


Bewahre das Gleichgewicht

by Asarih



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Battle of Corelia, Battle of Ilum, Dreadlords - Freeform, F/M, Force Ghosts, Force rituals, Holocron, Imperial Guard, Knights of the Eternal Throne, Neutral Side Sith Inquisitor, Other, SWTOR Content Spoiler, Sexual Content, Shadow of Revan, Sith Artefacts, Sith Inquisitor Class Story, Spin off Sith Warrior Fanfiction, Typical Violence Behavior
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 86,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asarih/pseuds/Asarih
Summary: Niavil war eine Sklavin und stieg bis in die Ränge der mächtigsten Sith Lords auf. Sie versuchte stets das Gleichgewicht zwischen der hellen und dunklen Seite der Macht zu halten. Nur dem Durst nach Wissen war sie hoffnungslos erlegen.Eine Geschichte über meine Sith Hexe. Die Ereignisse orientieren sich am Spiel Star Wars The old republic.Im Fokus steht  die Beziehung zu General Hesker und das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zum Zorn des Imperators.Zeitlich spielt sie ab den Ereignissen auf Corelia, also beinhaltet das letzte Kapitel der Sith Inquisitor Klassenstory und den Aufstieg in den Rat der Sith.Über Ilum, Makeb, Schatten von Revan schließt sie sich an die Ereignisse von KOTET an. Dabei wird KOTFE übersprungen.





	1. Ich bin keine Sklavin (Pre Sith Inquisitor Story Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Verrat und Schuld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882608) by [Asarih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asarih/pseuds/Asarih). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Sith Inquisitor wird in folgenden Kapiteln mit:  
> Niavil, Lord Kallig, Darth Occlus  
> tituliert.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

"Fleisch meines Blutes, Ihr nähert Euch dem letzten Akt Eures langen Weges. Ihr seid stärker als je zuvor. Enttäuscht mich nicht", zischte Lord Kallig.

Lord Niavil wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Ihre Augen bewegten sich kontinuierlich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück unter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern.  
Bilder über ihre Zeit als Sklavin und ihrer Kindheit tauchten in ihrem Traum auf.

"Nein Vater...steht auf... steht aaaaaaauffff. Lass mich los. Lass mich los Du scheiss Sith", hörte sie sich selber schreien, während ein Sith Lord sie mit festem Griff am Arm packte und höhnisch lachend mit sich schleifte. Ihr kleiner Körper hatte ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen. Und als kleine Fünkchen von Machtblitzen sich über ihre Haut entluden, schlug der Sith Lord Varrehl ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, bevor der Schmerz über sie hinweg rollte.

"Euer Vermächnis endet mit Euch, Ihr kleines Biest. Ihr werdet als Sklavin wiedergeboren, im Wissen das ich Euch alles genommen habe", schrie er ihr ins Ohr und hielt sie dicht bei sich.  
„Keine Erlösung durch den Tod, Sklavin.“

Blut floss aus ihrer Nase über ihre Lippen und sie konnte das Eisen schmecken. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt ihrem tot am Boden liegenden Vater, ihrer Mutter und Schwester auf Dromund Kaas. Sie hatte Angst sie nie wieder zu sehen, doch sie schirmte ihre Gedanken ab. Sie wollte den Sith in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie die Letzte des Nova Vermächtnisses war. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. 

\--------------------------------------------

Die Traumszene verschwamm und Niavils Atmung wurde ruhiger, bevor neue Bilder auftauchten:

\-------------------------------------------------

Kolto durchfloss den kleinen Körper und heilte ihre Prellungen im Gesicht.

„Wir wollen doch hübsch aussehen, für Euren neuen Käufer, nicht wahr Kleine?“ sagte ein ungepflegter schmieriger Mann, der noch eine Koltospritze in der Hand hielt.

Benommen schloss Niavil wieder die Augen.

__________________________________________________

Wieder schaffte es ein neues Bild in ihre Träume.

______________________________________________

Vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder von Ziost auf. Die großen schwarz-roten riesigen Türme, die für ein Kind noch gewaltiger erschienen, zeichneten sich am Horizont ab.  
Sie rannte über eine Wiese und ein Mädchen in imperialer Uniform rannte mit einem Spielzeugblaster hinter ihr her.  
„Bleib stehen, Sklavin, ich muss dich abschießen“, schrie das Mädchen.  
Niavil stolperte über einen großen Stein, als sie sich gehetzt umschaute und schlug sich das Knie auf. Das Mädchen hatte sie eingeholt und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Sie drückte ihren Spielzeuglauf gegen Niavils Stirn.  
„Peng!! Du bist tot, Abschaum“, sagte es.

Wütend funkelte Niavil sie an.  
Das Mädchen gab ihr einen Tritt. Schmerzerfüllt zog Niavil die Luft ein und ihre Augen flackerten, von der Macht eingehüllt, auf.  
Erschrocken wich das Mädchen zurück.  
„Wehe Du machst wieder diesen Funkenkram. Ich erzähle es Mama und dann kannst Du wieder auf dem harten Boden im Keller schlafen, Miststück.“

_____________________________________________________

Alles wurde schwarz und eine neue Szene tauchte auf.

__________________________________________________________

„Du kostest mich mehr als ein Haushaltsdroide. Aber Lora kann besser mit Dir spielen. Also mach Dich nützlich Sklavin und räume die Küche auf“, sagte eine rothaarige dickliche Frau.

„Mach es doch selber, ein bisschen Action würde Dir nicht schaden“, fauchte Niavil.

Die Frau nahm einen Teller und warf ihn nach Niavil, doch blitzschnell wich Niavil dem Teller aus und hielt ihn in der Luft an, bevor sie ihn aus der Luft fischte.

„Lass das Abschaum. Weisst Du was das Imperium mit Sklaven wie Dir macht, die unautorisiert die Macht benutzen. Abmurksen“, flüsterte die Frau ihr bedrohlich entgegen.

Niavil drehte ihr unbeeindruckt den Rücken zu, räumte den Teller in den Schrank und reinigte das dreckige Geschirr.

_____________________________________________________________________

Die Bilder verschwanden und drei große Männer, die aussahen wie Schränke in Militäruniformen standen vor einem Hauseingang.

„Eure Sklavin hat in der Stadt einen Händler angegriffen, der Sklaven verkauft hat. Sie hat dabei die Macht benutzt. Laut Anordnung 896 b hat der Rat der Sith verfügt, dass jeder Machtanwender, ungeachtet seines Standes, zur Ausbildung in das Lager auf Korriban überstellt werden muss“, sagte einer der Männer mit tiefer fester Stimme zu der dicklichen rothaarigen Frau.

Die Frau stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.  
„Und wer ersetzt mir ihre Dienste? Welche Entschädigung bekomme ich?“, schimpfte sie.

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte Niavils Mundwinkel, die direkt hinter der Frau stand und nur noch 2 Köpfe kleiner war als diese.

„Seid froh, dass wir Euch nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen, für die Zeit vor dem Erlass der neuen Anordnung“, schnauzte der Militärmann, drängte sie zur Seite und zog Niavil mit sich.  
„Ich hab beim Kauf nicht gewusst, dass die Sklavin machtsensitiv ist“, schrie sie ihnen hinterher.

Einer der Männer drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihr um und rief:

„Unwissenheit schützt vor Strafe nicht.“

_______________________________________________

Alles wurde abermals schwarz und dann wurde alles rot und als das Bild klarer wurde, konnte man Korriban erkennen.

„Diese 5 Sklaven haben die Aufmerksamkeit von Aufseher Harkun. Packt sie in ein Shuttle und überstellt sie der Akademie“, sagte eine Wache zu einem Ausbilder.

„Wenn Aufseher Harkun das wünscht. Dieser Haufen wird es ohnehin nicht lange machen“, erwiderte der Ausbilder.

Zusammen mit ein paar anderen bestieg Niavil ein Shuttle.

Als das Shuttle die Akademie erreicht hatte, wurde sie von einem anderen Akolythen an der Schulter angerempelt. Sie ignorierte ihn.  
Die Anwärter reihten sich vor Aufseher Harkun auf. Und Niavil traf als Letzte ein.

„Ah endlich bist Du auch eingetroffen. Hoffentlich hälst Du Dich nicht für etwas besonderes. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn Dir die Freiheit zu Kopf steigen würde oder Du glaubst die Prüfungen zu einem Sith nicht bestehen zu müssen. Lord Zash möchte, dass ich unter Euch Ungeziefer nach jemandem suche, der würdig ist, ihr Schüler zu werden. Genau das werde ich tun“, sagte Aufseher Harkun.

____________________________________________________________

Die Traumszene wirbelte davon.

„Argh, verdammte Ausgeburt eines Hutten“, fluchte Niavil und rappelte sich auf. Eine Slighschnecke lag leblos neben ihr und ihr Schleim tropfte von Niavils Rockspitze.

„Stellt Euch nicht so an“, sagte eine schwarzhaarige Schülerin, die sich ihr näherte.

Niavil blickte überrascht auf und musterte die nussbraunen Augen ihres Gegenübers.

„Hmm kenne ich Euch?“ fragte Niavil überrascht.

„Ich weiss nicht, ich habe auch das Gefühl Euch irgendwie zu kennen. Achtung!“ sagte die junge Frau und zückte ihr Übungsschwert. Gemeinsam erledigten sie 4 weitere Slighschnecken. Die Schwarzhaarige war gut im Umgang mit dem Schwert und der Macht.  
„Nette Lichtblitze, die Ihr da abfeuert“, sagte sie schließlich, als die Schnecken tot zu ihren Füßen lagen.

„Ihr seid aber auch sehr geschickt. Ich heiße übrigens Niavil“, sagte Niavil.

„Niavil? Ich..kenne...“, ihr Gegenüber verengte die Augen und starrte sie an.  
„Ähm ja und Ihr heißt?“ sagte Niavil unsicher und umschloss mit einer Hand ihr Übungsschwert fester.  
„Asarih. Asarih Nova“, sagte die junge Frau schließlich.  
Niavil schaute so verdutzt drein, dass die andere Frau glücklich anfing zu lachen.  
„Seid Ihr eine Sklavin?“ bohrte sie nach.  
„Zunächst nein, dann war ich eine, und jetzt. Was bin ich jetzt?“sagte Niavil grüblerisch.  
„Oh ich nehme stark an, dass Ihr meine Schwester seid, Niavil“, sagte Asarih erfreut.  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Ich dachte ich würde Euch nie wieder sehen“, sagte Niavil und umarmte Asarih rasch.  
Sanft löste sich Asarih sofort aus ihrer Umarmung und schaute sich nervös um. Zum Glück waren sie alleine. Sie zog Niavil in eine Ecke und flüsterte leise.

„Es ist besser wenn es hier keiner weiß. Die Akademie ist die Hölle. Man könnte versuchen uns gegeneinander zu hetzten. Merkt Euch meine Holofrequenz 7653 und kontaktiert mich, wenn Ihr es hier raus geschafft habt, oder Hilfe benötigt“, wisperte Asarih ihrer Schwester ins Ohr.

„Ich habe so viele Fragen“, flüsterte Niavil doch Asarih war dabei sich zu entfernen. Gerade wollte Niavil ihr hinter her stürmen, als sie gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte, dass ein weiterer Akolyth die Gruft betrat.

7653 …..7653...7653 sie versuchte die Zahlen in ihr Gedächnis zu brennen.

…..........................

"Hey Sith, wacht auf. Wir sind bald auf Corelia,"sagte Andronikos Revel über die Sprechanlage der Fury mit seiner rauhen rauchigen Stimme.  
Verwirrt schlug Lord Niavil Novar Kallig die Augen auf und rieb sich mit den Handknöcheln die Augen.  
Schlaftrunken stolperte sie in den Refresher, entkleidete sich, und wurde unter der Dusche wach und ihr Verstand wurde wieder klar und scharfsinnig.


	2. Hallo Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Niavil Kallig landet auf Corellia und das Kaggath beginnt. Natürlich hilft sie auch brav dem Imperium nebenbei im Krieg gegen die Republik und die Rebellen.

Lord Kallig band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf und strich ihre schwarze Robe glatt.  
Dann betrat sie die Brücke und ließ sich in den Co-Pilot Sessel fallen.  
Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung zog sie ihr Datenpad zu sich hinüber und durchforstete ihre Nachrichten.

„Ich wünsche Euch auch einen Guten Morgen“, sagte Andronikos nach einer Weile etwas beleidigt.  
„Ach tut nicht so als würde Euch was an Höflichkeit liegen, Weichei“, erwiderte sie nur, ohne von ihrem Datenpad aufzuschauen.  
„Hmpf“ gurgelte Andronikos nur und seine Hände tippten fließend über die Steuerkonsole.

Alte Nachrichten:

GESENDET

AN: Asarih  
VON: N.

Betreff: Lebenszeichen

Sehr verehrter Sith Lord,

hiermit teile ich Euch mit, dass ich Korriban verlassen habe und mich derzeit auf Dromund Kaas befinde. 

Der blonde Lord ist freundlich und ein guter Meister.

Schickt mir Kunde über Euren Verbleib, wenn Ihr mögt.

Hochachtungsvoll

N.

…............................................................

EMPFANGEN

An: N.  
VON: Asarih  
Betreff: RE: Lebenszeichen

Seid gegrüßt N.,

Es freut mich, dass Ihr es nach Dromund Kaas geschafft habt.  
Ich weiß, Ihr habt sicherlich unzählige Fragen. Ich versuche es kurz zu halten. Um euretwillen und meinem. 

Meine Mutter, Merita, vom imperialen Bergungsdienst, starb durch die Hand Lord Varrehls, der sich auf der Suche nach einem Artefakt befand, dass mein Vater Lord Nova, gefunden hatte. Merita hatte es versteckt und sich geweigert zu reden. Er hat sie in meiner Anwesenheit umgebracht und ich wenige Minuten später ihn. Deswegen wurde ich zur Ausbildung nach Korriban geschickt. 

Ich hoffe Euch ergeht es gut. Möge die Macht Euch stets dienen.

Grüße von Balmorra, einem echten Drecksloch

Asarih

…...............................................................................

GESENDET

An: Asarih  
VON: Lord Kallig  
Betreff: RE: RE: Lebenszeichen

Seid gegrüßt Asarih,

den Verlust von Merita bedauere ich zu tiefst.  
Das Lord Varrehl tot ist lässt mich jubilieren.

Stellt Euch vor, ich werde von Geistern heimgesucht.  
Und ich habe das Artefakt meines Vorfahren gefunden.  
Die Maske von Lord Aloysius Kallig. Eine Schande das dafür auch Lord Redric Nova und Merita sterben mussten.  
Lord Khreusis hat die Maske zufällig aus ihrem Versteck zu Tage gefördert. Nun gehört sie mir. 

Ich musste meine Meisterin Darth Zash zur Strecke bringen. Sie besaß die Dreistigkeit, sich meinen Körper nehmen zu wollen.

Leider habe ich den Zorn von Darth Thanaton auf mich gezogen.  
Aber keine Sorge, ich schaffe das schon.

Möge die Macht Euch dienen und Euch zum Sieg führen.

Lord Kallig

…...........................................................................

EMPFANGEN

AN: Lord Kallig  
VON: Lord Asarih Nova

Betreff: keiner

Seid gegrüßt Lord Kallig,

das sind interessante Informationen.

Ich befinde mich im Krieg gegen Darth Baras.

Wir lesen voneinander....

Lord Asarih

….....................................

ENTWURF

AN: Lord Asarih Nova  
VON: Lord Kallig

Betreff: RE:keiner

Seid gegrüßt Lord Asarih,

Darth Thanaton hat ein Kaggath gegen mich ausgerufen. Ich befinde mich im Anflug auf Corellia und

…...........................................................

„Gleich wird’s heiß...wir droppen aus dem Hyperraum 3....2...1...“, sagte Andronikos.

Lord Kallig legte das Datenpad weg und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Ihr Blick war auf den Weltraum vor ihnen gerichtet. Um den blauen Planeten Corellia tobte eine wilde Raumschiffschlacht.  
„Abfangjäger....ich werde sie abschütteln und versuchen im Raumhafen zu landen“, sagte Andronikos gehetzt, während er das Schiff in Schlangenlinien durch die Verteidigung trieb.  
Nervös lief Lord Kallig hinter ihm auf und ab. Schüsse prallten gegen ihren Schutzschild und die Fury erbebte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig klammerte sich Niavil an die Kopfstütze des Sessels. Die Schutzschilde fielen auf 80%.  
Die Fury sauste nach unten und trat in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein.  
Die imperiale Luftabwehr feuerte auf ihre Verfolger, die explodierten.

„Na bin ich gut oder bin ich gut, verdammt noch mal“, raunte Andronikos.  
„Nichts geringeres habe ich von Euch erwartet“, sagte Niavil etwas hochnäsig und begab sich in ihr Gemach, um den Helm ihres Vorfahren Lord Kalligs aufzusetzen und ihre Rüstung anzulegen.  
Als sie sicher gelandet waren, gesellte sich Andronikos zu ihr vor die Ausstiegstür.  
„Wollt Ihr dieses hässliche Ding wirklich tragen? Es verdeckt Euer hübsches Gesicht“, sagte er und rümpfte leicht die Nase.  
Sie verpasste ihm einen kleinen Lichtblitzschock.  
„Beleidigt nicht meinen Vorfahren, Schiffsratte“, sagte sie gespielt empört und ihre Stimme klang blechern unter der Maske.  
„Schiffsratte, Schiffsratte?? Der Lichtblitz war ja ganz lustig, aber das!“ erwiderte er.  
„Ihr habt Recht, ich kann auch vernünftig angezogen Schrecken verbreiten. Unter dem Ding hier bekomme ich kaum Luft“, gab sie zu, ignorierte seine Beschwerde und verschwand in ihrem Gemach. Flink drehte sie ihre Haarschnecken in ihre Haare, die gleichzeitig auch einen Schildgenerator für ihren Kopf besaßen.  
Als sie zurück zum Ausgang lief stand auch Xalek bereit.  
„Ich bin bereit, Meister“, sagte er ruhig.  
„Sehr gut. Öffnet die Laderampe und passt gut auf mein Schiff auf, Schiffsratte“, sprach sie an Andronikos gewandt.  
„Passt auf Euch auf Sith.“

Moff Pyron erwartete sie bereits im Hangar.  
„Mein Sith Lord, Thanaton hat keine Zeit verschwendet“, begrüßte sie Moff Pyron.  
„Er hat alle Transportmöglichkeiten vom Planet abgeschnitten und Euch hier festgesetzt“, fuhr er fort.  
„Ich werde mich dafür revanchieren. Wo ist Thanaton jetzt?“ erwiderte Lord Kallig.  
„Außerhalb Eurer Reichweite, dafür hat er gesorgt. Meine Flotte ist auf dem Weg, aber so lange wir hier festsitzen, kann auch sie nichts tun. Darth Charnus kann Euch bei dem Transportproblem helfen, aber wir müssen verstehen was uns erwartet, wenn wir etwas unternehmen wollen“, sagte er.  
„Moff Pyron, ich brauche eine Liste mit Thanatons Verbündeten und seinen Ressourcen. Ich brauche etwas, um ihn zu zerquetschen“, sagte Niavil und ballte die Hand zur Faust.  
„Sofort, mein Sith Lord.“  
Ein weiterer Militäroffizier kam auf sie zu gelaufen:  
„Mein Sith Lord, Moff Pyron. Thanaton hat den Kommandanten der 115 beim Inselaußenposten entlassen. Lord Skar soll nun den Posten übernehmen.“

Moff Pyron legte grüblerisch eine Hand an sein Kinn:  
„Hmm.... Skar ist Thanatons Schüler. Thanaton will vermutlich seinen Sieg beim Kaggath sichern, indem er die Schlacht beim Insel-Außenposten gewinnt. Ich wäre vorsichtig.“  
„Ich werde mich seines Schülers annehmen“, sagte Lord Niavil Kallig.  
„Thanaton ist kein Narr. Er wird erwarten das Ihr seinen Schüler angreift. Doch Lord Skar könnte auch die langfristigen Ziele seines Meisters kennen. Dieses Wissen wäre unbezahlbar“, gab Moff Pyron zu bedenken.  
„Ich habe keine Wahl, ob es nun eine Falle ist oder nicht. Ich muss Lord Skar angreifen“, sagte Niavil erhitzt.  
„Das ist unsere beste Chance. Aber tötet ihn nicht, bis wir ihn ersetzen können, sonst fällt der Außenposten“, bat Moff Pyron.  
„Was immer Ihr tut, versucht so viel wie möglich über seine Pläne zu erfahren. Gute Informationen sind der Schlüssel zum Sieg“, fügte er hinzu.  
Lord Kallig und Moff Pyron trennten sich.  
Als sie es endlich schaffte Darth Charnus zu kontaktieren, teilte dieser Ihr mit, dass Lord Nova soeben die Raketenbahn wieder in Gang gebracht hatte und das Transportproblem behoben wurde.  
Doch der CIG Vorstand, müsse dafür bestraft werden, auf die Raketenbahn geschossen zu haben, und sich ergeben. Damit ihre Droiden keine Befehle mehr erhalten konnten, während Lord Nova den Rumpfbrecher sichern würde, um zum CIG vorzudringen, bat er Lord Kallig die Signaltürme auszuschalten.  
Sie kam seiner Bitte nach. Und Darth Decimus, vom Rat der Sith, der die treibende Hand dieser Invasion war, erwies Ihr die Ehre und bedankte sich für Ihre Unterstützung, als der CIG Rat sich schließlich ergab. 

Während sie in der Bahn zu Lord Skar saß, öffnete Lord Kallig ihren Geist für die Macht und suchte die Präsenz ihrer Schwester. Doch sie war unverfehlbar und so stark, dass es ihr kalt über den Rücken lief. Sie konnte spüren, wie auch sie durch die Macht ihre Anwesenheit spürte. Wie ein warmer Gruß durchfloss sie die Macht ihrer Präsenz. Leider hatte sie keine Zeit Lord Nova zu kontaktieren oder gar zu treffen, sie musste ein Kaggath gewinnen.  
Gemeinsam kämpfte sie sich zusammen mit Xalek zu Lord Skar durch.  
Als Niavil den Raum betrat, in dem sich Lord Skar aufhielt, war dieser gerade dabei zwei imperiale Soldaten rund zu machen.  
„Genug jetzt, zurück auf Eure Posten. Seid Ihr Imperiale oder Hunde?“ schnauzte Lord Skar.  
„Bevor dieser Krieg vorbei ist, werden wir die Galaxis in einer Feuerbrust verzehren. Wer vom Weg abkommt, wird ebenfalls brennen“, drohte er.

„Lord Skar, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch endlich kennenzulernen“, sprach Lord Kallig als sie ihn erreicht hatte.  
„Ihr müsst mir nichts vorspielen, wir wissen beide wie es enden wird. Imperiale, greift diesen Sith an. Diese Frau hat das Imperium verraten,“sagte Lord Skar und pfiff die imperialen Soldaten zurück.  
„Jawohl mein Lord“, sagte einer der imperialen Soldaten und beide zogen ihre Waffen.  
Niavil stand ruhig da und sagte:  
„Ich will keine imperialen Soldaten töten. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Lord Skar“.  
„Hört nicht auf sie. Greift an!“befahl Lord Skar.  
„Vergebt uns, mein Lord“, bedauerte der Soldat seinen Befehl und begann zu schießen.

Während Xalek sich um die Soldaten kümmerte und tötete, griff Niavil Lord Skar an. Er war keine Heruausforderung und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er kapitulierend die Hände hob und sich auf den Boden kniete.  
„Ich gebe auf...ich gebe auf. Ihr könnt Euren Kaggath Punkt haben. Na los!“, stöhnte Lord Skar.  
Niavil beugte sich zu Lord Skar und flüsterte säuselnd in sein Ohr:  
„Ich muss wissen was Thanaton im Schilde führt. Und Ihr...werdet es mir sagen.“  
Lord Skars Atmung beschleunigte sich, doch dann riss er sich zusammen und erwiderte:  
„Für wen haltet Ihr mich?“  
„Nun“, sagte Niavil und gewann etwas Abstand zu ihm:  
„Ich hielt Euch für einen Mann, nicht für den Lakaien eines abgehalfterten Sith Lords mit veralteten Ideen“.  
Lord Skar stand mühsam und schwankend auf:  
„Ihr habt Recht, ich pfeife auf Thanaton. Aber Ihr müsst mir Euer Wort geben. Wenn ich mich bereit erkläre Euch zu dienen, werdet Ihr mich vor Thanaton beschützen?“  
Niavil grinste süsslich:  
„Aber natürlich.“  
„Moff Pyrons Flotte ist sehr wichtig für Euch. Deswegen will Thanaton die Treibstoffraffinerie zerstören. Und ohne Treibstoff ist Eure Flotte nutzlos“, sagte Lord Skar.  
„Aber das Imperium braucht diese Schiffe. Thanaton macht sich dadurch zum Verräter“, empörte sich Niavil.  
„Eine Treibstoffraffinerie der Republik zu zerstören, stellt wohl kaum einen Verrat dar, selbst wenn dadurch eine imperiale Flotte abgeschnitten wird“, erläuterte Lord Skar.  
„In den selonianischen Tunneln, durch sie will er in die Raffinerie eindringen und die Bomben platzieren, die sie zerstören sollen. Beeilt Euch, wenn Ihr Thanaton nicht aufhaltet, geht Euch der Treibstoff aus und Ihr sitzt auf dem Trockenen“, sagte Lord Skar und entfernte sich dann um seine Wunden zu lecken.  
Als Lord Kallig ein paar Schritte gegangen war, erhielt sie einen Holoanruf von Moff Pyron.  
Sie erklärte kurz was Thanaton vor hatte.  
„Ich weiß das Thanaton versucht hat Euch aufzuhalten, aber das......Die Flotte müsste in Kürze auf Corellia eintreffen, aber ohne die Raffinerie können wir sie nicht betanken. Wenn es ihm gelingt, die Raffinerie zu zerstören, könnt Ihr auch gleich beim Kaggath aufgeben“, sagte Moff Pyron.  
„Ich schütze meine Ressourcen. Darauf könnt Ihr Euch verlassen Pyron“, antwortete Niavil.  
„Dann beeilt Euch und geht zu den Tunneln“, sagte Moff Pyron.

Niavil beendete das Gespräch und überlegte. Sie rief eine Karte von Corellia auf ihrem Datenpad auf, doch selonianische Tunnel waren nicht kartografiert.  
„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf, Meister. Eventuell kann Darth Charnus uns erneut helfen“, sagte Xalek.  
„Ihr habt Recht mein Schüler“, sagte Niavil und baute eine Verbindung zu der Tears of Taris auf.  
„Lord Kallig, ich nehme an Ihr möchtet unsere Kriegsbemühungen weiterhin unterstützen, ich stelle Euch zu Darth Decimus durch“, sagte Darth Charnus und ehe Lord Kallig sich erklären konnte, flackerte auch schon das furchterregende Bild von Darth Decimus auf.  
„Aus der Sklaverei steigt zu uns, der seit Generationen mächtigste Sith empor. Darth Thanaton hat guten Grund, Euch zu fürchten. Corellia ist voll von armseligen Leuten... erbärmlichen, durchtriebenen Tieren, die nur darum betteln, erobert zu werden. Wir können Ihnen helfen, indem wir diese Schlacht gewinnen. Aber dazu brauche ich Eure Hilfe“, trug Darth Decimus vor.

Geduldig hörte sich Lord Kallig seine Rede an, fand sie aber reichlich überzogen und unlogisch. Wer war schon scharf darauf, erobert zu werden. Doch Darth Decimus war ein Mann, den man besser nicht reizen sollte, also sagte sie:  
„Meine Pflicht ist mein Leben.“  
Sie hatte ihn falsch eingeschätzt, denn dass war nicht die Antwort die er hören wollte.  
„Wohltätigkeit ist etwas für die Schwachen und die Faulen. Das Imperium ist weder das eine noch das andere. Ihr werdet angemessen entlohnt werden. Folgt mir und Ihr werdet schon bald in Bergen von Kriegsbeute schwimmen. Aber zuerst vernichten wir die Rebellion, wir müssen Corellia mit ihren Toten schmücken. Fahrt mit der Raketenbahn ins Tal der Arbeit und helft Major Tradik dabei die Rebellion auszuräuchern. Dann unterhalten wir uns noch mal“, referierte Darth Decimus.  
Und noch bevor Niavil ein weiteres Mal zu Wort kam, hatte er auch schon das Gespräch beendet.

„Nun, das lief nicht so wie erwünscht“, seufzte sie.  
„Lasst uns zum Tal der Arbeit fahren und Major Tradik nach den Tunneln fragen“, schlug Xalek vor und genau das taten sie auch.

Major Tradik hielt sich in einem Zeltlager auf. Niavil musterte ihr Gegenüber und fand, dass Tradik ein ansehnlicher stattlicher Mann war, nur sein kybernetisches Kieferimplantat war etwas abstoßend.  
Er begegnete ihr mit tadellosem Respekt, wie es sich für einen Soldaten gegenüber einem Sith Lord gehörte. Nach Jahren der Sklaverei, war dieser Umgang, immer noch Balsam für ihre Seele.

„Willkommen im Krieg, mein Sith Lord. Darth Decimus hat mich informiert, dass Ihr uns mit Eurer Anwesenheit beehren würdet“, sagte Major Tradik freundlich.  
„Wir haben einen Aufräumeinsatz vor uns. Fabriken haben große Mengen an...“, setzte Tradik an, doch Niavil hob die Hand und gebot ihm zu schweigen.  
„Bevor Ihr fort fahrt Major, müsst Ihr mir sagen, ob Ihr über eine Karte der selonianischen Tunnel verfügt“, sagte Lord Kallig.  
„Über eine Karte nicht, aber sehr wohl weiss ich, wo sich der Eingang zu einer der Tunnel befindet. Ganz Corellia ist von selonianischen Tunneln durchzogen. Gut das Ihr danach fragt, denn das führt uns genau zum Thema“, antwortete er.  
„Ein anderer Sith Lord, konnte bereits ihre Fabriken zerstören und den Rebellen die Waffen wegnehmen. Nun sind sie in die Tunnel geflohen. Die Tunnel sind Selonianer Gebiet und das reinste Labyrinth. Die Rebellen und Selonianer arbeiten zusammen. Sie folgen den Befehlen ihrer Baumutter Murthil, einer grausamen Kämpferin. Ihre Tunnel sind die Rettungsleine der Rebellion, um Vorräte und Truppen unterhalb Coronet City zu transportieren. Nehmt ihren Bau ein und wir werden die Rebellion zerschmettern“, erklärte er weiter.  
„Die Tunnel der Selonianer werden schon bald dem Imperium gehören“, bekräftigte Niavil.  
„Stürmt hinein und räuchert sie aus. Imperiale Truppen werden ihnen hinter Euch den Fluchtweg abschneiden“, sagte Major Tradik.  
Major Tradik übertrug die Koordinaten auf ihr Datenpad.  
„So sei es“, sagte Lord Niavil Kallig und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Als sie die Tunnel betreten hatten. rief sie erneut eine Karte auf ihrem Datenpad auf. Die Karte zeigte oberirdisch die Raffinerie an, doch unterirdisch musste sie per Kompass navigieren.  
„Kümmern wir uns zuerst um die Raffinerie, dann um Murthil“, befahl Lord Kallig.  
„Ich bin direkt hinter Euch, Meister“, erwiderte Xalek.  
Sie kämpften sich ihren Weg frei und nach gut 20 Minuten hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht.  
Von einer Rampe aus konnte sie Darth Thanaton erblicken, der gerade dabei war sein Werk zu vollführen. Er bemerkte sie umgehend.  
„Nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht gut genug. Jetzt kann jeder Eure Schwäche erkennen“, schrie er und baute eine Aura an Blitzen um sich herum auf.

Lord Kallig sprang mit der Hilfe der Macht ihm entgegen bevor er entkommen würde, doch sie verfehlte ihn knapp.  
Er war auf ein höher gelegenes Rohr entkommen.  
„Ihr habt Eure Flotte gerettet, doch der Feind ist Euch durch die Finger geglitten“, höhnte er und drückte auf einen Zündknopf in seiner Hand. Dann verschwand er. Umgehend explodierten die Sprengsätze.  
„Mist“, fluchte Niavil und rannte los um die Notfall- Ventilsteuerung zu aktivieren. Als die Raffinerie gesichert war, kontaktierte sie Moff Pyron, um das Signal zur Betankung zu geben.

„Hervorragend, die Raffinerie gehört uns und die Flotte wird in diesem Augenblick betankt“, lobte sie Moff Pyron.  
„Wir sollten Thanaton nun direkt angreifen“, erwiderte Lord Kallig.  
„Mit Freuden mein Sith Lord. Wir haben Thanatons Haupteinsatzbasis auf Corellia ausfindig gemacht- eine alte republikanische Kommandozentrale im Industriemuseum Corellias. Er hat seine gesamten Einsatzmittel bei der Basis konzentriert. Und was noch besser ist...nur wenige wissen, dass sie nicht mehr der Republik gehört“.  
„Wir müssen seine Basis vernichten. Macht die Flotte bereit“, befahl Lord Kallig.  
„Die Flotte hat mehr als genug Feuerkraft die Basis zu zerlegen, aber leider ist die Basis gegen Angriffe aus dem Orbit geschützt“, sagte Moff Pyron enttäuscht.  
„Ihr werdet eine Angriffseinheit brauchen, da die Basis im Inneren auch stark geschützt sein wird. Doch außerhalb des Zoos gibt es eine imperiale Kommandobasis die Euch reinbringen kann, damit ihr die Schildgeneratoren herunter fahren könnt und der Weg für die Flotte frei ist.“  
„Alles klar, ich schalte die Schildgeneratoren für Euch aus“, bestätigte Lord Kallig.

Gemeinsam machte sie sich mit Xalek auf den Weg, die Baumutter auszuschalten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war teilweise ein etwas langweiliges Stück Arbeit (da einige Konversation aus dem Spiel stammt). Aber im nächsten Kapitel treffen wir endlich auf General Hesker, da darf ich mich dann wieder austoben :)


	3. General Hesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kallig und ihr Schüler Xalek sind in die selonianischen Tunnel vorgedrungen, um die Baumutter Murthil auszuschalten und damit die Rebellion nachhaltig zu schwächen. Sie erhalten unerwartete Unterstützung von der Imperialen Garde, die durch General Hesker angeführt wird. Lord Kallig kann nicht leugnen, dass dieser Mann eine große Faszination auf sie ausübt.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Ein Selonianer nach dem anderen fielen durch ihre Machtblitze und Lichtschwerter. Die Pelzlinge waren starke, unnachgiebige Kämpfer, die Ihre Heimat bis aufs bitterste verteidigten. Lord Kallig konnte ihnen das nicht verübeln und bewunderte still ihren Kampfesmut. Ein Teil von ihr schmerzte es, sie niederzustrecken, doch am Ende war sich jeder selbst der Nächste. Sie hatte die Information zu den Tunneln gebraucht, um im Kaggath zu bestehen. Denn das Kaggath war ein Kampf um ihr eigenes Überleben.  
Gerade hatte sie einen weiteren Pelzling niedergestreckt, als ein wegrennender Selonianer ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
„Schnell Xalek, wir müssen ihm folgen“, forderte sie ihn auf. Und sie rannten mit einem kleinen Abstand hinterher.  
„Was soll das bringen, Meister?“fragte Xalek, der dicht hinter ihr war.  
„Die Selonianer sind bislang nie geflohen, die Chancen stehen gut, dass es ein Späher ist, der der Baumutter Bericht erstattet“, erwiderte Niavil eilig.  
Der Selonianer verschwand hinter einer Kurve, und als sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, war er verschwunden.  
„Mist“, fluchte Niavil.  
„Es gibt nur diesen einen kurvigen Gang hier. Folgen wir ihm einfach weiter“, stellte Xalek fest.  
Im Laufschritt liefen sie den Gang weiter, bis sie auf eine Energiebarriere trafen.  
Dahinter waren mehrere Selonianer. Unter ihnen befand sich auch der Späher, den sie verfolgt hatten. Rasch drückten sie sich gegen eine Wand, was sie ausser Sicht brachte und lauschten:  
„Haltet die Verteidigung! Wenn wir die Tunnel verlieren, verlieren wir Corellia!“sagte Murthil zu dem Späher.  
„Ihr anderen, bleibt. Vertreibt die Imperialen aus unserer Heimat.“  
Das Sperrfeld wurde von Innen deaktiviert und der Späher, der Murthils Befehle weitergeben wollte, lief in Xaleks bereits wartendes Lichtschwert.  
Lord Kallig aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und lief auf die restliche Gruppe zu.  
„Ich habe viel über die furchteinflössende Anführerin der Selonianer gehört“, sagte sie an Murthil gerichtet.  
„Jeder auf Corellia kennt den Namen Murthil. Mein Bau verteidigt diesen Planeten seit vielen Jahren. Blast Euren Angriff ab. Legt Eure Waffen beiseite“, sagte Murthil an die Eindringlinge gewandt.  
„Ich werde ruhen, wenn Corellia dem Imperium gehört“, antwortete Lord Kallig knapp.  
„Republik, Imperium...Politik bedeutet den Selonianern nichts. Wir kämpfen, weil Ihr in unsere Heimat einfallt. Für den Bau! Für Corellia!“  
Zwei selonianische Elitewachen, Murthil und Destha zogen ihr Scharfschützengewehr und ihre Elektrostäbe und stürzten sich auf Xalek und Lord Kallig. Murthil war wirklich eine gute Kämpferin und geschützt, durch ihren Schildgenerator, war sie kein leichtes Ziel. Ihre Schüsse flogen Niavil mit höchster Präzision um die Ohren. Die Gruppe fiel und Niavil schaffte es nur mit Hilfe der Macht, Murthil in die Knie zu zwingen.  
Verletzt kauerte Murthil schließlich zu ihren Füßen am Boden.  
„Corellia ist unsere Heimat. Wir haben den Planeten seit Generationen verteidigt. Diese Zeit ist vorbei....,“sprach Murthil mit aufgewühlter Stimme.  
Niavil konnte spüren wie es Murthil in diesem Moment innerlich zeriss. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, erbebte der Boden unter ihr und ein dumpfer Knall, wie von einer Explosion, war in weiter Ferne zu hören.  
Entgeistert drehte sich Niavil von Murthil weg und versuchte die Geräuschquelle mit den Augen auszumachen. Im selben Augenblick kamen drei Männer der imperialen Garde im Gleichschritt die Rampe hinunter gelaufen und bauten sich wie eine rote Wand neben der kauernden Murthil auf.  
Zwei der Männer trugen einen Helm. Der dritte Mann in der Mitte, war ein muskulöser Schrank von einem Mann. Die ausladende Schulterrüstung ließ ihn noch breiter und ehrfurchtseinflössender wirken. Alles an ihm erschien ihr tadellos, ein makellos gepflegtes Äußeres. Sein blondes Haar war streng nach hinten gekämmt und seine blauen Augen fokussiert. Lediglich seine Haut sah ungesund aus. Sie hatte einen leicht weißlich-violetten Farbton, wie man es oft bei Sith sah, die langsam von der dunklen Seite verzehrt wurden. Vermutlich war das eine Nebenerscheinung davon, wenn man mit dem Willen des Imperators verbunden wurde.  
Denn machtsensitiv war keiner der Imperialen Gardisten. Sie waren Ausserwählte der Militärelite, die zu Werkzeugen seines Willens wurden. Tödliche, perfekt ausgebildete Kämpfer des Imperators, die uneingeschränkt treu und loyal waren. Keiner von ihnen war jemals abtrünnig geworden. Auch die meisten Jedi und Sith waren für sie im Kampf keine Herausforderung. Das jedenfalls hatte Lord Kallig gehört.  
Niavil war noch nicht vielen persönlich begegnet. Auf Korriban hielten sie Wache und auf Belsavis war sie Kommandant Calum begegnet. Immer wenn sie auf einen von ihnen traf, beschlich sie stets Unbehagen, gepaart mit absolutem Respekt.  
Mit einem eisigen, ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete der mittlere Mann die besiegte Murthil, bevor er sich der angespannten Lord Kallig widmete.  
„Corellia ist unter neuer Führung. Beeindruckende Arbeit, mein Sith Lord. Wie dumm von den Rebellen, einem Sith mit Eurer Macht gegenüberzutreten. Ich bin General Hesker. Imperiale Garde. Darth Decimus hat uns zur Unterstützung gesandt“ sagte General Hesker geschäftsmäßig.

Niavil konnte spüren wie sie innerlich aufatmete. Aus einem solchen Lob, konnte nichts schlechtes erwachsen.  
„Ich hatte Truppenunterstützung erwartet, nicht jemanden Eures Ranges“, gestand Lord Kallig.  
„Die imperiale Garde wird nur an den wichtigsten Missionen beteiligt. Wir haben den Bau flankiert und die Tunnel hinter uns zum Einsturz gebracht. Das Transportnetzwerk der Rebellen ist zerstört. Was die Selonianer angeht, lässt Darth Decimus ihr Schicksal in unserer Hand.“  
„In unserer Hand? Welches Vorgehen schlagt Ihr vor, General?“fragte Lord Kallig. Seine Antwort würde Ihr Klarheit darüber verschaffen, mit welcher Ausführung der Imperialen Garde sie es hier zu tun hatte. Schon im ersten Augenblick konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass diese Gardisten, eine bedrohlich schöne Faszination auf sie ausübten.  
„Die Ehre das zu entscheiden gebührt Euch, mein Sith Lord, Ihr habt die Selonianer besiegt. Aber ich schlage vor ein Exempel zu statuieren, um den restlichen Rebellen zu zeigen, dass mit dem Imperium nicht zu scherzen ist“, sagte General Hesker.  
Lord Kallig war ein wenig enttäuscht, er schlug das vor, was sie erwartet hatte.  
„Bitte... meine Septs haben den Tod nicht verdient. Zeigt Gnade und wir werden dem Imperium dienen“, wimmerte Murthil.  
„Schweigt“, schnauzte Lord Kallig sie an. Sie wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, von ihr beeinflusst worden zu sein.  
„Ihr werdet dem Imperium dienen, und uns alles über diese Tunnel erzählen. Wir möchten einen vollständigen Lageplan haben. Aber seid gewarnt, noch eine Revolte und wir werden Euch vernichten. Die Selonianer werden gute Diener abgeben und können uns einen taktischen Vorteil verschaffen“, entschied Niavil entgegen General Heskers Vorschlag.  
„Eine weitsichtige aber riskante Entscheidung. Nehmt sie mit Männer“, sagte General Hesker.  
„Der Eid eines Selonianers ist stärker als gehärteter Durastahl. Ich gelobe Euch Treue“, sagte Murthil und wurde von einem Gardisten abgeführt.  
„Endlich können wir uns wieder dem Kampf gegen die Republik widmen. Corellias einst makelloser Axial Park ist jetzt ein Kriegsgebiet. Die Republik kämpft verzweifelt darum, die Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen. Darth Decimus hofft, dass Ihr die Offensive anführt“, fuhr General Hesker fort.  
„Die Tunnel sind zerstört, Ihr musst mit der Raketenbahn zum Axial Park. Kommt zu meiner Garnison, wir werden die Republik zerschmettern“, sagte General Hesker, wobei er das Wort "zerschmettern" besonders hart betonte. Er ging davon und Lord Kallig und Xalek machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff, um eine Mütze Schlaf zu nehmen.

Als Xalek und Lord Kallig die Fury betraten, spielten Andronikos und Ashara eine Runde Pazaak in der Lounge.  
„Seid gegrüßt Meister, stellt Euch vor ich habe ihn schon 3 mal besiegt“, jubilierte Ashara.  
„Pff, Anfängerglück, mehr nicht“, spielte Andronikos es herunter.  
„Hervorragend Schülerin. Ihr lernt schnell... dabei habe ich Euch noch nicht gezeigt wie man Pazaak machtmanipuliert spielt“, grinste Niavil.  
„Wie bitte???Wollt Ihr sagen, dass Ihr das immer tut, obwohl ihr mir geschworen habt....“sagte Andronikos aufgebracht ohne seinen Satz zu beenden.  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur besser als Ihr“, grinste Niavil ihn an.  
„Ich spiele nicht mehr mit Machtanwendern! Wo ist Talos?“raunte Andronikos und stand wütend auf.  
„Aber ich....wollte doch noch üben“, sagte Ashara kleinlaut.  
Lord Kallig zuckte immer noch grinsend mit den Schultern und suchte Ihr Gemach auf, um zu duschen. R2-V8 stellte Ihre Mahlzeit auf den Schreibtisch in Ihr Gemach, so wie sie es während einer laufenden Mission am liebsten mochte. Nach einem schnellen Essen sank sie müde in ihr Bett. 

General Hesker, morgen musste sie wieder mit ihm zusammen arbeiten.  
Sie versuchte Ihre Gefühle, bei dem Gedanken daran, zu erforschen. Eigentlich war er doch nur ein weiterer Militärmann, mit denen sie doch ständig zusammen arbeitete.  
Jedoch waren viele der Militärs einfach gestrick, manche von ihnen sogar gerade zu unfähig und über die Maße kriecherisch.  
Aber General Hesker besaß eine Aura der Selbstsicherheit, Zielstrebigkeit und strahlte Kompetenz aus, die bleibenden Eindruck bei Ihr hinterlassen hatte. Darüber hinaus allerdings, wusste sie überhaupt nichts über ihn.  
Sie zog Ihr Datenpad vom Nachttisch und schaute in der imperialen Datenbank nach, was sie über General Hesker finden konnte. Zahlreiche Berichte ließen sich zu einem Profil herauskristallisieren:  
Vor 12 Jahren erlebte er als junger Mann die ersten Militäraktionen bei der Plünderung von Coruscant. Er war der ersten Welle mit Fähren zugeteilt, die auf der Oberfläche landeten. Sein Trupp sollte als Ablenkung dienen, um das erste Feuer der Republik auf sich zu lenken.  
Aber Hesker weigerte sich, als Blasterfutter zu enden. Stattdessen führte er sein Team in eine furiose Attacke, durchbrach die republikanischen Linien und machte aus der Schlacht einen vernichtenden imperialen Schlag. Er erwarb sich schnell einen Ruf beim imperialen Militär und bei der Imperialen Garde, und seine Taten haben sein Ansehen als einer der größten Militärhelden des Imperiums weiter gefestigt. Er ist ein hervorragender Feldtaktiker, ein erfahrener Pilot und im Kampf nahezu unaufhaltsam.  
Momentan wird er als Leiter, der auf Corellia stationierten Imperialen Garde, gelistet.

Niavil war beeindruckt und gespannt was der nächste Tag bringen würde.  
Müde legte sie das Datenpad zurück auf den Tisch und schlief traumlos ein.

5 Stunden Schlaf mussten genügen.


	4. Auf zum Axial Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kallig und Xalek machen den Axial Park unsicher.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich Xalek und sie auf in den Axial Park.  
Diesen Stadtteil konnte man wirklich als grüne Lunge der Stadt bezeichnen. General Hesker hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Es musste ein wunderschöner Park gewesen sein, doch die imperiale Besatzung hatte ihn in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt. Lord Kallig war zerstörte Landschaften mittlerweile mehr gewohnt, als intakte. Trotzdem erfüllte es sie immer wieder erneut mit einer unerklärlichen Traurigkeit. Vielleicht lag es an ihrer Liebe zur Archäologie, die Sehnsucht Dinge zu bewahren, die die Geschichte zerstört hatte. Und ganz sicher war es ein Indiz dafür, dass die dunkle Seite sie noch nicht vollständig verzehrt hatte.  
„Fassen wir zusammen, wir müssen uns Unterstützung holen, um die Schildgeneratoren auszuschalten, damit die Flotte freie Bahn hat, um Thanatons Festung anzugreifen“, sagte sie an Xalek gewandt.  
„Ja Meister.... und General Hesker erwartet uns in seiner Garnision, um Corelias Eroberung weiter voran zu treiben“, ergänzte Xalek.  
„Gut dann suchen wir zunächst den Militäraußenposten auf, den Moff Pyron mir übermittelt hat“, entschied Lord Kallig.  
Sie mussten sich den Weg zum Außenposten frei kämpfen.  
Als sie endlich angekommen waren, erwartete Lord Kallig ein bekanntes Gesicht.  
Major Ilun, der mittlerweile befördert wurde, und ihr auf Balmorra geholfen hatte, ein Weg zu finden, ein Tulak Hord Artefakt aus einem Gewölbe, angefüllt mit giftigen Abwässern, zu bergen, war genau so überrascht sie zu sehen, wie sie ihn.

„Mein Sith Lord, unglaublich, ich habe nicht erwartet Euch wieder zu sehen. Ihr erinnert Euch bestimmt nicht mehr an mich“, begrüßte er sie.  
„Ganz im Gegenteil, einen treuen Diener vergesse ich nie“, schmeichelte Lord Kallig ihm. Sie mochte ihn. Er zeigte seine ehrliche Bewunderung stets offen und unverblümt.  
„Ihr ehrt mich, mein Sith Lord. Nachdem Balmorra gesichert war, wurde ich in den Sullust Sektor versetzt. Doch als der Krieg ausbrach, schickte man mich hier her. Was kann ich für Euch tun? Wir haben nicht viel, aber das was wir haben steht Euch zur Verfügung“, sagte er freundlich.  
„Ich brauche Hilfe, um Thanatons Basis zu erobern“, kam sie gleich zur Sache.  
„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan“, sagte Major Ilun und Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme. „Sie setzen uns schwer zu, aber wir erwarten Verstärkung, wenn sie eintrifft sollte ich einen Trupp für Euch zusammenstellen können.“

Aus dem Nachbarraum waren auf einmal Blasterschüsse zu hören und Niavil drehte sich eilig um und zückte ihr Lichtschwert.  
Hastig kam ein Flottenkommandant auf sie zugerannt:  
„Major Ilun, Soldaten der Republik nähern sich.“  
Er kam aber nicht mehr dazu weiter zu reden, denn einer der Angreifer erschoss ihn von hinten.  
Sofort stürzten sich Xalek und Lord Kallig in die Schlacht, um die republikanischen Sturmtruppen zu eliminieren.  
Major Ilun, der ebenfalls seinen Blaster gezogen hatte, um die Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen, sagte sorgevoll, als der letzte Angreifer gefallen war:  
„Danke Ihr habt uns sehr geholfen, mein Sith Lord. Aber ich weiss trotzdem nicht wie lange wir diese Stellung hier noch halten können. Wir verlieren unsere Soldaten so schnell wie neue kommen. Doch wenn ihr die Besten des Imperiums braucht, sind wir für Euch da.“  
„Nein! Ich bin es Leid. Ich werde diesen Stützpunkt nicht noch mehr schwächen oder zulassen, dass noch mehr Soldaten ihr Leben für mich aufs Spiel setzen“, sagte Lord Kallig entschieden.  
„Vielleicht hilft das Projekt an dem wir vor den Angriffen gearbeitet haben. Es handelt sich um ein experimentelles Pheromon, dass die Bestien kontrollieren kann. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr den halben Zoo auf Thanatons Basis hetzt?“schlug Major Ilun vor.  
Die Idee gefiel ihr, sie war unkonventionell, ein wenig verrückt, aber hatte Stil.  
„Ihr müsst gewusst haben, dass ich so etwas liebe“, sagte sie begeistert.  
„Wenn ich das nächste Mal etwas erfinde, sollt Ihr es zuerst wissen, mein Lord“, freute sich Major Ilun.  
„Nehmt die Chemikalie und lockt die Biester zu Thanatons Basis.Viel Glück, mein Sith Lord. Ich hoffe wir werden uns wieder sehen“, verabschiedete er sie.  
„Ich danke Euch“, erwiderte Lord Kallig und machte sich mit Xalek auf den Weg zum Zoo.  
Major Iluns Plan ging auf, und gemeinsam schaute sie mit Xalek genüsslich zu, wie die Bestien eine Wache nach der anderen zerlegten. Als die Bestien gefallen waren, war es ein Leichtes, die Station einzunehmen und die Schildgeneratoren auszuschalten.  
Darth Thanaton stellte wutentbrannt eine Holoverbindung zu ihr her und sie nahm sie amüsiert entgegen.  
„Ihr seid einfach zu raffiniert. Verteidigungsprotokoll sechs!Sofor!“schrie er.  
Er beendete die Kommunikation und ein DP6- Wachdroide kam auf sie zugesprungen.  
„Wie lächerlich, er schickt mir einen Droiden“, sagte Niavil zu Xalek bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf den Droiden stürzten und ihn nach wenigen Minuten in ein dampfenden Schrotthaufen verwandelt hatten.  
Gerade wollte sie Moff Pyron kontaktieren, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Schilde nun kein Problem mehr darstellten, da kontaktierte er sie:  
Die Verbindung war instabil und er kontaktierte sie offensichtlich aus einer Deckung heraus:  
„Lord...starker Beschuss...Hilfe! Frontbasis...republikanische Truppen....Verteidigung geschwächt....rücksichtslose Missachtung...kein imperiales Verhalten.“  
„Ihr werdet angegriffen? Ich bin sofort bei Euch!“ sagte Niavil besorgt.  
„..Überraschungsangriff der Republik...brauchen Hilfe...Beeilt Euch!“  
Kaum war die instabile Verbindung getrennt worden, rannte Lord Kallig los in Richtung Frontbasis.  
„Scheinbar hat Thanaton seine eigene Basis der Republik ausgeliefert, nur um unseren Angriff zu vereiteln. In meinen Augen ist das Verrat, aber da keiner wusste das er eine republikanische Basis unterwandert hat, wird man uns nicht glauben“, schnaufte Xalek, der versuchte Schritt zu halten.  
„Das wird er bereuen. Los jetzt wir müssen die Unsrigen retten“, sagte Lord Kallig, während sie weiter rannte.  
Sie schafften es sich bis zu Moff Pyron durchzukämpfen.  
„Wie kann ein Mitglied des Rates der Sith einfach verschwinden?“ sagte Moff Pyron verwirrt, während er drei Soldaten erschoss, die sich ihm näherten.  
„Was meint Ihr damit, er ist verschwunden?“fragte Lord Kallig überrascht.  
„Er ist einfach weg, jeder Analytiker in meinem Dienst arbeitet daran, und ich fordere bereits Gefallen beim imperialen Geheimdienst ein“, sagte Pyron konfus.  
Doch dann aktivierte sich das Holoterminal, und das selbstgefällige Gesicht Darth Thanatons flackerte auf.  
„Wie ich vermutet habe, Ihr besitzt nicht die Kraft die Euren zu verteidigen. Halbe Sachen zählen im Kaggath nicht. Dann lasst doch mal sehen, ob Ihr zu Ende bringen könnt was Ihr begonnen habt. Das Spektakel findet auf dem Regierungsplatz statt, alle werden da sein. Versäumt es nicht“, höhnte er und trennte die Verbindung.  
„Moff Pyron, könnt Ihr das hier nun halten?“fragte Niavil.  
„Ja, geht und zeigt es diesem Mistkerl,“bestätigte Moff Pyron zornig.  
„Wir sollten uns dennoch den Zuspruch Darth Decimus sichern. Er sitzt auch im Rat der Sith. Wir könnten seine Fürsprache eventuell noch gebrauchen,“ sagte Lord Kallig zu Xalek.  
„Das denke ich auch, Meister“, stimmte Xalek ihr zu.

General Heskers Garnison war nicht schwer auszumachen im Axial Park. Sie war streng bewacht und glich mehr einer gut befestigten Festung.  
Als sie eintrat, war er über ein Terminal gebeugt und studierte Karten und Truppenbewegungen. Sofort bemerkte er Ihr eintreten.  
„Ihr ehrt mich erneut, mein Sith Lord“ und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.  
Offensichtlich hatte nicht nur er Eindruck hinterlassen, sondern auch sie hatte sich als würdig erwiesen. Den guten Eindruck wollte sie unter allen Umständen weiter schüren und ausbauen.  
„Willkommen im Axial Park. Unsere Schlacht bedarf Eurer Anwesenheit und Eures Lichtschwertes. Das hier war einmal der schönste Park in der ganzen Republik. Natürlich haben unsere Kämpfe die Landschaft nachhaltig verändert. Darth Decimus wird Euch über weitere Details informieren.“

War da aufrichtige Bewunderung, ein Zeichen einer Gefühlsregung. Bedauern darüber einen schönen Park zerstört zu haben? Oder war es nur eine Aufwertung für den Erfolg alles zerstört zu haben. Und da fiel es ihr auf, es gab seimerseits Gefühlsregungen....kalte, grausame Gefühlsregungen. Kein Bedauern.

„Es ist mir ebenfalls eine Freunde, mit Euch zusammen zu arbeiten. Stellt Darth Decimus durch“, erwiderte sie.

„Hervorragende Arbeit mit den Selonianern und den Rebellen. Murthil hat uns bereits ausführliche Pläne zu den Tunneln geliefert. Die Republik versucht nun mit allen Mitteln den Axial Park zu halten, sie wissen das Corellia auf dem Spiel steht. Dieser Einsatz wird Euer ganzes Können, Eure Stärke und Eure Leidenschaft erfordern“, sagte Darth Decimus, als General Hesker eine Holoverbindung aufgebaut hatte.  
„Ich werde sie mit meiner Macht vernichten. Wie lautet der Plan?“, versprach Lord Kallig.  
„Wir haben die Seitenstraßen gesperrt, um die Republik in einen offenen Kampf zu zwingen. Auf dem Boden setzen wir Kampfläufer, Artillerie und Sondereinheiten ein. Das sind all die Zutaten zu einem Sieg“, sagte General Hesker, dessen strategisches Hirn wieder unter Hochleistung lief.  
„Wir werden die Armeen der Republik zermalmen und dann müssen wir die Rebellion im Kern ersticken“, sagte Darth Decimus leidenschaftlich.  
„General Hesker, sagt Euren Männern sie sollen meinem Kommando folgen, wir werden die Armeen vernichten“, sagte Lord Kallig.  
„Exzellent, aber Ihr werdet nicht nur die imperiale Armee hinter Euch haben. Darbin Sull, ein korruptes, corellianisches Ratsmitglied wird Euch von Innen heraus helfen“, sagte Darth Decimus.  
„Sind diese Fesseln wirklich notwendig“, sagte Darbin Sull, der von zwei imperialen Soldaten flankiert wurde.  
Das erklärte, wer der Mann, der schon die halbe Zeit hinter ihnen stand, war.  
Niavil konnte ihn auf den ersten Blick nicht leiden. Er war ein schmierig wirkender Schönling.  
Darth Decimus ignorierte seine Beschwerde und erläuterte Lord Kallig seinen Plan:  
„Er wird Euch bei Eurem Ausflug begleiten, als Euer Gefangener. Ihr werdet ihn an die Republik ausliefern.“  
„Hört Ihr Darbin, wir ziehen in die Schlacht, ich hoffe Ihr seid vorbereitet,“ sagte sie amüsiert und es bereitete Ihr noch größere Freude, als sie sah, wie Darbin auf einmal ganz blass wurde.  
„Geht nur nicht zu schnell. Ich bekomme Blasen von diesen Fesseln“, beschwerte er sich.  
„So verlockend es auch sein mag, tötet ihn nicht. Wir brauchen Darbin, um die Republik zu infiltrieren.  
Nehmt ihn mit in den Kampf als Euren Gefangenen und dann „verliert“ ihn. Darbin sollte sich an den Rest erinnern“, sagte Darth Decimus.  
„Wie an das Gesicht meiner Mutter, ich schmeichele mir meinen Weg hinein in die Republik. Und dann helfe ich Euch dabei sie von Innen zu besiegen,“ sagte Darbin schleimig.  
„Exakt, lasst Darbin frei, erobert den Axial Park und ihr werdet den Samen unseres Siegen saen. Gebt alles“, sagte Decimus und schaltete sich ab.  
General Hesker umkreiste Darbin, während er ihn betrachtete und redete.  
Lord Kallig beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
Seine Körperhaltung war der Inbegriff von Überlegenheit und Stolz. Jede seiner Schritte ruhig und zielsicher. Und dennoch war er gefangen. Wie konnte jemand freiwillig seine Freiheit für den Imperator abgeben? Oder geschah es niemals aus freien Stücken und war nur eine groß angelegte Indoktrination, dass man den Anwärtern bei der imperialen Garde Sachen versprach und den Preis verschwieg. 

Wieso nur fand sie den Gedanken mit dem Willen des Imperator verbunden zu sein abstoßend? Vielleicht, weil sie wusste was es bedeutet keine Freiheit zu besitzen. Ihr ganzes Leben kämpfte sie darum, Fesseln die ihr als Sklavin auferlegt wurden, abzuschütteln. Klar diente jeder Sith auch dem Imperator, aber ehrlicherweise dienten sie sich in erster Linie selbst. Der Imperator war einfach zu mächtig, so dass es ratsamer war, vorzugeben ihm zu dienen, als ihm nicht zu dienen. Aber da ohnehin die Wenigsten ihn je zu Gesicht bekamen, konnte es ihr egal sein. 

General Hesker hatte aufgehört zu reden und starrte Lord Kallig erwartungsvoll an. Sie war so versunken in ihre Gedanken gewesen, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was er gesagt hatte.  
„Ja da habt Ihr Recht“, sagte sie, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung zu was sie gerade ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatte.  
„Ich überlasse es Euch, ihn zu schlagen“, sagte General Hesker.  
Da Darbin Sull anfing zu betteln und zu wimmern, schlussfolgerte sie, dass er das Opfer einer Faustattacke werden sollte. Er war ihr ohnehin unsympathisch, ein Typ der sein Fähnchen in den Wind hing, wie er gerade wehte. Deswegen war es ihr auch gleichgültig, warum sie ihn eigentlich schlagen sollte. Außerdem kam sie aus der Sache ohnehin nicht mehr heraus.  
Doch Darbin zappelte so nervös hin und her das sie nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn nicht mehr verletzten würde als geplant.  
Entschlossen packte General Hesker Darbin und hielt ihn so umklammert, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
Ihr dargeboten, holte Lord Kallig aus und schlug ihm gezielt ins Gesicht. Er schrie und Hesker ließ ihn wieder los. Sofort betastete Darbin sein Gesicht. Er trug überzeugende Prellungen davon, die wieder verheilen würden. Nun fühlte sie sich nicht unbedingt gut, aber auch weitaus weniger schlecht als sie es erwartet hatte.  
„Viel besser, wenn die Republik Eure Loyalität in Frage stellt, zeigt ihnen Eure Blutergüsse“, sagte General Hesker fast schon genussvoll.  
„Ihr liefert diese Ratte ab und ich leite Eure Angriffe gegen die republikanische Armee. Viel Glück“, fügte er hinzu und sein abfälliges Gesicht, mit dem er zuvor Darbin angeschaut hatte, wurde eine Spur freundlicher.

Lord Kallig und Xalek gingen mit Darbin Sull im Schlepptau mitten in die tobende Schlacht. Es war nervig auf Darbin aufzupassen, weil sie immer darauf achten musste, dass nicht zufällig jemand ihm in den Kopf schoss. Denn statt in Deckung zu gehen, streckte er neugierig seine Nase heraus.  
Endlich hatten sie einen ruhigen Ort in der Nähe seines Treffpunktes erreicht, um ihn zu verlieren.  
„Das war wirklich...berauschend“, sagte er und betrachtete seinen Blaster in der Hand.  
„Ich habe so ein Ding noch nie benutzt, aber vielleicht kann ich auf dem Weg zur Republik ja noch üben.“  
„Seid vorsichtig und verletzt Euch nicht selbst“, riet sie ihm.  
„Danke für Eure Sorge, ich werde sicher nicht länger hier bleiben als nötig. Lebt wohl, wenn alles vorbei ist und ich Premierminister bin, werde ich Euch nicht vergessen“, sagte Darbin selbstgefällig und ging davon.  
„Ein Glück sind wir den los“, seufzte Xalek.  
„Wir sollten General Hesker Bericht erstatten“, sagte Lord Kallig.  
General Hesker erwartete schon ihre Rückkehr.  
„General, Darbin ist nun bewaffnet und bereit“, sagte sie knapp.  
„Endlich kommen wir jetzt zur Schlacht“, sagte General Hesker genervt.  
Zusammenfassend ließ sich nun sagen, dass er ihre Meinung über Darbin zu teilen schien.  
„Unsere Kanonen werden angegriffen. Schlagt die Streitkräfte der Republik zurück. Wenn die Waffen gesichert sind, habe ich weitere Befehle für Euch“, sagte er und wendete sich wieder umgehend seiner Kommunikation mit den Truppen zu.  
Ein wenig fühlte sie sich stehen gelassen und herumkommandiert. Offensichtlich war das sein normales Verhalten, während einer Schlacht. Jede Höflichkeitsfloskel wurde wegrationalisiert, um mehr Raum für Taktik und Planung zu gewinnen.  
Es dauerte über zwei Stunden bis die imperialen Kanonen gesichert waren. Ein Außenposten der imperialen Garde lag unter schwerem Beschuss. Mühsam schafften es Xalek und Lord Kallig zum Außenposten vorzudringen und ihn zu verteidigen.  
Im Inneren suchte ein imperialer Lieautanant hinter einem Tisch Deckung.  
„Gut das Ihr hier seid mein Sith Lord. Überall herrscht das reinste Chaos. Artilleriefeuer, überall republikanische Truppen. Ich dachte schon wir wären erledigt“, stotterte Lieutenant Roval.  
„Kontaktiert das imperiale Kommando, der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei“, befahl Lord Kallig.  
„Natürlich, ich stelle sofort durch“.  
„Gute Arbeit da draußen. Darbin hat seinen Kontakt bei den Rebellen getroffen.  
Der Axial Park ist dank Euch übersät mit republikanischen Leichen. Doch sie fliehen noch nicht. Die Rebellen sammeln sich am Sith- Kriegsgedenkgarten, eine Grube zu Ehren des Jedi-Abschaums, der bei unserer ersten Invasion vor 300 Jahren gefallen war. Natürlich befindet sich dort der republikanische Stützpunkt. Bewacht von Kampfdroiden, Jedi und einem Bataillon ihrer besten Schocktrupps. Nennt eine Waffe, sie haben sie auf uns gerichtet“, sagte General Hesker.  
„Ich danke Euch, wir müssen ihren Anführer brechen, jemand muss für dieses Chaos verantwortlich sein. Wir müssen Ihnen unseren Willen aufzwängen“, sagte Lord Kallig bestimmt.  
„Wieder sehr scharfsinnig, ich mag Eure Art zu denken. Ich habe bereits Lord Nova ausgesandt, den Jedi zu töten, den Anführer, einen alten Kriegsheld, der dank seiner Rüstung als unbesiegbar gilt. Während Lord Nova allen zeigen wird, dass kein Jedi unbesiegbar ist, geht zum Gedenkgarten, zerstört jedes Monument, löscht alle Zeichen des vergangenen Sieges der Republik aus. Ihr müsst den Angriff anführen. Nehmt den Axial Park für uns ein“, sagte General Hesker.  
„Verstanden. Noch vor dem Abend wird der Park dem Imperium gehören“, bestätigte sie und ihr Herz macht einen Hüpfer, dass er Ihre Art mochte. Sie verfluchte still ihre Hormone.  
Als Xalek, Ltd. Roval und die Truppen den Axial Park einnahmen und die Monumente zerstörten, war sie glücklich darüber, dass Talos es nicht mit ansehen musste. Talos Archäologenherz war reiner als ihres, ihr fiel es nicht schwer, Monumente zu zerstören, die sie als Verliererin auslachten, obwohl sie dadurch nicht bewahrte sondern Geschichte zerstörte.  
„Der Axial Park gehört uns“, sagte Niavil als sie wieder in der Garnison ankam.  
„Hervorragend, Lord Nova hat den Jedi besiegt. Ein Gerücht weniger über einen unantastbaren Jedi. Und Eure Kräfte mein Sith Lord, werden nur noch von dem Rat der Sith übertroffen, es war mir eine Ehre, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er und seine Hände gestikulierten leidenschaftlich in Ihre Richtung.  
„Ich wünschte, alle Diener des Imperiums hätten Eure Kompetenzen, General“, schmeichelte sie ihm und setzte dabei ihr hübschestes Gesicht auf.  
Natürlich ignorierte er ihre Schmeicheleien, zumindest nach Außen hin.  
„Darth Decimus leitet die finale Schlacht auf Corellia selber, er möchte sich mit Euch persönlich treffen. Eine große Ehre, Ihr findet Ihn im Hauptregierungssitz Viertel von Corellia. Dient dem dunklen Lord, und nehmt den Planeten für das Imperium ein“, sagte er.  
Als sie die Garnison verließen, gähnte Xalek.  
Auch sie wurde sich ihrer Müdigkeit bewusst.  
„Lass uns zurück zum Schiff gehen, bevor wir uns morgen in das Regierungsviertel aufmachen. Aber uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Thanaton sammelt bereits die Lords um sich, und wartet darauf uns in der Arena zu besiegen“, bestimmte Niavil.  
Noch während sie die Raketenbahn zum Raumhafen nahmen, schlief Niavil ein. Durch das sanfte hin- und herwiegen und das monotone Rauschen der Triebwerke, konnte sie die Augen nicht länger offen halten. Zum Glück sagte die Computerstimme in der Bahn laut und deutlich den Stationsnamen an. Xalek hatte es auch nicht geschafft wach zu bleiben, aber beide wurden durch die Stimme aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
Übermüdet kletterten sie die Laderampe der Fury hoch.  
„Essen“,brachte sie nur an R2-V8 gerichtet hervor und schleppte sich in ihr Gemach. Sie zog rasch ihre Rüstung aus und als sie gerade ihr Nachtkleid angezogen hatte, brachte ihr fleißiger Droide eine reichhaltige, aber schnelle Mahlzeit. Sie schlang es hinunter und ließ sich müde aufs Bett fallen, um sofort einzuschlafen.  
4 Stunden mussten genügen.


	5. Thanaton ist ein Feigling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Kallig und Thanaton kämpfen um Ehre und Sieg im öffentlichen Audienzsaal.  
> Talos und Ashara retten Artefakte.  
> Und Xalek wird im Lichtschwertkampf immer besser.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Nach nur 4 Stunden wurde sie von dem lauten Piepsen ihres Weckers geweckt. Sie fühlte sich erholt aber nicht entspannt.  
Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und schlurfte in den Refresher. Die Wellen der Ultraschalldusche vibrierten kaum merklich über ihre Haut und lösten und zerstörten alle kleinen Schmutzpartikel.  
Abschließend trat feiner Wasserdampf aus der Düse, um die Haut und die Haare zu befeuchten. Sie sehnte sich nach einer richtigen Dusche mit Wasser, doch die Fury besaß wie 99% aller anderen Schiffe, eine schnellere und effektivere Schalldusche, die mit minimalem Wasser für den Wasserdampf auskam.  
Sie tupfte mit einem Handtuch die kleinen Wasserperlen von der Haut und legte gleich ihre Kampfausrüstung an.  
R2-V8 hatte schon die genaue Zeit vorauskalkuliert, wann sie aus ihrem Gemach treten würde, um zu Frühstücken.  
Als Niavil in die Lounge trat, wartete bereits ein Frühstück mit einer dampfenden frischen Tasse Caf auf sie. 

Die anderen Crewmitglieder trudelten nach und nach ebenfalls ein. Außer Khem, der Dashad, bevorzugte natürlich anderes Essen, und hatte grundsätzlich kein Interesse daran, am Frühstück teilzunehmen.  
„Es ist schön Euch wieder zu sehen, Meister“, sagte Ashara und setzte sich neben Lord Kallig, die gerade genussvoll eine Art Brötchen mit Paste ihrem Mund zuführte.

„Bald haben wir es geschafft, ich kann es fühlen, dass Corellia uns gehören wird. Und Thanaton wird mir schon heute zu Füßen liegen“, sagte sie kauend.

„Ich spüre so viel Leid auf Corellia, all meine Meditationen helfen nicht. Deswegen war ich gestern zusammen mit Talos in den Krankenlagern, um zu helfen. Die meisten imperialen Soldaten waren überrascht, mich zu sehen. Viele waren dankbar aber einige fast schon erbost darüber, dass ich mich als Machtanwenderin um sie kümmerte anstatt in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Ich werde die Imperialen nie verstehen“, sagte Ashara verwirrt und griff nach einer Tasse Caf.

Lord Kallig zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Ashara erzählte weiter.

„Wenn die Leute sich nur mehr gegenseitig helfen würden, ungeachtet ihres Standes und Ranges, wäre die Galaxis ein besserer Ort“, fuhr sie fort.  
Lord Kallig verollte die Augen und sagte nichts.  
Talos lächelte gnädig seinen Sith Lord an, als ihm ihr genervter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entging.  
„Wir konnten ein Datacron beschaffen, Lord Kallig. Ein imperialer Soldat hatte es gefunden und wollte es seiner Frau als Dekoration und Kriegsbeute mitbringen. Der Narr wusste natürlich nicht was er da in den Händen hielt. Zum Glück war keine Überzeugungsarbeit nötig, da er wenige Minuten nach unserer Entdeckung seinen Wunden erlag“, erzählte Talos.  
„Der arme Mann,“seufzte Ashara schwer.  
Lord Kallig schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
„Nun reichts aber mit Eurem Wehmut, Ashara. Stell Dich nicht so an. Im Krieg sterben nun mal Leute. Kriege sind notwendig, auch um aus der Galaxis einen besseren Ort zu machen, damit sie nicht ins Chaos stürzt. Es ist naiv zu glauben, dass sich alle lieb haben und wir einfach nur den Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Tanz tanzen müssten. Die Republik mordet für ihre Ziele und führt Krieg und das Imperium eben so“, schimpfte Lord Kallig.  
Nach einer gedehnten Pause des Schweigens sagte sie schließlich:  
„Ein Datacron... interessant. Vielleicht nutzt Ihr Eure Zeit sinnvoll, und versucht etwas darüber herauszufinden“, sagte Lord Kallig.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister, ich versuche es zu öffnen“, sagte Ashara.  
„Strengt Euch an, ich erwarte Ergebnisse bei meiner Rückkehr“, sagte Lord Kallig und stand auf.  
„Viel Erfolg mein Sith Lord“, wünschte Talos.  
Xalek wartete bereits und gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Regierungsviertel.  
Der Audienzsaal, den Darth Thanaton für das finale Abhalten des Kaggath ausgewählt hatte, war riesig und kaum zu verfehlen. Bei Ihrem eintreffen, waren schon unzählige Sith Lords anwesend, sie sich schaulustig um die Tribüne drängten. Lord Kallig rümpfte die Nase. Wie konnten sie Ihre ganze Energie und Zeit damit verschwenden, sich der Schaulustigkeit hinzugeben, anstatt sie in Corellias Eroberung zu investieren.

Darth Thanaton stand in der Mitte, hinter einem Rednerpult:  
„Ja. Endlich. Sith, Imperiale. Der Herausforderer ist eingetroffen. Das Kaggath endet hier. Ich habe Euch hier versammelt, damit Ihr zusehen könnt, wie ich das Imperium, um dieses verdorbene Individuum erleichtere. Sie nennt sich Sith, aber sie ist die Sklavin einer korrumpierten Meisterin. Zash ist jetzt tot, und alle die ihr gedient haben müssen ebenfalls sterben.“

Lord Kallig trat hervor und wandte sich nun selber an das Publikum.  
„Seid Ihr frei oder seid Ihr Sklaven? Wenn Ihr Sklaven seid, lasst Euch meinetwegen von Thanaton und seinesgleichen einschüchtern und zu willenlosem Gehorsam zwingen. Doch wenn Ihr glaubt, dass wir dazu geboren wurden, um über die Galaxis zu herrschen, ruft bis es Thanaton und seinesgleichen mit Taubheit schlägt:“ Ich werde niemals dienen.“

„Seht doch nur wohin Euch diese Einstellung gebracht hat. Ihr habt Eure Verbündeten gut bei Laune gehalten, aber ich habe eigene Freunde. Darth Achelon. Töte sie!“, schrie Thanaton nun.  
„Nein“, sagte Darth Achelon, als er hervor getreten war. Lord Kallig erinnerte sich an ihn, sie hatte ihn bei einem Kampf gegen die republikanische Flotte mit dem Auslöscher gerettet, anstatt ihn mit zu pulverisieren.  
„Was?“, schrie Thanaton überrascht.  
„Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ich werde Ihr das nicht mit Blutvergießen danken“, sagte Darth Achelon bestimmt.  
„Na schön. Eure Prinzipien sind edel, wenn auch fehl am Platz. Und Euch (Thanaton wandte sich nun wieder Lord Kallig zu) möchte ich meine persönlichen Leibwächter vorstellen. Allesamt mächtige Cyborgs“, sagte Thanaton und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

Mit wild blinkenden roten Augen, kamen zwei Cyborgs auf Lord Kallig zu, die Ihre Lichtschwerter zogen. Sie waren mehr Maschinen als Menschen und griffen sofort an.  
Lord Kallig wehrte die ersten Schläge mit dem Lichtschwert ab, bevor sie Lichtblitze entfesselte, die den Maschinen einen Kurzschluss nach dem nächsten bescherten. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann lagen die Cyborgs besiegt vor Ihr.  
Sie streckte Ihr Lichtschwert herausfordernd in Thanatons Richtung und sagte:  
„Nun sind nur noch wir beide übrig. Thanaton.“  
Er drehte Ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu, als Zeichen, dass er keine Angst vor Ihr hatte und sprach zu seinem Publikum:  
„Frieden gibt es nicht, nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg.“  
Dann drehte er sich zu Ihr um, und Blitze zuckten über seine Schultern hinweg.  
„Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien“, fügte Lord Kallig hinzu.  
„Ich wünschte es wäre nicht dazu gekommen“, sagte Darth Thanaton.  
Und schleuderte ihr einen Lichtblitzkegel entgegen, den sie mit ihrem Lichtschwert gerade noch ableiten konnte.  
Sie warf ihm ihrerseits einen Lichtblitzschock entgegen, und er konnte sich für einen Augenblick nicht bewegen, weil Blitze durch seinen Körper zuckten. Doch gerade als sie ihr Lichtschwert in ihm versenken wollte, schaffte er es, den Schlag mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert abzuwehren. Bald schon waren nur noch wilde rote umherwirbelnde Lichtschwerter und lila zuckende Blitze auszumachen.  
Und am Ende kauerte Darth Thanaton besiegt und kapitulierend auf dem Boden.  
Schwer atmend hob er die Hand:  
„Genug jetzt! Ich bin Mitglied im Rat der Sith. Ihr besitzt weder die Macht noch die Autorität mich zu besiegen!“  
Er hatte sich das letzte bisschen Energie aufgespart, um es dazu zu benutzen, sich mit Hilfe der Macht davon zu machen und zu fliehen.  
„Der große Lord der Sith ist also doch ein Feigling“, sagte Xalek gedehnt.  
„Wir werden Ihn verfolgen und niederstrecken", versicherte ihm Lord Kallig.

Lord Skar kam auf sie zugelaufen.  
„Er wird den Rat der Sith auf Korriban um Hilfe bitten. Das war schon immer sein Plan, wenn etwas schiefgehen sollte. Seht Euch vor mein Sith Lord, Thanaton wird von Verbündeten umgeben sein,“ sagte Lord Skar.  
„Ich habe das Kaggath ehrlich gewonnen. Ich muss hoffen, dass der Rat der Sith die Rechtmäßigkeit meiner Sache erkennt“, erwiderte sie.  
„Viel Glück, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Lord Skar und verneigte sich.

Lord Kallig und Xalek hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren und liefen eilig zu Darth Decimus Basis.  
„Wenn wir Darth Decimus nun von unseren Taten und unserem Geschick überzeugen können, haben wir zumindest mal einen Fürsprecher im Rat“, sagte Lord Kallig gehetzt zu Xalek.  
„Thanaton wird keine Zeit verlieren. Während wir im Kampf um Corellia feststecken, hetzt er den Rat gegen Euch auf“, sagte Xalek.  
„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass mir genug Zeit bleibt“, erwiderte Niavil.

Zehn Minuten später sah sie sich Darth Decimus gegenüber. Xalek musste draußen warten.  
„Nur wenige hatten das Vergnügen meiner Gesellschaft. Noch weniger haben dieses Erlebnis überlebt. Aber Ihr habt Euch meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Gemeinsam werden wir die Rebellion beenden und Corellia für uns gewinnen“, begrüßte er sie.

Diesmal wusste sie welche Worte sie am besten wählte, um ihn zufrieden zu stellen.  
„Die Rebellen haben uns lange genug gehetzt. Ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, wie sie sich winden“, sagte sie und ballte eine Hand zur Fast, um ihren Emotionen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Ich bin froh um die Hilfe. Gewinnt diese Schlacht und ich werde Euren Aufstieg in den Rat der Sith voll unterstützen. Dank Euch und Lord Nova gehört der Axial Park uns und Darbin Sull ist erfolgreich in die Republik eingeschleust. Alle Teile sind am richtigen Platz. Jetzt sind unsere einzigen Rivalen, die grünen Jedi. Corellias eingeschworene Beschützer. So lange Ihr Rat besteht, wird die Rebellion vor sich hinwuchern. Darbin Sull hat sich ins Innere des Rates eingeschlichen, und wartet auf eine Nachricht von mir“, erklärte Decimus.  
Bald schon flackerte das schmierige Gesicht Darbin Sulls über den Bildschirm.  
„Darth Decimus, was für eine angenehme Überraschung“.  
„Es ist an der Zeit Ratsmitglied. Wenn Ihr Premierminister von Corellia werden wollt, beweist dass Ihr würdig seid. Lasst uns in die Enklave“, forderte Decimus.  
„Was das angeht.... die Jedi haben irgendwie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft...ich kann hier drinnen kaum atmen. Um ins Innere zu gelangen braucht ihr zwei Zugangscodes. Einen konnte ich einem Ratsmitglied der grünen Jedi abnehmen. Ich musste den Kerl umarmen, um nah genug ranzukommen, es war furchtbar“, sagte Darbin abschweifend.  
„Und wie kommen wir an den zweiten Code?“ fragte Lord Kallig ungeduldig.  
„Wenn ich versuche noch einen zu stehlen, fliegt meine Tarnung auf. Ich fürchte Ihr müsst etwas Lauferei auf Euch nehmen. Bis auf Meister Bedoch haben sich alle grünen Jedi aus dem Axial Park in die Enklave zurückgezogen. Bedoch weigert sich das Gründungsmuseum zu verlassen und bereitet sich ständig auf den „Tag der Dunkelheit“ vor. Er hat sie nicht mehr alle“, sagte Darbin.  
„Der Jedi glaubt also, er kann die kostbaren historischen Exponate der Republik retten. Wie tapfer“, höhnte Decimus.  
„Und auch clever. Das Museum ist besser gesichert als die meisten Militärstützpunkte. Außerdem wimmelt es in dem Gebäude von Schocktrupps und grünen Jedi. Ihr solltet also das Museum besuchen, die Ausstellung anschauen, und Euch den Zugangscode von Meister Bedoch schnappen“, sagte Darbin.  
„Verhaltet Euch unauffällig Darbin. Ich werde bald zurück sein“, sagte Lord Kallig.  
„Meister Bedoch ist vermutlich in den Tresorkammern verbarrikadiert“, fügte Darbin hinzu.  
„Ihr habt uns gute Dienste erwiesen, Darbin. Bleibt in der Nähe der Jedi und wartet auf meine Befehle“, sagte Decimus und wandte sich vom Holo wieder Lord Kallig zu.  
„Meister Bedoch wird Euch erwarten. Begebt Euch ins Republikanische Gründungsmuseum, erlangt den Zugangscode und meldet Euch dann wieder hier. Und verursacht nebenbei Kollateralschaden. Je mehr Relikte zerstört werden, desto mehr republikanische Geschichte löschen wir aus. Den Kampfgeist brechen ist wichtig.“  
Lord Kallig verneigte sich und verließ den Raum.

Sie unterrichtete Xalek kurz über die bevorstehende Aufgabe und kontaktierte Talos Drellik über ihr Ohrcom.  
„Talos, Ihr müsst in das Regierungsviertel kommen, ich übermittle Euch die Koordinaten für unseren Treffpunkt, alles weitere klären wir vor Ort. Und bringt Eure Bergungsdienstausrüstung mit. Und Ashara. Die Zeit drängt.“  
„Verstanden mein Sith Lord, wir werden uns beeilen“, sagte Talos hastig.  
Xalek und Lord Kallig schlängelten sich vor zum Museum und warteten auf Talos und Ashara an einem sicheren Ort.  
Sie überbrückten die Zeit damit, ein paar der Rationsriegel zu verspeisen, die R2-V8 umsichtig in die Tasche gepackt hatte.  
„Ich bin hier, mein Sith Lord“, meldete sich Talos ausser Atem.  
„Ich ebenfalls, Meister“, sagte Ashara.  
„Schön. Schön. Das wird Euch jetzt nicht gefallen, Talos. Aber Decimus wünscht, dass wir so viele Relikte wie möglich zerstören, wenn wir in das Museum einbrechen. Wir kommen dieser Bitte natürlich nach. Allerdings möchte ich, dass ihr besonders wertvolle Exponate sichert. Die Credits können wir gebrauchen....ich rede schon wie Andronikos.....falls Jediartefakte dabei sind, entscheidet schnell ob sie uns von nutzen sein können, oder besser zerstört werden. Ich weiss das sind schwere Entscheidungen in kürzester Zeit, aber Ihr schafft das alter Freund. Haltet Schritt und lasst Euch nicht zu weit zurück fallen. Xalek und ich geben Euch Rückendeckung und bahnen uns einen Weg zu Meister Bedoch. Ashara, Ihr müsst Talos beschützen und ihn sicher zum Schiff zurück bringen“, befahl Lord Kallig.  
Dann machten sie sich auf in das Museum.  
Zu Viert pflügten sie sich durch die grünen Jedi und die Schocktrupps und kamen gut vorran.  
Immer wenn ein Exponat scheppernd zu Boden ging, verzog Talos mitleidig das Gesicht, aber nicht ohne es vor seiner Zerstörung schnell kartografiert zu haben. Er arbeitete schnell und trotzdem genau, und bald schon bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.  
Als sie die Ausstellungsräume hinter sich gelassen hatten, drangen Xalek und Lord Kallig alleine weiter zum Tresorraum vor und fanden Meister Bedoch, wie von Darbin vermutet.  
Meister Bedoch war ein dicklicher Jedi mit einem Nasenschlauchimplantat.  
Schnaufend sagte er nach ihrem Eintreffen:  
„Ich wusste das dieser Tag kommen würde. Alle haben gehofft das die Sith uns ignorieren würden. Aber jetzt seid Ihr hier und verpestet unseren Planeten. Corellia hat den Schiffsbau revolutioniert, den Weg für Hyperraumreisen bereitet und die Republik gegründet. Ihr werdet nicht alles ruinieren, was wir aufgebaut haben.“  
„Danke für die Geschichtsstunde. Aber ich bin wegen des Zugangscodes zur Enklave hier“, sagte Lord Kallig.  
„Woher wisst Ihr....? Ahh Darbin Sull....um Ihn kümmere ich mich später....“, sagte Meister Bedoch.  
„Beschützt die Relikte, Männer! Befreit Corellia von der Anwesenheit dieses Abschaums“, schrie Meister Bedoch als er sich schwerfällig aus seinem Sessel erhoben hatte.

Die zwei republikanischen Kommandosoldaten waren eine größere Herausforderung als Meister Bedoch selbst, der offensichtlich seine Zeit mehr hinter dem Schreibtisch verbracht hatte, als im Kampf.  
„Der Tresorraum ist sicher, Talos. Schaut was Ihr hier finden könnt und verschwindet dann“, sagte Lord Kallig über Ohrcom, als Meister Bedoch tot war und sie seinen Zugangscode an sich genommen hatte.  
„Verstanden, mein Sith Lord. Wir sind hier vorne ebenfalls fertig. Wir melden uns, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schiff sind. Talos Ende“, kommunizierte Talos.

Wenig später stand Lord Kallig erneut siegreich vor Darth Decimus.  
„Bedoch ist tot. Ich habe seinen Zugangscode“, sagte sie knapp.  
„Die grünen Jedi werden bald ebenso vernichtet sein, wie ihre wertvollen Artefakte. Gute gemacht,“ sagte Darth Decimus und rieb sich die Hände.  
Er aktivierte das Holoterminal und schaltete eine Gruppenkonferenz frei.  
Die Hologramme von General Hesker, Darth Charnus und Major Tradik flackerten auf.  
Darth Decimus baute sich vor ihnen auf und sagte:  
„Das ist sie, die letzte Schlacht um Corellia. Wie ist Euer Status General?“  
„Die imperialen Truppen nähern sich dem Kapitolplatz“, sagte General Hesker mit ernstem Blick.  
„Dann greifen wir jetzt an. Ihr werdet alle Angriffswellen koordinieren, General“, sagte Darth Decimus und drehte sich zu Lord Kallig um.  
„Ihr habt Euch als würdig in der Schlacht erwiesen, nun werdet Ihr die Jedi Enklave angreifen“.  
„Die grünen Jedi werden angesichts Eurer überlegenen Macht verzweifeln“, sagte Lord Kallig und versuchte nicht schmeichlerisch sondern hart zu klingen.  
„Macht sie nieder und hört erst auf, wenn keiner mehr von ihnen am Leben ist. Jetzt geht. Heute entscheiden wir Corellias Zukunft“, befahl Darth Decimus.  
Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Lord Kallig.

Als sie den Kapitolplatz erreicht hatten, empfing sie Talos Nachricht, dass auch Ashara und er es erfolgreich zum Schiff zurück geschafft hatten.  
„Andronikos ist begeistert, mein Sith Lord. Er empfiehlt noch eine Weile mit dem Verkauf zu warten, bis die Schlacht von Corellia einige Zeit zurück liegt. Das macht die Exponate natürlich wertvoller. In Ermangelung von Zeit, hat Ashara mitgeholfen, eine Auswahl der Jediartefakte zu treffen. Wir werden einen vollständigen Bericht verfasst haben, bis Ihr wieder zurück seid aus der Schlacht“, sagte Talos Drellik.  
„Verstanden. Haltet den Kanal nun frei für die Schlachtabsprachen, außer es gibt etwas absolut Dringliches“, befahl Lord Kallig.  
„Aber natürlich, mein Sith Lord. Talos Ende“.  
„Lord Kallig, seid Ihr in Position?“ hörte sie General Heskers tiefe Stimme durch ihr Ohrcom.  
„Ich bin bereit, General“, sagte sie.  
„Dann möge der Angriff beginnen und die Macht Euch dienen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er ruhig.

Dieser Kampf um die Enklave forderte ihre ganze Konzentration und Kraft, denn die Jedi bekämpften sie erbittert und stürmten zahlreich gegen sie. Xalek jedoch war zur Höchstform aufgelaufen, und das viele Kämpfen auf Corellia zahlte sich endlich für ihn aus. Bei der Art wie geschickt er bereits mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen konnte, lief es Niavil eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie mochte Xalek, aber sie konnte nie ganz sicher sein, ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch noch gegen sie stellen würde. Wenn er dies jemals vor hatte, würde er es sicher nicht jetzt tun, sondern warten bis sie im Rat saß und er sie reicher beerben konnte, als jetzt. Das beruhigte sie für den Moment.  
Sie hatten sich erfolgreich bis zum ersten Sperrfeld durchgekämpft. Gerade wollte sie den Code eingeben, da flimmerte ein Hologramm auf.  
Der Ratsvorsitzende der grünen Jedi, Meister Arfan Ramos, sprach zu Ihr:  
„Ich habe Euch erwartet. Willkommen in unserer Enklave. Ihr seid einer der wenigen Sith, die diese Hallen mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Aber sicher seid ihr auch einer der letzten. Die grünen Jedi wollen nur Freiheit für Corellia. Sagt Darth Decimus, dass die Rebellion nicht eliminiert werden kann. Und dann verlasst diesen Planeten für immer.“  
Während er redete, entging Lord Kallig nicht, dass sich bereits mehrere grüne Jedi zur Verteidigung hinter dem Sperrfeld platziert hatten.  
„Ich spüre Eure Furcht. Ihr habt Angst und das solltet Ihr auch. Diese Enklave liegt schon bald in Schutt und Asche“, sagte Lord Kallig ruhig und bitter süß.

„Dazu seid ihr nicht in der Lage!“ erwiderte Ramos aufbrausend.  
Einer der grünen Jedi hinter dem Sperrfeld, der den aufkochenden Zorn seines Meisters ebenso wahrnahm, mahnte ihn zur Ruhe.  
„Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden“, rezitierte Ramos den Jedi Kodex um sich zu beruhigen.  
Lord Kallig grinste, doch dann vernahm sie General Heskers Stimme direkt hinter sich.  
„Schluss jetzt mit dem Jedi Unsinn. Ramos!“, rief er und stellte sich neben Lord Kallig.  
„General Hesker, wie gut das der Imperator Eure Leinen gelockert hat. Zu den Waffen Jedi, bewahrt die Republik, beschützt Corellia“, schrie Ramos und schaltete sich ab, während die Jedi hinter dem Sperrfeld ihre Lichtschwerter zogen.  
„Deaktiviert das Sperrfeld, mein Sith Lord. Ich stehe an Eurer Seite“, sagte General Hesker gedämpft.  
Lord Kallig tippte den Code ein und das Sperrfeld verschwand.


	6. Fiese Jeditricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Kampf gegen die grünen Jedi, kommen sich Lord Kallig und General Hesker unabsichtlich nah.  
> Lord Nova, noch inoffizieller Zorn des Imperators, trifft endlich seit langer Zeit auf ihre Schwester und schaltet den Rat der grünen Jedi aus.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

 

Die grünen Jedi griffen an. Lord Kallig entfesselte ihre Machtblitze und ließ sie auf die Jedi niederregnen, während General Hesker schwungvoll seinen Elektrostab gegen die Jedi schwang und Xalek einen mit seinem Lichtschwert aufspießte. Die imperialen Kampfsoldaten schossen, doch die Jedi bewegten sich schnell und die meisten ihrer Schüsse verfehlten ihr Ziel.  
Der letzte grüne Jedi schaffte es eine wirbelnde Machtdruckwelle auszulösen, die Lord Kallig erfasste und frontal gegen General Hesker schleuderte, die ihn mitriss. Xalek hingegen wurde, weil er auf der anderen Seite stand, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geschleudert.  
Niavil prallte gegen Heskers Brust und er umfasste ihre Hüften, um ihren Aufprall gegen ihn abzufedern. Er wurde mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst und war unfähig sich zu bewegen, weil Lord Kallig dicht gepresst vor ihm stand. Sie presste eine Hand gegen seine Brust, um sich so leicht wegzudrücken und zu stabilisieren. Dann drehte sie sich blitzschnell mit einer halben Drehung ihres Körpers um, damit ihre andere Hand einen Lichtblitz gegen den heranstürmenden Jedi abfeuern konnte.  
Geschockt und zappelnd ging der Jedi zu Boden und stand nicht mehr auf. Ihr Blick blieb an dem toten Jedi haften.  
Doch dann schwenkte ihr Aufmerksamkeit um und sie bemerkte, wie ein Herzschlag gegen ihre Handoberfläche pochte und sich beschleunigte. General Heskers Hände hielten sie immer noch fest. Sie wurde sich schlagartig ihrer peinlichen Lage wieder bewusst und erstarrte. Eine Hitze stieg in ihr auf. Er fühlte sich überraschend warm an und strahlte eine beschützende Geborgenheit aus, die überhaupt nicht zu seiner ansonsten emotionslosen kühlen Art passte.  
Nervös drehte sie langsam ihren Kopf, um General Heskers Gesichtsausdruck zu analysieren und abschätzen zu können, wie peinlich es wirklich war. Panik und Angst vor seiner nächsten Reaktion ergriffen sie. Seine blauen Augen trafen ihre. Sie hätte schwören können, dass für einen Wimpernschlag sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.  
Jedoch verschwand der Moment so schnell, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie sich nicht verguckt hatte.  
Er löste seine Hände umgehend und packte sie an den Schultern, um sie entschlossen zur Seite zu schieben. Er lief an ihr vorbei und stieg über die Leiche des Jedi hinweg. Niavil schluckte und blickte unsicher wieder auf den toten Jedi. Die imperialen Kampfsoldaten sicherten den Raum und General Hesker sagte glücklicherweise mit seiner üblichen harten Stimme:  
„Es war mir eine Freude, Eure Fähigkeiten im Einsatz zu erleben, mein Sith Lord. Ich habe strikte Befehle erhalten. Wir sollen die Innenhöfe einnehmen und Euch Rückendeckung geben. Lord Nova, wird sich dann um den Rat kümmern.“  
„Lord Nova ist bereits hier?“ fragte Lord Kallig überrascht.  
„Ja, wir greifen in zwei Wellen an, um den Nachschub zu unterbinden und die Wege frei zu machen“, sagte General Hesker.  
„Dann ist es gut zu wissen, das die Imperiale Garde hinter mir steht“, erwiderte Lord Kallig und schenkte ihm ein, wie sie hoffte, unverfängliches Lächeln.  
„Ich wünschte wir könnten Euch weiter begleiten. Bestellt den restlichen Jedi schöne Grüße von mir. Wieder an die Arbeit, Männer! Kein Jedi darf überleben“, befahl er und seine Stimme wechselte von Bedauern zu strotzender Kampfeslust.

Sie rannte mit Xalek den Gang entlang und ließ Hesker mit seinen Männern hinter sich. Sie verbot sich selber, weiter darüber nachzudenken, was soeben geschehen war. Für Gefühle hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit und erst Recht nicht für ihre liebesverrückten Hormone.  
Als sie die Räumlichkeiten des Rates erreicht hatte, sah sie sie.  
Ihre Schwester, wie sie gerade das letzte Ratsmitglied der grünen Jedi zur Strecke brachte. Offensichtlich hatte sie nur auf ihren Entsperrcode gewartet.  
Drei weitere Jedi kamen aus einem Hinterhalt und Lord Kallig hielt ihrer Schwester den Rücken frei und nahm sich der Jedi an.  
Asarih schaute abwartend zu ihr hinüber, bis die Drei besiegt waren.  
Langsam ging Lord Kallig auf sie zu.  
„Ihr müsst Lord Nova sein, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch mitzuteilen, dass die grünen Jedi vollständig aus dem Anwesen eliminiert wurden“, sagte Lord Kallig förmlich.  
Lord Asarih, Zorn des Imperators, schaute hinüber zu Darbin Sull, der lässig an einer Wand lehnte.  
„Und Ihr seid?“fragte sie fadenscheinig.  
„Lord Kallig“, spielte Niavil mit.  
„Endlich gehört Corellia uns. Ich werde mich entfernen und Euch alles weitere überlassen. Schließlich habt Ihr den größten Beitrag geleistet, der Sieg und die Ehre gebührt Euch“, fügte sie hinzu.  
„Ich danke Euch und General Hesker für Eure Unterstützung“, sagte Lord Asarih Nova nickend.  
Lächelnd wandte sie sich dann Darbin Sull und dem Hologenerator zu.  
Lord Kallig wollte sich nicht weiter einmischen, und jetzt da der Rat der grünen Jedi ausgeschaltet war, konnte sie sich endlich zum Raumhafen aufmachen, um nach Korriban zu reisen und vor den Rat der Sith zu treten.


	7. Abflugschwierigkeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durch die Siegesfeier auf Corellia steckt Lord Kallig auf Corellia fest.  
> Sie schafft es Darth Thanaton entgültig zu besiegen und einen Platz im Rat der Sith einzunehmen.  
> Auf Dromund Kaas trifft sie erneut auf ihre Schwester.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)  
Kaum hatte Lord Kallig die Fury betreten, ließ sie ein Rüstungsteil nach dem anderen fallen, während sie auf die Brücke zu ging und sich eine bequeme Reiserobe überwarf. R2V8 rannte hektisch hinter Ihr her und sammelte die Rüstungsteile auf, um sie zu verstauen.  
„Startet die Fury, Andronikos“, befahl sie als sie im Türrahmen zur Brücke stehen blieb und ihren Arm durch den Ärmel wurschtelte.  
„Ihr seid wieder da. Schön. Aber wir haben keine Starterlaubnis“, sagte er.  
„Was soll das heißen? Ich muss nach Korriban, Darth Thanaton hat schon einen knappen Tag Vorsprung“, empörte Lord Kallig sich und schlug mit der Faust gefrustet gegen den Türrahmen.  
Je mehr Zeit Darth Thanaton hatte, auf den Rat der Sith einzureden, desto schlechter waren ihre Chancen.  
„Bringt das verdammte Schiff in den Raum“, schrie sie Andronikos an und fluchte vor sich hin. Sie hatte nicht so hart gekämpft, damit sie jetzt kurz vorm Ziel scheiterte und noch mehr Zeit verlor.  
„Mein Sith Lord, Darth Decimus feiert eine große Siegesfeier und hat verfügt, dass ganz Corellia daran teilzunehmen hat. Kein Schiff verlässt zu dieser Stunde den Raumhafen“, erklärte Talos Drellik, der durch das Geschrei zur Brücke gelockt wurde.  
Aufgebracht begann Lord Kallig hin und her zu laufen und spielte ihre Optionen im Kopf durch.  
„Gestattet mir Eure Hand zu versorgen, mein Sith Lord“, hörte sie Talos ruhige Stimme sagen.  
Sie blickte auf ihre Hand und erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie blutig geschwollen war. Umgehend streckte sie Talos ihre Hand entgegen.  
Während Talos die Hand versorgte, sagte er:  
„Es ist unwahrscheinlich das der Rat vorzeitig tagt. Der Rat der Sith wird nicht zusammen kommen, nur weil Darth Thanaton danach schreit. So viel ich weiss, hat erst einmal Darth Baras eine Audienz eingereicht. Doch Darth Marr wird erst in 2 Tagen dem Rat vorsitzen können. Darth Thanaton wird sich so lange gedulden müssen, bis er an der Reihe ist.“  
„Woher wisst Ihr das alles, Talos?“ wunderte sich Niavil.  
„Weil ich es für Euch in Erfahrung gebracht habe, mein Sith Lord. Und das Darth Marr gerade eine Operation leitet, sagen mehrere imperiale Berichte aus. Darth Decimus wird auch erst seine Aufgaben hier abschließen wollen“, versicherte Talos Drellik ihr.  
„Nun gut wir werden es aussitzen und dann starten, sobald die Freigabe erfolgt“, entspannte sich Lord Kallig. Talos Drellik schaffte es immer, sie mit seiner angenehm ruhigen fröhlichen Art wieder runter zu bringen.  
„Ashara soll den Funk überwachen“, befahl sie.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Sith Lord. Wir haben unseren Bericht über die Artefakte aus dem Gründermuseum ohnehin vor einer halben Stunde abgeschlossen. Lest Ihn, wenn Ihr Euch erholt habt. Artefakte rennen nicht weg,“ sagte er und kicherte.  
Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und drehte sich zu Andronikos um.

„Andronikos, kommt wir trinken einen Whisky“, schlug sie vor.  
Ein wenig hatte sie das Gefühl wieder etwas gut machen zu müssen. Nicht das Andronikos kein Mann war, der mit ihrer impulsiven Art nicht klar kam, aber sie wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl vermitteln wertlos zu sein. Sie brauchte ihn, denn im steuern dieses Schiffes war er der Beste aus ihrer Crew.  
„Das ist ein Befehl nach meinem Geschmack, Sith!“sagte Andronikos und erhob sich aus dem Pilotensessel.  
Zusammen gingen sie in ihr Gemacht und ließen die Türe offen stehen.  
Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sie wühlte in ihrem kleinen privaten Vorrat nach einem hochwertigen Whisky, den sie noch nicht kannte. Danach zog sie zwei Gläser aus dem Regal und schenkte ein.  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben ihm aufs Bett plumpsen und prostete ihm zu.  
„Auf Euch, Sith.“  
„Auf das baldige Ende Darth Thanatons“, erwiderte sie und ließ ihr Glas gegen seines klirren.  
Andronikos nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie tat es ihm gleich, mit der selben lässigen Mine. Doch sobald der Whisky ihre Kehle benetzt hatte, wurde sie von einem Hustenanfall durchgeschüttelt. Ihr ganzer Rachen schien sich am Whisky verbrannt zu haben.  
Andronikos lachte und spottete:  
„Wohl doch nicht so stark und lässig wie? Man Mädchen, Ihr müsst das Ganze wirklich ruhiger angehen lassen. Einmal täglich Whisky und Euer Rachen gewöhnt sich dran.“  
Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie schnappte nach Luft. Als der Husten endlich verschwunden war ließ sie sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen und starrte gegen die Decke.  
„Heute ist nicht mein Tag. Dauernd gerate ich in peinliche Situationen oder habe Pech“, seufzte sie.  
Andronikos legte sich neben sie und starrte ebenfalls an die Decke.  
„Ihr kommt wieder in Ordnung“, sagte er für seine Verhältnisse fürsorglich.  
Als sie darauf hin nichts mehr sagte, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und stellte fest, dass sie eingeschlafen war.  
Er stand auf und deckte sie zu, bevor er ihr Gemach wieder verließ.  
…............  
Die Crew hatte sich in der Lounge versammelt und schaute gespannt auf den Bildschirm, der eine Holoübertragung des offiziellen imperialen Nachrichtensenders anzeigte.  
„Und jetzt sehen wir die geballte lügnerische Propaganda des Imperiums“,höhnte Andronikos. Und Ashara gab ein stillschweigendes zustimmendes Nicken zum Besten.  
„Sie haben die Niederlage verdient. Corellia ist ein Volk voller korrupter, verwöhnter, selbstgefälliger Industrieller“, knurrte Xalek.  
Durch die laut diskutierenden Stimmen in der Lounge wurde Niavil bereits nach einer Stunde geweckt. Sie suchte den Refresher auf, um sich die Schlacht von Corellia vom Leib zu spülen. Dann gesellte sie sich zu den anderen. Gerade rechtzeitig wie es schien, denn Talos machte ein unüberhörbares „psst Geräusch“ und sagte enthusiastisch:  
„Jetzt erleben wir einen leibhaftigen Moment der Geschichtsschreibung“.  
Auf einer großen Empore stand Darth Decimus in der Mitte. Links und rechts von ihm reihten sich, Lord Nova (Zorn des Imperators), General Hesker, Premierminister Darbin Sull und Mitglieder des neuen Rates von Corellia, auf.  
Lord Kallig beobachtete Lord Nova und General Hesker, während Darth Decimus mit seiner Rede begann.  
„Volk von Corellia. Bürger des Imperiums. Der heutige Tag markiert einen Neuanfang. Die grünen Jedi wurden bezwungen, die Schlacht um Corellia ist vorbei.“  
Applaus brannte auf und die Kamera des Nachrichtensenders schwenkte über die jubelnde Menge.  
„Unsere Heldin steht vor uns, frisch aus der Schlacht. Sie verdient unseren tiefsten Respekt“, sagte Darth Decimus, gefolgt von einer Großaufnahme Lord Novas. Ihr Gesicht blieb unbewegt und sie verzog keine Mine. Wieder fing die Kamera die jubelnde Menge ein.  
„Bisher gab es keine Auszeichnungen, die Eures Triumphs würdig wären. Also verleihe ich zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Galaxis unsere neuste und höchste Auszeichnung: die imperiale Ruhmesmedaille. 

Darth Decimus drehte sich zu Lord Nova und überreichte ihr eine aufgeklappte Schmuckschatulle, in der die Medaille auf Samt gebettet lag.  
Lord Nova nahm sie mit einer Dankesgeste entgegen und sagte:  
„Danke Darth Decimus. Ich bin stolz darauf, Corellia von der Tyrannei durch die Republik befreit zu haben.“

„Das solltet Ihr auch, Eure Taten haben das Schicksal der Galaxis verändert und Ihr verdient Anerkennung. Es gibt einen weiteren Helden in dieser Geschichte: Corellias höchst geschätztes Ratsmitglied. Für seine Bemühung um Frieden, ernenne ich Darbin Sull offiziell zum Premierminister von Corellia. Er wird diesen Planeten in Zukunft führen, unter minimaler imperialer Aufsicht“, fuhr Darth Decimus fort.  
Die Kamera zeigte die jubelnden Ratsmitglieder Corellias und die Menge die sie feierte.  
„Ich kotze gleich“, ließ Andronikos verlauten, doch keiner beachtete ihn.  
Premierminister Darbin Sull trat vor:  
„Ich danke Euch für die Unterstützung, Volk von Corellia, und dem Imperium für diese Gelegenheit zu dienen. Aber mein größter Dank geht an Euch. (er wendete sich Lord Nova zu) Für die Beendigung der Rebellion und die Wiederherstellung der Freiheit auf Corellia.“  
Lord Nova zeigte keine Regung, als sie darauf einging:  
„Wir haben ein gutes Team abgegeben, Darbin. Keiner ist besser geeignet diesen Planeten zu leiten.“  
Lord Kallig lachte laut auf.  
„Seht Euch an wie gut sie lügen kann. Ich kann aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass Darbin ein winselndes, wechselseitiges Weichei ist. Jeder der Anwesenden hätte ihm am liebsten schon längst den Hals umgedreht. Aber es würde einfach nicht gut aussehen. Und Darbin ist so leicht zu manipulieren, dass es keine Rolle spielt“, sagte sie.  
Die Holoübertragung lief weiter.  
„Danke aber ich muss diesen Respekt erwidern. Kommt Ratsmitglieder, zeigt Eure Dankbarkeit. Verneigt Euch vor Corellias neuem Retter“, sagte Darbin und ging auf die Knie. Die meisten Ratsmitglieder folgten seinem Beispiel. Nur Ratsmitglied Jalta blieb trotzig stehen.

Die Kamera schwenkte schnell um, auf Lord Nova, die gespannt die Szene beobachtete und eine Augenbraue hob. Dann wechselte das Bild schnell zu Darth Decimus. Was genau gesprochen wurde, hörte man nicht.  
Nur als der Ton wieder lauter zugeschaltet wurde, hörte man Lord Nova sagen:  
„Für diese Worte wärt Ihr normalerweise gestorben, aber Corellia hat genug Blutvergießen gesehen. Uns liegt Corellias Wohl am Herzen. Entfernt das Ratsmitglied, aber verletzt ihn nicht.“  
„Na das war ja mal peinlich“, lästerte Andronikos.  
Darth Decimus ergriff wieder das Wort:  
„Ratsmitglied Jalta ist nicht alleine. Auf Corellia wimmelt es noch von Verwirrten, Zornigen und Gewalttätigen. Wir sollten Ihre Missverständnisse ausräumen.“  
„Richtig. Als offizieller Premierminister von Corellia habe ich die Ehre, Corellia zum offiziellen Mitglied des Imperiums auszurufen“, stieg Darbin ein.  
Wieder eine jubelnde Menge.  
Darth Decimus hob beschwichtigend die Hände, um dem Jubel Einhalt zu gebieten.  
„ Vielleicht habt ihr ein paar Worte, um diesen historischen Moment zu würdigen? Etwas um die Galaxis zu inspirieren“, sagte Decimus an Lord Novar gerichtet.  
„Das Imperium wird mit jedem Tag stärker, während die Republik schwächer wird. Sogar ihr bestes Pferd im Stall, die Jedi, müssen alles opfern um zu dienen. Schon bald wird die Geschichte sie vergessen haben, gemeinsam mit ihrer Republik. Ihr müsst nun nicht mehr Ihr Schicksal teilen. Rettet Euch selbst, und schwört dem Imperium die Treue“, sagte Lord Nova mit einer einladenden Handgeste.  
„Wir würden dem Imperium ein zweites Mal beitreten wenn wir könnten“, warf Darbin unbeholfen ein.  
„Gut gesprochen, lasst uns nun zum Ende kommen. Corellia hat endlich seinen rechtmäßigen Platz im Imperium eingenommen. Der Rest der Galaxis wird nachfolgen. Nichts hält uns davon ab, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Lang lebe das Imperium! Lang leben die Eroberer von Corellia“, beendete Darth Decimus das Schauspiel.  
Minutenlang zeigte der Sender die jubelnde Menge.  
Ashara war schon wieder zurück zur Brücke gegangen, um den Funk zu überwachen.  
„War das nicht herrlich“, rief Talos Drellik entzückt.  
„DAS...war ein großartiges Schauspiel und Stück Propaganda. Aber was solls, die Republik tut schließlich das selbe. Sie sind im Krieg genau so grausam, halten es nur unter dem Deckmantel der Gerechtigkeit“, antwortete Lord Kallig abfällig.  
„Wir haben eine eingehende Holoübertragung, Meister“, meldete sich Ashara über das Intercom.  
„Stellt sie durch“, rief Niavil und glättete ihre Robe.  
„Hier spricht Darth Charnus von der Tears of Taris. Ich möchte Euch noch mal meinen Dank aussprechen, für Euren Einsatz auf Corellia und Euch offiziell dazu einladen, an den Feierlichkeiten auf meinem Schiff teilzunehmen. Eine Absage erlaube ich nicht. Nach Lord Nova wart Ihr es, die uns zum Sieg geführt hat.“  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Aber wie Ihr wisst befinde ich mich in einem Kaggath mit Darth Thanaton, wann werden Abflüge wieder gestattet sein?“, fragte Niavil.  
„Bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen, sollte der Raumhafen ab morgen um 900 wieder freigegeben sein. Es freut mich, dass Ihr uns mit Eurer Anwesenheit beehrt. Darth Charnus Ende.“ Die Holoübertragung verstarb.  
„Verdammt,,,,“, sagte Lord Kallig.  
„Nichts für Ungut Sith, aber auf so eine Sith Party habe ich keine Lust“, raunte Andronikos sofort.  
„Euch hätte ich auch nicht mitgenommen. Talos erweist mir die Ehre“, sagte Niavil nicht ganz ernst gemeint.  
„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Euch zu begleiten, ich werde mich nur eben umkleiden. Wie aufregend! “freute sich Talos.

…....5 Stunden später...........

„Und wie war die Party, Ihr seht ganz schön geschafft aus Talos?“stellte Andronikos fest, als er Talos auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier antraf.

„Allerdings. Man hat Lord Kallig förmlich abgefüllt, ohne das sie es gemerkt hat. Ich konnte schlimmeres verhindern. Aber das schlimmste war, dass sie doch tatsächlich Rebellen aus dem imperialen Gefängnis eingeflogen haben, um auf verschiedene Arten ihre Todesurteile zu vollstrecken. Vor dem Partypublikum“, sagte Talos und erschauderte.  
„Nichts für zarte Gemüter wie?“, lachte Andronikos.  
„Immerhin haben einige Sith noch Anstand und Ehre und fanden die Idee mit den Gefangenen eher lästig als spannend. Aber Ihr hättet die reichen Industriellen von Corellia sehen müssen, wie sie sich ergötzt haben. Einfach widerlich“, fuhr Talos fort.  
„Ja das sind die Schlimmsten, die Sith machen so was jeden Tag, die sind diese kranke scheisse so sehr gewöhnt, dass es ihnen schon wieder zu langweilig wird. Und unsere Sith, hat sie auch einen Gefangenen abbekommen?“, fragte Andronikos.  
„Natürlich. Es war zu Ehren der Streiter von Corellia. Allerdings war Lord Nova nicht anwesend... Sonderabfluggenehmigung“, sagte Talos.  
„Und wie hat unsere Sith Lady es gemacht?“wollte Andronikos begierig wissen.  
„Sie ging zu der Gefangenen, hat ihr die Fesseln abgenommen, ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert und sie dann mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihrer Hand mit der Macht umgebracht“, sagte Talos nachdenklich.  
„Wie enttäuschend und unspektakulär“, sagte Andronikos enttäuscht.  
Talos schaute ihn entsetzt an. Andronikos klatschte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und lachte.  
„Ihr habt ja Recht...naja, ich werde dann mal... noch 4 Stunden...dann ist die verdammte Abflugsperre aufgehoben“, sagte Andronikos und ging in sein Quartier.

Pünktlich um 900 startete die Fury vom Raumhafen auf Corellia aus in Richtung Korriban.

Lord Kallig nahm sich die Zeit, sich richtig auszuschlafen. In Anbetracht des hohen Alkoholkonsums vom Vortag, war dies auch bitter notwendig. Der Flug nach Korriban dauerte 3 Tage, den sie dazu nutzte sich mit Ashara und Talos intensiv über die geklauten Artefakte und das gefundene Datacron auszutauschen.  
„Ich habe nun zehn Mal versucht es zu öffnen, Meister. Es klickt nur kurz und verschließt sich sofort wieder“, sagte Ashara nachdenklich, während sie das Datacron des imperialen Soldaten in der Hand drehte.  
„Einige Holocrons reagieren nur auf die helle oder die dunkle Seite der Macht“, sagte Lord Kallig und nahm das Holocron in die Hand.  
„Und dieses hier, ist ein Holocron der hellen Seite, vermutlich von einem sehr mächtigen Jedimeister“, fügte sie hinzu und betrachtete es von allen Seiten.  
„Aber warum kann ich es dann nicht öffnen. Ich gehöre der hellen Seite an“, protestierte Ashara. „Ich wurde als Jedi ausgebildet!“  
Lord Kallig hatte es satt, mit ihrer Schülerin darüber zu diskutieren, ob sie nun ein Jedi war oder ein Sith. Doch eines war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass die helle Seite in Ashara nicht so stark war, wie sie es annahm. Ihr Hang sich ständig selbst zu belügen und sich etwas vor zu machen, nagte an Niavils Nerven.  
„Nun, wenn Ihr Euren ganzen Frust und Zorn, doch nur in etwas Sinnvolles verwandeln könntet....“, sagte Lord Kallig mit gespieltem Bedauern und ließ Ashara alleine.  
Den Rest des Fluges verbrachte sie meditierend. Sie brachte die Geister in ihrem Inneren in Stellung und stärkte sich für den Kampf gegen Thanaton. Es bestand keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn besiegen würde, aber Thanaton war gerissen. Man konnte nie ausschließen das er noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatte.  
Xalek und Lord Kallig flogen mit dem Shuttle nach Korriban, die Fury sollte Ihren Weg nach Dromund Kaas fortsetzen, damit Talos die Artefakte in ihr Anwesen bringen konnte. Auf Korriban waren die Kontrollen so streng, dass ein paar corellianische Artefakte sofort aufgefallen wären.  
Fast hatten sie die Kammern des Rates erreicht, als ein Sith Lord ihnen den Weg versperrte.  
„Sofort stehen bleiben, gebt mir Eure Waffen“, sagte Darth Enraj.  
„Eine kühne Forderung für jemanden, den ich noch nie getroffen habe“, erwiderte Lord Kallig.  
„Darth Thanaton gibt gerade seine Erklärung vor dem Rat der Sith ab, und Ihr werdet ihn nicht unterbrechen. Sonst haben meine Schüler und ich dazu auch etwas zu sagen.“  
„Thanaton ist dem Tod geweiht, schließt Euch mir an und ich sehe über diese Frechheit hinweg“, erwiderte Lord Kallig lieblich.  
„Euch dienen? Haltet Ihr mich für einen Schüler? Ich bin ein Verbündeter Thanatons, nicht sein Gefolgsmann. Es gibt eine ganze Welt von Politik, von der Ihr keine Ahnung habt. Dachtet Ihr etwa Thanaton wäre mit seinen Überzeugungen alleine?...Meine Herren...tötet sie“, sagte Darth Enraj aufgebracht.  
Noch bevor die anderen Sith einen Schritt machen konnten, hatte Lord Kallig sie bereits mit einem Machtblitz außer Gefecht gesetzt. Vor Elektrizität zappelnd, konnten sie sich nicht mehr bewegen und es war ein Leichtes, einem nach dem anderen ihr Lichtschwert durch das Herz zu jagen.  
„Das es immer so ablaufen muss“, seufzte Niavil und öffnete die Tür der Ratskammer.

Thanaton lief vor den Sitzen des Rates auf und ab und schwang seine Überzeugungsrede:  
„Meine Sith Lords, schon ihre Meisterin war korrupt. Und auch sie ist es. Ohne die Tradition der Sith wären wir nichts!“  
Darth Marr sagte ruhig, von seinem Sessel aus:  
„Und was sollen wir Eurer Meinung nach tun?“  
„Ihr wisst was die Situation erfordert. Die Ordnung muss wieder hergestellt und eine Strafe auferlegt werden. Wenn wir unsere Gegner besiegen wollen, muss der ehemalige Schüler von Darth Zash sterben“, sagte Thanaton bestimmt.  
„Ihr schmeichelt mir, dass Ihr vor all Euren Freunden über mich sprecht, Darth Thanaton“, sagte Lord Kallig als sie auf die Mitte des Raumes zuschritt.  
„In unserem Gespräch geht es um die Zukunft des Ordens der Sith. Eine Zukunft ohne Euch“, stellte Thanaton klar.  
Darth Ravage stützte seine Arme auf die Knie und sagte gereizt:  
„Warum habt Ihr sie dann noch nicht getötet?“  
„Ihr wisst genau wie ich, dass solche Taten die richtigen Rituale erfordern“, wich Thanaton aus.  
„Das Kaggath ist ein Spielplatz-Duell. Mord kennt keine Regeln“, sagte Darth Ravage finster.  
„Das Kaggath ist eine ehrenhafte Tradition der Sith. Tulak Hord hat es vollzogen! Marka Ragnos! Ludo Kressh!“, schaukelte sich Thanaton hoch.  
„Die Frage bleibt: Warum konntet Ihr diese Schülerin, dieses Kind, nicht töten“, sagte Darth Marr gelassen.  
„Ganz einfach. Ich habe ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen“, meldete sich Lord Kallig zurück zu Wort.  
Wutentbrannt drehte sich Darth Thanaton zu ihr um:  
„Verspottet mich nicht!“  
„Ich schwöre Euch, wenn Ihr Darth Thanaton nicht zum Schweigen bringt, dann werde ich es tun“, sagte Darth Ravage wütend zu Darth Mortis, der langsam die Geduld verlor.  
„Ich lass mich nicht hintergehen und ich werde nicht sterben. Und wenn ich diese Sklavin getötet habe, werdet Ihr alle dafür geradestehen“, sagte Thanaton, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu kämpfen.  
Er zog sein Lichtschwert und Lord Kallig tat es ihm gleich.  
Die Kammer wurde in grelles lila Licht getaucht und Blitze zuckten durch die Luft und über den Boden. 

„Nein ich werde nicht besiegt. Das kann nicht sein“, schrie Thanaton.  
Er feuerte erneut Blitze gegen Lord Kallig ab, die sie lässig zur Seite abwehrte oder in sich aufsaugte. Seine Angriffe erzielten keinen Effekt.  
Gespannt beobachteten die übrigen Ratsmitglieder Thanatons verzweifelten Versuch, seine Gegnerin zu treffen. In einem letzten Versuch sammelte er seine ganze Macht und stieß sie in einem Gewitter aus Blitzen gegen Lord Kallig. Doch sie stählte ihren inneren Schutzschild, die gebundenen Geister standen ihr zur Seite und beschützten sie. Sie ließ Thanatons Attacken ihren Schild füllen und wandelte seine Energie schließlich in einen Angriff gegen ihn um. Da er mit seinen Machtblitzen nichts ausrichten konnte, zog er sein Lichtschwert und stürmte gegen sie. Doch ihr Schutzschild war immer noch so stark, dass er ihn nicht durchdringen konnte, und mit der Macht zwang sie ihn schließlich dazu, vor Ihr niederzuknien.  
Wie eine Katze die mit der todgeweihten Maus spielte, ließ sie ihn davon kriechen.  
Die Ratsmitglieder die persönlich anwesend waren, hatten sich erhoben und vor Thanaton, der zu ihren Füßen lag, aufgebaut.  
Thanaton war zu geschwächt, um sie anzusehen.  
Und Darth Mortis starrte mit seinen roten Augen bedauernd auf die gebrochene Gestalt vor ihm.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Thanaton“, sagte er und beendete Darth Thanatons Leben mit einer kurzen Handgeste der Macht.  
Darth Vowrawn, Darth Marr, Darth Mortis und Darth Ravage konnten für eine Weile ihren Blick von Thanatons Leiche nicht abwenden, bis Darth Ravage spottete:  
„Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!“  
„Er war ein besserer Sith, als Ihr ihm zugetraut habt, Ravage“, sagte Darth Marr, der ihn zu Respekt aufrief.  
„Hoffen wir, dass sich seine Nachfolgerin als würdig erweist“, sagte Darth Mortis skeptisch. Er schritt zu dem leeren Sessel, der zuvor Darth Thanaton gehört hatte, und richtete das Wort an Lord Kallig.  
„Mein Sith Lord, Euer Sitz.“  
„Meine Sith Lords, es ist mir eine große Ehre. Das habe ich wirklich nicht erwartet“, brachte Lord Kallig heraus und verbeugte sich. Nervosität und ein berauschendes Gefühl des Triumphs krochen in ihr hoch.  
Darth Marr stellte sich vor sie und fixierte sie durch seine Maske hindurch:  
„Ihr habt gerade ein Mitglied des Rates der Sith in einem fairen Kampf besiegt, was habt Ihr erwartet?“  
„Sie ist doch nur ein Lord. Man kann keinen Lord in den Rat der Sith berufen“, empörte sich Darth Ravage.  
„Mehr als die meisten Lords, hat sie geholfen Corellia für uns einzunehmen“, warf Darth Deciimus ein, der über ein Hologramm zugeschaltet war.  
„Seid still, Ravage. Sie hat sich ihren Platz verdient“, mahnte Darth Marr.  
„Auf Anordnung des Rats der Sith und in Anbetracht Eurer Dienste für das Imperium, seid Ihr von nun an Darth Occlus“, verfügte Darth Marr.  
Nachdem Darth Occlus ihren Platz eingenommen hatte, fuhr er fort:  
„Ihr seid die Spitze der Pyramide uralten Wissens. Ihr werdet damit beauftragt, dass mystische Wissen der Sith zu bewahren und die Geheimnisse unseres Rates zu hüten. Zusammen mit uns herrscht Ihr über alle Sith und untersteht nur dem Imperator selbst“.  
„Ich werde mein bestes tun, um dieser Position gerecht zu werden“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Unsere Aufgabe hier ist erledigt. Ihr würdet gut daran tun, Eure Anhänger auf Dromund Kaas aufzusuchen und Euch ihre Loyalität zu sichern. Wir werden Euch herbestellen, wenn der Rat der Sith das nächste Mal tagt“, sagte Darth Mortis.  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten“, sagte Darth Occlus und zwinkerte ihm zu, als sie sich erhob und die Kammer verließ.  
Xalek wartete vor der Kammer auf ihre Rückkehr.  
„Deine Meisterin, ist nun ein Mitglied im Rat der Sith“, sagte sie knapp als sie aus der Kammer trat.  
Xalek verneigte sich tief:  
„Ich gratuliere Euch, dunkler Lord, wie lauten Eure Befehle?“  
„Wir machen uns nach Dromund Kaas auf“, sagte sie und zusammen liefen sie zu den Shuttlen.  


Nun das sie im Rat der Sith war, hätte sie sich eine bequemere Art der Reise leisten können, aber die Fury war bereits mit den Artefakten nach Dromund Kaas aufgebrochen. Also quetschten Xalek und sie sich in ein Shuttle Richtung Dromund Kaas. Mit Hilfe ihrer neuen Autorität schaffte sie es, sich ein Schlafabteil zu sichern und während das Shuttle über Nacht nach Dromund Kaas flog, hatte sie Gelegenheit sich auszuruhen.  
Als das Shuttle endlich gelandet war, und sie die Sicherheitsterminals hinter sich gelassen hatten, wartete der Rest ihre Crew bereits im Raumhafen.  


„Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft, mein Sith Lord. Mitglied im Rat der Sith. Mein Herz jubiliert, ob der wunderbaren Dinge die nun kommen“, sagte Talos fröhlich.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sith. Jetzt seid Ihr endlich einer der Oberbosse“, empfing sie Andronikos und tätschelte ihr die Schulter.  
„Ich verneige mich in Demut vor Euch, Meister. Endlich können wir das Imperium zu einem besseren Ort machen“, sagte Ashara wie immer idealistisch.  
„Ihr seid ein würdiger Erbe Tulak Hords, lasst uns Furcht und Schrecken verbreiten“, sagte Khem Val.  
„Ich hoffe die Artefakte sind wohlbehalten in dem Anwesen angekommen?“fragte Darth Occlus.  
„Ganz wie Ihr es befohlen habt, Meister“, sagte Ashara.  
„Wunderbar. Khem versammle meine Anhänger in den alten Räumlichkeiten Darth Thanatons. Und der Rest... nehmt Euch ein paar Stunden frei. Wir sehen uns nachher bei der Versammlung“, sagte Darth Occlus.  


Mit einem Taxi fuhr sie zu ihrer Familienfestung, um festzustellen, dass sie offensichtlich nicht alleine war.  
Der Hausdroide verkündete, dass Ihre Schwester sich ebenfalls im Anwesen aufhielt. Darth Occlus war mehr als glücklich darüber ihre Schwester wieder zu sehen und dazu noch in einem privaten Rahmen. Gerade wollte sie die Fracht aus der Fury im Hangar des Anwesens überprüfen, als ihr eine weitere, sehr helle Machtpräsenz im Anwesen auffiel. Da kam ihr eine Idee für die Lösung ihres Problemes mit dem Datacron, an dem Ashara gescheitert war. Sie folgte der Präsenz und gelangte schließlich zur Cantina des Anwesens, in der eine junge braunhaarige Frau saß. Neben ihr stand eine Tasse Caf und ein Datenpad lag auf dem Tisch, in dem sie zu lesen schien.  


„Ihr strahlt so hell wie die Sonne“, sagte Darth Occlus als sie um die Ecke lief.  
„Oh, mein Sith Lord, ich habe Euch nicht kommen hören. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf...“, das Mädchen stand eilig auf, um sich zu verbeugen.  
„Ich bin Jaesa Willsaam, Schülerin von Darth Asarih Nova, dem Zorn des Imperators.“  
Darth Occlus hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Zorn des Imperators...hmmm. Ich bin Darth Occlus, vom Rat der Sith. Meine Sphäre ist das uralte Wissen und ich habe eine Aufgabe für Euch“, sagte Darth Occlus bemüht bestimmt zu klingen.  
„Eine Aufgabe?..Ich bin Euch gerne zu Diensten, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Jaesa brav.  
„Ich möchte das Ihr für mich ein Datacron der hellen Seite öffnet“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Ich werde es Euch nachher zeigen. Ich bin ganz aufgeregt, ob Ihr es schafft es zu öffnen. Eure Ausstrahlung ist wesentlich heller als meine, ich schätze ich trage einfach doch zu viel Dunkelheit in mir“, kicherte Darth Occlus mädchenhaft.

„Ich werde es gerne für Euch versuchen, Darth Occlus“, sagte Jaesa.

„Darth Occlus, wie?“, sagte der Zorn als sie die Cantina betrat.

„Zorn des Imperators, es ist mir eine wohlige Freude Euch wiederzusehen“, sagte Darth Occlus und lief auf den Zorn zu, um sie zu umarmen.  
Nach einem kurzen innigen Moment der Begrüßung und des Wiedersehens huschte Darth Occlus zum Loungesofa hinüber und klatschte mit einer Hand neben sich auf das Sitzpolster.

„Frühstücke mit mir Schwester, ich habe Euch jede Menge zu erzählen“, sagte Darth Occlus mit einem charmanten Lächeln. 

Der Zorn kam ihrer Bitte nach und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Meister, ich werde meine Meditation auf dem Balkon ausüben“, sagte Jaesa.

„Ja das Wetter ist herrlich dafür. Kaum zu glauben das die Sonne scheint“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ist das nicht ein Omen? Die Sonne lacht wenn wir uns wider sehen“, sagte Darth Occlus.

Jaesa entfernte sich und der Zorn griff zu einer Tasse Caf, die der Serviererdroide zusammen mit dem Frühstück servierte.

„Ihr zuerst, Schwester. Erzählt mir wie es Euch ergangen ist“, sagte Darth Occlus gespannt.

„Na gut. Ich versuche es kurz zu halten. Mein alter Meister Darth Baras wollte mich auf die hinterhältigste Weise ermorden, durch sehr persönlichen Verrat. Ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht darauf eingehen“, sagte der Zorn entschieden.

„Oh ein Sith hat Euch verraten, wie außergewöhnlich. Also mir passiert das ständig“, witzelte Darth Occlus.

„Ja … ja....dieser Verrat war besonders. Wie dem auch sei.  
Darth Baras hat 3 mal versagt mich durch seine Handlanger töten zu lassen. Auf Quesh, nach dem ersten Mordversuch, wurde ich von der Hand des Imperators aus einer einstürzenden Mine befreit und kämpfte mich ins Leben zurück. Seit dem arbeite ich für die Hand, die mir mitteilte, dass der Imperator mich als sein Zorn auserwählt hat. Wir durchkreuzten gemeinsam Darth Baras hinterhältige Pläne, sich als die Stimme des Imperators auszugeben. Darth Vowrawn half mir dabei, mich vor dem Rat der Sith zu legitimieren und natürlich hat sie mein Sieg über Darth Baras dazu gezwungen mich anzuerkennen“, sagte der Zorn, während sie immer wider Pausen einlegte, um zu essen.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie von der Hand des Imperators gehört“, gab Darth Occlus zu.

„Das ist wenig verwunderlich, Schwester. Während der Rat der Sith sich um das Alltägliche und die Kriegsführung kümmert, hält sich die Hand im Hintergrund. Die Diener der Hand unterstützen die persönlichen Absichten des Imperators und setzen seinen Willen um. Sie stehen in ständigem Kontakt zu ihm, denn sie sind über die Macht mit ihm verbunden. Er kontrolliert sie und gibt ihnen Befehle. In erster Linie sind sie für die Aufklärung und Spionage zuständig “, erklärte der Zorn.

„Er kontrolliert sie, das heißt sie sind willenlos? Das ist....interessant. Und Eure Aufgabe....?“, sagte Darth Occlus und verzog mitleidig das Gesicht.

Der Zorn lächelte sie vielsagend an.

„Ist wesentlich besser. Ich bin die ausführende Kraft. Ich liquidiere Sith, deren  
persönliche Machtbestrebungen im Konflikt mit den Plänen des Imperators stehen. Doch nun erzählt mir von Euch, Niavil“, sagte der Zorn.

„Meine Geschichte ist fast so gut wie Eure. Nachdem Darth Zash, meine Meisterin, tot war, wollte mich Darth Thanaton töten, der Meister meiner Meisterin, nur weil ich eine Sklavin war. Kranker Traditionalist“, sagte Darth Occlus und legte das Brötchen, das sie gerade mit Blitzen zu Kohle verbruzelt hatte, zur Seite. Nachdem sie sich ein neues geholt hatte fuhr sie fort:

„Ich habe Dir im Brief davon berichtet, das Lord Aloysius Kallig, ein mächtiger Sith Lord zu Zeiten Tulak Hords, unser Vorfahre ist. Durch meine Gabe besonders empfänglich für Machtgeister zu sein, konnte der Geist Lord Kalligs mir helfen weitere Geister zu binden, um mich für den Kampf gegen Thanaton zu stärken. Naja und was soll ich sagen, vor ein paar Stunden habe ich Darth Thanaton besiegt und habe seinen Platz im Rat der Sith eingenommen“, erzählte Darth Occlus mit kindlichem Stolz. 

„Ich gratuliere Euch, Schwester“, sagte der Zorn angenehm überrascht.

„Danke. Es ist alles so aufregend. Könnt Ihr Euch mich in der Sith Politik vorstellen?“ fragte Darth Occlus.

„Nun man wächst an seinen Aufgaben....“sagte der Zorn zweifelnd.

„Ach aber das Beste kommt ja noch. Und ich habe außerdem Vaters Maske gefunden, Lord Kalligs Maske. So schließt sich der Kreis, wie....“, sagte Darth Occlus begeistert. 

„Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, wieso wir nicht wussten das wir von Lord Kallig abstammen“, gab der Zorn zu und hackte Niavil das Wort ab.

„Seid versichert, dass ich alles darüber in Erfahrung bringen werde, schließlich bin ich jetzt dunkler Lord der Sphäre für altes Wissen. So viel ich weiß, geriet Lord Kalligs Familie nach Tulak Hords Mord an ihm in Vergessenheit, verlor jeglichen Ruhm und wurde vom Sith Imperium später in die Sklaverei verkauft. Die Vorfahren unserer Mutter müssen Sklaven gewesen sein, bevor sie sich aus der Sklaverei heraus geheiratet haben. Mit jeder Hochzeit verlor sich der Name Kallig weiter“, erklärte Darth Occlus und biss in ihr Brötchen.

Ein Holo begann zu piepsen.  
Schnell schluckte Darth Occlus ihren Happen hinunter bevor sie das Holo aktivierte und der Zorn beobachtete sie amüsiert.

„Darth Occlus, Eure Anhänger erwarten Euch in Euren Gemächern im Allerheiligsten der Sith“, sagte Khem Val, ihr Dashade. 

„Zur Kenntnis genommen“, sagte Darth Occlus und beendete die Übertragung.

„Eigentlich könnte ich ja meine Anhänger warten lassen, aber heute will ich mal nicht so sein“, sagte Darth Occlus selbstverliebt und stand auf.

„Auf bald Schwester, möge die Macht Euch stets dienen“, sagte der Zorn.

„Euch ebenso, wir sehen uns“, sagte Darth Occlus zupfte ihre Robe zurecht und ging raschen Schrittes davon.

Sie ist so erwachsen geworden und doch noch so kindlich, dachte der Zorn. Unfassbar das sie immer noch sie selbst geblieben ist, bei dem was sie durchgemacht haben muss. 

Gerade als der Zorn zu ende gegessen hatte kam Jaesa von ihrer Meditation zurück.

„Oh wie ich sehe ist Eure Schwester gegangen. Dann wird sie sicher später wegen dem Datacron vorbeikommen. Die Macht ist ziemlich stark in ihr, aber etwas war seltsam an ihrer Machtausstrahlung“, sagte Jaesa versonnen.

„Seltsam, was meint Ihr damit, ich habe nichts ungewöhnliches gespürt?“, fragte der Zorn beunruhigt. 

„Ich spürte mehrere Präsenzen in ihr, einige waren wesentlich dunkler als sie selbst“, sagte Jaesa.

„Ach so, das“, sagte der Zorn erleichtert.  
„Das liegt daran, dass sie einen Packt mit Machtgeistern eingegangen ist, um gegen Thanaton siegreich zu sein“.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas möglich ist“, sagte Jaesa neugierig.

„Offensichtlich ja, aber es wird wenig nützen sie danach zu fragen. Sie wäre dumm ihr Wissen preis zu geben und somit ihre Stärke zu minimieren“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt.

„Ach richtig, ich vergaß das es keine Freundschaft sondern nur Misstrauen unter den Sith gibt“, sagte Jaesa mit leichter Verachtung in der Stimme.

…..........  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Darth Occlus im Allerheiligsten der Sith ankam.


	8. Darth Thanaton ist tot lang lebe Darth Occlus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Occlus versammelt Ihre Anhänger und entlässt ihre Geister.  
> Außerdem entdeckt sie eine Spur zu Darth Nihilus Holocron.

Das letzte Mal als sie Darth Thanatons Büro betreten hatte, wäre sie beinah als Leiche herausgetragen worden. Doch nun gehörte das Alles ihr. Ehrfürchtig trat sie hinter den alten Schreibtisch. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie viel Arbeit vor Ihr lag. Endlich jedoch war es ihre Arbeit und sie diente nur sich selbst. Diese Erkenntnis brachte sie zum Grinsen und mit einem Hüpfer ließ sie sich in den großen Drehstuhlsessel plumpsen und drehte sich ein paar Runden im Kreis.  
Gerade hatte der Drehsessel sich wieder in Richtung Eingang gedreht, als Khem Val den Raum betrat.

„Meine Gebieterin, Eure Anhänger haben sich versammelt, um dem Moment Eures Triumphs beizuwohnen.“

Sie erhob sich und er ging ihr voraus in den großen Audienzsaal.  
Langsam stieg sie die Stufen der kleinen Empore nach oben und nahm Haltung ein.  
Khem Val baute sich vor ihren Anhängern auf und verkündete:

„Fürchtet den Erben Tulak Hords und Kalligs. Verneigt Euch vor Darth Occlus.“

Moffs, imperiale Soldaten, Sith Lords, Crewmitglieder, Aufseher Harkun und viele weitere, die jetzt zu ihrer Machtbasis gehörten, gingen vor ihr auf die Knie.

So belebend dieses Gefühl der Macht auch war, rief es ihr auch gleichzeitig die enorme Verantwortung ins Gedächtnis, die ihre neue Aufgabe mit sich brachte.

Darth Achelon, der im Kaggath bereits an ihrer Seite stand, und den sie in der Raumschiffschlacht gegen die Republik unterstützt hatte, trat vor.

„Mein Sith Lord, lasst mich das Lichtschwert an Eurer Seite sein. Ich stehe zu Eurer Verfügung“, sagte er, während er vor ihr auf die Knie ging.

„Setzt Euer Lichtschwert für unser Volk ein, denn ich diene dem Volk“, sagte Darth Occlus und hob die Hand, damit er sich aufrichten möge.

„Natürlich. Thanaton führte eine Reihe vielversprechender Projekte durch, mein Sith Lord. Ich werde sehen, ob einige von Ihnen schon Früchte tragen und melde mich dann wieder bei Euch“, antwortete er und setzte es sogleich in die Tat um und verließ die Versammlung.

Als er gegangen war richtete sie ihre Worte an die restlichen Anhänger:

„Die Republik kämpft noch. Wir müssen sie vernichten und durch die Galaxis jagen. Bis sie gezwungen sind, unser Volk in Ruhe zu lassen. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie das Sith Imperium nie mehr aus der Galaxis vertreiben.

Wir werden uns in die Geschichte einmeißeln und dafür sorgen, dass unser Vermächtnis ewig wärt. Dabei werden wir kein Potenzial durch Engstirnigkeit verschwenden. Ich diene Euch als der lebende Beweis dafür, dass jeder der Potenzial besitzt, das Imperium zu wahrer Größe führen kann. Tradition und Offenheit müssen in keinem Widerspruch zueinander stehen, sondern werden sich auf wertvolle Weise ergänzen. Umdenken passiert nicht von heute auf morgen, aber wir werden den Weg dafür ebnen, mit Rücksicht auf das sensible Gefüge unserer Gesellschaft, aber mit Stärke und Unermüdlichkeit.

Lang lebe das Sith Imperium!“

Ihre Anhänger klatschten, auch wenn Aufseher Harkun etwas wehleidig dabei schaute. Sie genoss es das es ihn quälte, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr zu gehorchen.

Die Versammlung löste sich auf und nur ihre Crewmitglieder blieben noch zurück.  
„Wie lauten Eure Befehle für die Crew, Sith?“ fragte Andronikos.  
„Ich denke wir haben uns alle etwas Urlaub verdient. Nehmt Euch eine Woche Urlaub. Ich erwarte Euch pünktlich im Raumhafen zurück. Bevor Ihr geht Andronikos, sagt R2 V8 das er mein Schiff der Schiffswartung übergeben soll. Bis dahin“, sagte sie mit einem Wink ihrer Hand.

Die Crew entfernte sich und sie konnte tief in ihrem Inneren spüren, wie die gebundenen Geister ruhelos wurden. In den neuen Gemächern gab es einen großzügigen Meditationsraum, in den sie sich zurück ziehen konnte.  
Dort angekommen, entspannte sie sich und baute eine geistige Verbindung zu den Geistern auf.  
Darth Andru richtete zuerst das Wort an sie:  
„Ihr habt Euch gut geschlagen, kleine Schlange.“

Ergast folgte ihm:  
„Aber wird sind fertig. Euer Feind ist tot. Befreit uns wie Ihr es versprochen habt.“

Dann erschien Horak- Mul:  
„Euch vielleicht Ergast. Ich jedenfalls habe nicht vor, noch einmal an den Sarg in den Eiswüsten von Hoth gebunden zu sein. Einsam und vergessen.“

Als alle Geister um sie herum standen fragte sie schließlich:

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie ich Euch Frieden geben kann, bevor Ihr geht?“

„Vielleicht. Die Jedi sind bekannt dafür, Geister in die Freiheit zu erlösen. Aber das geht gegen alle Grundsätze der Sith“, antwortete Horak- Mul.

„Ich folge meinen eigenen Grundsätzen. Lasst Euch durch mein Licht erlösen“, sagte Darth Occlus und kniete sich in Meditation nieder. Sie öffnete ihren Geist für die helle Seite und blaugoldene Flammen umwanderten sie. 

Aus großer Entfernung konnte sie die letzten Worte der Geister vernehmen, bevor sie in einem hellen Lichtkegel für immer verschwunden waren.

Kalatosh Zavros:  
Unglaublich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich so fühlen könnte.

Ergast:  
Ist es so wenn man wirklich stirbt?

Darth Andru:  
Wie ist das?

Ergast:  
Freiheit

Als sie die Augen öffnete und die Flammen erloschen waren, fühlte sie sich frei und leicht. Sie hatte angenommen, dass das Scheiden der Geister sie schwächen würde, aber in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie sich genau so stark wie vorher. Offensichtlich hatten die Geister ihre Macht da gelassen und nur ihre Präsenz in die Freiheit mitgenommen. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung und noch zufriedener mit dem Ergebnis. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie kurz darüber nachgedacht, die Geister mit der dunklen Seite auszusaugen, um sich ihre Macht zu sichern, aber sich spontan dagegen entschieden. Sie wusste, dass die dunkle Seite immer einen Preis hatte. Zwar bot sie oft den einfacheren Weg, und manchmal war einfach besser, aber den persönlichen Preis den man zahlte war höher. Die hellere Seite war schwieriger zu beschreiten und forderte Disziplin und Aufopferung und man wusste nicht genau was man dafür bekommen würde. Sie war immer dann eine Option, wenn Aufopferung und Ausbeute keine entscheidende Rolle spielten oder akzeptabel waren.

Beschwingt ging sie wieder in den Schreibtischraum und wollte damit anfangen, sich durch Darth Thanatons Arbeit zu wühlen.  
Gerade hatte sie die erste Datei geöffnet, als der Hologenerator surrte.  
Sie nahm die Holoübertragung an und sofort flackerte Darth Marrs Gestalt auf.

„Darth Marr!“ sagte sie überrascht.  
„Darth Occlus, die jüngsten Ereignisse erfordern Eure Teilnahme an einer Sitzung des Rates der Sith. Heute um 1900 schaltet Euch unter folgender Holofrequenz zu oder erscheint persönlich in den Kammern des Rates“, sagte Darth Marr knapp angebunden.  
„Verstanden. Wir sehen uns,“ sagte Darth Occlus, die spürte das Darth Marr in Eile war. 

Sie betrachtete wieder den Inhalt der Datei, doch einen Augenblick später trat ein junger Mann vor sie. Erwartungsvoll schaute er sie an und verneigte sich dann tief.  
„Und Ihr seid?“, sagte sie nun leicht genervt, ob der erneuten Störung.

„Mein Sith Lord, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Adron Veras, Euer untertänigster Diener und Sekretär.“

Darth Occlus stand auf und schlich gebieterisch um den jungen Mann.  
„Ach ja, seid Ihr das? Wieso habe ich Euch nicht bei der Versammlung gesehen?“

„Es ist mir nicht gestattet an Euren Versammlungen teilzunehmen. Wenn Eure Gnade mir zuteil wird, diene ich Euch bis in den Tod“, sagte Adron Veras mit bebender Stimme, als erwarte er gleich einen Machtblitz.

„Steh auf und schau mich an“, befahl sie ihm.  
Adron tat wie ihm befohlen.  
„Wem habt Ihr vorher gedient?“  
„Darth Thanaton. Ich bin mit den Räumlichkeiten und den Verwaltungsaufgaben bestens vertraut, mein Sith Lord.“

„Also meinem ehemaligen Feind“, sagte sie und stellte sich nun hinter ihn.

„Ich...diene dem Büro..dem Posten...der Aufgabe an sich und natürlich dem Imperium“, stotterte Adron.  
Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und er zuckte zusammen.  
Dann drehte sie ihn zu sich um und fixierte ihn mit strengem Blick.

„Ihr seid noch sehr jung, wie lange dient Ihr schon?“  
„Seit drei Jahren, dunkler Lord.“  
„Ich spüre Macht in Euch, solltet ihr nicht ein Schüler oder Anwärter sein?“fragte sie.  
„Ein gescheiterter Anwärter, deswegen nehme ich diese Aufgabe hier sehr ernst. Sie ist meine einzige Daseinsberechtigung, mein Sith Lord,“ sagte Adron nun mit entschlossenem Blick.

„Nun Adron. Das wird ein Problem sein“, sagte Darth Occlus gedehnt.  
Der Junge schluckte hörbar.  
„Ich möchte das ihr MIR dient, nicht dem Posten“, stellte sie klar und ließ ihre Hände von seinen Schultern rutschen, um wieder vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen.

„Das Problem unter den Sith ist, dass sie sich ständig hintergehen. Sie suchen nach den schwächsten Gliedern in der Kette, um sie zu manipulieren. Wer sagt mir, dass Ihr nicht ein schwaches Glied seid?“

„Ich..vermutlich...niemand“, sagte Adron nervös.

„Richtig. Nun....angenommen, Ihr wärt ich. Aufseher Harkun ruft Euch zur Akademie und stellt Euch Eure neuen Anwärter vor. Ein mäßiger reinblütiger Sith, ein hochtalentierter Twileksklave und ein hochtalentierter Mensch aus einer angesehenen Militärfamilie. Wen würdet Ihr wählen?“

Adron überlegte kurz und sagte dann:

„Der hochtalentierter Twileksklave und der hochtalentierter Mensch sollen es in einem fairen Wettbewerb unter sich ausmachen, wer der Bessere ist, dann würde ich mich für den Gewinner entscheiden.“  
„Völlig ungeachtet Ihres Standes?“ fragte Darth Occlus überrascht.  
„Wenn ich offen sprechen darf, mein Sith Lord. Um herauszufinden wer der Bessere ist, spielt der Stand keine Rolle. Und ich würde den Besten wählen“, sagte Adron.  
„Eine interessante Ansicht, Adron“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Ich möchte das Ihr Eure Aufgaben hier weiter erfüllt. Aber ich werde Euch im Auge behalten.“

„Ich danke Euch dunkler Lord. Ich werde Euch gerne die Räumlichkeiten zeigen, wann immer Ihr es für passend erachtet“, sagte Andro erleichtert und verbeugte sich erneut.  
„Ich werde nach Euch rufen. Geht jetzt,“ sagte sie.

Als sie das dritte Mal nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Datei richtete, stellte sie fest, dass sie eine neue Nachricht hatte.

__________________________________________________________________

VON: General Hesker  
AN: Darth Occlus

Mein Sith Lord,

hiermit möchte ich Euch zu Eurem neuen Titel und Rang gratulieren.  
In der Schlacht um Corellia habt Ihr Euch mehr als würdig erwiesen.

Ich wünschte wir könnten erneut Seite an Seite kämpfen, dann würden die Dinge hier auf Corellia besser laufen.

Doch Corellia liegt nun nicht mehr in meiner Hand.  
Kommandant Trainor übernimmt nun persönlich die Angelegenheit und dem Imperium und mir offenbart sich eine neue Gelegenheit, diesen Krieg zu unseren Gunsten zu wenden.

Möge die Macht Euch weiterhin dienen.  
Lang lebe der Imperator und das Imperium!

Gruß  
General Hesker

_____________________________________________________________________________

Beim Lesen der Nachricht konnte sie ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust pochen hören. Sie las die Nachricht immer wieder und wieder.  
Offensichtlich hatte sie bei ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie überlegte, ob und was sie ihm zurück schreiben sollte.  
Doch alles was ihre Gedanken kreuzte kam ihr albern vor oder zu unwichtig, um daraus eine sinnvolle, zweckmäßige Nachricht zu konstruieren. Sie fühlte sich in die Zeit zurück versetzt, als sie sich das erste Mal in einen Jungen aus ihrer Schule verliebt hatte. Damals schrieben sie sich Briefchen, bis die Tochter ihrer Ziehmutter, oder vielmehr Herrin, es herausfand und beschloss ihr den Jungen auszuspannen. 

Manchmal macht man sich wertvoller, indem man sich rar machte, dachte Darth Occlus. Dann schloss sie die Mailbox und las endlich die Berichte zu Ende. Darth Thanaton hatte in der Tat einer Menge Projekte zur Geburt verholfen.  
Als sie über 6 Stunden damit zugebracht hatte sich einzuarbeiten, erinnerte sie ihr knurrender Magen daran, etwas zu essen.  
Sie nahm ein Taxi Shuttle in die Festung und als sie die Stimme des Zorns und Jaesa hörte, fiel ihr das Datacron wieder ein. Auf halbem Weg zur Cantina drehte sie um und folgte den Stimmen.  
Im Hangar war sie genau richtig, denn auch ihre Schwester war offensichtlich dabei, sich durch Berge von Kisten zu arbeiten.

„Niavil, könnt Ihr mir sagen, was diese ganzen republikanischen Relikte hier zu suchen haben? Wollt Ihr ein republikanisches Museum auf Dromund Kaas eröffnen“, stöhnte der Zorn, als sie Niavil näher kommen sah.

„Das, meine liebe Schwester, ist sozusagen Diebesgut“, sagte Darth Occlus und ging um eine Kiste herum.

„Was soll das heißen?“, empörte sich der Zorn.

„Nun ja wisst Ihr, ich habe einen ziemlich teuren Lebensstil“, grinste Niavil ihre Schwester an. Doch der Zorn verengte die Augen und schaute misstrauisch zurück.

„Ach na gut, das sind corellianische Artefakte aus dem Gründermuseum. Ich sollte sie zerstören, habe es aber nicht und möchte sie zu Credits machen“, räumte sie schließlich ein.

Jaesa zog die Augenbrauen hoch und die Mine des Zorns wechselte von misstrauisch zu verblüfft.

„Was? Eure Aufgabe ist es Sith Artefakte zu schützen, keinen republikanischen Müll!“, erhob der Zorn ihre Stimme.

„Wieso schließt das eine das andere aus? Ich verscherbel die Artefakte der Republik, ich ziehe mehr Gewinn daraus, als sie einfach zu zerstören. Für die Republik sind die Artefakte trotzdem erst einmal weg. Kampfmoral gesenkt“, verteidigte sich Niavil.  
Dann hob sie den Finger zur Verdeutlichung:  
„Und wenn sie sie dann von irgendeinem Schmuggler zurück kaufen wollen, entsteht ihnen ein zusätzlicher wirtschaftlicher Schaden. Falls der Schmuggler überhaupt an sie verkauft. Und mir entsteht ein wirtschaftlicher Vorteil“, grinste sie.

Der Zorn schüttelte nur den Kopf und wendete sich wieder ihrer Kiste zu.

„Darf ich mir Eure Schülerin ausleihen, Schwester? Ich brauche sie für ein helles Daracron,“ fragte Niavil und suchte erneut ihren Blick.  
„So lange Ihr nicht versucht sie auf die Seite der Republik zu ziehen, soll es mir Recht sein“, maulte der Zorn.

„Fein Jaesa, kommt mit mir“, sagte Niavil und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände.

Als sie den Flügel von Darth Occlus betreten hatten, schaute sich Jaesa staunend um. Der Gang war gesäumt von Statuen, die durch ein rötliches Licht angeleuchtet wurden. Gleich zu ihrer rechten ging das große Badezimmer ab, dass einen in den Boden eingelassenen kleinen Pool beinhaltete mit goldenen Wasserhähnen. Einen großen Refresher mit Regendusche, goldene Waschbecken und Spiegel und einen großen Kleiderschrank waren dort auch zu finden.  
An den Wänden des Studienzimmers erstreckten sich große Regale, die bis unter die Decke mit Holocrons, Datendisks, und Relikten angefüllt waren. Eine Leiter auf Schienen stand vor den Regalen, um auch die oberen Reihen erreichen zu können. In der Mitte stand ein großer alter Schreibtisch und eine Werkbank, um Lichtschwerter auseinander zu bauen oder Holocrons zu erstellen.  
Kleine Modelle von Planeten schwebten, an einer noch freien Wand, über ihren Sockeln und vor der großen Fensterfront stand ein gemütliches Sofa mit Beistelltisch. In unmittelbarer Nähe dazu gab es eine Minibar und jede Menge Pflanzen, die das Ganze zu einer kleinen Ruheoase machten.

„Das ist....eine eigene Bibliothek“, murmelte Jaesa.  
„Im Grunde ist es der Lagerinhalt meiner alten Meisterin Darth Zash. Ich hatte ihre vielen kleinen Fallen satt und habe alles hier her gebracht. Leider mussten 3 treue imperiale Soldaten dafür ihr Leben lassen. Aber das war Zashs Schuld nicht meine“, sagte Niavil bestimmt.

Jaesa setzte ein betroffenes Gesicht auf, aber Niavil bemerkte es nicht, denn sie schwang sich auf die Leiter, kletterte nach oben und fischte das Datacron aus dem Regal.

Sie reichte es Jaesa und kaum hatte Jaesa es in der Hand klickte es laut und entfaltete sich.  
„Oh, das ging schnell“, sagte Darth Occlus und starrte gebannt auf das Datacron.

Das Hologram einer blonden Frau in Jedirobe flackerte auf und sie begann sofort zu sprechen:

„Dies ist eine Nachricht an alle Jedi reinen Herzens. Ich bin Nariel Pridence, eine Jedi Ritterin. Ich konnte das Holocron Darth Nihilus an mich nehmen. Um jeden vor seinen Lehren zu bewahren, habe ich versucht es zu zerstören, als ich gescheitert bin, wollte ich es sicher verstecken. Doch mir läuft die Zeit davon. Die Schergen des Imperiums, die ehemaligen Anhänger des Sith Lords Vaverone Zare jagen mich. Dies ist eine Bitte an alle Jedi, die dem Licht dienen, sichert das Holocron und schließt es für immer weg. Es befindet sich auf Lok im Outer Rim, Karthakk Sektor, bei den Koordinaten 04,8657° 5,3545412°. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein.“

Das Hologram der Jedi verstarb.

Jaesa starrte auf das Datacron und fragte dann zögerlich:  
„Wer ist dieser Darth Nihilus?“

„Er war ein sehr sehr mächtiger Sith Lord des Sith Triumvirates, während des Jedi Bürgerkrieges vor 310 Jahren. Das Sith Triumvirat war eine Allianz aus drei Sith Lords, die noch von Darth Revans und Darth Malaks Imperium übrig geblieben waren. Darth Traya, Lady des Verrates, Darth Nihilus, Lord des Hungers und Darth Sion, Lord des Schmerzes. Darth Nihilus hatte die einzigartige Fähigkeit, die Macht aus allen Wesen oder Gegenständen zu absorbieren, was dazu führte, dass er nicht nur Lebewesen, sondern ganze Planeten ihrer Kraft beraubte oder zerstörte. Er musste sich immer zu von Machtsensitivem ernähren, sonst wurde er schwächer. Deswegen nannte man ihn Lord des Hungers“, sagte Darth Occlus.

„Was werdet Ihr nun mit dieser Information anfangen?“, fragte Jaesa und Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich auf Ihrer Stirn ab.

„Natürlich das was jedes Ratsmitglied für altes Wissen tun würde. Ich werde das Holocron sichern lassen, für die Sith ist es von unglaublichem Wert. Und Ihr habt geholfen es zu finden, Ihr könnt stolz sein“, sagte Darth Occlus begeistert.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es was Gutes hat, solches Wissen zu bewahren“, gab Jaesa zu.

„Glaubt mir, ich bin mir der Gefahr bewusst. Ich habe nicht vor Planeten zu verspeisen. Aber wir können so viel von ihm über die dunkle Seite der Macht lernen. Danke für Eure Hilfe, kehrt nun zu meiner Schwester zurück“, sagte Darth Occlus zuversichtlich und entließ sie.

Jaesa entfernte sich mit gemischten Gefühlen und Darth Occlus nahm auf ihrem Sofa Platz und versuchte Talos Drellik über den Hologenerator zu erreichen. 

„Mein Sith Lord, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“fragte Talos als sie ihn endlich erreichte.

„Es tut mir Leid Talos, dass ich Euch schon bei Eurem Urlaub stören muss, aber ich habe eine Aufgabe, die duldet keinen Aufschub. Ich habe Darth Nihilus Holocron gefunden. Es muss schnellst möglich geborgen werden, wenn wir nicht schon zu spät sind. Stellt ein Team des Imperialen Bergungsdienstes zusammen und reist nach Lok im Outer Rim, Karthakk Sektor und sucht bei den Koordinaten 04,8657° 5,3545412°. Ich erwarte umgehend Bericht“, befahl Darth Occlus.

„Wie aufregend, ich mache mich gleich an die Arbeit“, sagte Talos Drellik und beendete die Übertragung. 

Darth Occlus kaute nervös an einer ihrer Fingernägel.  
Am liebsten wäre sie selbst nach Lok geflogen, doch sie hatte eine wichtige Ratssitzung in einer Stunde. Ihre erste Ratssitzung durfte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen.  
Ihr Magen knurrte erneut.  
Ach ja, sie war ja wegen des Essens in ihre Festung gereist.  
Wie gut das es fleißige Droiden in diesem Anwesen gab.

Sie warf hastig Essen ein und machte sich dann auf den Weg in Ihr Büro im Sith Allerheiligsten, um an der Ratssitzung teilzunehmen.


	9. Erste Ratssitzung

„Seid gegrüßt mein Sith Lord“, sagte Adron als er den Schreibtischraum betrat.

„Genau zur rechten Zeit, Adron. Ich darf Euch doch Adron nennen? Helft mir bei diesen Holoeinstellungen, das Gerät nimmt den Code nicht an, den mir Darth Marr gab“, sagte Darth Occlus und fummelte hektisch an dem Hologenerator herum.

„Es gibt einen speziellen Raum in Euren Gemächern. Er ist ausschließlich dafür da, um an Ratssitzungen teilzunehmen, wenn man sich nicht auf Korriban befindet. Der Hologenerator dort besitzt eine hochverschlüsselte Verbindung und der Raum ist abhörsicher. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Generator dort Euren Code annehmen wird. Begleitet mich und ich zeige Euch den Raum“, sagte Adron freundlich.

Als Niavil den kleinen Raum betrat, war sie erstaunt darüber, wie prachtvoll er eingerichtet war. Er ließ keinen Komfort vermissen und direkt hinter dem Hologenerator gab es eine kleine Nachbildung ihres Ratskammerthrones.  
Adron lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig, dieser Generator nahm ihren Code an.

„Ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg bei Eurer ersten Ratssitzung, dunkler Lord“, sagte Adron bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Ihr habt mir gute Dienste geleistet, Adron“, erwiderte Darth Occlus und Adron verbeugte sich, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sie alleine.

Als sie eine Verbindung aufgebaut hatte, projizierte der Hologenerator ihre Gestalt direkt in die Kammer des Rates auf Korriban. Sie stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht die Letzte war. Immer mehr dunkle Lords schalteten sich nach und nach dazu oder trafen in der Kammer des Rates ein.

Um 1900 eröffnete Darth Marr die Ratssitzung:

„Meine Sith Lords und verehrten Ratsmitglieder. Wir werden wie üblich die Anwesenheitsliste durchgehen und dann zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen kommen.  
Unser neustes Ratsmitglied, Darth Occlus, Sphäre für uraltes Wissen-anwesend.  
Darth Ravage, Sphäre für Expansion und Diplomatie - anwesend.  
Darth Mortis, Sphäre für Recht und Gesetzt – anwesend.  
Darth Decimus, Sphäre für Militärstrategie- anwesend.

Darth Rictus, Sphäre für Mysterien – anwesend.  
Darth Vowrawn, Sphäre für Produktion und Logistik – anwesend.  
Darth Aruk, Sphäre für Sith Philosophie – anwesend.

Ich, Darth Marr, Sphäre für Verteidigung und Ratsvorsitzender – anwesend.

Darth Hadra, Sphäre für Technologie- abwesend.  
Darth Archaron, Sphäre für Biotik – abwesend.  
Die Sphäre für Geheimdienst wurde aufgelöst, nach der Ermordung Darth Zhorrids und die Integration des Geheimdienstes in das Militär..

Die Sphäre für Militäroffensiven – leer.

Auf der Tagesordnung für heute stehen :

Die Schlacht um Corellia  
Angriff auf Dromund Kaas und den Tempel der dunklen Seite  
Neubesetzung des Ratspostens für die Sphäre der Militäroffensiven

Darth Decimus, erstattet uns Bericht wie es um Corellia steht“, beendete Darth Marr seinen langen Monolog. Und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Hologramm von Darth Decimus um, der aus Corellia zugeschaltet war.

Die Verbindung zu Darth Decimus war schlecht und das Bildsignal seiner Holoübertragung wurde immer wieder gestört.

„Die Republik hat die Raketenbahnen einnehmen können. Und konnten durch die Übernahme einer Droidenfabrik ihre Versorgungslinien sichern. Wir haben die Wankelmütigkeit der Corellianer unterschätzt. Seid dieser Jediritter auf Corellia angekommen ist, konnte er ganze Rebellentruppen hinter sich versammeln und der Widerstand erlebt eine Renaissance aber wir..“ sagte Darth Decimus bevor ihm Darth Marr das Wort abschnitt.

„Konntet Ihr die Identität des Jedi ausmachen?“ fragte Darth Marr. Er wollte keine Zeit damit verschwenden, Darth Decimus Raum für Rechtfertigungen zu geben.

„Es ist der selbe Abschaum, der an dem Angriff auf den Tempel der dunklen Seite und unseren Imperator beteiligt war“, sagte Darth Decimus mit Abscheu in der Stimme.

„Dann schaltet Ihn endlich aus“, forderte Darth Ravage wie immer impulsiv und lehnte sich wieder in seinen Thron zurück.

„Der Rat hat Euch Darth Hadra und Darth Archaron zur Seite gestellt, um Corellia zu halten. Wie ist Ihr Status?“fragte Darth Marr ungeduldig und ging nicht auf Darth Ravage ein. Darth Marr war Darth Ravages aufbrausende Art bereits gewohnt. Meistens fuhr er gut damit, ihn einfach zu lassen und zu ignorieren, wenn es möglich war. 

Eine lange Pause entstand, bevor Darth Decimus wieder antworten konnte. Darth Occlus wollte nicht in seiner Haut stecken. Er stand hier dem Rat Rede und Antwort und musste nebenher noch Corellia im Krieg anführen. 

„Darth Archaron ist tot“, sagte Darth Decimus knapp.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Rat und Ratsmitglieder, die in der Kammer anwesend waren tuschelten miteinander.

Darth Occlus verzog keine Mine, dafür kannte sie Darth Archaron zu schlecht, aber so viel sie gehört hatte, war er äußerst brutal. Von den imperialen Soldaten wurde er aufgrund seiner Null-Toleranz-Einstellung verabscheut, die zur Hinrichtung von zweihundert seiner Meinung nach inkompetenten Soldaten geführt hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass wieder ein Mitglied des dunklen Rates tot war, sie auf Corellia weiter Boden verloren, waren dies also keine all zu schlechten Neuigkeiten, fand sie.

„Ruhe!“, erhobt Darth Marr die Stimme und ergänzte dann:  
„Wie konnte das passieren?“

„Eine Sondereinheit der Republik konnte ihn ausschalten, denn sie haben die Ionenmauer gegen das Imperium einsetzen, die er bewacht hat“, antwortete Darth Decimus.

„Gibt es auch irgendwelche zufriedenstellenden Ergebnisse auf Corellia“, warf Darth Rictus zynisch ein und legte seine Fingerkuppen verschwörerisch gegeneinander.

Darth Decimus ignorierte ihn.

„Und Darth Hadra?“ wollte Darth Marr wissen.

„Überwacht derzeit die corellianischen Ratsmitglieder. Offensichtlich haben wir einen Maulwurf. Sie ist von jeder Kommunikation abgeschnitten, da der Rat und sie sich in der Legislatur aufhalten, in der Kommunikation nach Außen nicht möglich ist. Die Republik handelt gegen den Willen Corellias, gegen den Willen des corellianischen Rates. So lange er auf unserer Seite steht, ist Corellia noch nicht verloren“, sagte Darth Decimus, in einem Versuch irgend etwas positives zu berichten.

„Und Ihr glaubt das wirklich? Die Corellianer haben bewiesen, dass sie das gleiche schwache Gedankengut besitzen, wie der Rest der Republik. Wir hätten sie dem Imperium unterwerfen und ihren Rat auflösen sollen, anstatt mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten“, wetterte Darth Ravage erneut.

Darth Occlus fragte sich, ob er auch etwas vorzuweisen hatte, oder einfach nur gut im Rummeckern war. Dieser Jedi musste wirklich sehr mächtig sein, wenn er es schaffte Darth Decimus derart auszuspielen. Es nagte ein wenig an Ihr, dass all Ihre Bemühungen auf Corellia nun nichts mehr wert waren.

„Ist die Imperiale Garde noch auf Corellia stationiert? Wenn dieser Jedi so viel Schaden angerichtet hat, wird er bereits auf Ihrer Abschussliste stehen,“ traute sich Darth Occlus zu Wort.

Darth Decimus warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Offensichtlich hatte sie einen weiteren wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Kommandant Tainor, hat persönlich das Kommando über die Imperiale Garde übernommen. Er traf auf den Jedi, so viel ich weiß und ist dann von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Die Imperiale Garde steht uns weiterhin zur Seite, aber sie konzentriert sich auf die Vernichtung des Jedi.“

„Corellia ist ein Fass ohne Boden. Die Zahlen sprechen gegen uns. Wir sollten den Planeten plündern, uns ihrer Industriegeheimnisse bemächtigen und weiter ziehen. Wir sind an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem die Kosten den Nutzen übersteigen“, gab Darth Vowrawn zu bedenken.

Darth Mortis und Darth Aruk nickten zustimmend und Darth Ravage sagte:  
„Das sehe ich ganz genau so.“

„Und alles was wir erreicht haben aufgeben? Das ist unerhört. Ich werde diesen Jedi höchstpersönlich zur Strecke bringen. Corellia gehört dem Imperium“, sagte Darth Decimus aufbrausend und beendete die Holoübertragung. 

„Wenn er scheitert haben wir 3 Ratsmitglieder und den Kampf verloren“, sagte Darth Rictus nachdenklich.

„Darth Decimus ist ein guter Militärstratege und sein Angriff auf Corellia war fehlerlos, der Ablauf nahezu perfekt. Lediglich die Sturheit und die Korruption der Corellianer haben wir unterschätzt. Er verdient die Chance, die Sache zu bereinigen. Allerdings sollten wir ihm keine weiteren Mittel mehr zur Verfügung stellen. Er hat von dem Imperium alles ausgeschöpft,“sagte Darth Marr bestimmt.

„Dem stimme ich zu“, sagte Darth Vowrawn.  
„Ist jemand anderer Meinung?“, fragte Darth Marr in die Ratsrunde.  
Als keiner etwas sagte, sprach er weiter.

„Dann ist es beschlossen, wir warten ab wie sich die Dinge auf Corellia entwickeln und schicken keine weiteren Truppen. 

Kommen wir nun zum nächsten Punkt. 

Während unserer Bemühungen auf Corellia, hat eine republikanische Flotte Dromund Kaas angegriffen.  
Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass dieser Angriff nur als Ablenkung diente, um es einem Einsatzteam zu ermöglichen, in den Tempel der dunklen Seite vorzudringen.  
Ihr Ziel war ein Angriff auf den Imperator selbst. Auch wenn die Republik nun behauptet, der Imperator sei tot, können wir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er es nicht ist. Wir alle haben keine derartige Erschütterung in der Macht wahrgenommen. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass nur die Stimme des Imperators beim Angriff zu Schaden kam und sein Geist wieder in seinen Ursprungskörper zurück gegangen ist, bis er einen neuen Körper wählt. Warten wir also ab, bis sich ein neues Sprachrohr präsentiert“, sagte Darth Marr.

„Vielleicht war Darth Baras doch die Stimme des Imperators“, meldete sich Darth Aruk das erste Mal zu Wort.

„Wohl kaum, die Stimme des Imperators ist ein Wirtskörper, sein Sprachrohr, der über sehr große Macht verfügt. Wenn der Zorn also nicht der Zorn ist für den sie sich hält, wäre sie wohl kaum in der Lage gewesen ihn zu besiegen“, sagte Darth Vowrawn.

„Der neue Zorn hat sich bewiesen, indem sie Darth Baras besiegt hat. Es spielt also keine Rolle. Darth Baras konnte sich vor dem Rat durch seine Niederlage nicht legitimieren“, ergänzte Darth Mortis.

„So lange der Imperator schweigt, sind wir die führende Kraft im Imperium. Wir werden also unsere Reihen wieder auffüllen. Kommen wir nun also zur Besetzung des Ratsposten für die Sphäre für Militäroffensiven“, sagte Darth Marr mit einer einladenden Handbewegung.

„Ein Moment noch. Was passiert nun mit dem zerstörten Tempel der dunklen Seite? Als der Imperator sich zurück gezogen hat, fielen Teile davon in sich zusammen. Er ist ein Schandfleck unserer Niederlage, der nicht hingenommen werden kann,“ fragte Darth Aruk.

Ein langes Schweigen entstand, bis Darth Occlus begriff, dass es eigentlich an Ihr war diese Frage zu beantworten. Bislang wusste sie noch nicht einmal, dass der Tempel Schaden genommen hatte, oder gar der Imperator angegriffen wurde. Durch Ihren ständiger Einsatz in Krisengebieten und der Kampf gegen Thanaton war sie nur unzureichend informiert. Natürlich reichte eine halbe Woche bei Weitem nicht aus, um Ihre Wissenslücken zu füllen und sich auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen.

„Ich habe bereits ein Bergungsteam geschickt, damit es sich einen Überblick verschafft. Auch wenn bereits viele Artefakte und Holocrons aus dem Tempel bei seiner Öffnung geborgen wurden, müssen wir ihn für unseren Imperator erhalten, bis er uns etwas anderes befielt. Außerdem steckt der Tempel immer noch voller Machtgeister, die Wissen vermitteln können“, sagte sie und war zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, auch wenn das mit dem Bergungsteam eine Lüge war. Sie wollte erst gar nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, nicht alles im Griff zu haben. Der Rat würde wie ein hungriges Raubtier über sie herfallen.

„Da habt Ihr Eure Antwort Darth Aruk. Dann lasst uns endlich fortfahren“, sagte Darth Marr kühl.

Darth Aruk fixierte Darth Occlus gierig mit den Augen, als ob er ahnte, dass sie so eben ein klein wenig gelogen hatte. Sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und versuchte dadurch selbstbewusst und unerschütterlich zu wirken.

„Dem Rat haben sich mehrere Kandidaten für den offenen Sitz der Sphäre für Militäroffensive vorgestellt. Hat jemand einen würdigen Kandidaten vorzuschlagen?“fragte Darth Marr in die Teilnehmerrunde.

Darth Rictus konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Er war das älteste Mitglied im dunklen Rat. Darth Occlus fragte sich, die wievielte Sitzung das wohl für ihn war. 

„Ich schlage Darth Arho vor. Er konnte bereits Erfolge auf Ilum verzeichnen und Großmoff Regus bei der Planung und der Vorbereitung für die Operation dunkles Eis unterstützen. Er hat sich außerdem in unzähligen Kämpfen als eingeschworener Streiter des Imperiums und hervorragender Kommandant bewiesen“, sagte Darth Rictus schließlich.

Operation dunkles Eis? Eine weitere Wissenslücke, offenbarte sich Darth Occlus. Diese Operation musste sehr geheim sein, denn davon hörte sie zum ersten Mal. Vermutlich war sie in vorherigen Ratssitzungen ausführlich besprochen worden. Sie versuchte ein wissendes Gesicht aufzusetzen, doch es waren sowieso alle Augen auf Darth Rictus gerichtet. 

„Darth Arho ist ein Schläger und Hitzkopf. Er will um jeden Preis gewinnen, dazu ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Er wird unsere Ressourcen komplett ausschöpfen ohne die Verluste und die Kosten im Auge zu behalten. Der Angriff auf den Imperator hat ihn noch unberechenbarer gemacht,“ warf Darth Vowrawn ein.

„Habt Ihr auch einen Gegenvorschlag zu machen?“ fragte Darth Marr.

„Darth Tormen. Ihm liegt der Krieg ebenso im Blut, aber im Vergleich zu Darth Arho geht er mit größerem Geschick, aber unerschütterlicher Härte vor. Er konnte erst jüngst veranlassen, dass der Oberkanzler der Republik, Dorian Janarus, ausgelöscht wurde. Ein harter Schlag für die Republik.“, sagte Darth Vowrawn.

„Darth Tormen besitzt keine ausreichende Machtbasis. Seine Bemühungen auf Corellia haben uns auch nicht weiter geholfen. Und mir kam zu Ohren, dass die Republik ihn in seinem eigenen Schiff eingesperrt hatte, bevor ein Mandalorianer ihn befreit hat. Wo war da seine Unerschütterlichkeit?“, sagte Darth Ravage und ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Nun hat er es zur Nervensäge Nummer 1 geschafft, dachte Darth Occlus. Immerhin hielt er sich so ständig im Gespräch.

„Wie immer bereichert Ihr uns, mit Eurem Wissen“, sagte Darth Vowrawn gespielt freundlich. 

„Nur eine wahre Kriegerseele, wird uns auf llum weiter bringen. Die sehe ich in Darth Arho mehr als in Darth Tormen“, sagte Darth Mortis.

„Der Vollständigkeitshalber sei erwähnt, das der Zorn des Imperators sich für Darth Arho ausspricht, auch wenn es natürlich dem Rat allein obliegt, seine Mitglieder zu wählen“, sagte Darth Marr, um den Rat zu einer Entscheidung zu drängen.

„Wie kommt der Zorn dazu?“ wollte Darth Vowrawn wissen.

„Die Gründe des Zorns kennt nur der Zorn, aber diese Empfehlung erhielt ich von dem Sith Strukturbüro“, sagte Darth Marr und überspielte eine Kopie auf die Datenpads der Ratsmitglieder.

Darth Occlus nutzte die Gelegenheit und verfasste eine schnelle Nachricht, um Major Swaine Lothar vom imperialen Bergungsdienst zu beauftragen, ein Team zusammen zu stellen und einen Statusbericht des Tempels anzufertigen. Major Lothar erschien Ihr der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe. Er hatte bereits früher ein Archäologenteam bei der Öffnung des Tempels koordiniert, auch wenn damals die Umstände ungünstiger waren und sein Team vollständig dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel, hatte er doch eine gewissen Kompetenz ausgestrahlt.

„Offensichtlich wurde der Zorn Opfer der Bürokratie“, witzelte Darth Aruk.

„Seid vorsichtig wen Ihr hier Opfer nennt, Darth Aruk. Hat noch jemand etwas vorzutragen, bevor wir zur Abstimmung kommen?“, mahnte Darth Marr.

Keiner der dunklen Lords meldete sich zu Wort.

„Dann entnehme ich den Wortmeldungen, dass der Rat es gerne sehen würde, wenn Darth Arho in den dunklen Rat der Sith erhoben wird“, fuhr er fort.

„So sei es dann“, sagte Darth Vowrawn zynisch.  
„Dann erkläre ich Darth Arho zum Mitglied im dunklen Rat der Sith und dunklen Lord der Sphäre für Militäroffensiven. Bis zur nächsten Ratssitzung verehrte Lords. Hiermit schließe ich die Sitzung“, sagte Darth Marr kühl.

Darth Occlus beendete Ihre Verbindung und spürte auf einmal wie erschöpfend das Ganze gewesen war. Jedenfalls hatte sie nun einen Eindruck der anderen Sith Lord gewinnen können. 

Gerade als sie ihre Räumlichkeiten im Sith Sanctum hinter sich gelassen hatte, aktivierte sich ihr tragbares Hologerät, um Ihr anzuzeigen, dass ihre Schwester versuchte sie zu kontaktieren.  
Überrascht zu so später Stunde von ihr kontaktiert zu werden, zog sie das Gerät aus der Tasche und ließ es vor sich her schweben.

„Darth Occlus, dunkler Lord der Sphäre für altes Wissen. Zorn des Imperators was kann ich für Euch tun?“, sagte Niavil förmlich mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Ihre Schwester schien sich auf einer Art Terrasse aufzuhalten. Im Hintergrund konnte man Leute, die an kleinen niedrigen Tischen mit Cocktailgläsern saßen, erkennen.  
„Mein Captain und ich sind gerade in der imperialen Perle und haben hier einen unschönen Zwischenfall mit Major Travek,“ sagte der Zorn.  
„Major Travek.... der Name sagt mir nichts“, sagte Darth Occlus nach kurzem Überlegen.  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet“, sagte der Zorn und grinste verächtlich zu jemandem herüber.  
„Er dient unter Moff Pyron“, fügte der Zorn hinzu.  
„Ach Moff Pyron ja, ich habe ihm bei seinem kleinen Spielzeug, dem Auslöscher, geholfen. Ein enger Verbündeter“, erinnerte sich Darth Occlus.  
„Euch ist doch sicher an dem Projekt gelegen?“ fragte der Zorn.  
„Der Auslöscher ist eine bahnbrechende Technologie, sein Ausbau und seine Weiterentwicklung sind von größter Bedeutung für das Imperium und natürlich für MICH“, sagte Darth Occlus betont.  
„Wie ich hörte dient ein sehr kompetenter Lieutenant Severus Quinn in der Besatzung von Moff Pyron. Ich spreche ihm ausdrücklich meine Empfehlung aus“, sagte der Zorn förmlich.  
„Ich werde es Moff Pyron vortragen, Schw...eigsamer..mächtiger Zorn“, verhaspelte sich Darth Occlus.  
„Eine weitere Empfehlung für Euch, Darth Occlus. Ihr müsst unbedingt das Neff Steak in der imperialen Perle kosten“, sagte der Zorn schwärmend.  
„Danke für den Hinweis, möge die Macht Euch stets dienen, Zorn. Darth Occlus Ende“, beendete Darth Occlus das Gespräch.

Neff Steak, dachte Niavil kopfschüttelnd. Ich werde nun die Bequemlichkeit meines Kopfkissens ausprobieren.

Sie beschloss den längeren Weg durch die Stadt zu nehmen, um die Atmosphäre des Stadtlebens in sich aufzusaugen. Der Regen tauchte Dromund Kaas in einen grauen Schleier und als sie endlich müde auf der Landeplattform der Festung angekommen war, konnte sie nur unscharf Umrisse vor dem Eingang ihres Anwesens erkennen. Eine größere Gestalt stand neben einer am Boden Kauernden. 

Schnell schärfte sie ihre Sinne über die Macht und konnte einen Mann in imperialer Uniform erkennen, dessen weiße Weste blutverschmiert war. Die am Boden kauernde, offensichtlich bewusstlose, Person war ihre Schwester.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet das ihre Feinde, die zweifelsohne in den Winkeln der Galaxis auf sie lauerten, so schnell zuschlagen würden.  
Sie verschmolz mit der Umgebung und als sie näher an der Eingangstür war aktivierte sie ihr Lichtschwert.

„Tretet von meiner Schwester zurück“, fauchte sie den Imperialen bedrohlich an.  
„Mein Sith Lord, es ist nicht so wie es scheint“, sagte der Imperiale und hob kapitulierend die Hände. Doch kaum hatte er die Hände auch nur ansatzweise erhoben, schleuderte sie ihm schon eine Machtdruckwelle entgegen und hielt seinen Körper gegen die Wand gepresst. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass der Zorn sich bewegte, doch ihr Blick blieb auf den Imperialen gerichtet, dem sie langsam die Luft abdrückte.

„Nein! Lasst ihn los Schwester“, schrie der Zorn sie an, die mit einem Satz auf den Beinen war, und ihren ausgestreckten Arm nach unten riss. Darth Occlus verlor den Fokus und der Imperiale fiel auf den Boden.

„Was treibt Ihr hier draußen? Ein blutverschmierter Imperialer und Ihr bewusstlos,“ fragte Darth Occlus konfus.  
„Schlafend nicht bewusstlos. Es war ein anstrengender Tag“, verteidigte sich der Zorn.  
Darth Occlus deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert. 

„Allerdings, wer hätte gedacht das Ratssitzungen so langweilig und langatmig sind. Was immer Ihr mit diesem Imperialen zu schaffen habt, erklärt es mir morgen. Gute Nacht“, sagte Darth Occlus gab den Code ein und verschwand in der Festung. 

Während sie die Treppen und Gänge zu ihrem Flügel hinauf ging, kam sie sich etwas dumm vor, angenommen zu haben, dass ein einfacher Imperialer ihre Schwester hätte überwältigen können.  
Sie zog sich um und absolvierte ihre Nachtroutine. Im Bett zog sie noch einmal ihr Datenpad zu sich, und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Talos auf Lok angekommen war. Auch Major Swaine Lothar bestätigte ihren Auftrag. Kaum hatte sie das Datenpad weggelegt, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hätte mir gewünscht, die Ratssitzung mit etwas mehr vergifteter Stimmung auszuschmücken und Darth Vowrawn etwas gewiefter erscheinen zu lassen, ist mir leider nicht gelungen. Aber die Stimmung entspricht, der Ratssitzung im Buch: Vernichtung.


	10. Vorbereitung: Operation dunkles Eis

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Seine schwarzen Locken wurden vom Wind zerzaust und er lächelte sie an, mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihr Herz zum Rasen brachte.  
„Warte Niavil. Hier..“, sagte er außer Atem und streckte ihr einen kleinen Zettel entgegen.  
Sie war schon fast am Hauseingang gewesen. Er musste den ganzen Schulweg gerannt sein. Nur um ihr einen weiteren Zettel zu geben?  
„Danke. Aber besser Du gehst jetzt und lässt Dich nicht mit mir sehen“, flüsterte sie und zwang sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln.  
„Tut es noch weh?“ fragte er ohne auf sie einzugehen und streichelte vorsichtig über ihre Wange. Seine Berührung jagte ihr ein Prickeln über den Rücken, doch sie schlug ihm die Hand weg.  
„Bitte lass das“, sagte sie eindringlich und schaute sich nervös um.  
„Bis morgen in der Schule, Niavil“, sagte er und als er ging sah er sich noch einmal nach ihr um.  
Sie hob die Hand und winkte einmal.  
Sie umschloss den Zettel fest mit ihrer Hand und ging ins Haus.  
„Niavil, die Schuhe müssen gereinigt werden. Essen kannst Du später“, schleuderte ihr ihre Herrin entgegen als sie das Haus betreten hatte.  
In der Ecke in der die Schuhe standen war es ruhig.  
Niavil faltete den Zettel auseinander und ihre Augen flogen rasch über die Zeilen:

„Du hast die schönsten Haare, die ich je gesehen habe. Am liebsten möchte ich sie die ganze Zeit berühren. Von Deinen wunderschönen Augen fang ich besser erst gar nicht an. Das mit Major Flinch tut mir Leid, er hat eine sadistische, erzieherische Ader. Sei froh, dass Dein Status Dir nicht erlaubt am Militärunterricht teilzunehmen. Dort ist er ein Tier. Ich warte heute Abend am Felsen. Vielleicht kommst Du ja, dass würde mich sehr freuen. Dein Mace.“

Niavil lächelte verträumt, als plötzlich eine Hand ihr den Zettel wegriss.  
Lora lief ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
„Ihr habt die schönsten Haare,die ich je gesehen habe“, äffte sie.  
„Gibt ihn zurück“, sagte Niavil und streckte fordernd die Hand danach aus.  
„Ach sei still Abschaum. Mein Vater ist da, Du hältst besser die Klappe. Ich muss noch zu ende lesen“, sagte Lora.  
„Mace ist so ein Idiot. Was will er mit einer Sklavin. Hey vielleicht bist Du ja sein neues Sexspielzeug. Lass es uns heute Abend am Felsen herausfinden“, fuhr sie abfällig fort.  
…....................  
Niavil wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Das Traumbild verschwamm zu einem Neuen.  
…..............................  
„Hallo Mace“, sagte Lora und tauchte hinter dem Felsen auf, um sich in Sichtweite zu bringen.  
„Hallo“, sagte er knapp und schaute fragend zu Niavil herüber, die hinter Lora auftauchte und rasch den Kopf senkte.  
„So Niavil. Ich bin bei Dir, sag es ihm. Ich beschütze Dich“, sagte Lora und ergriff fürsorglich übertrieben ihre Hand.  
„Ich...deine Zettel ängstigen mich. Ich fürchte Du hast Dich da in etwas verrannt“, stammelte Niavil ohne ihn anzuschauen.  
Lora drückte ihre Hand fester zusammen. Nicht zur Unterstützung sondern zur Aufforderung.  
„Bitte lass mich in Ruhe“, fuhr Niavil zögernd fort und schaute in das verständnislose Gesicht Mace.  
„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst“, sagte Mace und kam auf sie zu.  
Niavil begriff auf einmal, dass sie ihn nur schützen konnte, wenn sie Loras Spiel mitspielte. Durch Loras Mitwissen war ohnehin alles verloren.  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und hielt seine Schritte mit der Macht auf.  
„Was ist das“, sagte er ängstlich, als er nicht mehr vorwärts laufen konnte.  
Lora grinste ihr teuflisches Grinsen.  
„Komm nicht näher. Bitte!“, rief Niavil und ihre Augen flammten auf in Anstrengung,3 die Barriere aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Mace stolperte entsetzt rückwärts davon.  
„Wunderbar“, sagte Lora langgezogen.  
Niavil ließ die Barriere fallen und mit ihr brach auch ihr Herz entzwei.  
…................................  
Auf Niavils Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen und die Bettdecke klebte an ihrem verschwitzen Körper.  
…......................................  
„Du bist sooo niedlich, Mace,“ säuselte Lora Mace ins Ohr, während sie auf seinem Schoss saß und an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.  
Niavil versuchte nicht hinzuschauen.  
Doch er schaute zu ihr hinüber, bevor er in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Lora versank. Niavil staubte weiter die Lampen ab.  
…........................................................  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte Darth Occlus den Traum vergessen.

Sie nahm ein ausgiebiges entspannendes Bad mit Blumenschaum, bevor sie sich anzog und zur Cantina zum Frühstücken ging.  
Während der Servicedroide sie mit Essen und Trinken versorgte, ließ sie ihren Blick über das Datenpad wandern. Zwischen einer Tasse Caf und einem Croissant mit Fruchtaufstrich überflog sie die Nachrichten.  
Durch ihre neue Position im Rat der Sith hatte sie Zugriff auf Informationen, die eine hohe Sicherheitsstufe erforderten. So war es ihr möglich, alles über die Operation dunkles Eis auf Ilum nachzulesen. Wissenschaftler hatten vor einigen Wochen herausgefunden, dass man aus adeganischen Lichtschwertkristallen eine Tarnvorrichtung für Schiffe entwickeln konnte. Auf Ilum war das Vorkommen an adeganischen Kristallen besonders hoch. Deswegen plante das Imperium, die Kristalle in großem Stil abzubauen. Ansonsten war Ilum kaum von Interesse, außer für die Jedi. Einige Jedi hatten sich dort nieder gelassen, um die Kristalle für ihre Lichtschwerter zu benutzen.

Sie hatte sich gerade die zweite Tasse Caf geholt, als sie Schritte im Gang vor der Cantina vernahm.  
„Guten Morgen. Caf? Croissants? Whisky?“, begrüßte Darth Occulus den Zorn und den Imperialen, sobald sie den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt hatten.  
„Ist es ein guter Morgen?“ fragte der Zorn stirnrunzelnd.  
„Ein sehr Guter. Wir konnten endlich die Sphäre des militärischen Angriffs neu besetzten durch Darth Arho, der eine Offensive auf Ilum leitet“, antwortete Darth Occlus fröhlich.  
„Klingt ja spannend. Schön das der Rat meiner Empfehlung gefolgt ist“. Der Zorn gähnte ausgiebig und streckte die Arme von sich.  
„Dunkler Lord, ich bin Captain Malavai Quinn und diene in der Crew Eurer Schwester Darth Asarih, dem Zorn des Imperators“, sagte Quinn, als er vor dem Frühstückstisch angekommen war und verbeugte sich tief.  
Jetzt im Tageslicht erkannte sie, wie attraktiv dieser Imperiale war. Ein gepflegtes Äußeres nannte er sein Eigen. Ein markantes Kinn mit zwei interessant angeordneten Leberflecken auf dem linken Wangenknochen stachen genau so hervor, wie seine blauen Augen, durch die ansonsten sehr dunklen Haare.  
„Wir hatten gestern Nacht keinen guten Start Captain Quinn. Ich bin Niavil, Darth Occlus, Ratsmitglied und dunkler Lord der Sphäre für altes Wissen“, sagte Darth Occlus, fast als wolle sie sich entschuldigen.  
Sie wedelte hastig mit der Hand und fügte hinzu:  
„Und nun keine weiteren Förmlichkeiten am frühen Morgen. Setzt Euch.  
Die Tatsache, dass Ihr bereits wisst das wir verwandt sind, spricht für eine engere Verbindung zu meiner Schwester?“ hakte Darth Occlus an Quinn gewandt nach, als sich beide gesetzt hatten.  
Das sie der Zorn gestern angeschrien hatte und vor ihm kein Geheimnis um ihr Verwandtschaftsverhältnis gemacht hatte, sprach dafür, dass da mehr lief zwischen ihm und ihr.  
„Ich danke Euch mein Sith Lord. Für das geübte Auge ist eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit durchaus zu erkennen“, gab Quinn zu.  
Beeindruckend, dachte Niavil. Er war ihrer Frage höflich gekonnt ausgewichen.  
„Den habt Ihr Euch aber gut erzogen“, witzelte Darth Occlus wegen Quinns Verschwiegenheit und kippte Whisky in ihren Caf.  
Andronikos hatte ihr empfohlen ihren Rachen für scharfe alkoholische Getränke täglich zu stärken. Sie hielt das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee.  
„Nein, er war schon so“, sagte der Zorn und warf Quinn einen besänftigenden Blick zu, der etwas fassungslos auf die Whisky-Caf-Tasse starrte.  
Der Zorn versorgte sich mit Caf und Brötchen, aber Quinn blieb angespannt.  
„Die Mischung machts“, lachte Darth Occlus, als Quinn eine Mine aufsetzte als würde ihm schlecht werden.  
Darth Occlus schob eine Tasse Caf zu Quinn herüber, die sie extra von dem Tablett des Servicedroiden geangelt hatte. Eine ungewohnt freundliche Geste für einen Sith Lord ihres Ranges, wie Quinn fand. Er hoffte, dass der Tasse nicht gleich die Whiskyflasche folgte, doch das passierte zu seiner Erleichterung nicht. 

„Was spricht der Rat der Sith, abgesehen von der Ernennung von Darth Arho?“ erkundigte sich der Zorn kauend.  
„Die Entwicklungen auf Corellia sind eine Katastrophe“, sagte Darth Occlus besorgt und hob die Tasse an ihre Lippen.  
„Als ich vor einem halben Monat Corellia verlassen habe, erschien es mir stabil, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass die Wankelmütigkeit der Corelianer und dieser Marionettenpremierminister einen faden Beigeschmack hinterlassen haben“, sagte der Zorn.  
„Corellia kostet uns zu viel und der Gewinn durch die Industrie deckt nicht annähernd die Kosten für den Aufwand, Corellia zu halten. Denova wäre wichtiger mit seinen Ressourcen, als ein Industrieplanet. Aber für beide Planeten reichen unsere Kriegsbemühungen nicht aus. Der Rat liegt im Streit darüber. Darth Decimus hat weitere Unterstützung durch den Rat erhalten, denn die Republik hat es geschafft, die Raketenbahnen einzunehmen. Außerdem haben sie durch die Übernahme einer Droidenfabrik ihre Versorgungslinien gesichert. Der Rat hat Darth Decimus nun Darth Acharon, dunkler Lord der Sphäre für Biotik, und Darth Hadra, dunkler Lord der Sphäre für Technologie, zur Seite gestellt. Außerdem hat Commander Tainor, von der imperialen Garde, nun selber das Zepter in die Hand genommen und sich auf Corelia stationiert. Aber auch er musste sich dem Jedi, der scheinbar die Widerstandsgruppen koordiniert und beim Angriff auf den Imperator dabei war, geschlagen geben. Sie haben Commander Tainor gefangen genommen, da hätten sie ihn auch gleich umbringen können. Zu allem Überfluss wurde auch Darth Archaron vorgestern besiegt, durch eine Sondereinheit. Deswegen konnte die Ionenmauer gegen das Imperium eingesetzt werden“, sagte Darth Occlus kopfschüttelnd, die einige Hintergrundinformationen erst heute morgen aus ihrem Datenpad gefischt hatte.  
„Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Darth Decimus Eroberung war brillant und der Ablauf annähernd fehlerfrei“, sagte der Zorn grübelnd.  
„Wir haben offensichtlich den Widerstand unterschätzt. Das republikanische Gedankengut ist in den Köpfen der Corellianer fest verankert. Die Republik ist nicht bereit, Corellias Vorteile aufzugeben. Außerdem stehen sie in einem sehr schlechten Licht da, wenn sie den Gründerplaneten aufgeben würden“, sagte Quinn.  
„Dieser Jedi muss zur Strecke gebracht werden. Der Imperator hat wegen ihm seine Stimme verloren, aber glücklicherweise ist er nicht besiegt. Und Darth Hadra?“fragte der Zorn ohne auf Quinn einzugehen.  
„Wir konnten gestern keinen Kontakt herstellen. Aber Darth Hadra sitzt in der Legislatur fest und überwacht die corellianischen Ratsmitglieder. Wenn dem Imperator Corellia wichtig wäre, würde die Hand Euch doch schicken, um den Jedi zu eliminieren, nicht wahr?“, fragte Darth Occlus unsicher.  
„Das hoffe ich, sonst werde ich ihn eigenständig töten. Wir sollten aber Darth Decimus nicht der Chance berauben, es selbst zu tun“, sagte der Zorn und ballte die Fäuste.  
„Jemand muss die Republik mit all diesen Informationen füttern“, sagte Quinn nachdenklich.  
„Wir vermuten das es ein corellianisches Ratsmitglied ist. Aber sicherlich ist es ein ganzes Netzwerk“, sagte Darth Occlus.

Ein kontinuierliches Piepsgeräusch unterbrach ihr Gespräch.  
Überrascht schaute Darth Occlus auf Ihr Hologerät und wurde auf einmal sehr nervös. Hastig stand sie auf, glättete ihre Robe, strich ihre Haare glatt und rückte ihren Haarschmuck zurecht. Sie räusperte sich bevor sie die Übertragung annahm.

Mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete der Zorn ihre Schwester. Auch Quinn musste das Gebaren einfach verfolgen und warf dem Zorn einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Diese zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.  
„General Hesker, es ist... schön Euch zu sehen....Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ fragte Darth Occlus aufgeregt.  
„Es ist auch reizend Euch zu sehen Darth Occlus“, sagte General Hesker ungewohnt sanft.

„Das Imperium verlegt Truppen von Corelia nach Ilum auf Befehl Darth Marrs. Wir haben einen kurzen Aufenthalt auf Dromund Kaas. Großmoff Regus und Darth Arho suchen Unterstützer für eine wichtige Operation auf Ilum. Eventuell seid Ihr daran interessiert unsere Eroberungsbemühungen zu unterstützen und Artefakte aus dem dort befindlichen Jedi Tempel zu sichern“, sprach General Hesker.  
Darth Occlus blinzelte überrascht.  
„Darth Marr zieht Truppen von Corellia ab?“  
„Die Operation dunkles Eis hat nun oberste Priorität und soll Ressourcen für eine bahnbrechende Technologie sichern. Trefft mich im Raumhafen, dann können wir alles weitere besprechen. Und falls Ihr Euch dafür entscheidet, wäre es mir eine Ehre Euch nach Ilum zu fliegen“, sagte General Hesker.  
„Ich werde sofort aufbrechen“, sagte Darth Occlus und beendete die Übertragung. Darth Occlus atmete tief durch und wendete sich wieder dem Zorn und Quinn zu.  
„Seid Ihr eben rot geworden?“fragte der Zorn belustigt.  
„Was... wie“, hektisch fasste sich Darth Occlus an die Wangen.  
„Natürlich nicht wieso sollte ich auch?“sagte sie als sie wieder ihre Fassung zurück gewonnen hatte.  
„General Hesker...ist nur... ist ein wirklich hervorragender Pilot und Stratege. Hätte er noch das Kommando auf Corellia über die imperiale Garde würden wir nicht in einer solchen Krise stecken. Aber natürlich wollte sich Commander Tainor wieder einmal persönlich um den aufrührerischen Jedi kümmern, der auf Corellia alles auf den Kopf stellt“, sagte Darth Occlus frustriert.  
„Die imperiale Garde und Commander Tainor insbesondere sind nicht zu unterschätzen. Ich kenne General Hesker, er hat auch meine Angriffe koordiniert, ein guter Mann. Viel Erfolg Schwester, sagt Bescheid falls Ihr meine Hilfe benötigt“, sagte der Zorn.  
„Es war mir eine große Ehre Euch kennenzulernen Darth Occlus. Und danke für Eure Unterstützung und Eure Fürsprache bei Moff Pyron“, sagte Quinn und war schon wieder aufgestanden, um sich in Demut zu verbeugen.  
„Nicht der Rede wert“, sagte Darth Occlus kurz angebunden und verschwand eiligen Schrittes.  
Während sie ein Taxishuttle zum Raumhafen flog, packte Darth Occlus ihr Datenpad wieder aus.

\-----------------------------------------  
EMPFANGEN  
-Mehrfach verschlüsselt-  
VON: Darth Marr  
AN: Darth Occlus  
CC: dunkler Rat der Sith

Betreff: Darth Hadra

Sehr verehrte Sith Lords,

wie heute morgen bekannt wurde, hat die Republik ihre Kriegsbemühungen über Nacht weiter vorangetrieben. Darth Decimus hat versagt.  
Darth Hadra wurde vernichtet. Über den corellianischen Rat liegen uns derzeit keine Informationen vor.

Deswegen habe ich veranlasst, imperiale Truppen aus dem corellianischen Sektor zurück zu rufen.

Es gilt nun, Darth Arho auf Ilum zu unterstützen und Operation dunkles Eis voran zu treiben. 

Darth Marr  
\-----------------------------------------  
Darth Occlus hatte nun keinen Zweifel daran, das die Eroberung Corellias gescheitert war. Es war vermutlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch Darth Decimus ersetzen mussten. Er würde nicht fliehen, sondern kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende, da war sie sich sicher. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er stärker war, als die anderen beiden dunklen Lords und er es schaffte, den Jedi auszuschalten.  
Ihr Vorrat an Sympathiepunkten im Rat waren somit geschrumpft. Ihr ganzer Einsatz für Darth Decimus hatte sich dennoch bei der Wahl zum Ratsmitglied ausgezahlt. Allerdings war der Rat nun auch kleiner geworden, was für sie bedeutete, weniger Konkurrenten zu haben. Trotzdem war es an der Zeit Darth Arho für sich zu gewinnen und einzunehmen.

Um so näher sie dem Raumhafen kam, desto aufgeregter wurde sie.  
Endlich würde sie General Hesker wieder sehen, auch wenn es noch nicht all zu lange her war. Das Wort „reizend“ schwirrte durch ihren Kopf und versetzte ihr hungriges Inneres in Flammen. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war sein Verhalten bislang äußerst passiv gewesen.  
Doch hinter dieser aalglatten Fassade musste mehr stecken. Bei ihrem peinlichen Zusammenstoß während es Kampfes gegen die grünen Jedi, konnte sie einen winzigen Konflikt in ihm ausmachen. Sie brannte darauf ihn weiter zu erforschen. Ewig konnte er schließlich nicht davor weglaufen.

Seine rote Robe stach ihr sofort ins Auge, sobald sie den Raumhafen betreten hatte. Schnell noch einmal tief durchgeatmet, machte sie sich auf den langen Weg durch die große Halle.  
„General Hesker“, sagte sie als sie ihn erreicht hatte und er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und steckte dabei sein Datenpad weg.  
Er sah entspannter aus als üblich und das machte ihn noch attraktiver.  
Der Geruch des Kampfes haftete ihm nicht an und Niavil nahm einen schwachen Duft von After Shave wahr.  
„Mein Sith Lord, es ist mir eine Ehre. Wie ich hörte heißt Ihr jetzt Darth Occlus. Danke, dass Ihr so schnell kommen konntet“, sagte er und lächelte schwach.  
Sie mochte dieses zaghafte Lächeln, auch wenn sie sich darüber wunderte.  
„Ich war ohnehin auf Dromund Kaas. Dem Rat der Sith ist die Wichtigkeit Ilums bewusst“, sagte sie etwas verspannt.  
„Der Raumhafen hat Augen und Ohren, begleitet mich zu meinem Schiff“, sagte er und machte eine einladende Handgeste.  
In Hangar 4 lag ein kleines Shuttle, was sie in die Umlaufbahn Dromund Kaas und zu einem imperialen Militärtransporter flog.  
Schon im Anflug fiel Darth Occlus die besondere Optik des Schiffes auf. Es war schwarz wie die Nacht mit einem roten Streifen und blinkenden roten Signallichtern. Das Farbschema zog sich bis in den Hangar des Schiffes hinein. Auch hier waren die Wände und der Boden schwarz gestaltet mit roten Lichtquellen und einem großen leuchtend roten Wappen des Imperiums.  
„Willkommen auf der Persecution“, sagte General Hesker als er aus dem Shuttle gesprungen war und neben ihr landete.  
Darth Occlus drehte ihren Kopf, ließ ihre Augen erstaunt umherwandern, während sie langsam neben General Hesker herlief.  
General Hesker war mitten im Hangar stehen geblieben. Fast wäre sie an ihm vorbei gelaufen, weil sie immer noch mit dem Umherschauen beschäftigt war.  
Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie mit interessiertem Blick musterte.  
„Beeindruckt Euch die Persecution so sehr, mein Sith Lord?“ fragte er kühl.  
„Nun, sie hat ein sehr spezielles, düsteres Design,“ erwiderte sie zögernd.  
„Das muss daran liegen, dass Ihr Euch noch nicht lange genug der dunklen Seite hingegeben habt, wenn Ihr das als düster bezeichnet“ stellte er fest.  
„Ich hoffe das war keine Beleidigung, General“, sagte sie mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nein, eine Tatsache, mein Sith Lord. Mit 17 ist das einfach sehr unwahrscheinlich“, rechtfertigte er sich.  
„18. Woher wisst Ihr das?“verbesserte sie ihn.  
„Ihr lest wohl nie Dossiers. Auch wenn der Rat der Sith meistens nicht unser Interesse weckt, sind wir doch informiert über ihn und seine Mitglieder“, sagte er emotionslos.  
„Sagt mir einfach rechtzeitig Bescheid, wenn Ihr wieder eine Reinigung durch Beseitigung des Rates plant“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Über etwas grübelnd, verzog er keine Mine.  
„Hmm“, machte er nur.  
„Wenn Euch die Persecution so interessiert, und Eure Zeit es erlaubt, können wir einen Rundgang machen“, schlug er vor.  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„In diesem Hanger befinden sich 10 Truppentransporter und 15 Abfangjäger“, er lief zu einer der Abfangjäger.  
„Diese FT-3C Imperium fliege ich vorzugsweise in koordinierten Einsätzen,“ sagte er und streichelte mit der Hand über die Außenhülle des Jägers, der den Namen „Conqueror“ auflackiert hatte.  
Ein Astromech Droide kam unter dem Jäger hervor und surrte:  
„MZ-12 = bereit für den Einsatz. Anwesenheit eines Sith Lords= fragwürdig.“  
Darth Occlus hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Wir fliegen nicht in den Einsatz, benutze deine Sensoren, wir sind auf Dromund Kaas. Schon bald wirst Du wieder zum Einsatz kommen“, sagte General Hesker freundlich und drehte sich zu Darth Occlus.  
„MZ-12 ist mein persönlicher Navigations Droide, er gehörte einmal Darth Immern, der ihn mit erweiterten Comms und Sensoren ausgestattet hat. Er ist ein hervorragender Astrodroide“, erklärte General Hesker bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
Der Rundgang dauerte eine Stunde. In der Zeit erfuhr sie so viel über Raumschiffe und Raumkämpfe wie noch nie zuvor. General Hesker schien den Kampf in der Luft eben so zu lieben, wenn nicht sogar mehr, wie den Einsatz auf dem Boden. Die anderen imperialen Gardisten verhielten sich äußerst respektvoll und zurückhaltend und erinnerten mehr an die Wachen auf Korriban.  
Am Ende ihres Rundganges waren sie in den Räumlichkeiten General Hesker angelangt und er bot ihr an Platz zu nehmen, während er sich in den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch platzierte.  
„Ich danke Euch für diesen lehrreichen Rundgang, General“, sagte sie achtungsvoll, als sie sich gesetzt hatte.  
„Gern geschehen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er.  
„Wir haben erst gestern Darth Arho in den Stand des Rates erhoben. Der Rat der Sith ist immer noch mit den Entwicklungen auf Corellia beschäftigt. Bei allem Respekt, General Hesker, aber sollte die Imperiale Garde nicht ihre Bemühungen auf den Jedi, der alles ins Chaos stürzt und den Imperator angegriffen hat, richten, anstatt auf Ilum?“ fragte sie.  
„Die Imperiale Garde denkt größer. Wir sind bereits auf Corellia, auch wenn der Verlust Commander Tainors uns verlangsamt hat. Aber wir gehen davon aus, dass der nächste Ort, zu dem der gesuchte Jedi sich aufmachen wird, Ilum sein wird. Ilum ist für die Jedi ein wichtiger Ort. Wir können also zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe erschlagen. Ilums Ressourcen für das Imperium sichern und den Jedi abfangen“, sagte General Hesker und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.  
„Ich verstehe. Aber wieso kommt Ihr damit zu mir?“ fragte Darth Occlus misstrauisch.  
„Großmoff Regus sucht fähige Krieger, um Ilum zu sichern. Ilum ist ein Eisplanet, ähnlich wie Hoth. Nur der Einsatz kleinerer Truppen ist hier möglich. Ihr habt auf Corellia bewiesen wie stark Ihr seid. Mit Eurer Hilfe könnten Ilums Minen bald gesichert sein. Um so mehr Wirbel wir verursachen, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass jemand uns aufhalten möchte. Das Imperium kann seine Kristalle abbauen und die Flotte mit der neuen Tarntechnologie ausstatten. Stellt Euch doch nur Moff Pyrons Flotte mit dieser Technologie vor. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Jedi Tempel und seinen Schätzen“, sagte General Hesker in einem Versuch Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten.  
„Ihr müsst nicht versuchen mir den Planeten schmackhaft zu machen. Ich hatte ohnehin vor Darth Arho meine unwiderstehliche Anwesenheit aufzuzwingen“, sagte sie und ein böses Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.  
Eine Pause entstand, in der General Hesker sie prüfend anstarrte. Am liebsten hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, aber General Heskers Machtresistenz war so hoch, dass sie bislang immer gescheitert war.  
„Sehr gut. Um so schneller Operation dunkles Eis anlaufen kann, desto besser“, sagte er.  
„Ich habe vorher noch ein paar Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Meine Crew und ich werden in 3 Tagen nach Ilum aufbrechen. Sagt Großmoff Regus, dass er mit meiner Unterstützung rechnen kann“, sagte sie und erhob sich.  
„Hervorragend“, sagte General Hesker und erhob sich ebenfalls aus seinem Sessel.  
„Ich würde es in Erwägung ziehen, den Zorn des Imperators bei der Bezwingung des Jedi hinzuzuziehen“, sagte Darth Occlus mit düsterem Blick.  
„Wisst Ihr denn wo sich der Zorn derzeit aufhält?“ fragte General Hesker überrascht.  
„Sie bezieht die Festung neben meiner. Ich habe Ihre überdeutliche Präsenz erst gestern vernommen. Der Rat hat keine Macht über den Zorn. Aber nach allem was ich bisher über sie gehört habe, sollte sie in der Lage sein, uns von der Existenz dieses Jedi zu befreien. Wenn nicht sie ...wer dann?“ sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Vermutlich habt Ihr Recht. Großmoff Regus soll sie kontaktieren, wir werden die Aktivitäten des Jedi im Auge behalten und Ihr sichert Ilum“, entschied General Hesker.  
„In Ordnung, ich spiele den Köder und gehe den Jedi ein wenig auf die Nerven, während ich vorgebe alles zur Unterstützung für Darth Arho zu tun“, scherzte Darth Occlus.  
„Ich mag Eure Denkweise“, sagte General Hesker und grinste boshaft.  
„Hier spricht Talos Drellik, dies ist eine Dringlichkeitsnachricht an Darth Occlus“, sprach es in Darth Occlus Ohrcom.  
Darth Occlus legte eine Hand gegen das Ohrcom:  
„Einen Moment noch Talos, ich melde mich gleich bei Euch“, sagte sie.  
„Ich fliege Euch zurück auf die Oberfläche, ich habe schon zu viel Eurer Zeit in Anspruch genommen“, sagte General Hesker höflich.  
Im Raumhafen verabschiedeten sie sich und er startete das Shuttle erneut für seinen Rückflug.  
Mit einem Taxi sauste Darth Occlus in das Sith Allerheiligste und stellte eine Verbindung zu Talos Drellik her.  
„Wir haben es, mein Sith Lord. Das Holocron von Darth Nihilus“, triumphierte Talos, sobald die Verbindung stand.  
„Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Kommt zurück zu mir Talos und erzählt mir alles. Ich verspreche Euch, dass Ihr Euren Urlaub nachholen könnt“, freute sich Darth Occlus.  
„Ach wer braucht schon Urlaub, mein Sith Lord“, winkte Talos ab.  
„Ich erwarte Eure Ankunft mit Spannung. Darth Occlus Ende“, beendete sie die Übertragung.  
In freudiger Erregung konnte sie Talos Ankunft kaum erwarten, aber sie musste 2 weitere Tage auf seine Rückkehr warten.


	11. Leidenschaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Occlus wird von einem Machtgeist belästigt und Darth Achelon bringt mehr als nur ein altes Sith Amulett mit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Darth Occlus saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Sith Allerheiligsten und blickte auf mehrere Monitore, die Informationen zu verschiedene Projekten Darth Thanatons preisgaben.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie eine Empfehlung gegenüber Moff Pyron aussprechen musste. Seid sie ihm den Auslöscher ermöglicht hatte, fraß er ihr aus der Hand und es würde ein Leichtes sein, ihn von einer belanglosen Beförderung zu überzeugen.  
„Darth Occlus, welche Ehre, was kann ich für Euch tun?“fragte er als sie sein Schiff über den Hologenerator auf ihrem Schreibtisch kontaktierte.  
„Moff Pyron. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als mich in Eure Personalpolitik einzumischen. Jedoch sind wir alle an Verbesserungen interessiert, wenn sie sich uns derart offensichtlich anbieten, nicht wahr?“ fragte sie gebieterisch und lehnte sich in ihrem Schreibtischsessel zurück.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Moff Pyron verwirrt. Das ungute Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, beschlich ihn.  
„Ich habe von einem sehr fähigen Lieutenant Severus Quinn auf der Doombringer gehört. Er wurde jahrelang durch die Imperium schädigenden Machenschaften Moff Broysc klein gehalten. Ich spreche ihm meine Empfehlung aus. Es bleibt natürlich Euch überlassen, über sein Schicksal zu entscheiden“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
Moff Pyron war die Erleichterung anzumerken. Sein Sith Lord forderte lediglich einen kleinen Gefallen ein, dem er natürlich nachkommen würde.  
„Ich danke Euch für den Hinweis, mein Sith Lord. Kann ich darüber hinaus noch etwas für Euch tun?“ fragte er.  
„Nein. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden. Ich werde in Kürze nach Ilum aufbrechen. Sieg dem Imperium! Darth Occlus Ende,“ sagte sie.  
„Sieg dem Imperium, Macht Euch, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Moff Pyron bevor die Verbindung getrennt wurde.

Eine Stunde später saß Darth Occlus mit gekreuzten Beinen in der großen Meditationskammer und verschmolz mit der Macht. Schon bald hatte sie die Grabeskälte der großen Halle hinter sich gelassen und in ihr loderte die Flamme der Macht, die ihren Geist umspannte und sich wie ein Waldbrand ausbreitete. Als ihre Wahrnehmung sich über die Meditationskammer hinaus erstreckte, nahm sie eine fremde Präsenz wahr, die sich ihr schnell näherte.  
„Ihr seid die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe“, hörte sie jemand sagen.  
Suchend schaute sie sich um, doch die Quelle der Stimme war nicht aufzufinden.  
„Ihr dachtet Ihr könnt Euch vor mir verstecken. Ich werde Euch immer finden. Ich kann Eure Essenz riechen. Ich werde mit Euch verschmelzen. In Euch sein, mich nach Euch verzehren“, flüsterte eine Gestalt verführerisch, die nun um sie herum huschte, ohne das sie sie erkennen konnte.  
Die Schnelligkeit, mit der sich die Gestalt bewegte, ließ sie auf einen Machtgeist schließen.  
„Wer seid Ihr?“fragte sie mit bebender Stimme. Ihr Körper hatte sich aus der Meditationsposition gelöst und sie drehte sich im Kreis, um der Gestalt mit den Augen zu folgen. Die Gestalt bewegte sich jedoch so schnell, dass sie keine klaren Umrisse mit den Augen erfassen konnte.  
„Eure brennende Leidenschaft, der Ihr Euch nicht hingebt. Die Ihr verleugnet. Ihr seid ein Sith Lord, nehmt Euch das was Ihr begehrt. Durch Leidenschaft erlangt Ihr Stärke“, tuschelte die Gestalt und dann blieb sie endlich stehen.  
Durch zusammengekniffene Augen konnte sie den hellen Umriss des Machtgeistes erkennen. Als sich ihre Augen an die grell leuchtende Silhouette gewöhnt hatten, machte sie die Augen weiter auf und erkannte die Gestalt.  


[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

„Urtel Moren?“ fragte sie überrascht.  
„Ja Geliebte“, sprach er, während er auf sie zu schwebte und sie umarmte.  
Sie erschauderte. Sein Körper fühlte sich unnatürlich an und doch nahm sie seine Umarmung wie eine Umarmung wahr, doch nicht über die Rezeptoren ihrer Haut sondern über die Macht. Ruckartig stieß sie sich von ihm weg.  
„Geliebte? Findet Ihr das nicht übertrieben?“ fragte sie und versuchte Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen.  
„Rennt nur davor weg. Ich werde Euch trotzdem jagen. Trotzdem lieben, jede Nacht, so oft Ihr es wollt“, sagte der Geist von Urtel Moren und schoss erneut auf sie zu und umwirbelte sie.  
„Wer sagt denn das ich das will?“ fragte sie und stolperte panisch rückwärts.  
„Ich kann Euer brennendes Verlangen spüren. Das ist so anziehend“, flüsterte er, verschwand und tauchte hinter ihr wieder auf, um ihren Hals entlang zu küssen. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und lief so hastig rückwärts, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und hart auf dem Boden landete.  
„Urtel ich mochte unsere kurze Zeit der Zweisamkeit, aber Ihr.. seid einfach zu schnell gestorben. Ich gebe zu Ihr wart der erste Mann...ach wisst Ihr was...verschwindet doch einfach“, sagte sie zornig und wollte sich gerade vom Boden aufrappeln, als er über ihr war. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie. Niavil versteifte sich und presste ihre Lippen widerspenstig zusammen.  
„Hmm... Euer kleiner lächerlicher Zorn schmeckt so köstlich. Wehrt Euch nur weiter“, wisperte er.  
„Wieso jetzt? Nach all der Zeit?“ fragte sie und robbte rücklings über den Boden. Nur weg von ihm.  
„Ihr wart vorher so voller Geister, ich habe Euch lieber für mich alleine, Geliebte,“sagte er und küsste über ihre strampelnden Beine. Als Geist war er so viel flinker als sie. Unvermittelt trat sie nach ihm und hoffe finster sein Gesicht zu treffen. Flackernd wich er ihren Attacken aus.  
„Das war nicht nett. Ich mag es wenn Ihr nicht nett zu mir seid“, schnurrte er verlockend.  
Immer noch rücklings über den Boden kriechend, überlegte sie fieberhaft wie sie ihn los werden sollte.  
„Ist das Rache, weil ich zu langsam war Euch zu retten? Ich versichere Euch ich wollte Euch retten,“ sagte sie und unterbrach ihre Bemühungen zu fliehen.  
„Pfff...Schuld steht Euch nicht. Bedauern vergiftet Euch. Ich spürte Eure Präsenz hinter mir im Kampf gegen die Jedi, ich wollte stark sein für Euch, es alleine machen. Jetzt mache ich Euch stärker, indem ich Euch die Leidenschaft gebe, die Ihr sucht“, sagte Urtel und lehnte lässig an der Wand.  
„Das ist nicht die Leidenschaft die ich suche“, fauchte sie und war wieder auf den Beinen.  
„Oh, ich verstehe, Ihr habt einen Anderen. Das macht nichts, ich kann für Euch er sein“, sagte Urtel und kam auf sie zu. Als er sie erreicht hatte nahm er Heskers Geistergestalt an. Er umarmte sie, streichelte über ihren Rücken.  
Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf und Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie atmete schneller.  
„Darth Occlus?“ fragte eine Stimme weit entfernt.  
Heskers Geistergestalt verpuffte so schnell wie sie entstanden war. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, zogen die roten Meditationsflammen sich in ihren Körper zurück. Blinzelnd schaute sie sich nach der Stimme um. Schweißperlen lagen auf ihrer Stirn und sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe weg.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Sith Lord?“fragte Darth Achelon skeptisch, der direkt neben ihr stand.  
„Wieso unterbrecht Ihr meine Meditation“, schrie sie ihn an und schleuderte ihm einen Lichtblitz entgegen. Eigentlich war sie ihm furchtbar dankbar dafür, aber er war respektlos gewesen. Sie hoffte im selben Moment, dass er nichts von Ihrer Schwäche mitbekommen hatte. Auch wenn er Ihre Macht anerkannte, war sie sich sicher, dass er bereits Pläne für ihren Untergang schmiedete, um selbst ein dunkler Lord im Rat zu werden.  
Sein Körper zuckte für eine halbe Minute, bis die Blitzwirkung nachließ.  
Als er wieder Herr über seinen Körper war, beugte er sich keuchend vornüber.  
Sie erhob sich und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
„Mein Sith Lord, die Tür stand offen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr bei offener Tür meditiert“, sagte er japsend mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
„Nun ich werde mir angewöhnen sie zu schließen“, sagte Darth Occlus spitz.  
Plötzlich spürte sie wieder Urtel Morens Präsenz. Nun da sie von ihm wusste, war es leicht ihn aufzuspüren. Ihr Blick fiel auf Darth Achelon, der sich wieder erholt hatte. Aus einem Impuls heraus sagte sie:  
„Ihr werdet das wieder gut machen, Darth Achelon“ und schloss dicht zu ihm auf.  
„Gewiss, mein Sith Lord. Sagt mir wie..“, sagte Darth Achelon grimmig.  
Schau genau hin Urtel, dachte sie, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf Darth Achelons drückte und ihren Körper gegen ihn lehnte.  
Sie konnte die aufsteigende Erregung in Darth Achelon spüren. Er wagte es nicht sie anzufassen, doch bot er seine Lippen nur zu bereitwillig zum Küssen an. Als er keine Luft mehr bekam zog er seinen Kopf zurück und atmete schwer ein und aus.  
„Mein Sith Lord...bei allem Respekt, dass ist nicht der passende Ort“, stammelte er.  
Seine Unsicherheit trieb ihr Überlegenheitsgefühl voran.  
„Ihr habt Recht“, flüsterte sie und liebkoste seinen Hals mit ihren Lippen.  
Dann wartete sie seine Reaktion ab und musterte ihn aufmerksam.  
„Wählt eine andere Räumlichkeit,“ sagte er eilig durch seine beschleunigte Atmung hindurch.  
Ihr Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem lüsternen Lächeln. Er hatte angebissen.  
Sie fand Gefallen daran, wie er nur durch einen Kuss, bereits zu weicher Butter in ihrer Hand wurde. In der Tat hatte sie die Stärke, die in Leidenschaft und Begierde steckte, vernachlässigt.  
Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder, als sie sich durch die Räumlichkeiten zum Sitzungsraum aufmachte. Darth Achelon war dicht hinter ihr. Kaum war er eingetreten, schloss sie hinter sich die Tür ab.  
Vorsichtig schaute er sich in dem beeindruckenden kleinen Raum um, und sein Blick blieb auf der kleinen Ausgabe ihres Ratsthrones haften.  
Ihre Lippen erinnerten ihn an seine Aufgabe und wild küssend entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig. Sein Oberkörper unter der langweiligen Robe war unerwartet muskulös und mit schwarzen filigranen Tattoos bedeckt.  
Sie drängte ihn zum Thron und als seine Kniekehlen den Rand des Sitzes berührten, war nur noch ein weiterer kleiner Stoß notwenig damit er sitzend in den Thron zurückfiel.  
Er küsste über ihren Bauch und streichelte ihr sanft über den Po. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, packte ihn und stieß ihn in sich hinein. Darth Achelon verdrehte genüsslich die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie trieb ihre Hüften wild gegen ihn und er führte sie, indem er seine Hände auf ihren Po legte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und sie zog sich näher an ihn heran und tiefer gegen ihn.  
Eine Hand huschte zu ihrem Hinterkopf und drückte sie nach vorne, damit er seine Zunge in ihrem Mund versenken konnte.  
Er schmeckte ungeahnt süßlich fruchtig, sie mochte den Geschmack. Er löste seine Lippen und stöhnte gegen ihre Wange.  
„Wagt es nicht..noch nicht“, zischte sie energisch in sein Ohr und ließ ihre Zähne über sein Ohrläppchen schaben. Darth Achelon spürte, wie ihre Macht sich nach ihm ausstreckte und an ihm zerrte, mit der Absicht, dass er sich ihr völlig willenlos hingeben sollte.  
Er zitterte, hielt die Luft an und ließ seine Hand in ihre Mitte gleiten, um ihr noch bessere Dienste zu leisten. Wellen der Erregung rollten über ihren Körper hinweg. Sie kniff mit ihren Händen in seinen Nacken und senkte und hob sich heftiger auf ihm auf und ab.  
Als sie die Augen auf ihn richtete, bemerkte er es sofort und ein Flehen lag in seinem Blick und zügellose Begierde. Sie schenkte ihm ein bittersüßes Lächeln. Er packte sie grob bei den Haaren presste erneut seine Lippen auf ihre. Ein paar weitere tiefe Stöße und sie umschloss ihn zuckend. Seine körperliche Erregung war kaum im Zaum zu halten und über die Macht nahm er ihre wahr, als wäre es seine.  
„Darth Occlus?“ stöhnte er als er seine Lippen ein paar Millimeter von ihren gelöst hatte und es mit seiner ganzen Willenskraft schaffte, es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen. Seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte in Anstrengung.  
„Ja“, hauchte sie atemlos und kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen spürte sie wie er sich in ihr ergoss und stöhnend aus und einatmete.  
Beide Körper bewegten sich wild atmend sanft gegeneinander und kamen schließlich zum Stillstand. Kalter Schweiß ließ sie frieren. Sie stand auf und zog sich ihre Robe über. Erschöpft ließ Darth Achelon sich in ihren Thron zurück sinken, bis er sich unter ihren Blicken der Lage wieder bewusst wurde und hastig aufstand.  
„Der Thron gehört Euch“, sagte er mit einer einladenden Handgeste.  
Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und drückte ihre Wange gegen seine.  
„Vergesst das nicht, Darth Achelon“, hauchte sie.  
„Niemals, dunkler Lord“, sagte er selbstsicher.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Thron und beobachtete ihn.  
Der tätowierte Oberkörper verschwand wieder unter der hässlichen Robe, als er sich wieder ankleidete.  
Anschließend kniete er vor ihrem Thron nieder.  
„Ihr seid wirklich die..“, setzte er an.  
„Sagt jetzt bitte nicht die schönste Frau, die Ihr je gesehen habt.....“, sagte sie genervt.  
„Nun...die bezauberndste junge Frau, wenn das besser für Euch passt“, sagte er.  
„Leere Worte“, sagte sie abfällig.  
„Wahre Worte. Ich habe es sehr genossen. Ihr dürft mich jeder Zeit wieder zurechtweisen, Darth Occlus“, sagte Darth Achelon überzeugend und in seinen Augen flackerte immer noch hungrige Begierde, als er zu ihr aufblickte.  
„Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen. Warum seid Ihr wirklich hier? Und steht endlich auf,“ sagte sie herrisch.  
Darth Achelon erhob sich und ordnete seine Gedanken:  
„Ihr habt nach alten Artefakten und Ritualen gefragt und ich sagte Euch ich sehe nach Thanatons Projekten...“, erklärte er.  
„Das weiss ich bereits, Ihr seid jedoch sehr schnell zurück gekehrt. Soll ich daraus schließen, dass die Projekte nicht so zahlreich sind, wie Ihr mir weiß machen wolltet?“ fragte sie feindselig.  
Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand:  
„Nein, mein Sith Lord. Aber ich wollte Euch meine Entdeckung nicht vorenthalten, bevor ich fortfahre“, erläuterte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
Sie erhob sich und bohrte ihren Blick in seinen.  
„Dann haltet mich nicht länger hin“, raunte sie.  


[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief voraus und sie folgte ihm in den Ausstellungsraum. Hier waren alte Schrifttafeln, Sith Artefakte und Schriftrollen ausgestellt. Vor eine der Glasvitrinen stand eine Kiste auf dem Boden, die mit einem Sicherheitsschloss versiegelt war.  
„Diese Kiste hier, ist für Euch, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Darth Achelon mit triumphierendem Blick.  
„Öffnet sie“, befahl sie.  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, erwiderte er und gab den Code für das Sicherheitsschloss ein. Sofort entriegelte sich die Kiste und faltete sich auseinander.  
Auf einem Bett aus Samt, lag ein Amulett mit einer Halskette. Es hatte die Form einer umgedrehten Pyramide. Die Kette und die Fassung waren aus Gold und der Anhänger selber war lila und ein rotes Leuchten umgab ihn.  
Fasziniert betrachtete Darth Occlus das Amulett, wagte es aber zunächst nicht, es in die Hand zu nehmen. Darth Achelon musste ihre Unsicherheit und ihr Misstrauen gespürt haben, denn er machte den ersten Schritt und hob es vorsichtig von seinem Samtbett auf und legte es in seine Handfläche.  
„Das hier ist ein Sith Abattar und tausende von Jahre alt. Es stammt aus der Zeit der alten Sith Könige. Die letzte Besitzerin und auch Entdeckerin dieses Sith Abattars war keine Geringer als Sith Lord Sorzus Syn“, erklärte Darth Achelon und aus seiner Stimme konnte man den Stolz über diese Entdeckung heraus hören.  
„Lord Sorzus Syn? Die Erschafferin des Sith Kodex?“hakte Darth Occlus nach.  
„Ja. Sie war eine Gelehrte, eine Entdeckerin und eine Alchemistin. Das Sith Abattar hat sie in den Gräbern verstorbener Sith Könige auf Korriban gefunden. Es ermöglichte dem Träger, jede Sprache sofort verstehen und schreiben zu können“, antwortete er.  
Sie streckte die Hand danach aus, und Darth Archelon ließ es in ihre Handfläche gleiten. Über die Macht schärfte sie ihre Wahrnehmung und analysierte die Kette. Sie konnte nichts verdächtiges daran erkennen.  
„Habt Ihr das Abattar ausprobiert?“ fragte sie nachdenklich.  
„Diese Ehre gebührt Euch, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Darth Achelon hochachtungsvoll.  
„Wir brauchen ein Probestück, eine Schriftrolle, die wir bislang nicht übersetzen konnten,“ sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Vermutlich gibt es in dem alten Palast auf Ziost, in dem wir das Sith Abattar gefunden haben, noch weitere Fundstücke aus der Zeit der alten Sith Könige. Als sich Sorzus Syn und die anderen dunklen Jedi zu Sith Lords aufschwangen, zogen sie nach Ziost um, wie es sich für Sith Könige ziemte, und bauten Paläste. Darth Thanaton hat Ausgrabungen veranlasst, die die Schätze dieser uralten Zeit frei legen sollen“, fuhr Darth Achelon fort.  
„Lasst die Fundstücke nach Dromund Kaas bringen, zur weiteren Erforschung. Ich denke wir müssen die Räumlichkeiten unsere Bibliothek und die Artefaktforschungsabteilung ausbauen“, sagte sie.  
„Ich werde es veranlassen“, sagte Darth Achelon und verbeugte sich.  
Behutsam legte sie die Kette wieder zurück auf das Samtbett und drehte sich zu Darth Achelon um.  
„Ihr habt mir sehr gute Dienste geleistet, ich danke Euch“, lächelte sie.  
Er deutete ein „gern geschehen“ mit den Augen an.  
„Doch frage ich mich, was Ihr Euch davon erhofft habt“, ergänzte sie und sah ihn an und studierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nun, Darth Occlus. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Ich lebe nach dem Kodex der Sith, aber ich bin nicht ohne Ehre. Durch dieses Geschenk, sehe ich meine Lebensschuld als beglichen an“, sagte er offenherzig.  
„Wir sind also quitt und Ihr könnt wieder meinen Untergang ohne einen Konflikt planen“, nickte sie.  
Er grinste hämisch.  
„Es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, dass dieser Gedanke mir noch nie in den Kopf kam. Aber vorerst diene ich Euch, ich sehe keinen Anlass, dass zu ändern.“  
„Einverstanden.“  
Sie küsste seine Lippen noch einmal leidenschaftlich und er umfasste sie und drückte sie an sich.  
„Ich mag Euren Geschmack“, flüsterte sie bevor sie sich von ihm entfernte.  
„Montrafruchtsaft mit Tinnbeerensaft“, murmelte Darth Achelon.  
„Interessante Mischung. Bis dahin, Darth Achelon. Möge die Macht Euch weiter dienen“, sagte sie.  
„Und Euch“, sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg nach Ziost.


	12. Noch 1 Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Reise nach Ilum beginnt.  
> Und mit ihr... die Reise zur dunklen Seite der Macht.

[](https://sithpacify.files.wordpress.com)

Am Abend ließ sie den Cantinadroiden Montrafruchtsaft mit Tinnbeerensaft und Whisky mischen und zum Dinner servieren.  
Gerade hatte sie ein Stück Steak aufgespießt, als der Machtgeist Urtel Morens sich neben sie auf die Loungecouch setzte.  
„Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr mein Abendessen genießen“, motzte sie in seine Richtung ohne ihn anzuschauen.  
„ICH genieße es. Ich mag es Euch dabei zu zuschauen wie Eure Lippen dieses Stück Fleisch berühren und Euer Mund es in sich aufnimmt“, säuselte er zweideutig.  
„Wisst Ihr, ich habe überlegt was ich mit Euch machen soll“, sagte sie ruhig lehnte sich entspannt auf dem Sofa zurück und schlug die langen Beine übereinander.  
„Eigentlich seid Ihr ein unwürdiger schwacher Geist. Zu erbärmlich um Euch zu binden“, fuhr sie fort und schaute Urtel Moren spöttisch an.  
Doch er verzog keine Mine.  
„Immerhin besitzt Ihr großes Potenzial mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wenn Ihr nicht von alleine verschwindet, werde ich dafür sorgen das Ihr es tut“, drohte sie ihm.  
„Diese leidenschaftliche Entschlossenheit, schaut doch nur wie prächtig Ihr Euch innerhalb eines Tages entwickelt habt“, schnurrte er.  
„Gerade Ihr solltet doch wissen, dass ich nicht einfach gehen kann. Ich bin an Euch als Person gebunden, wie andere an ihre Gräber“, sagte er und war aufgestanden.  
„Dann lasst doch einfach los“, sagte sie genervt.  
„Aber dann bin ich nichts …..dann habe ich nichts“, sagte er bestimmt.  
„Zu Schade das Ihr kein Jedi seid, nicht wahr? Dann würdet Ihr jetzt Eins werden mit der Macht“, sagte sie zynisch.  
„Verspottet mich nicht“, schrie er in ihr Ohr, so dass es dröhnte und pochte.  
„Ich habe viel mächtigeren Geistern Frieden geschenkt. Das Angebot mache ich Euch auch“, sagte sie nun freundschaftlicher.  
„Frieden gibt es nicht nur Leidenschaft. Euch alleine lassen? Niemals, Geliebte“, antwortete er und stürzte auf sie zu.  
Schnell verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Armen und spürte wie er gegen ihre Arme prallte. Frustriert setzte er sich wieder neben sie.

Sie aß weiter und er beobachtete weiter.  
Sie duschte und er beobachtete weiter.  
Sie laß Berichte und studierte Aufzeichnungen und er beobachtete weiter.  
________________________________________________________  
Sie begann damit ihr Holocron zu erstellen und Ihr Wissen über das Machtwandeln in das Holocron einzuspeisen.

„Der Tod kann nicht verzehrt werden. Aber Geister können für eine Weile gebunden werden, um sich ihre Kräfte zu leihen. Ihr müsst eine Verbindung zwischen Leben und Tod knüpfen. Ihr müsst lernen, beide Seiten der Macht zu binden, das Leben und den Tod. Man nennt es den Machtwandel.  
Trinkt Gift, es wird Euch nicht töten, aber Ihr werdet das Bewusstsein verlieren, genau die Ebene, die Ihr braucht, um den Machtwandel zu meistern und die Verbindung zum Tod zu knüpfen.  
Versagt Ihr bei dem Versuch, sterbt Ihr. So überleben nur die Würdigen..die Starken.  
Das Ritual besteht aus zwei Teilen. Erst das Befrieden. Einen zornigen Geist kann man nicht binden.  
Der zweite Teil, ist das Binden.  
Ein williger Geist ist leichter zu binden. Aber wenn man dem Geist seinen Willen lässt, entzieht man ihm weniger Kraft. Ein Pakt kann geschlossen werden, den willigen Geist zu binden, besiegelt mit Blut.  
Oder das Ritual der Bindung wird ausgeführt.  
Der Geist wird zu Eurem Sklaven und seine Kräfte gehören Euch. Die Macht die dem Geist dadurch entzogen werden kann ist größer, wenn man ihn unterwirft.  
Der Geist ist an Euer Leben gebunden, und Ihr an seinen Tod.  
Die Stärke des Geistes kann als Schutzschild benutzen werden.“  
Sie speiste das Wissen über die Machtwandler- Krankheit und den Weg der Heilung noch nicht in das Holocron.  
Ohne dieses Wissen würden folgende Generationen zwar zu mächtigen Lords aufsteigen, falls sie es schafften das Machtwandeln zu meistern, aber keiner würde lange genug leben, um großen Schaden anzurichten.  
Später würde sie ein Profil für den Torwächter festlegen, welcher Nutzer des Holocrons würdig war, dieses zusätzliche Wissen zu erwerben.  
_________________________________________________________

Sie ging ins Bett und er legte sich daneben und schmiegte sich an sie.  
Sie zwang sich trotz seiner Nähe in den Schlaf und er wachte über sie.

Am nächsten Tag war Urtel Moren verschwunden, doch sie fühlte seine Präsenz in der Nähe. So lange er Abstand hielt und sich nicht zeigte, war es einfach ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken und seine Anwesenheit zu vergessen.  
…..  
„Hey Sith, ich bin wieder da. Die Wartung hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, die Fury ist in einem super Zustand. Habs überprüft. Wann kann ich mit Euch rechnen?“, raunte Andronikos in ihr Ohrcom als sie gerade fertig gefrühstückt hatte.  
„Wie ist der Status der anderen?“ wollte sie wissen.  
„Ashara kommt in 1 Stunde mit dem Shuttle von Korriban.  
Xalek befindet sich bereits auf Ilum, um seinen Vater zu beerdigen, aber das wisst Ihr ja sicherlich bereits.  
Khem ist da, aber er redet nicht mit mir.  
Talos fehlt noch“, übermittelte Andronikos.  
Xalek hatte sie vor ein paar Tagen kontaktiert, dass er seinem Vater die letzte Ehre erweisen wollte, damit er zu einem Gott werden konnte. Darth Occlus verstand nichts von den Bräuchen der Kaleesh, aber da es für Xalek wichtig war, gab sie ihm Ihre Zustimmung. Nach dem Gespräch mit Hesker, teilte sie Xalek mit, dass er auf Ilum bleiben und Darth Arho zur Hand gehen sollte.  
„Ich werde in einer Stunde bei Euch sein“, sagte Darth Occlus und schloss den Kanal.  
Sie packte ihren Koffer und nahm auch das Sith Abattar mit. Es war sicherer in ihrer Nähe, als in einer Kiste auf Dromund Kaas.  
Wie es der Zufall wollte, kam sie gleichzeitig mit dem Imperialen Bergungsdienst im Raumhafen an.  
Die Männer die Ihr entgegen kamen sahen übermüdet und abgespannt aus. Suchend schaute sie sich nach Talos um und entdeckte ihn, wie er eine Kiste auf Rollen vor sich her schob.  
„Talos“, rief sie und er hob den Kopf.  
„Mein Sith Lord, ich bitte die Verspätung zu entschuldigen. Wir hatten ein paar Probleme mit dem Schiff. Dieser Sandplanet hat dem Schiff ordentlich zugesetzt. Trotzdem hat der imperiale Bergungsdienst es wie immer geschafft.“  
Sie hatte Talos Optimismus und unerschütterliche Hartnäckigkeit vermisst. Er war nicht weniger abgespannt, als die Männer, die ihr entgegengekommen waren, aber er verbarg es sorgfältig hinter seinem fröhlichen Gesicht.  
„Es ist nicht nötig sich zu entschuldigen, auf Euch würde ich immer warten. Und nun spannt mich nicht länger auf die Folter.“  
„Jawohl, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Talos gut gelaunt und öffnete die Kiste.  
Das Holocron lag gut geschützt in der Polsterung der Box.  
Gierig nahm Darth Occlus es in ihre Hände und konnte fühlen wie es pulsierte und surrte. Angestrengt widerstand sie dem Drang es sofort zu öffnen, auch wenn die Macht, die von dem Holocron ausging, bereits an ihrer Seele zerrte.  
„Ihr macht mich sehr glücklich, Talos“, seufzte sie ohne ihre Augen von dem Holocron abzuwenden.  
„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte Talos und nun war ihm seine Erschöpfung anzumerken.  
„Lasst uns zur Fury gehen, dort könnt Ihr Euch ausruhen und später möchte ich alles über Eure Reise erfahren“, schlug Darth Occlus vor und steckte das Holocron in ihre Robe.  
Die Servicedroiden verluden bereits das Gepäck, bei ihrer Ankunft in Hangar 5.  
Wartend und auf Hochglanz poliert lag die Fury vor ihnen.  
Andronikos startete die Triebwerke, als alle Crewmitglieder an Bord waren.

„Wie lange wird unsere Reise nach Ilum dauern, Schiffsratte?“fragte Darth Occlus als sie auf der Brücke eintraf.  
„3 Tage, Sith,“ antwortete Andronikos, der im Pilotensessel saß und die Fury in den Orbit steuerte.  
„Man hab ich dieses Schiff vermisst“, seufzte er.  
„Ach wirklich? Es ist doch nur ein Schiff“, erwiderte sie gelangweilt.  
Geflissentlich ignorierte er ihren Kommentar.  
„Vor kurzem bin ich ein wesentlich mieseres Schiff geflogen. Ich weiß die Fury nun zu schätzen. Ich konnte übrigens nebenbei ein paar Interessenten für die corellianischen Artefakte an Land ziehen. Lasse sie noch ein bisschen zappeln, bis sie bereit sind das doppelte zu zahlen...und das werden sie“, er lachte sein fieses Lachen.  
„Naja jedenfalls finde ich, dass Ihr diesem Schiff endlich einen Namen geben solltet“, raunte er.  
„Wie wäre es mit „Liebling der Schiffsratte“, lästerte sie.  
„Oder „Sklave““, schoss er zurück.  
„Dann schon eher „Einsamer dreckiger Pirat“, schlug sie vor.  
„Hmmmpf..“, murmelte er nur.  
„Sucht Ihr einen Namen aus, Ihr seid doch der Schifffanatiker“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Reformation“, sagte Andronikos sofort.  
„Hmmm, wie ungeahnt tiefsinnig von Euch. Ihr habt bereits einen Namen im Hinterkopf gehabt,“ stellte sie fest und sprach „Reformation“ ein paar Mal laut aus.  
„In Ordnung „Reformation“ ich mag den Klang und die Bedeutung“, sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
„Dann „Reformation“, auf nach Ilum“, rief er und gab die Koordinaten ein.  
Die „Reformation“ sauste in den Hyperraum und Andronikos lehnte sich entspannt zurück und legte seine Füße auf das Armaturenbrett.  
…..........

Ashara und Darth Occlus hatten im Frachtraum ihre Meditationsposition eingenommen, während sie auf großen Kissen saßen.  
Vorsorglich hatten sie Artefakte aufgestellt, die eine Machtbarriere aufrecht hielten, als Schutzmaßnahme, um sich vor Einflüssen von Außen zu schützen, und das Äußere vom Inneren zu schützen.  
Darth Occlus legte das Holocron vor sich auf den Boden.  
„Meister, ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl“, flüsterte Ashara beim Anblick des Holocrons.  
„Angst ist nicht angebracht, Respekt durchaus“, erwiderte Darth Occlus, deren Herz so wild klopfte, dass sie fürchtete es würde jeden Augenblick aus ihrer Brust hüpfen.  
In Trance konzentrierte und sammelte Darth Occlus sich, um eine Welle der dunklen Macht auf das Holocron zu lenken.  
Als das Holocron vibrierte öffnete sie die Augen. Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl drang aus dem Holocron, es begann zu glitzern und der Lichtstrahl zerstreute sich, wirbelte umher und bildete sich neu, um eine Gestalt zu formen.  
Die Gestalt, die nun zum Vorschein kam, trug eine schwarze Robe. Ihr Gesicht war hinter einer weißen Maske, mit zwei roten Streifen, verborgen. Aus zwei schwarzen Löchern, an der Stelle an der die Augen hätten sein müssen, starrte sie auf Darth Occlus und Ashara hinab. Eine tiefe und verzerrte Stimme, die mehr ein eindringliches unheimliches Flüstern war, und sein Gegenüber durch und durch zu durchdringen vermochte, erklang.  
„Irowachak ereham schuarebchek bebnom delo arotura chak“, flüsterte Darth Nihilus.  
Darth Occlus schluckte, sie verstand nichts von dem was er ihr mitteilte. Durch ihr intensives Studium, war sie auf viele Sprachen gestoßen und die meisten davon ließen sich übersetzen. Aber Darth Nihilus musste eine sehr alte ausgestorbene Sprache sprechen. Der Übersetzer in ihrem Ohrcom, gab nur Fehlermeldungen aus und war ratlos, ebenso wie sie selbst.  
Darth Nihilus Ausstrahlung, die Kälte des Todes und grenzenlose Gier, konnte sie mit jeder Faser Ihres Körpers spüren.  
Sie war von seinem Anblick gefesselt, seiner Stimme eingenommen, unfähig sich daraus zu lösen. Erst als sie sich auf ihre Atmung konzentrierte, auf ihr pulsierendes Herz, konnte sie sich aus ihrer Starre befreien und das Holocron deaktivieren.  
„Meister, Meister“, schrie Ashara in Panik, obwohl sie abwesend wirkte.  
„Ich bin hier Ashara, konzentriere dich auf deinen Herzschlag“, befahl sie ihrer Schülerin.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Asharas Blick wieder klar wurde und sie zu sich selber fand.  
„Diese Schreie, tausende Schreie“,schluchzte Ashara und krümmte sich und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie, um sich sanft vor und zurück zu wiegen.  
„Beruhigt Euch. Es war nur der Torwächter eines alten Holocrons“, sagte Darth Occlus, und wusste das es maßlos untertrieben war. Dieses Holocron war nur für wenige Minuten aktiv gewesen, und hätte Ihre Schülerin fast um den Verstand gebracht. Ein Holocron war das holografische Echo seines Erbauers, das ein Stück seines Geistes in sich barg.  
In Anbetracht dessen, dass Darth Nihilus Wissen vor allem deswegen so begehrt war, weil er es geschafft hatte, sein Bewusstsein in einen Gegenstand zu transferieren, in seine Rüstung, machte das Holocron noch gefährlicher. 

Die meisten Sith Lords strebten danach, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, und dem Tod zu entrinnen. Für die Anhänger der dunklen Seite der Macht, gab es keine Erlösung. Der Tod war der Preis, den sie zahlen mussten, um aus der schier grenzenlosen Macht der dunklen Seite zu schöpfen.  
Über die Jahrtausende hinweg, versuchten die Anhänger der Dunklen Seite, den Tod auszutricksen, auf die unterschiedlichste Art und Weise. Die Zeche zu prellen. Darth Zash, ihre eigene Meisterin, hatte all ihre Energie dazu verwendet, zu überleben und dem Tod durch das Ritual der Essenzübertragung zu entkommen. Der Imperator selbst, strebte danach unsterblich zu werden und war es womöglich.

Doch nur Wissen, bedeutete wirkliche Macht. Und für Wissen, war Niavil bereit, alles zu tun.  
Hastig deaktivierte sie die Schutzartefakte und lief zu ihrem Gemach.  
„Hey Sith. Warum hat Ashara so geschrien? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Andronikos besorgt, als er sie im Gang traf.  
„Alles bestens. Ein altes Holocron hat sie ein wenig erschreckt“, sagte Darth Occlus beiläufig.  
„Naja, haltet mich einfach aus dieser kranken Sith Scheisse raus, okay?“ sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Geht klar“, sagte sie und verschwand in ihrem Raum, um das Sith Abattar zu holen.  
Behutsam legte sie die Kette um ihren Hals und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Macht diesen Weg geht. Sie glaubte eigentlich nicht an Bestimmungen, aber das Sith Abattar und ein Holocron in einer alten Sprache, hatten auf seltsame Weise zueinander gefunden. Es fühlte sich nach Bestimmung an.  
….


	13. Darth Nihilus

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Erneut wurden die Schutzartefakte mit Energie gespeist.

„Ashara, verlasse den Frachtraum“, befahl Darth Occlus.  
„Es ist nicht weise, das Holocron erneut zu aktivieren. Manche Dinge sollte man auf sich beruhen lassen“, sagte Ashara mit unsicherem Blick.  
„Auf sich beruhen lassen? Wo ist denn die vor Tatendrang strotzende Ashara geblieben? Um die Macht wirklich zu verstehen, benötigt es einen entschlossenen willensstarken und wissensdurstigen Geist. Ich werde es ganz sicher nicht auf sich beruhen lassen“, widersprach Darth Occlus entschlossen.  
„Aber Meister...“, setzte Ashara erneut an.  
„Entweder Du stellst Dich deiner Angst und beweist Stärke oder Du bleibst schwach,“ unterbrach Darth Occlus sie.  
„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich der dunklen Seite stand halten könnte. Die Korruption dieses Holocrons....“, sagte Ashara.  
Darth Occlus verzog spöttisch den Mundwinkel.  
„So wirst Du nie dein Potenzial entfalten. Wer Angst hat, wird immer in seinem Schneckenhaus bleiben. Nie über den Tellerrand schauen können. Und Furcht und Angst, sind der schnellste Weg zur dunklen Seite. Denn sie werden schnell in Frustration enden...dann in Wut....in Selbsttäuschung.... Die Macht besteht aus der hellen UND dunklen Seite...um die Macht zu verstehen muss man beide Seiten verstehen“, referierte Darth Occlus und wurde ungeduldig.  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken gehen“, sagte Ashara und verließ mit sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck den Raum.  
Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Zischen zu und Darth Occlus füllte das Holocron mit ihrer Macht.  
Wieder glitzerte es und bildete die unheimliche Gestalt Darth Nihilus.

„Ich bin die Dunkelheit, in der alles Leben stirbt. Alles Leben existiert nur, um sich mir zu opfern, um meine Macht zu nähren. Ich hungere nach der Macht. Ich bin Darth Nihilus und dies ist mein Vermächtnis“, hörte sie Darth Nihilus mit verzerrter Stimme sagen.  
Während er sprach, leuchtete das Sith Abattar auf und über die Macht konnte Darth Occlus nun jedes Wort verstehen. So unheilvoll Darth Nihilus Worte auch waren, die Freude darüber, dass das Sith Abattar hielt was es versprach, verdrängte das beklemmende Gefühl.  
„Ich bin Darth Occlus, Ratsmitglied des Sith Imperiums. Wir schreiben das Jahr 3641 VYS. Und ich suche nach Wissen“, sagte sie aufgeregt.  
„Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie unbedeutend Ihr seid. Ihr seid ein Staubpartikel in einem Sturm, nur ein Sandkorn am Strand. Bedeutungslos für den Sturm“, zischte der Torwächter von Darth Nihilus. Seine schwarzen leeren Augen hinter der Maske fraßen sich in ihre.  
„Wenn der Einzelne bedeutungslos ist, was ist dann von Bedeutung?“blinzelte Darth Occlus.  
„Die Stille, die Ordnung bringt“, sagte er.  
„Die Stille? Also der Tod?“  
„Die Reinessenz der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Die Vernichtung allen Lebens. Die Ruhe, die Stille, die Frieden bringt. Keine Kriege, keine Schreie, keine Grausamkeiten, die dem Leben anhaften. Keine Hässlichkeit der Galaxis durch die Nichtseher“, zischte der Torwächter.  
Ihr Datenpad lag auf ihren Knien und sie schrieb fleißig ein paar Notizen auf.  
„Aber wenn es kein Leben mehr gibt, wovon soll sich die Dunkle Seite dann nähren, woraus soll sie ihre Macht schöpfen?“fragte sie schließlich.  
„Aus sich selbst. Als einzige Existenz im Universum.“  
„Wie kann das erstrebenswert sein? Die dunkle Seite der Macht, bietet Macht um der Macht willen. Man gibt sich ihr hin, um grenzenlose Macht zu erlangen. Stärker zu sein als andere. Oder weil man um sein Überleben kämpft. Und man bekommt den Tod, dass was man versucht hat zu verhindern?“sagte Darth Occlus und sie spürte nun die Auswirkungen des Holocrons.  
Das Holocron mit ihrer Macht zu speisen, um es aktiviert zu halten, kostete körperliche und psychische Kraft. Sie fühlte wie ihre Robe an ihrem verschwitzten Körper klebte.  
„Selbst zu einem Teil dieser allumfassenden, grenzenlosen, unsterblichen Macht zu werden, reicht Euch nicht?“ fragte der Torwächter zynisch.  
„Was ist mit der Hellen Seite der Macht?“ fragte Darth Occlus ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.  
Ein entsetzliches Schreien durchfuhr sie und als sie etwas warmes auf ihrer Handoberfläche wahrnahm, musste sie feststellen, dass Blut aus ihrer Nase tropfte.  
„Die helle Seite ist nur Nahrung, Täuschung“, schrie der Torwächter.  
Sie konzentrierte sich mit all ihrer Kraft auf die Gegenwart, auf ihren Körper, der in dem Frachtraum saß. Langsam zog sich ihr Geist aus dem Holocron zurück. Mit einem Surren schloss sich das Holocron und sie sank erschöpft auf das Kissen. 

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Als sie die Augen öffnete, zog ihr der Duft von Caf in die Nase. Schlaftrunken rappelte sie sich auf und stellte mit einem Blick auf ihr digitales Armband fest, dass sie 6 Stunden geschlafen hatte. Ihre Muskeln taten weh und eine Verspannung im Nacken quälte sie.  
Getrocknetes Blut klebte immer noch auf ihrem Handrücken, da beschloss sie sich erst einmal eine Dusche zu gönnen, bevor sie das Holocron weiter erforschen würde. Sie stand auf, doch ihre Beine hatten nicht die gewünschte Standfestigkeit. Mühsam und an der Wand des Schiffes festhaltend schleppte sie sich in Richtung ihres Gemachs.  
Talos saß mit Ashara bei einer Tasse Caf in der Loung und sie musste an ihnen vorbei um zu ihrem Quartier zu gelangen. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie keinen sehr glücklichen Eindruck machte und das offen zu zeigen, war äußerst unangenehm.  
„Bei den Sternen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Talos entsetzt als er sie an der Wand lang schlurfen sah und stellte hastig seinen Caf auf den Tisch, um ihr entgegen zu eilen.  
Er umfasste sie und stützte sie ab.  
„Talos, es ist alles in Ordnung. Darth Nihilus Torwächter hat mich nur ein wenig angeschrien.“ Ihr Stimme war ein flüsterndes Krächzen.  
Er geleitete sie zum Loungesofa, auf dem sie sich niedersinken ließ.  
Ashara sagte nichts, aber sie konnte ihre Gedanken hören. Sie waren so offensichtlich, dass sie sogar ein Machtunfähiger hätte erahnen können.  
„Nährt er sich an Euch?“ fragte sie nach einer langen Schweigeminute.  
„Durchaus möglich“, sagte Darth Occlus nur knapp.  
„Ihr wisst es nicht?“ fragte Ashara entsetzt.  
„In gewisser Weise nährt man ein Holocron immer. Die Schlusssteine in Holocrons beziehen ihre Energie aus der Macht ihrer Anwender. Das wisst Ihr doch sicherlich auch als Jedi“, antwortete Talos.  
„Ob das über das Maß des Üblichen hinaus ging kann ich nicht sagen, ich war damit beschäftigt, sein Wissen zu protokollieren und meinen Geist wach zu halten, mich in der Gegenwart zu verankern, um mich nicht in dem Holocron zu verlieren“, fauchte Darth Occlus in Asharas Richtung.  
„Euer Sith Abattar hat also funktioniert. Faszinierend, nach tausenden von Jahren“, schwärmte Talos und betrachtete den Anhänger der Halskette auf Darth Occlus Brust.  
„Wenn wir es nur nachstellen könnten, es würde die wissenschaftliche archäologische Forschung so sehr bereichern“, fügte er hinzu.  
Darth Occlus rappelte sich auf.  
„Ich werde mich frisch machen und dann dürft Ihr mir Euren Reisebericht abliefern“, seufzte sie.  
Der warme Dampf der Schalldusche umhüllte ihren Körper, erweckte ihre Lebensgeister, entspannte die Muskulatur.  
Darth Nihilus hatte Recht, er war das Paradebeispiel für die dunkle Seite, das was sie war wenn sie vollkommen war. Die dunkle Seite, so verlockend ihre Angebote und so mächtig sie auch sein mochte, bedeutete am Ende den sicheren persönlichen Tod. Jeder Machtanwender der sich ihr zügellos hingab, musste schon bald mit der Transformation, dem Verfall seines Körpers, leben. Doch für diese grenzenlose Macht, waren viele blind gegenüber dem Verfall, gegenüber dem Preis. Und einige, denen es bewusst wurde, die aber nicht los lassen konnten, suchten Wege ihre selbstverliebte Existenz zu erhalten, auf welche Weise auch immer.  
Aber man konnten die Macht nicht versklaven, wie es die Anhänger der dunklen Seite taten, die Macht bestrafte sie dafür mit dem Tod, der Vernichtung des eigenen Körpers. Eben so wenig war sie ein Verbündeter, so wie die Anhänger der hellen Seite sie begriffen, denn das konnte sie nicht sein, weil sie auch aus der dunklen Seite bestand, und die verbündete sich nicht. Die helle Seite unterwarf sich lediglich der Macht, die sie dafür nicht mit dem Tod bestrafte, dafür aber mit Entbehrungen und Selbstaufopferung.

Mit dem Sterben hatte Niavil kein Problem. Das Problem wäre ein Leben ohne Bedeutung, ohne Wissen zu führen. Sie wollte die Macht nicht versklaven, aber sich ihr genau so wenig unterwerfen. Die Balance zwischen beidem zu finden, war das Ziel.  
Denn die wirkliche Macht hielt das Gleichgewicht zwischen Leben und Tod, Schöpfung und Zerstörung in der Galaxis aufrecht. Demnach gab es eine Seite dieses Gleichgewichts, die die Prinzipien von Frieden, Wissen und Hoffnung in sich trug. Auf der anderen Seite stand dagegen der Hass, die Verdorbenheit, Gier und die Angst. Diese beiden Kräfte standen in andauerndem Konflikt miteinander und häufig herrscht lange Zeit ein Ungleichgewicht. Das war es, worum es im Kampf zwischen dem Imperium und der Republik wirklich ging.  
Die Macht selber war neutral. Einzig und allein dem Machtanwender und seiner Charaktereigenschaft oblag es, ob er empfänglicher für die helle oder die dunkle Seite der Macht war.  
Während sich ihr Geist weiter entspannte, begriff Niavil, dass ihr Durst nach Wissen ihre größte Stärke und größte Schwäche zugleich war.  
Die Stärke lag darin, Aspekte der hellen Seite nicht grundsätzlich auszuschließen sondern von ihr zu lernen und sie sich anzueignen. Das Leben zu achten und zu lieben.  
Ihre größte Schwäche jedoch, war die Wissensgier, die sie skrupellos werden lassen konnte. Durch dieses Wissen mehr Macht zu erlangen.

Sie beschloss das Holocron erneut zu aktivieren, um mehr über Darth Nihilus Machtpraktiken zu erfahren. Und dann würde sie es nach Korriban bringen, wo es der Geschichte huldigend rechtmäßig hingehörte. Durch die alte Sprache, die Darth Nihilus Torwächter sprach, war er wohl kaum eine Gefahr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese zwei Videos haben mir dabei geholfen, mich etwas besser in die Stimmung hinein zu versetzen und zu inspirieren.  
> Original Stimme:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diO3HRGWbZI  
> Übersetzte Stimme (engl.)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9s1pvbL9Cwk


	14. Reisebericht

„Lok ist ein hässlicher Planet. Diese Schwefelbecken stanken erbärmlich und die brodelnden Lavagruben haben uns von Anfang an Probleme bereitet. Wir mussten das Schiff in der Nähe einer Bergkette landen, der einzige Ort, an dem eine sichere Landung überhaupt möglich war. Allerdings begann dort auch die Wüstenausdehnung. Durch die Sandstürme, hat sich der Sand ins Getriebe des Schiffes gefressen und zwei Leute mussten es ständig davon befreien.  
Auf dem Weg zu den Koordinaten haben wir ein verlassenes republikanisches Shuttle entdeckt. Vieles deutete auf einen Lichtschwertkampf hin, aber Leichen konnten wir keine finden.  
Die Koordinaten führten uns zu einer Felswand der Bergkette. Unsere Geräte hatten Hohlräume hinter der Felswand angezeigt. Es dauerte einen Tag, bis wir herausgefunden hatten, dass eine kleine Vertiefung in der Felswand einen Mechanismus aktivierte, der einen Eingang offenbarte.  
Während die eine Hälfte des Teams, die Höhle hinter dem Eingang erforschte,  
musste die andere Hälfte sich gegen Piraten wehren, die auf unser Schiff aufmerksam geworden waren. Wir haben 3 tapfere Männer bei der Verteidigung verloren.“ 

Talos verzog das Gesicht und lehnte sich in Niavils Bürostuhl zurück, während sie in ihrem Bett auf dem Bauch lag, den Kopf auf die Ellenbogen gestützt hatte, und seinem Bericht lauschte.

„Piraten?“ Niavil runzelte überrascht die Stirn.  
„Ja, Lok liegt an einer beliebten Handelsroute. Und wo es Handelsrouten gibt, gibt es auch Piraten. Die meisten davon sind in den Spiceschmuggel involviert. Einem Stück Schiffstechnik sind sie aber nie abgeneigt“, erklärte Talos.  
„Was hatte es also mit der Höhle auf sich?“ fragte Niavil und ließ eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern hin und her gleiten.  
„Wir vermuten, dass die Höhle ein altes Piratenversteck gewesen sein muss. Es gab nur einen Anhaltspunkte für meine Vermutung, ein paar leere Kisten, die das Firmenlogo der Czerka Corporation trugen.“  
„Wen sollte man auch sonst überfallen....die Czerka ist einfach überall...“, seufzte Darth Occlus.  
„Ja sie sind wie ein ansteckender Virus. Jedenfalls scannten wir die Höhle, und verbrachten einen weiteren Tag damit nach dem Holocron zu suchen. Nichts. Erst am Abend, als Ldt. Nindo Deccol beim Abendessen nebenbei in einem Katalog der Czerka blätterte fiel es mir auf. Das Firmenlogo sah anders aus als auf den Kisten in der Höhle.“  
„Und jetzt zahlt sich Auselio Ganns Training aus. Und natürlich Euer eidetisches Gedächtnis “, merkte Darth Occlus an und huschte zur Minibar um Talos und sich ein Glas Wein einzuschenken.  
„Hmmm..... hmmmmmmm... vorzüglich, mein Sith Lord“, schwärmte Talos als er von dem Wein gekostet hatte.  
„Ja das ist...“, setzte Darth Occlus an doch Talos sagte:  
„Pssst... verratet mir nichts. Ich habe es gleich.“  


Er nahm noch einen großen Schluck, umspülte damit langsam seine Zähne und ließ den Wein seine Kehle hinunterlaufen. Er presste die Zunge gegen den Gaumen, um den Nachgeschmack aufzunehmen und mit einem lauten Aufschmatzer sagte er:  
„Kirschrot und reintönig mit kräftiger Intensität und ein opaker Kern. Ein fruchtig, würziges Aroma ...sehr mild...aber der Alkoholgehalt ist sehr spritig. Eine reife präsente Struktur. Ein nicht enden wollender Abgang, rutscht hinten schön rund, und ein floraler Rückgeruch. Fantastisch einfach fantastisch. Diese Traube hat mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit viel Wärme abbekommen und trotzdem muss der Boden unglaublich fruchtbar und reich an Nährstoffen sein. …..Leider habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung welcher Wein das sein könnte.“  


Darth Occlus starrte Talos wortlos an. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der sich derart über Wein ausgelassen hatte. Wieder musste sie ihn dafür einfach bewundern, wie er die kleinen Details der Dinge liebte, sie wertschätzte, ihnen Respekt zollte.  
Sie suchte nach Worten und fand sie nicht.  
„Nun...ich mag diesen Wein auch sehr gerne. Er kommt von dem Planeten Korriz. Die Eltern einer Untergebenen haben dort ein Weingut. Letzte Woche ließen sie mir ein paar Flaschen davon zu kommen“, sagte Niavil unbeholfen.  
„Meine wärmste Empfehlung, so ein wunderbarer Tropfen“, lächelte Talos.  
„Es freut mich das er Euch schmeckt“, sagte sie und schenkte ihm nach.  
„Wo war ich stehen geblieben... ach ja. Die Czerka Symbole waren auf den Kisten anders als auf der Abbildung im Katalog. Ich recherchierte, ob Czerka das Firmenlogo geändert hatte, aber in der Hinsicht scheint die Czerka sehr traditionell zu sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund war das Firmenlogo minimal also geändert worden. Ich konnte den nächsten Tag kaum abwarten, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.“  
Talos machte eine Pause um erneut von seinem Wein zu trinken.  


Urtel Moren umarmte Talos Drellik von hinten und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Talos machte eine Bewegung, als würde er erschaudern und Darth Occlus verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein, als sie Urtel bemerkte.  
„Dieser Wein steigt ganz schön in den Kopf“, kicherte Talos und dann sagte er:  
„Mein Sith Lord, ist alles in Ordnung? Ihr seht aus als hättet Ihr einen Geist gesehen.“  
„Wenn Ihr wüsstet wie Recht Ihr damit habt“, murmelte Darth Occlus unverständlich und ihre Augen waren auf die Stelle über Talos Schultern gerichtet.  
Talos drehte sich langsam um und schaute hinter sich, doch natürlich war dort nichts zu finden.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause machen, mein Sith Lord?“.  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Fahrt fort, Talos“, erwiderte sie und nahm hastig einen weiteren großen Schluck und blickte Urtel finster an. Der sagte nichts und grinste nur dümmlich.  
„Wir nahmen unsere Ausrüstung wieder mit in die Höhle und untersuchten intensiv die Symbole auf den leeren Kisten und...ähm,“erzählte Talos bevor er von einem Ansturm unterbrochen wurde.  
Urtel Moren küsste Talos Hals und lutschte an seinem Ohrläppchen, während er Darth Occlus lüstern anfunkelte. Sie hingegen schoss auf ihn zu und wedelte mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach ihm. Urtel Moren verpuffte und erst dann bemerkte sie, dass sie soeben auf Talos zugeschossen war und ihn auf höchst seltsame Weise umarmt hatte. Talos drehte hastig den Kopf zur Seite, um seinem Sith Lord nicht in den Ausschnitt blicken zu müssen.  
„Oh nein... das ist jetzt wirklich...,“ sagte Darth Occlus zögerlich und hatte ihre Arme immer noch um Talos geschlungen.  
„Es ist nichts passiert, mein Sith Lord. Ich...“, stotterte Talos angespannt.  
Sie ließ sich auf seinem Schoss nieder und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Sein freundliches, unschuldiges, ruhiges Wesen war genau das was sie jetzt brauchte.  
Sie seufzte schwer und entspannte sich auf ihm, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen:  
„Ich sehe wirklich einen Geist. Einen sehr anzüglichen, nervigen, unbedeutenden Geist eines Sith, der auf Alderaan gestorben ist. Als Sith war er weit aus weniger seltsam, als er es jetzt als Geist ist. All sein Handeln und seine Bestrebungen sind nur auf ein paar Sachen beschränkt. Aber ich arbeite schon daran ihn los zu werden.“

„Da bin ich aber... nun... wirklich beruhigt,“ stotterte Talos immer noch nervös.  
So nah war er seinem Sith Lord noch nie gekommen, auch wenn er sie mochte war er sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Nähe mochte. Er hatte sie nie bewusst als Frau gesehen, die sie zweifelsohne war. Er liebte sie auf seine wissenschaftliche Art und Weise, wie eine Seelenverwandte, aber darüber hinaus, nein... darüber hatte er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. 

 

Mit einem kleinen Hüpfer sprang Niavil von Talos Schoss und platzierte sich wieder auf dem Bett.  
„Ihr müsst mehr essen Talos, Ihr seid etwas sehr knochig“, lächelte sie ihn an als er verschreckt in ihre Richtung schaute.  
„Was.. wie bitte? Äh ja, mein Sith Lord.“ Seine Stimme war um ein paar Oktaven nach oben geschnellt, als er gerade dabei war über sie als Frau nachzudenken.  
„Ich war schon immer so gebaut. Selbst die Ausbildung beim Militär hat mir nur spärliche Muskelmasse beschert. Immerhin komme ich so hervorragend durch schmale Gänge in staubigen Gräbern“, sagte Talos nun wieder gewohnt freundlich.  
„Das stimmt allerdings. Dieser Geist gerade, habt Ihr ihn gespürt? Ich frage mich, wie es sein muss, ihn nicht zu sehen durch die Macht“, sagte Niavil.  
„Bei allem Respekt, mein Sith Lord. Meine Sinne sind nicht so scharf wie sonst, der Wein macht mich ein wenig düdelig. Aber ich meine einen kühlen Windhauch verspürt zu haben. Und etwas hat mich am Ohr gekitzelt..“, antwortete Talos ehrlich.  
„Gut zu wissen, dann muss ich nicht einschreiten, wenn er wieder dieses ...Zeug macht“, sagte sie zufrieden.  
Talos schluckte und versuchte das Thema nun endlich beiseite zu schieben. Das ein Geist anwesend war, der seltsame Dinge machte, war kein angenehmer Zustand.  
„Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Firmenlogo einen Drehmechanismus hatte. Dieser Mechanismus legte einen doppelten Boden frei. Eine der verdammten, langweiligen, leeren Kisten, hatte einen doppelten Boden. Ist das zu glauben. Als sich die Kiste weiter öffnete, glitzerte es uns entgegen. Darth Nihilus Holocron“, endete Talos endlich.  
„Hmm, schlaue kleine Jedi. Hat sich die Gegebenheiten zu nutze gemacht. Viel Zeit hatte sie ja nicht, wenn sie verfolgt wurde“, stellte Darth Occlus fest.  
Talos gähnte ausgiebig und leerte sein Glas.  
„Die Piraten hatten die Höhle umstellt, in einer halsbrecherischen Aktion haben wir es zum Schiff geschafft und konnten den Planeten endlich erfolgreich verlassen. Und so endet mein Bericht“, sagte Talos und blinzelte.

Darth Occlus erhob sich und Talos tat es ihr gleich.  
„Ich danke Euch für die Unterhaltung und Gesellschaft. Und die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich Euch heute bereitet habe, tun mir Leid“, sagte sie und nahm seine Hand.  
Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf ihren Handrücken und tätschelte ihn.  
„Keine Ursache, mein Sith Lord. Danke für diesen vorzüglichen Wein. Wir sehen uns morgen, schlaft schön“, sagte er freundlich und verließ ihr Gemach.  
Doch als er sie verließ war in seinem Inneren etwas anders, als zuvor. Wie als würde er sie das erste Mal mit den Augen eines Mannes sehen. Diese Tatsache trieb eine seltsame Erregung durch seinen Körper und bereitete ihm gleichzeitig hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. Gedankenverloren stapfte er zu seinem Quartier. Sie war ein Sith und er nur ein Forscher. Sie stand meilenweit über ihm. Sie vertraute ihm, was der Ehre genug war. Er würde diese tiefe Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Er fokusierte sich und übrig blieben nur die Kopfschmerzen.

Erschöpft ließ Niavil sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an.  
Urtel Moren schmiegte sich an sie.  
„Talos und ich sind nur sehr gute Freunde. Wir werden nie mehr sein, egal wie sehr du dich bemühst. Er ist wie eine Art Bruder für mich. Belästige ihn nie wieder“, flüsterte sie leise.  
„Ein Versuch war es wert“, zischte Urtel.  
„Nein war es nicht... und nun verschwinde und lass mich schlafen“, sagte sie drehte sich weg von ihm und schlief ein.


	15. Die letzte Lektion

Eine Stunde saß Darth Occlus bereits vor Darth Nihilus Holocron, nahm all sein Wissen in sich auf und machte sich Notizen.  
…..

„Also zum Machtverderben, wie ich diese Technik genannt habe. Alles ist durch die Macht miteinander verbunden. Die meisten Lebewesen tragen Macht in sich, auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht bewusst sind. Viele sind blind für die Macht. Aber eine innere Flamme lodert auch in ihnen. Wenn Ihr nach der Flamme im Inneren eines Jeden sucht, findet ihr sie. Verbindet Euch mit ihr, verschmelzt mit ihr und dann reißt sie an Euch, saugt sie in Euch auf. Schmeckt den köstlichen Geschmack......“, zischte Darth Nihilus Torwächter hungrig.  


„Funktioniert das nicht auch in die andere Richtung, dass wenn man sich verbindet man selber verzehrt wird?“ fragte Darth Occlus.  
„Theoretisch ja, wenn Euer Opfer selber nach Euch greift. Dann wird es ein Machtkampf. Der Stärkere gewinnt, so wie es sein sollte. Die meisten Machtanwender werden sich des Verschlungenwerdens zu spät bewusst, um ausreichend schnell Widerstand zu leisten. Die Blinden sind zu schwach, um sich zu wehren“, antwortete er.  


„Hmmm“, machte Darth Occlus skeptisch.  
„Nicht zufrieden? Ihr habt Recht, dass war auch nur ein Teil. Während ihr die Macht aufsaugt, die Flamme im Inneren eines Jeden löscht, müsst ihr Euch auch ihrer Lebensenergie bedienen. Beides gleichzeitig zu vollbringen ist nicht leicht, aber Eure Opfer werden ihre Flamme schutzlos zurück lassen, während sie um ihre Lebensenergie kämpfen. Konzentriert Euch zuerst auf die Flamme... den Funken Macht. Die Lebensenergie wird noch rascher schwinden, wenn sie erst von der Machtflamme gelöst wurde. Natürlich funktioniert das nicht bei Wesen, die von der Macht abgeschnitten sind. Sie haben sich dieser Machtleere angepasst und beziehen ihre Lebensenergie aus sich selbst“, sagte Darth Nihilus.  


„Wie verhält es sich, wenn man nur die Lebensenergie so lange anzapft, bis die Flamme... also die Macht.... vollständig aufgesaugt ist. Was bleibt dann zurück?“ fragte sie.

„Abgesehen davon, dass es normalerweise überflüssig ist denjenigen am Leben zu lassen und weit aus weniger köstlich....? Zurück bleibt eine willenlose Marionette. Man kann sie mit seinem eigenen Willen füllen, so lange man ihr ein wenig Lebensenergie lässt. Das Opfer verliert aber erst seinen Willen wenn es kurz vor der Schwelle zum Tod steht. Diese lästigen Dinge wie: Kampf ums Überleben, Lebenswille, Hoffnung müssen bereits so zerstört sein, dass sich das Opfer schon selber aufgegeben hat. Das ist oft erst der Fall, wenn der Tod unmittelbar bevor steht. Jedi sind in der Hinsicht harte Brocken, bei ihnen funktioniert es meistens nicht. Sie sollte man vollständig aufsaugen... schon alleine deswegen, weil es Jedi sind. Durch ihr erbärmliches Gedankengut begrüßen sie den Tod, um Eins zu werden mit der Macht, ihren Willen zu brechen ist fast unmöglich. Das das „Einswerden“ niemals geschieht, wenn ihre Flamme vorher aufgesaugt wurde, realisieren sie zu spät“, erklärte Darth Nihilus weiter und ein düsteres Lachen erklang.

„Das alles klingt so leicht, aber ich stelle es mir schwierig vor. Es muss doch unglaubliche Kräfte kosten, sich gegen die Macht eines anderen zu stellen, um ihn aufzusaugen. Verliert man nicht mehr als man gewinnt?“, fragte sie.  
„Keiner sagte dass es einfach sein würde. Aber es ist leichter als Ihr denkt“, sagte er.  
„Und diese aufgesaugte Macht, macht mich stärker?“fragte sie ungläubig.  
„Gewiss, aber sie ist auch schwindend. Aber bedenkt....der andere wird schwächer..bis er nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Schweigt für immer. Ist endlich still. Das ist doch erstrebenswert“, zischte Darth Nihilus.

Darth Occlus blinzelte und wischte sich das Blut mit dem Handrücken von der Nase. Und das man sich immer zu nähren muss verschweigst Du natürlich, dachte sie und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ab wann dieser Hunger wohl ausgelöst wurde und wodurch. Aber sie traute sich nicht diese Frage zu stellen, und bezweifelte das der Torwächter darauf eine Antwort wusste, weil Darth Nihilus sich dessen vielleicht selber nie bewusst war.

„Es gibt Gerüchte in meiner Zeit darüber, dass ihr einen dunklen Transfer vollzogen haben sollt. Das Ihr Euer Bewusstsein in Eure Rüstung transferiert habt. Was wisst Ihr darüber?“ fragte sie eilig weiter, bevor ihre Kräfte schwanden.  


„Die Macht hat mir gezeigt, dass ich sterben würde. Eine Vision vielleicht auch eine Illusion. Deswegen begab ich mich auf die Suche nach einer Lösung. Man kann sich nicht nur an Lebewesen nähren müsst Ihr wissen, sondern an allem was eine Verbindung zur Macht hat. Planeten, Monumente, Relikte.....Sucht die Flammen und ihr findet ihre Quellen. Ich habe mich von dunkler Energie genährt. Der dunklen Macht in ihrer reinsten Form, gefunden auf Malachor V in einem alten Sith Monument, dass die gesamte dunkle Macht des Planeten an einem Ort kanalisiert hat...ein Nexus der dunklen Seite der Macht. Mein Körper war nur eine Beschränkung für diese grenzenlose Macht, er hielt ihr nicht Stand. Während er organischem Verfall unterlegen war, war es die Rüstung die ich trug nicht. Sie war die logische Wahl, für ein Gefäß meines Bewusstsein. Wenn Ihr so viel dunkle Energie innerhalb kürzester Zeit aufsaugt, bedarf es keines Rituals...keiner Technik... für den dunklen Transfer. Er passiert wenn Ihr daran denkt und es wünscht, aber man verbraucht die aufgesaugte Energie fast vollständig, für den Transfer, deswegen ist ein ständiges Transferieren ausgeschlossen. Nicht ohne zuvor erneut Energie zu sammeln“, erklärte der Torwächter.

„Wie verhält es sich mit Machtgeistern, kann man sie aufsaugen?“ fragte Niavil und begann zu schwitzen. Das Holocron zerrte unaufhörlich an ihren Kräften.  
„Machtgeister. Nun es gibt zwei verschiedene Sorten Machtgeister. Jedi Machtgeister, die sich als Bewusstsein in der Macht verankert haben und dadurch mit der materiellen Welt Kontakt aufnehmen können und kommunizieren können. Sich an ihnen gezielt zu nähren ist unmöglich. Um sie zu vernichten, müsste man ihren Bewusstseinsanker aus der Macht lösen. Aber über solch eine Technik besitze ich keine Aufzeichnungen.  
Sith Machtgeister sind anders als die der Jedi. Das Bewusstsein eines Sith Geistes ist nicht in der Macht selber verankert, sondern an Orte, Personen oder Gegenstände in der materiellen Welt gebunden. Das sind Dinge die sich gezielt vernichten lassen. Dann stürzt der Geist ins Nichts, in die Leere und ist für immer verloren“, sagte Darth Nihilus Torwächter.

„Wenn ein Geist also an eine Person gebunden ist, wird man den Geist nur los indem man die Person vernichtet?“ fragte Niavil enttäuscht.

Darth Nihilus Torwächter flackerte unruhig und starrte sie aus seinen leeren Augenhöhlen an. Ein unheimliches Glucksen entwich dem Hologramm was annähernd an ein Kichern erinnerte.  
„Gewiss. Das ist der einfachste Weg. Aber wenn man die Person selber ist, so wie Ihr....Ihr werdet Euch leider wohl kaum selber vernichten wollen, nicht wahr?“fragte der Torwächter gehässig.  


Niavil stimmte stillschweigend zu.  


„Ihr kennt die Antwort bereits“, sagte Darth Nihilus knapp.  
Überrascht blickte Darth Occlus auf das Hologramm.  
„Sucht die Antwort in Euch selber. Wenn Ihr der Anker für den Machtgeist seid, dann könnt Ihr auch den Anker lösen. Ihr könnt ihn auch unterwerfen und verschlingen, die köstlichste Lösung“, schlug der Torwächter vor.  
„Aber nicht die sauberste, ein Rest von ihm wäre in mir“, sagte Niavil und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Eure Zimperlichkeit macht Euch zu einem schwachen Geschöpf. Widerlich“, raunte Darth Nihilus.  


„Ich hab Euch alles gelehrt, was ich bereit war Euch zu lehren“, zischte der Torwächter und das Holocron schloss sich.  
Erschöpft sackte Niavil zusammen und sie nahm bewusst ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.  
„Wie schadeeeee, Ihr seid immer noch nicht schlauer, Geliebte“, lästerte Urtel.  
„Lass... lass mich ...geh..“, stöhnte Darth Occlus und brach auf dem Meditationskissen bewusstlos zusammen.  


…..  


„Wie lange schläft sie schon?“ fragte Ashara.  
„Zehn Stunden. Ihre Vitalanzeigen sind in Ordnung. Vielleicht ist es ihr Geist der diese Ruhe braucht. Noch haben wir Ilum nicht erreicht. Wir lassen sie noch etwas schlafen“, sagte Talos leise und schloß wieder die Tür zu Darth Occlus Gemach.

„Ich hätte Ihr dringender von dem Holocron abraten sollen“, seufzte Ashara.  
„Ihr könnt eine Wissenssucherin nicht aufhalten. Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe. Und Danke das Ihr die Schutzrelikte ausgeschaltet habt“, sagte Talos freundlich.  
„Noch 5 Stunden bis wir Ilum erreicht haben“, sagte Andronikos über das Intercom.  
„Ruht Euch etwas aus Ashara, Ilum wird aufregend genug“, sagte Talos und befolgte seinen eigenen Rat.

…...

Darth Occlus schlug die Augen auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie realisierte, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. 

„Ihr seid endlich wach, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Talos mit leiser sanfter Stimme.  


Müde drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzuschauen. Talos hatte sich einen Stuhl an das Bett gezogen und mit einer Hand überprüfte er mit einem Gerät ihre Vitalanzeigen.  
„Ich habe alles von dem Holocron gelernt was es mir bereit war zu zeigen. Und trotzdem bin ich unwissend“, flüsterte sie mit trockener Stimme und verzweifeltem Blick.  


Er steckte das Gerät wieder weg und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Wange.  


„Das ist doch wundervoll. Eine Tür schließt sich während sich eine neue öffnet.... Eure Suche geht weiter. Alles ist so wie es sein sollte.... Ich habe mir erlaubt Euer Sith Abbatar zu untersuchen, seine Struktur und sein Aufbau sind einzigartig. Das Metall aus dem es besteht ist in keiner Datenbank zu finden. Sein Gewicht fühlt sich in der Hand und um den Hals getragen schwerer an als wenn man es auf einer Waage wiegt und mit anderen Gegenständen desselben Gewichtes vergleicht. Bei dieser Eigenschaft rate ich normalerweise zur Vorsicht. Deswegen habe ich Aufzeichnungen von Sorzus Syn studiert. Sie beschreibt darin, dass ein ständiges Tragen des Amulettes den Träger schwächt, sogar soweit bis hin zum Tod. Außerdem macht es ihn anfälliger für das Geschwätz verrückter Geister“, sagte Talos und setzte eine wissende Mine auf.  


„Danke Talos. Ich werde es vorsichtig verwenden. Aber die Kraft hat mir auch das Holocron entzogen. Geister ziehe ich scheinbar ohnehin an, wen stören da ein paar weitere Verrückte“, sagte sie in einem Versuch locker zu wirken.  
„Ich weiß das Euch so leicht nichts aus den Latschen haut, mein Sith Lord. In drei Stunden erreichen wir Ilum“, erwiderte er und stand auf.

„Bis dahin, Talos“.  
Er lächelte und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

„Nwûl tash.  
Dzwol shâsotkun.  
Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk.  
Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan.  
Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha.  
Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak.  
Wonoksh Qyâsik nun.

Vielleicht brauche ich das Sith Abattar nicht mehr für alles“, flüsterte Niavil zu sich selbst.  


Urtel Moren tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und legte sich neben sie.  
Sie schaute ihn lange an, so dass er ein Gesicht zog und sie seine Unsicherheit über die Macht spüren konnte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.  
„Hmmmm“, nuschelte er und als ihre Lippen sich von seinen lösten schaute er sie skeptisch abwartend an.  
„Ich warte auf Eure schlagfertigen Worte“, sagte sie düster.  
„Nun...“, sagte er und bevor er weiter sprechen konnte waren ihre Lippen wieder auf seinen. Sie setzte sich auf ihn schmiegte ihren Körper gegen seinen und intensivierte ihren Kuss. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, es war so seltsam ihn nur über die Macht zu berühren. Das Ganze bereitete ihr weit aus weniger Freude als ihn tatsächlich mit der Haut und der Macht gleichzeitig zu spüren, wie damals. Doch sie hatte eine Theorie, einen Plan, den sie testen wollte.

Er versuchte Niavil von sich zu schieben, sie gab nach und kam neben ihm zum Sitzen.  
„Was tut Ihr denn da?“fragte er entsetzt.  
„Ist es nicht das was Ihr wollt. Los nehmt mich, so wie Ihr es möchtet“, hauchte sie ihm entgegen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war finster.  
„Nein, ich...ich bin beschäftigt“, sagte er und verpuffte.  
Sie grinste und sagte:  
„Ich kann Euch immer noch spüren, Urtel. Sagt mir was Euch beschäftigt, na los.“  
„Nein“, sagte eine körperlose Stimme in den Raum hinein.  
„Soll ich raten?“ fragte sie amüsiert und wanderte im Raum umher.  
„Macht doch.“  
„Schmollt Ihr etwa?“ hakte sie nach.  
„Nein. Ich denke nach“, sagte er immer noch körperlos.  
„Ist Eure fixe Idee von Leidenschaft nur eine wilde Fantasie Eurerseits und hat nichts mit der Wirklichkeit zu tun? Die Wirklichkeit, die auf Euch nieder prasselt wenn ich sie Euch durch mein Mitmachen zeige? Ist das Lieben als Machtgeist doch nicht so aufregend....anregend so ganz ohne Lebensenergie? Seid Ihr Euren Hirngespinsten erlegen, habt Euch in etwas reingesteigert und dabei völlig die Tatsachen aus den Augen verloren?,“ riet sie.  
„Seid still ich will das nicht hören“, schrie er.  
„Ihr seid erbärmlich. Leidenschaft ist nicht nur etwas Körperliches. Sicher ist sie auch Emotion, Liebe und Lust aber sie ist sooo viel mehr, sie kann so viele Formen annehmen. Mit Inbrunst seine Ideale und Ziele zu verfolgen, mit ganzem Herzen dabei zu sein, dass ist Leidenschaft. Und Ihr habt Euch an den Teil gebunden, den wir geteilt haben....Körperlichkeit, leidenschaftliche Zweisamkeit? Wie ist Körperlichkeit ohne Körper?“ Sie zwang sich nicht zu lachen.  


Seine Präsenz war in der Nähe, aber er sprach nicht mehr mit ihr.  
„Ich fühle Euren Schmerz Urtel. Möchtet....möchtet Ihr wissen wie ich Skotia besiegt habe?“ fragte sie in die Leere hinein.  
„Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle,“ sagte er und tauchte an ihrer Seite auf.  
„Es könnte Euch dabei helfen Frieden zu finden?“ sagte sie.  
„Na schön....“ seufzte er.  
„Vielleicht hilft es Euch auch Eure Bewunderung für mich abzulegen, wenn Ihr die langweilige Wahrheit hört. Skotia hatte diese trandoshanischen Leibwächter, die er mit Hilfe eines Trandoshaner- Reliktes unterworfen hatte. Trandoshaner sind sehr traditionell wie Ihr vielleicht wisst. Ich habe es entwendet und den Trandoshanern angeboten, wenn sie mir im Kampf gegen Skotia helfen würden. Aber ein paar Echsen hätten Skotia sicher nicht ausgeschaltet. Die Tatsache, dass Skotia zum größten Teil Cyborg war, hingegen schon. Grathan hatte einen Cyborgspezialisten gefangen genommen, der für Zash einen Neutralisator entwickelt hatte. Dieses Gerät sollte dabei helfen Skotias Cyborgteile zu zerstören. Ich musste also lediglich den Wissenschaftler befreien, das Gerät an mich bringen und mich Skotia stellen.  
Die Trandoshaner starben leider, aber Skotia auch recht schnell nachdem ich den Neutralisator aktiviert hatte. Zash war zu der Zeit auf einer Sith Party, damit sie ein Alibi hatte. Die schmucklose Wahrheit,“ sagte sie.

Urtel nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie lange an.  
„Es erforderte trotzdem einiges an Können, in Grathans Anwesen einzubrechen und Skotia zu töten“, sagte er ernst.  
„Ach naja..“, wedelte sie lächelnd ab.  
„Ihr seid wahrhaftig die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Und ich liebe Euch, auch wenn es nur eine sehr kurze Zeit meines Lebens war. Versprecht mir ein langes erfülltes Leben zu führen, dann bin ich bereit meinen Frieden zu machen“, sagte er.  


„Ich versuche es“, sagte sie und küsste ihn, während sie ihn an sich band und sein Körper langsam mit ihrem verschmolz.  
Das lila Flackern in ihren Augen erlosch.  
„Das reicht mir“, sagte er in ihrem Kopf.  
Sie fiel auf die Knie und meditierte, befreite ihren Geist, gab ihn frei und schenkte ihm Frieden. Die helle Seite der Macht umspannte sie und schenkte ihr Wärme, während sie Traurigkeit und alle weiteren Emotionen beiseite drängte.

Urtel Moren war eins mit der Macht geworden, aber ohne weiter existierendes Bewusstsein. 

„Wir verlassen in 3 Minuten den Hyperraum“, raunte Andronikos über das Intercom.

„Sehr gut, ich bin bereit“, sagte Darth Occlus.


	16. Eroberung Ilums

Die orbitale Raumstation Ilums war überraschend leer, als die „Revolution“ andockte.  
R2-V8 hatte für jedes Crewmitglied die Schneeausrüstungen bereit gelegt. Seit Hoth hatte Darth Occlus ihn angewiesen, immer welche vorrätig zu haben. Er verteilte sie an die Crew bevor sie das Schiff verließen.

„Ich hasse diese Ausrüstung“, erzürnte sich Khem als R2-V8 auch ihm eine Tüte mit Schneeausrüstung reichte.

„Euer Körper ist den Witterungsbedingungen des Planeten genau so ausgeliefert. Stellt Euch nicht so an Khem“, erwiderte Niavil und verdrehte die Augen. 

Die ganze Crew mit Ausnahme von R2-V8 reisten mit einem imperialen Shuttle zum imperialen Basislager auf Ilum.  
Am Eingang der Basis wartete Xalek bereits auf seine Meisterin.  
„Mein Sith Lord, Großmoff Regus und Darth Arho erwarten Euch bereits im Konferenzraum. Folgt mir bitte, ich zeige Euch den Weg“, begrüßte Xalek sie, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Xalek, es ist schön Euch wiederzusehen. Die anderen können in der Basis warten, aber benehmt Euch“, sagte Darth Occlus und ließ sich von Xalek führen.  
Die Basis war tief in einen Felsen gehauen worden und besaß zwei Ebenen, um der Kälte weniger trotzen zu müssen.  
Als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhren, drehte sich Darth Occlus zu Xalek um:  
„Was erwartet mich Xalek? Wie tickt Darth Arho?“  
„Darth Arho ist ein kompromissloser Krieger. Er hat den Erfolg und das Ziel vor Augen, wie er es erreicht ist ihm egal. Die dunkle Seite ist stark in ihm. Sein Hass auf die Jedi und die Republik ist beispielhaft. Scheint seine Truppen hervorragend im Griff zu haben. Er ist mit seinen beiden Schülern angereist, Lord Loyat und Lord Lychosik. Lord Loyat bewundert ihren Meister, versucht ihn stets zu beeindrucken und es hat den Anschein als sei es mehr als ein Meister- Schüler- Verhältnis“, sagte Xalek mit gesenkter Stimme.  
„Wie hat er Euch behandelt?“, fragte Darth Occlus und entledigte sich der Schneeausrüstung und reichte sie Xalek zur Aufbewahrung.  
„Nun, er hat keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er die Tatsache verabscheut, dass ich ein Kaleesh bin. Darth Arho sagt direkt was er denkt. Doch ich konnte ihn von mir überzeugen. Er forderte mich auf die Kommunikationstürme eines republikanischen Außenpostens zu zerstören. Ich erledigte die Aufgabe in der Hälfte der Zeit, die er mir zugestanden hatte. Nun meine ich, dass er mich akzeptiert, als Krieger und als Sith“, sagte Xalek ohne sonderlich hochmütig zu klingen und sie stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl.  
„Dann habt Ihr auch mir gut gedient, Xalek. Danke“, sagte Darth Occlus gab ihm ein Zeichen zu Warten und betrat den Konferenzraum alleine.

Großmoff Regus war gerade dabei mit einem Major über sein Ohrcom zu kommunizieren, während Darth Arho ungeduldig auf und ab lief.  
Er blickte sofort in ihre Richtung, als sie eintrat.  
„Darth Occlus nehme ich an, ich habe viel über Euch gehört. Irgendwie hatte ich an eine stattlichere Person gedacht. Hoffentlich seid Ihr nicht nur ein hübsches Gesicht, sondern beweist uns Eure wahre Stärke und Macht“, sagte Darth Arho kühl und musterte sie unverhohlen von oben bis unten mit seinen roten Augen, die sich von seiner dunklen Haut abhoben.  
„Und Ihr seid genau so, wie man es mir erzählt hat“, sagte Darth Occlus und lächelte gewinnend.  
„Mein Sith Lord, danke das Ihr gekommen seid. Wenn die Sith nicht wären, würde das ganze Imperium in sich zusammen fallen“, begrüßte sie Großmoff Regus, nachdem er den Major abgewürgt hatte.  
„Danke Moff Regus, ich fühle mich geehrt“, sagte Darth Occlus und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.  
„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, wenn es mehr Sith gäbe wie Darth Arho und Euch, wäre das Imperium in einem besseren Zustand“, erwiderte er.  
„Genug der Schmeicheleien, wir haben einen Planeten zu erobern, Großmoff“, raunte Darth Arho und unterstrich seine Aussage mit einer abschneidenden Handgeste.  
„Adeganische Kristalle. Imperiale Wissenschaftler können diese glitzernden Steine jetzt in die mächtigste Tarntechnologie der Galaxis umwandeln. Wir wollen jedes Schiff der Imperialen Flotte mit dieser Technologie ausstatten. Eine unaufhaltbare Tarnflotte“, fuhr Großmoff Regus eilig fort.

„Nun...“, sagte Darth Occlus und begann auf und ab zu laufen und schaute die beiden Männer abwechselnd an.  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr steckt in Schwierigkeiten, sonst hättet Ihr den Rat nicht um Unterstützung gebeten.“  
Großmoff Regus verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken:  
„Um erfolgreich zu sein müssen wir zwei Ziele erreichen. Die Kristallvorkommen auf Ilum müssen in unserer Hand sein und die Flotte muss sicher zum Planeten gelangen, um hier modifiziert zu werden. Ilum ist kein Ort für einen Krieg. Enge Täler, zerklüftetes Gebirge und der kälteste Wind, den man sich vorstellen kann...“  
„Es gibt keinen Ort oder Planeten, der für einen Krieg gegen die Republik ungeeignet ist. Und der Admiral der Republik sieht das auch so“, fauchte Darth Arho.  
Großmoff Regus rieb sich resignierend die Stirn:  
„In der Tat und er hat Jedi Meister Jaric Kaedan geschickt, um die republikanischen Elite- Fremdlingsarmeen am Boden zu kommandieren. Kaedan hat uns festgesetzt.“

„Meister Kaedan ist nicht irgendein Jedi Meister, er ist ein Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Da die Zeit gegen uns läuft, haben wir um Unterstützung gebeten, damit wir uns soweit etablieren können, bevor die Republik angemessen auf die Bedrohung auf Ilum reagieren kann. Noch wissen sie nicht, dass wir vorhaben eine Tarnflotte zu bauen. Diesen Vorteil müssen wir ausnutzen“, ergänzte Darth Arho schroff und folgte Darth Occlus mit den Augen.

„Natürlich schalte ich diese Jedi-Bedrohung für Euch aus, Darth Arho“, sagte Darth Occlus süßlich grinsend und klimperte ein wenig mit den Wimpern. 

Darth Arho baute sich auf. Er hatte ihre unterschwellige Provokation durchaus erkannt, war aber nicht bereit darauf großartig einzugehen.

„Ich hätte kein Problem damit es selbst zu tun, Darth Occlus. Aber wenn wir zusammenarbeiten erobern wir Ilum wesentlich schneller, bevor die Republik Verstärkung schickt. Und dann schlachten wir sie ab“, sagte er und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Wo finde ich Meister Kaedan?“, fragte Darth Occlus.

„Die Jedi betrachten Ilum als ihren eigenen Planeten. Als wir hier ankamen, waren nur zwei Jedi hier. Aber es gibt überall diese Ruinen. Die Ruine wo sich Meister Kaedans Basis befindet, ist nur für einen Stoßtrupp groß genug. Sie ist von Klippen umgeben, auf denen Duros Schocktruppen wachen“, sagte Großmoff Regus und übertrug die Koordinaten auf Niavils Datenpad.

„Ihr müsst die Schocktruppen herauslocken, um sie zu vernichten. Ohne sie, ist Meister Kaedan verwundbarer“, sagte Darth Arho.

„Ich habe falsche Versorgungsdepots anlegen lassen. Meister Kaedan geht zu aggressiv vor, seine Schocktruppen greifen bereits die falschen Depots an. Schaltet die Duros bei den Versorgungsdepots aus und greift dann die Basis in den Ruinen an“, erklärte der Großmoff.

„Gute Arbeit, Großmoff. Es ist an der Zeit, dass der Hohe Rat der Jedi, ein Mitglied verliert. Meine Herren, ich werde Euch Meister Kaedans Kopf auf dem Silbertablett liefern. Meine Schülerin Ashara wird Euch helfen, die Minen zu sichern“, sagte Darth Occlus, vebeugte sich und verschwand durch die Tür, bevor auch nur einer der beiden etwas erwidern konnte.

„Wie ist es gelaufen, Meister?“, fragte Xalek, der sich von der Wand wegdrückte an der er zuvor gelehnt hatte.  
„Wir dürfen ein Mitglied vom Hohen Rat der Jedi zur Strecke bringen. Folgt mir wir müssen uns mit der Crew treffen“, sagte Darth Occlus und lief zur Cantina. Sie war sich sicher das ihre Leute dort auf sie warteten. Andronikos wurde magisch von Cantinas angezogen, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot.

Ashara und Talos saßen an einem Tisch und lasen gemeinsam den Inhalt eines Datenpads. Andronikos saß an der Bar und flirtete mit der Kellnerin, während er seinen corellianischen Brandy trank. Khem stand muffig wie immer in einer Ecke und wartete. Darth Occlus ging geradewegs zu Talos und als auch der Rest sie bemerkt hatte gesellten sich alle zueinander.

„Der Planet ist kalt aber ….meine Güte, die Frauen sind heiß hier“, sagte Andronikos diebisch.

Darth Occlus musterte die Kellnerin. Für die Kälte die in der Basis herrschte, war die Dame sehr knapp bekleidet und ihr Gesicht war so mit Schminke überladen, dass man sie auch aus größerer Entfernung noch sehen konnte. Wie stupide das männliche Geschlecht doch war, oder vielleicht war es auch nur Andronikos, dachte Niavil. Sie drehte den Kopf wieder zu der Crew und sagte:  
„Dann ist es wohl Zeit für eine Abkühlung. Ashara du wirst Darth Arho und den Moff bei ihren Bemühungen die Minen zu sichern unterstützen. Wende Dich dazu an seinen Schüler Lord Lychosik. Die Übrigen kommen mit mir und wir schalten die Duros Stoßtruppen aus und werden uns zu Meister Kaedan in die Ruinen aufmachen. Falls Ihr im Kampf nicht benötigt werdet Talos und Andronikos, schaut Euch in den Ruinen um, und stellt archäologische Erkundungen an. Khem, es wird Zeit sich zu nähren, auf dem Speiseplan steht heute ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi.“

Alle zogen sich wieder ihre Schneeausrüstung an und Andronikos ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich gebührend von der Kellnerin zu verabschieden.  
Ashara sah ihre Meisterin eindringlich an:  
„Meister, ist es wirklich nötig Meister Kaedan zu beseitigen. Vielleicht lässt er sich von unserer Sache überzeugen.“  
„Das glaubt Ihr doch wohl selber nicht. Aber ich werde ihm Euer Angebot unterbreiten, ich verspreche es. Doch wenn er wie erwartet ablehnt, muss ich ihn ausschalten, dass versteht Ihr sicherlich“, sagte Darth Occlus und legte ihrer Schülerin die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ja Meister“, sagte Ashara mit beklommenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Und das war der Grund, wieso sie Ashara lieber in die Minen schickte, als sie bei der Mission gegen einen Jedi dabei zu haben. Aber war es wirklich klug, ihre Schülerin vor dem Konflikt zu bewahren. Früher oder später würde sie sich damit ohnehin auseinander setzen müssen.  
….........  
Die Duros waren keine Herausforderung und fielen in kürzester Zeit.  
Xalek hatte sich dazu entschieden, nur eine leichte Schneebekleidung zu tragen, und besann sich auf die Kälteresistenz, die ihm die Macht bot. Sein Lichtschwertkampf war dadurch weniger bewegungseingeschränkt.

Der Eingang der Ruine war durch ein Kraftfeld versperrt.  
Darth Occlus konnte Meister Kaedan in der Nähe spüren und bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, den Generator des Türenergiefeldes zu zerstören, erschien das Hologramm Kaedans neben dem Eingang.  
Meister Kaedan starrte sie an, sagte aber nichts.  
Sie beschloss ihm Asharas Angebot gleich zu unterbreiten:  
„Habt Ihr es jemals in Betracht gezogen, auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln?“  
„Viele Male, aber nur in der Hoffnung, jeden einzelnen Sith auszulöschen. Ihr befindet Euch auf Jedi Gebiet und ich werde Euch nur einmal bitten zu gehen“, sagte er.  
„Dieser eigentlich so bedeutende Ort scheint mir in einem schlechten Zustand zu sein. Er gehörte vielleicht vor tausend Jahren den Jedi. Jetzt ist er für jeden zu haben“, sagte sie.  
„Ich hatte erwartet, dass gerade Ihr die Bedeutung dieses Ortes erkennen würdet. Die Kristalle die Euer Imperium in eine Massenvernichtungswaffe umwandeln möchte, sind sichtbare Zeichen einer unsichtbaren Wahrheit. Der Macht. Ein Jedi tötet nur, wenn er dazu gezwungen wird. Eher bringe ich jeden einzelnen Imperialen auf diesem Planeten um, als zuzulassen das die Kristalle entweiht werden“, sagte Meister Kaedan erzürnt.

Darth Occlus hatte diese Phrasen erwartet, was hingegen neu war, war die Tatsache, dass die Jedi offensichtlich bereits wage von der Tarntechnologie wussten und das Meister Kaedan nichts von der Gelassenheit ausstrahlte, sondern ein ziemlich wütender Jedi war.

„Gefühle gibt es nicht, nur Gelassenheit, oder wie war das?“lachte Darth Occlus und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an, während sie den Türgenerator mit Machtblitzen brutzelte und das Kraftfeld verstarb.  
„Genug! Soldaten zu mir. Für die Republik“, schrie er und stürzte sich mit einem Machtsprung von seinem Balkon nach unten.  
Khem stürzte vor und griff Meister Kaedan an, der sein blaues Lichtschwert gezogen hatte. Zwei Duros Soldaten seilten sich vom Balkon ab, die Xalek attackierte. Darth Occlus gewann ein wenig Abstand und lud ihre Hände mit Machtblitzen auf und schoss sie gegen Meister Kaedan.

[](https://picload.org/view/rpgawrww/thtdhdh.jpg.html)  


Meister Kaedan versuchte Khem zu ignorieren und auf Darth Occlus zuzuschießen. Seine Lichtschwerthiebe prallten gegen ihre Machtbarriere, die sie blitzschnell aufgebaut hatte, bevor Khem Meister Kaedan erneut attackieren konnte.  
Darth Occlus schloss die Augen und suchte in der Macht nach Meister Kaedans Flamme der Macht. Als sie die Augen erneut öffnete und ihre Augen aufleuchteten, sah sie sie, hell und klar, umspannt von einem Strom feiner Lebensenergieadern. Sie streckte die Hand nach einer der Adern aus und wie Flüssigkeit floss die Lebensenergie in ihre ausgestreckte Hand und wurde langsam eingesaugt. Die Adern leerten sich zunehmend, bevor Darth Occlus durch eine Druckwelle der Macht nach hinten geschleudert wurde, die Verbindung verlor und auf den Boden aufschlug.  


Leicht benommen wurde sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst, doch bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte stürmte Meister Kaedan auf sie zu und hob sein Lichtschwert, um es in ihr zu versenken. Wieder schaffte sie es rechtzeitig eine Machtbarriere aufzubauen und sein Lichtschwert stob gegen die Barriere. Dann war Xalek da, der sich seiner Stoßtruppsoldaten bereits entledigt hatte. Er fegte Meister Kaedan von den Füßen und gab Darth Occlus die Gelegenheit sich aufzurappeln.  
Wieder konzentrierte sie sich und sah die Flamme der Macht vor sich. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach der Flamme und mit der anderen Hand griff sie nach der Lebensader. Sie fokussierte sich und begann beide Quellen anzuzapfen. Sie wusste das sie selber nun angreifbar war, aber sie verließ sich darauf das Xalek ihr den Rücken freihalten würde. Die Energie durchfloss sie und ein Gefühl der Stärke und der Überlegenheit stieg in ihr auf und ließ sie ihre Bemühungen verstärken. Wellen pulsierender Energie strömten durch ihre ausgestreckten Hände in Ihr Innerstes und sie blinzelte, um ihre Sicht auf ihre Umgebung zu richten.  
Meister Kaedan hielt eine Hand schützend gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt und wehrte gekrümmt mit der anderen Xaleks Lichtschwerthiebe ab. Khem schlich hungrig um die Beiden wie ein Raubtier, dass auf seine Gelegenheit wartete.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf die Flamme Kaedans gerichtet, die nun kleiner und kleiner wurde. Die feinen Lebensenergieadern waren nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt und ihr Füllstand sank rapide. Meister Kaedans entsetzter Blick bohrte sich in sie. Da wusste sie, dass er verstanden hatte was sie tat. Alles schrie in ihr danach, ihre Bemühungen ihn auszusaugen nochmals zu verstärken, weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Verbissen zwang sie sich Kaedan direkt anzuschauen, sein Entsetzen und seine Verzweiflung ihr Herz berühren zu lassen. So gelang es ihr, ihre Gier zu überwinden und die Energieströme zu unterbrechen.  
Das Machtgefühl hielt noch eine Weile an und war berauschend. Sie erlaubte sich für einen Moment darin zu schwelgen. Khem und Xalek richteten ihre Waffen auf den am Boden kauernden Kaedan und wagten es nicht seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.  


Darth Occlus schritt langsam auf ihn zu:  
„Heute werdet Ihr eins mit der Macht, Meister Kaedan. Und Ihr habt die große Ehre an diesem wundervollen Ort zu sterben“, sagte sie und zückte ihr Lichtschwert. Mit einem Surren fuhr die rot glühende Klinge aus dem Griff.  
„Ein paar letzte Worte?“ fragte sie aus Respekt.  
„Ihr... wandelt auf einem schmalen Grad des Verderbens, Sith“, sagte er und hustete. „Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht“, flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.  
„Helft ihm auf“, befahl sie.  
Khem und Xalek zerrten Meister Kaedan auf die Füße und gingen auf Abstand.  
Tapfer sah Kaedan seinem Tod entgegen und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.  
Sie holte mit dem Lichtschwert aus und trennte mit einem kräftigen Schlag seinen Kopf von seinem Hals. Der Kopf klatschte mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch auf den Boden und langsam folgte der Rest des Körpers.  
„Für das Sith Imperium“, flüsterte sie beim Anblick des leblosen Körpers und sagte dann mit lauter gefestigterer Stimme:  
„Pack den Kopf ein, Khem“.

Darth Occlus deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und hängte es zurück an ihren Gürtel. Mit ausgestreckter Hand griff sie nach dem Lichtschwert Meister Kaedans und nahm es an sich. 

„Talos, Andronikos, wir sind hier fertig. Wir treffen uns im Basiscamp“, verkündete sie per Ohrcom.  
„Nur noch diese eine Inschrift, dann machen wir uns sofort auf den Weg“, antwortete Talos.

Der Schlitten sauste durch die kühle Eiswüste. Die Kälte war höchst willkommen und brachte die ersehnte Klarheit für ihren Kopf.  
Es war riskant und vielleicht ein wenig dumm gewesen, die erst kürzlich erworbene Technik Darth Nihilus in solch einem entscheidenden Kampf auszuprobieren. Noch törichter war es gewesen, sich völlig auf ihre Gefährten zu verlassen. Letztendlich hatte es sich ausgezahlt und das alleine zählte.

…....  
Khem und Darth Occlus liefen auf direktem Weg zum Konferenzraum.  
Sie fanden ihn verlassen vor.  
„Platziert den Kopf hier und dann zieht Euch zurück. Ich werde in Erfahrung bringen, wo der Moff und Darth Arho stecken“, befahl sie.  
Doch gerade hatte Khem den Raum verlassen, als der Großmoff zusammen mit Darth Arho eintraf.

„Meine Herren, ich präsentiere Euch den versprochenen Kopf“, sagte sie überschwänglich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und deutete in die Richtung des Kopfes ohne ihn anzublicken. Sie hasste sich dafür, aber das Spiel musste gespielt werden. Es sollte keiner an ihrer Stärke und Machtposition zweifeln.

Der Großmoff verzog angewidert das Gesicht, aber ein zufriedenes finsteres Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht Darth Arhos.

Darth Arho betrachtete den Kopf aus nächster Nähe und fixierte Darth Occlus dann mit den roten Augen:  
„Brillante Arbeit“, sagte er genüsslich.  
„Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt, ich hoffe Ihr wart ebenso erfolgreich“, sagte Darth Occlus mit einem zufriedenen Unterton und warf Darth Arho Kaedans Lichtschwert zu. Er fing es auf und dankte ihr mit einer respektvollen Geste.  


„Nun, nicht Ganz. Wir haben erfolgreich den SID der Republik zum Narren gehalten und eine imperiale Kommandozentrale eingerichtet. Außerdem haben wir eine zweite Kristallmine eingenommen. Eure Schülerin und Lord Lychosik sind dabei die Tiefenbohrer für die Minenarbeiten zum Standort zu eskortieren. Allerdings haben sie uns gerade berichtet, dass Meister Kaedan vor seinem Ableben Kaleesh- Söldner zu unserer einzigen funktionierenden Kristallmine geschickt hat“, sagte der Großmoff etwas kleinlaut.

Bevor Niavil etwas erwidern konnte aktivierte sich auf einmal der Hologenerator und Darth Malgus Bild flackerte im Großformat auf.  
„Hier spricht Darth Malgus. Ihr habt den Rat der Sith um Hilfe gebeten. Hier bin ich“, sagte Darth Malgus.  
Darth Arho und Darth Occlus sahen sich überrascht an.  
„Ich bin im Rat der Sith und erinnere mich nicht daran Euch geschickt zu haben“, sagte Darth Occlus etwas gereizt.  
„Darth Marr, Darth Ravage und Darth Mortis haben mich geschickt. Es ist meine Aufgabe das Chaos des Militärs zu bereinigen. Ich werde vorerst nur als Beobachter auftreten“, sagte er kühl.

„Das ist unerhört. Ich werde Darth Marr kontaktieren und Eure Aussage überprüfen. Ilum wird schon bald uns gehören, von welchem Chaos sprecht Ihr also!“ polterte Darth Arho.  
Darth Malgus blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig und Großmoff Regus ergriff das Wort:  
„Beobachter.....hmmm....wie auch immer. Wir müssen uns um diese Kaleesh Söldner kümmern und uns diese Mine zurück holen. Ich will das die Kaleesh Armee der Republik vernichtet wird. Zeigt der Galaxis den Preis den man bezahlt wenn man sich mit der Republik verbündet.“

„Der Krieg auf Corellia hat uns fast ein Zehntel unserer Truppen gekostet. Eine solche Verlustrate können wir uns wohl kaum leisten, oder?“ schaltete sich Darth Malgus erneut ein.

„Hat das irgend etwas mit der Mission zu tun, Malgus?“fragte Darth Arho gereizt.

„Die Kaleesh sind ein Kriegervolk mit zahlreichen Ritualen. In meiner kurzen Zeit auf Kalee habe ich das Ritual beobachtet, mit dem sie ihre Anführer auswählen. Fordert ihren General heraus. Gewinnt ihren Respekt und sie werden die Mine bis zum Tod verteidigen. Für das Imperium“, erklärte Darth Malgus ruhig.

Xalek war ein Kaleesh und ein höchst brauchbarer dazu. Darth Occlus fand den Vorschlag keinesfalls abwegig. Das Imperium hatte sich schon zu lange geweigert, Fremdlinge zu integrieren. Sie konnten sich das starre Korsett, dass das Imperium sich anlegte, einfach nicht länger leisten.

„Fremdlinge! Ihr wollt, dass wir Fremdlinge rekrutieren?“ rief der Großmoff entsetzt.

„Wir könnten wirklich ein paar Verbündete gebrauchen“, fiel Darth Occlus ein.

„Wir leiten diesen Einsatz, nicht Malgus“, sagte Regus nun zorniger.

„Die Mine befindet sich am Ende einer Kristallhöhle und wird von mehreren republikanischen Außenposten bewacht. Fordert meinetwegen den Kaleesh General heraus und dann bringt mir seinen Kopf,“ fuhr er fort.

„Da will jemand eine Galerie aus Köpfen aufmachen. Aber der Vorschlag von Darth Malgus macht mehr Sinn“, sagte Darth Occlus amüsiert.

„Ich werde das Imperium nicht irgendwelchen daher gelaufenen Söldnern anvertrauen“, fauchte Regus.  
„Mir gefällt das genau so wenig und erst Recht nicht Malgus Einmischung. Wir müssen unsere Truppen aber in der Tat aufstocken“, sagte Darth Arho fast Zähne knirschend.  
„Weist mich in das Herausforderungsritual ein, Darth Malgus“, forderte Darth Occlus.  


….........................  


Khem, Xalek und sie fuhren in Richtung Kristallmine, um die Kaleesh für sich zu gewinnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Konversation aus dem Spiel wurde leicht abgeändert und Darth Arho in das Gespräch mit integriert.


	17. Die Kaleesh

Windgeschützt und dicht gepresst an Xalek, saß sie hinter ihm auf dem motorisierten Schneeschlitten.  
Die Schneeflocken peitschten gegen ihn, während sie durch die eisige Landschaft Ilums brausten.

„Xalek, hast Du Bedenken, was unsere bevorstehende Mission anbelangt? Es könnte passieren, dass wir einige der Kaleesh töten müssen,“ fragte Darth Occlus über das Ohrcom.

„Nein, Göttin. Kaleesh kämpfen auch gegen Kaleesh auf Kalee. Auf Kalee gibt es viele Clankämpfe. So stellen wir sicher, dass nur die Stärksten unter uns überleben. Wenn wir Kaleesh töten, sterben sie, weil sie zu schwach waren.  
Wir werden unseren Wert im Kampf beweisen und dadurch das Herausforderungsritual bestreiten. Die Kaleesh sind Krieger, die die Starken verehren. Kaleesh glauben, dass jene, die in Selbstaufopferung und für ihre Ehre den Tod auf sich nehmen, im geweihten heiligen Reich ihrer Götter einen Platz finden “, sagte Xalek.

„In diesem Punkt habt Ihr viel mit den Sith gemeinsam. Die Starken überleben, die Schwachen vergehen. Nur kann man Stärke nicht nur durch Kriegskunst beweisen. Intrigen und Manipulation durch Intelligenz und Geschick gehören ebenso zu der Stärke eines Sith. Wenn es stimmt was Ihr sagt, haben die Kaleesh mehr Ehre als die meisten Sith“, erwiderte Darth Occlus.

„Laut den Koordinaten, müsste der Mineneingang sich hier irgendwo befinden“, sagte Xalek als der Schlitten ein Blinksignal abgab und anhielt.

Khem parkte seinen Schlitten neben ihrem. Gemeinsam stapften sie durch den Schnee zu einer großen Gletschereiswand, direkt auf einen Höhleneingang zu.

Der Eingang wurde von zwei Kaleesh Wachen bewacht.  
Als sie näher kamen versperrten die Wachen ihnen den Weg.  
Darth Occlus gab Xalek ein Zeichen, dass er mit ihnen reden möge, also trat Xalek vor:

“Anyị chọrọ aka gị ndú ihe elu-oku na-aga ememe okpukpe. Wi anyị na-ahụ ya?” hörte sie Xalek sagen.

Eine der Wachen erwiderte:

“Mgbe nke njedebe nke ọgba ma ọ bụrụ na i chere na ị hapụrụ. Ma, ị ga-adịghị n'elu ma ị free ka alụ ọgụ ụzọ gị na anyị!”

Aus dem Gesicht der Wache konnte man durch die Knochenmaske keinerlei Emotionen oder Stimmungen ablesen, aber seine Stimme klang ablehnend und bedrohlich genug, um zu erahnen, dass es in einem Kampf enden würde.

Xalek zog seine Doppelklinge und streckte die erste Wache nieder, als diese zu langsam ihre Waffe zog. Die zweite Wache traf ihn am Arm und ein Knurren war unter seiner Maske zu hören.  
Mit einer schnellen Anrufung der Macht, verpasste Niavil der zweiten Wache einen Blitzschock und sofort zuckte der Körper der Kaleeshwache unkontrolliert und setzte sie somit außer Gefecht. Das gab Xalek die Gelegenheit, die Sache zu beenden.

“Sie werden uns natürlich nicht einfach passieren lassen. Aber Ihr Anführer befindet sich am Ende dieser Höhle wenn man sich rechts hält”, sagte Xalek. Er deaktivierte seine Doppelklinge und drückte eine Hand gegen seinen Unterarm.

“Wie gut das Ihr Gelegenheit hattet nach dem Weg zu fragen”, grinste Darth Occlus und maschierte an ihm vorbei in die Höhle.

Zu Dritt konnten sie sich im Handumdrehen einen Weg bis ans Ende der Höhle bahnen. Khem kam dabei die Aufgabe zu, die Waffen der besiegten Kaleesh mit zu schleppen. Darth Occlus stellte fest, dass sie das Kämpfen kaum ermüdete und sie sich so gut fühlte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

Die Kaleesh waren gründlich vorgegangen. In der Höhle konnten sie mehrere Stellen ausmachen, an denen der Schnee blutrot verfärbt war und Schleifspuren zu sehen waren.

“Das Blut muss von den imperialen Soldaten stammen, die die Mine hier bewacht haben”, sagte Xalek, als er auf den Boden vor sich starrte.

“Was machen die Kaleesh mit ihren Opfern? Sie machen doch nicht etwa Knochenmasken aus ihnen” fragte Darth Occlus und verzog bei dem Gedanken angewidert das Gesicht.

“Natürlich nicht, mein Lord. Unsere Masken stammen von den Knochen der stärksten Raubtiere unserer Heimatwelt, den Karabbacs und den Mumuus. Von Generation zu Generation vererben wir unsere Masken an unsere Nachfahren weiter. Vermutlich haben sie die Leichen der Soldaten verbrannt. Der Rauch des Feuers steigt in den Himmel auf und befreit die Seelen der Opfer von ihren Körpern. Sich von den Opfern eine Trophäe zu nehmen, ist natürlich auch verbreitet und üblich, aber in der Regel sind das keine Körperteile, sondern Amulette oder Waffen”, erklärte Xalek.

Der Weg endete in einer Art Lagerhalle. Überall standen Kisten, gefüllt mit abgebauten Kristallen und in der Mitte des Raumes war eine Art Schrein oder Thron aufgebaut worden.

Darth Occlus ließ sich eine Waffe nach der anderen von Khem reichen und legte sie auf das Gebilde in der Mitte.

Xalek machte den Ansatz, seinem Sith Lord eine weitere Kaleesh- Kulturlehrstunde zu erteilen, als sie auf einmal von weiteren Kaleeshwachen umzingelt wurden.

Aus einem Nebenraum kam ein Kaleesh auf sie zugelaufen, der Ihr Anführer sein musste.

“Ich bin Kriegsherr Gelrex. Wer fordert mich heraus?” stellte er sich in Basic vor.

“Ein Sith Lord. Mitglied im Rat der Sith”, antwortete Darth Occlus und lief auf ihn zu.

“Titel bedeuten mir nichts. Was wollt Ihr vom Volk von Kalee?” fragte General Gelrex und mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick inspizierte er Xalek.

“Das Imperium will, das Ihr Euch ihm anschließt und an seiner Seite kämpft”, sagte sie ohne Umschweife.

“Ihr habt meine Krieger besiegt. Ihr seid stark. Ihr habt die Herausforderung ausgesprochen. Ihr wisst viel. Offensichtlich ist einer der Unseren Euer Berater. Doch die Republik bezahlt uns gut und bietet uns einen Platz in ihrem Volk an”, sagte er, lief wie ein Raubtier vor ihr hin und her und gestikulierte mit seinen Dreifingerhänden in der Luft.

“Und wenn ich Eurem Volk einen Platz im Imperium versprechen kann? Ihr wärt die ersten integrierten Fremdlinge seit den alten Sith”, bot sie ihm an.

Sie konnte Xaleks Misstrauen über die Macht spüren und ihm dieses Gefühl nicht verübeln. Es würde schwer werden, dass Imperium davon zu überzeugen. Doch selbst Darth Marr ließ zwischen den Zeilen anklingen, dass das Imperium sich ändern musste, wenn es weiter bestehen wollte. Wenn niemand den ersten Schritt machte, würde es nur bei dem guten Willen bleiben.

“Dann biete ich Euch mein Schwert und meinen Blaster. Nehmt sie als Zeichen unserer geschworenen Allianz mit dem Imperium”, sagte General Gelrex, verbeugte sich in ihre Richtung und salutierte kurz bevor er davon ging, um seinen Leuten die Neuigkeit zu verkünden.

 

Ein Blick auf Ihr Datenpad verriet Ihr, dass es schon Abend war. Ilum war ein Planet auf dem es nie richtig hell und nie richtig dunkel wurde. Schnell verlor man das Gefühl für einen Tages/Nachtrhythmus. Auch wenn sie keinerlei Erschöpfung verspürte, wollte sie Ihren Gefährten eine Pause einräumen.  
Über Ihr Datenpad schickte sie eine Nachricht an die Basis vorraus, bevor sie die Schlitten starteten.  


______________________________________________

AN: Großmoff Regus  
BBC: Darth Arho

Betreff: Mission erledigt

Die Kristallmine ist in imperialer Hand.  
Der Abbau kann fortgeführt werden.  
Die Kaleesh Krieger werden als neue Wächter für die Mine eingesetzt und haben dem Imperium die Treue geschworen.

Ich werde in Kürze die Basis erreichen.

Darth Occlus, Rat der Sith, Sphäre für altes Wissen  
_______________________________________________

 

Zurück im imperialen Stützpunkt, nahm sie Xalek mit in den Konferezraum. Sie wollte ihm beweisen, dass Ihr Angebot an die Kaleesh keine leeren Worte waren, auch wenn seine Loyalität nicht bei den Ilum Kaleesh lag. 

Als sie den Raum betrat, stritt sich Großmoff Regus mit Darth Malgus.

“Wollt Ihr mich etwa provozieren?”, fragte der Moff gereizt.

“Ich tue nur was man mir aufgetragen hat, wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich muss mich um andere Angelegenheiten kümmern”, sagte Darth Malgus und schaltete sich weg, ohne eine Antwort des Moffs abzuwarten.

Dann drehte sich der Großmoff mit zornigem Gesicht zu Darth Occlus und Xalek um.

“Und Ihr ... Ich hatte Euch nicht um Hilfe gebeten, damit Ihr Fremdlinge ins Imperium bringt”, fauchte er sie an.

Darth Occlus Augen nahmen eine unheilvolle rote Farbe an. Wut kochte in Ihr hoch, darüber wie respektlos der Moff Ihr gegenüber trat, er seinen Ärger über Darth Malgus an Ihr ausließ, und das er für die Sturheit des Imperiums ein Paradebeispiel abgab. Sie kämpfte die Wut herunter und presste missgelaunt zwischen den Lippen hervor:

“Ich bin auch nicht hergekommen, um mich von einem Moff so respektlos behandeln zu lassen. Wenn Ihr Euch gegen die Kaleesh Krieger stellt, stellt Ihr Euch gegen mich. Sie werden die Minen sichern, und ersparen uns somit weitere imperiale Streitkräfte.”

Sofort lenkte Großmoff Regus ein, der ihr direkt in die Augen gesehen hatte, und ihren Zorn unter keinen Umständen weiter schüren wollte:

“Das war nicht meine Absicht, mein Sith Lord. Die Mine wurde zurückerobert. Wir können den Kristallabbau nun fortsetzen.”

Darth Arho hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten und das Treiben beobachtet. Seine Mine war nicht lesbar.

“Unsere besten Aufklärungsteams spähen die republikanische Basis für einen Angriff aus. In der Zwischenzeit müssen wir uns auf die Ankunft der Prototyp- Flotte vorbereiten”, sagte Arho.

“Einverstanden. Wir treffen uns morgen um 800 erneut. Bis dahin sollte das Aufklärungsteam ausreichende Informationen für einen Angriff gesammelt haben. Was ist mit dem Jedi Tempel?” fragte Darth Occlus.

“Den Jedi Tempel werde ich morgen sichern und eine Basis einrichten, während Ihr den Planeten für die Ankunft der Flotte vorbereitet”, sagte Darth Arho.

“Hmmm. Unter einer Bedingung: Meine Schülerin Ashara und mein Archäologe Talos Drellik werden Euch begleiten. Es ist für die Spähre des alten Wissens von äußerster Wichtigkeit, Jedi Artefakte zu sichern und Ihren Wert einzuschätzen, um sie zu zerstören oder zu erforschen. Ihr werdet keines der Jediartefakte mutwillig zerstören”, sagte Darth Occlus und setzte eine ernste Mine auf.

“Sagt Eurem Team nur, dass sie mir nicht in die Quere kommen solllen”, sagte Darth Arho.

Darth Occlus nickte kurz, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und traf sich für eine Abschlussbesprechung mit ihrer Crew auf der “Revolution”.

Alle saßen in ihren Sesseln in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer des Schiffes.  
Eine übel riechende Alkoholfahne schlug ihr entgegen, als sie Andronikos Sessel passierte, um zu ihrem eignen zu gelangen. Allerdings war Andronikos einer der wenigen Menschen, die auch bei hohem Alkoholkonsum noch einigermaßen klar denken konnten. Also ignorierte sie den Umstand, dass er in seinem “Dienst” getrunken hatte.

“Erstattet mir Bericht, bevor ich unsere Aufgaben für den morgigen Tag erkläre”, begann sie die Gesprächsrunde.

“Wir konnten einige Schrifttafeln katalogisieren. Artefakte befanden sich nicht in der Basis Meister Kaedans. Die Ruine, die er zu seiner Basis umgestaltet hatte, war ohnehin sehr spärlich eingerichtet”, sagte Talos Drellik.

“Was will man von einem enthaltsamen Jedi auch anderes erwarten”, schnaubte Andronikos verächtlich.

“Die eine Schrifttafel beschreibt ein Machtgeflecht, eine Art Stärkungsritual, durch das sich die Geister zweier oder mehrerer Jedi vereinen. Der genaue Zweck wird nicht beschrieben”, sagte Talos.

“Vermutlich kann man so alle anderen Machttechniken verstärken, wenn man miteinander verbunden ist”, erwiderte Ashara.

“Zeigt mir Eure Aufzeichnungen darüber später, dass könnte in der Tat interessant sein”, sagte Darth Occlus nachdenklich.

In der folgenden halben Stunde tauschten sich die Gefährten aus und Darth Occlus wies Talos und Ashara an, Darth Arho morgen in den Tempel zu begleiten. Xalek und Andronikos würden in einem Zweierteam morgen ihre Unterstützung abgeben. 

Zu später Stunde legte sich Darth Occlus auf ihr Bett und fand keinen Schlaf. Ihr Körper wurde immer noch von der Energie Meister Kaedans durchflossen. Ruhelos wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett umher und beschloss das Schlafen sein zu lassen.

Sie wühlte sich durch Talos Aufzeichnungen und Aufzeichnungen, die sie von Darth Achelon zugeschickt bekommen hatte.

________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Darth Occlus  
VON: Darth Achelon

Betreff: Status Update Ausgrabungsprojekt 286875 Ziost

Sehr veehrter Sith Lord Darth Occlus,

der imperiale Bergungsdienst und die Sith Schüler konnten weitere Schriftrollen aus den Ruinen auf Ziost bergen.  
Einige unübersetzbare Schriftrollen-Abbildungen schicke ich Euch hiermit zur Übersetzung durch Eure Halskette.

In freudiger Erwatung auf ein Widersehen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Darth Achelon  
________________________________________________________________________________

In freudiger Erwartung auf ein Widersehen? Gedanken über die Begegnung in ihrem kleinen Thronsaal drängten sich ihr auf. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie schüttelte sich kurz, dann griff sie die kleine Kiste und zog sie aus dem Geheimfach ihres Schreibtisches. Als sie das Sith Abattar anlegte, nahm sie das erste Mal bewusst war, wie es an ihren Kräften zerrte. Schnell schrieb sie die Übersetzung der Schriftrollen in ihr Datenpad und legte die Kette wieder behutsam in die Kiste zurück. 

Danach fiel es ihr leichter in den Schlaf zu finden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Kaleesh Geschichte. Viel Übergangsblabla. (:


	18. Ilum wird belagert

[](https://picload.org/view/rprdppdl/wadad.jpg.html)

“Wir konnten eine weitere Mine ausmachen und ich habe bereits Lord Lychosik geschickt sie zu sichern und die Förderung der Kristalle zu veranlassen. Lord Loyat habe ich die Aufsicht über die Minen übertragen,” sagte Darth Arho.

Großmoff Regus und Darth Occlus standen neben dem großen Kriegstisch und betrachteten eine Karte von Ilum. Die neue Mine blinkte auf und zeigten ihre Position auf der Karte an.

“Heute Nacht sind weitere Streiftkräfte der Republik auf Ilum gelandet. Unsere Flotte ist nur noch einen knappen Flugtag von Ilum entfernt. An Bord sind ebenfalls weitere imperiale Streitkräfte und alles was wir für den Bau der Tarnflotte benötigen. In zwei Tagen erhalten wir Unterstützung durch den Zorn des Imperators, Darth Asarih Novar. Es scheint, als würde sich der Kampf von Corellia auf Ilum fortsetzen. Sehen wir zu, dass wir nicht wie auf Corellia scheitern. Die Flotte muss unter allen Umständen landen und die abgebauten Kristalle müssen gesichert werden”, sagte Großmoff Regus entschieden.

Nachdenklich wandte sich Darth Occlus vom Kriegstisch ab und wanderte auf und ab. Wenn Ihre Schwester nach Ilum kam, musste die Lage über Nacht an Bedrohlichkeit zugenommen haben. Für General Hesker lief es nach Plan, der Held von Tython würde dieser prikären Lage auf Ilum nicht lange widerstehen können. 

“Was konnten die Aufklärungsteams herausfinden?” fragte sie schließlich.

“Um sicher auf Ilum zu landen, müssen wir die Luftabwehr der Republik ausschalten. Die Artilleriebasis der Republik wird durch einen Strahlenschild und ihre besten Fremdlingstruppen geschützt. Trupp Delta wird ihren Strahlenschild deaktivieren, damit ihr die Basis stürmen und die Waffen zerstören könnt”, sagte Großmoff Regus.

“Trupp Delta, warum habe ich noch nie etwas von ihnen gehört?”fragte Darth Occlus misstrauisch.

“Sie kümmern sich für gewöhnlich um Geheimaufträge. Wenn Ihr schon etwas von ihnen gehört hättet, wäre ihre Arbeit nur halb so viel wert. Geht beim Kom- Relais direkt vor der Artilleriebasis in Position. Kontaktiert Trupp Delta, sobald Ihr bereit seid, dann schalten sie die Strahlenschilde aus. Danach liegt alles an Euch. Zerstört die Kanonen und dann raus da. Lebendig”, erklärte Regus.

“Ich werde eine Basis im Jedi Tempel etablieren und die Landebahnen für die Ankunft der Flotte vorbereiten”, sagte Darth Arho knapp und wollte schon gehen, bevor er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

“Schickt mir Eure Leute zu diesen Koordinaten. Viel Erfolg Darth Occlus”, sagte er und übertrug Daten auf ihr Datenpad.

“Möge die Macht Euch dienen, Darth Arho”, sagte sie und leitete die Koordinaten an Ashara und Talos weiter.

“Bis dahin, Großmoff”. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und verließ mit Xalek, Khem und Andronikos den imperialen Stützpunkt in Richtung republikanische Artilleriebasis. 

Als sie die Umgebung von republikanischen Truppen gereinigt hatten, schaltete sie das Terminal ein, um Trupp Delta zu kontaktieren.

Die Verbindung war von Störungen durchzogen und der Truppen- Captain des Delta- Teams stand unter schwerem Beschuss.  
Darth Occlus beschlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Irgendetwas musste schief gelaufen sein.

“Hinterhalt. Es war eine Falle. Die Republik hat uns bei den Schildgeneratoren abgepasst. Wir stehen unter schwerem Beschuss. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir....”, sagte der Captain während er mit seinem Gewehr auf die Gegner zielte und dann zu Boden ging.

Die Kommunikation wurde abgebrochen.

Sofort flackerte Großmoff Regus Hologramm auf:

“Habt Ihr das gehört? Jemand will uns zum Narren halten! Wir können die Luftabwehrkanonen nicht ausschalten, solange der verdammte Strahlenschild aktiviert ist”, sagte er frustriert.

“Trupp Delta hat versagt. Sieht so aus als ob ich den Strahlenschild selber ausschalten muss. Findet Ihr heraus wer uns verraten hat. Ich mag es nicht, zum Narren gehalten zu werden”, erwiderte Darth Occlus grüblerisch.

Wer hatte sie verraten, wer hatte Informationen an die Republik geliefert? Spielte Darth Arho ein falsches Spiel? Wollte er sie ausschalten? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Nach allem was sie wusste, war Darth Arho nicht an politischen Spielchen interessiert. Außerdem würde es für ihn noch schwerer werden, Ilum als Erfolg für sich zu verbuchen, wenn er erst einmal den Tod eines Ratsmitgliedes auf seinem Konto hatte und darüberhinaus weniger Streitkräfte. Oder war es Darth Malgus? Seine Motive waren immer noch unklar. Aber er schien die selben Ansichten zu vertreten wie sie selbst. 

“Ich bin hier der Narr. Es war mein Plan und ich werde den Verräter finden. Schaltet die Schildgeneratoren aus und dann die Luftabwehrkanonen. Kontaktiert mich im Stützpunkt der Republik, wenn beide Schildgeneratoren und die Kanonen zerstört sind. Meine Leute werden dann reingehen und aufräumen”, sagte Großmoff Regus und riss damit Darth Occlus aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Holoübertragung wurde beendet.  
Darth Occlus drehte sich zu ihrem Team um:

“Dann graben wir mal die Umgebung um die Schildgeneratoren um. Xalek und Andronikos ihr kümmert Euch um den Generator im Westen. Khem und ich nehmen den im Osten. Mit etwas Glück rechnet die Republik nicht mit einem zweiten Angriff.”

“Das wäre doch kein Glück, sondern überaus schade”, raunte Andronikos und ließ seinen Blaster lässig um den Daumen routieren.

Sie klatschte ihm kumpelhaft gegen die Schulter und lief vorraus.

Es ist überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass kein einziger Republikaner in dem Lager um die Schildgeneratoren herum überlebt hatte.

Auf einmal meldete sich jemand auf ihrem Hologenerator.

“Hier spricht Talos Drellik. Wir haben den Jedi Tempel gesichert und Ashara und ich beginnen mit unserer Arbeit”, berichtete Talos.

“Darth Arho ist ausser sich Meister, jemand hat seine Schülerin Lord Loyat getötet. Er hat Ihr zwar nicht geholfen, als sie ihn um Hilfe bat, aber er sinnt auf Rache. Außerdem hat er den Befehl gegeben einen republikanischen Kommandoposten anzugreifen, um den republikanischen Oberbefehlshaber Rens gefangen zu nehmen”, schaltete sich Ashara flüsternd ein.

“Lord Loyat war wichtig, sie hatte die Aufsicht über die Minen, wir werden sie ersetzen müssen. Ich möchte das Ihr beide gründlich aber sehr schnell arbeitet und Euch dann sofort auf das Schiff in Sicherheit begebt. Die Sache wird allmählich immer heißer”, befahl Darth Occlus.

“Macht Euch keine Sorgen, mein Sith Lord. Der imperiale Bergungsdienst ist es gewohnt sauber und gründlich unter widrigen Umständen zu arbeiten. Natürlich auch unter Zeitdruck”, erwiderte Talos lächelnd, während er ein Holocron in eine gepolsterte Kiste platzierte.

“Und deswegen seid Ihr der Beste. Darth Occlus Ende.”

Gemeinsam bahnten die Vier sich einen Weg zu den Luftabwehrkanonen. Andronikos verpasste zwei Soldaten gleichzeitig zwei Kopfschüsse und zwinkerte Darth Occlus kokettierend zu. Seit wann konnte er links so gut schießen wie rechts, waren die neuen Blaster, die sie ihm spendiert hatte, wirklich so gut?  
Sie lächelte ihm zu und tötete 4 Soldaten gleichzeitig, indem sie einen Machtsturm heraufbeschwor und setzte noch einen Kettenblitz obendrauf. Natürlich stellte sie vorher sicher, dass Andronikos auch hinsah. Als sie über die Leichen der Soldaten hinweg stieg zwinkerte sie ihm zu, indessen er nur die Augen verrollte.  
Khem platzierte Sprengsätze an der ersten Kanone und Xalek an der Zweiten. Andronikos und sie übernahmen die letzten beiden, nachdem kein Soldat mehr lebte, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellen konnte.

Nachdem sie auf Sicherheitsabstand gegangen waren, gab sie Andronikos die Zündung:

“Hier Andronikos, damit Ihr Euch auch mal so RICHTIG mächtig und stark fühlen könnt.”

Er grinste packte sie um die Hüfte und drückte einen Kuss hart auf ihre Lippen, während er mit der anderen Hand den Zünder drückte und alles hinter ihnen explodierte. Angewidert drückte sie ihn von sich und wedelte mit einer Hand die Alkoholfahne von sich weg. Dann holte sie mit der flachen Hand aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Ein kleiner Blitzschock folgte.

“Macht das nie wieder, Ihr Schufft. Und hört endlich mit dem Trinken auf, wenn Ihr im Dienst seid”, sagte sie und ließ ihn zuckend stehen, um den Großmoff erneut über ein Komterminal zu kontaktieren.

Als Andronikos wieder Herr über seinen Körper war, knurrte Khem ihn bedrohlich an und gab ihm einen so starken Klaps auf den Rücken, dass er mit dem Gesicht im Schnee landete.

“Schon gut...schon gut... ich habs kapiert...küsse nicht den Sith-Boss”, schrie er nachdem er sein Gesicht von Schnee befreit hatte.

“Die Kanonen sind zerstört”, vermeldete Darth Occlus.

“Wir hacken uns gerade in die republikanischen Computer. Schauen wir mal, was sie da draußen in der Kälte treiben”, sagte Großmoff Regus.

Großmoff Regus Signal wurde unterbrochen und jemand anderes überschrieb das Signal mit seinem eigenen.

“Ah, Meister Kaedans Mörderin. Er war ein guter Mann und wird sehr vermisst. Aber es ist nie genug nur einen guten Mann zu töten. Die Republik hat ihre Erfolge schon immer auf den vereinten Bemühungen ihrer Bürger begründet. Lieutenant, gebt die Koordinaten des imperialen Stützpunktes in die ELX-25 ein und feuert, wenn sie bereit ist. Bestellt Großmoff Regus einen Gruß von mir”, gab sich Admiral Shai zu erkennen, bevor er sich wieder ausklinkte.

Das Signal wurde zu seinem Ursprung zurückgesetzt und die wütende, wild gestikulierende Gestalt Großmoff Regus wurde von dem Hologenerator ausgespuckt.

“Verflucht! Die ELX-25 sollte erst im Planungsstadium sein! Wenn sie einsatzbereit ist, könnte sie unseren Stützpunkt mit einem einzigen Treffer vernichten.”

“Das sollten wir besser schnell verhindern. Gebt mir die Koordianten und ich werde sie zerstören”, sagte Darth Occlus. 

“Wir verfolgen gerade das Signal des Admirals zurück. Wir müssen improvisieren. Aufgrund der Schätzungen bezüglich der Reichweite der ELX-25 und dem Ursprung der Übertragung des Admirals sollte sie sich bei diesen Koordinaten befinden. Wir haben wenig Zeit und Ihr seid am nächsten dran. Zerstört diese Waffe, oder wir werden keine andere Wahl haben als uns von Ilum zurück zu ziehen”, sagte Großmoff Regus.

“Ilum wird nicht wie Corellia enden. Ich werde diese Waffe zerstören”, sagte sie und ballte die Hand zur Faust.

....

[](https://gfx.gexe.pl/gallery/418/06339.jpg)  


Die Koordinaten führten sie zu einer tief in einem Felsen versteckten republikanischen Forschungsanlage. Die Wachen waren keine würdigen Gegner für die Vier. 

Sie konnte über eine Kamera der Republik verfolgen, wie die ELX-25 explodierte, als sie ihre Selbstzerstörungsfrequenz auslöste.

Während Andronikos versuchte wichtige Forschungsdaten herunterzuladen, dachte Darth Occlus über Admiral Shais fahrlässiges Verhalten nach. Wie konnte er nur davon ausgehen, dass sie sein Signal nicht zurück verfolgen würden. Scheinbar hatte er gedacht, dass keiner es rechtzeitig schaffen würde die ELX-25 aufzuhalten. Das war die einzige logische Erklärung, oder er plante bereits seinen nächsten Zug.

“Andronikos, wie weit seid Ihr?” erkundigte sich Niavil.

“Habe alles herunter geladen, aber die meisten Dateien sind stark verschlüsselt”, sagte Andronikos.

“Der imperiale Geheimdienst wird sich... ach den gibt es ja nicht mehr. Hmm, jemand wird sich um die Entschlüsselung kümmern”, antwortete sie zerstreut.

Khem, Xalek, Andronikos und Darth Occlus kehrten zur imperialen Hauptbasis zurück.

“Ich werde zur Nachbesprechung erwartet. Geht zurück auf das Schiff”, verabschiedete sie sich und trat in den Konferenzraum.

“Wie hat die Republik von unseren Plänen erfahren?” begrüßte sie Großmoff Regus.

“Wo ist Darth Arho?” fragte Niavil als sie sich suchend umgeschaut hatte und ihn nicht finden konnte.

“Darth Arho leitet ein paar Angriffe gegen republikanische Außenpost. Außerdem ist er gerade dabei durch seine Schmerzensbringer Oberbefehlshaber Rens zum Reden zu bewegen. Vielleicht bringt uns das Klarheit, wer der Verräter in unseren Reihen sein könnte”, sagte Regus.

“Hoffen wir das er Erfolg hat. Dieser Verräter weiß offenbar eine Menge, und kostet uns Streifkräfte die wir nicht haben. Er wird allmählich lästig”, sagte sie.

Darth Malgus betrat den Konferenzraum und er hatte offensichtlich Teile ihres Gespräches mit angehört. Sein Gesicht wirkte nur noch wenig menschlich. Die dunkle Seite pulsierte in ihm und schien ihn völlig eingenommen zu haben.

“Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb das Imperium sich für zukünftige Zeiten neu überdenken muss”, sagte er.

“Sobald wir unsere Tarnflotte haben, müssen wir nichts mehr überdenken”, schimpfte Großmoff Regus.

“Wir brauchen sowohl überlegene Technologie als auch mehr Einheiten, um die Republik zu besiegen”, stellte Darth Occlus klar.

“Die Basis der Republik ist in eine Klippe gebaut. Die Hauptflotte wird die offene Seite bombadieren. Wir müssen die republikanischen Kristallvorräte sichern, Admiral Shai ausschalten und die Startrampentore öffnen, damit imperiale Truppen eindringen können. Ihr werdet durch den Tunnel reingehen und tief im Inneren des Berges zuschlagen, wo die Flotte nicht hinkommt”, erklärte Moff Regus und zeigte auf der Karte den Standort und einen Lageplan der republikanischen Basis.

Darth Malgus gesellte sich dazu und sagte:

“Und während Ihr zusammen mit der Hauptflotte der Republik richtig einheizt, bereite ich die Kristallflotte für den Transport vor.”

“Ein doppelter Angriff, seid Ihr dabei?” fragte Großmoff Regus zufrieden.

“Hm Ihr lasst Euch ein Abschlachten der Republik entgehen und spielt den Transporteur? Nun wie Ihr wollt, ich bin nach Ilum gekommen um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Ich höre jetzt sicher nicht auf”, sagte Darth Occluss und Skepsis wich Bestimmtheit.

“Wir beginnen mit dem Angriff um 600”, sagte Großmoff Regus.

“Wie Ihr wünscht, der Rat der Sith hat mich Eurem Befehl unterstellt, Großmoff”, sagte Malgus.

“Bis dahin.”  
Darth Occlus verließ die beiden Männer und reiste auf die Revolution.

Die Crew saß bereits beim Abendessen. Bis auf Khem waren alle anwesend, doch dass er nicht mitaß war eher üblich als unüblich. Machtanwender standen einfach nicht auf dem Abendbrotplan.

Darth Occlus pfefferte ihre Ausrüstung in die Ecke und schnappte sich eine leichte Überziehrobe. Gefrustet setzte sie sich neben Talos an den Tisch.

“Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Irgendetwas ist mir entgangen. Wir haben einen Verräter der der Republik Informationen gesteckt hat. Meister Kaedan wusste von einer Waffe, die wir bauen wollen auf Ilum. Die Republik wusste, dass wir die Schildgeneratoren ausschalten wollen und hat das Deltateam abgefangen und vernichtet. Jemand hat herausgefunden, wo Lord Loyat sich in der geheimen Kommandozentrale befand und sie ausgeschlatet. Vielleicht sollte man den SID der Republik nicht unterschätzen, aber so gut sind sie nicht,” seufzte Darth Occlus.

“Esst erst einmal etwas, ein voller Magen lässt einen klarer Denken. Wir jedenfalls haben jede Menge Sachen katalogisiert. Kopien der Datenbanken erstellt und 5 Holocrons entwendet”, sagte Talos freundlich und stupste mit seiner Schulter an ihre.

“Die meisten Holocrons beinhalten Dinge über Lichtschwerter. Das Thema ist komplexer als ich erwartet habe”, sagte Ashara und spießte ein Stück Süßkartoffel auf ihre Gabel.

“Nur eines erklärt eine Technik für Geistestricks. Ungewöhnlich so etwas auf Ilum zu finden. Es passt nicht zu der Thematik auf Ilum. Wie Ashara schon sagte, handelt es sich bei den Aufzeichnungen und Holocrons meistens um den Bau eines Lichtschwertes, die Zeremonie für Padawane, Informationen über die adeganischen Kristalle”, ergänzte Talos.

Darth Occlus trank einen großen Schluck Saft mit Wodka und R2V8 brachte ihr ein nahrhaftes Süßkartoffelgericht mit Pökelfleisch. 

“Das Geistestrickholocron müsst Ihr mir unbedingt zur näheren Erforschung übergeben”, sagte Niavil mit leuchtenden Augen.

“Aber gerne, mein Sith Lord”.

“Morgen um 500 müssen wir wieder auf dem Planeten sein. Wir starten einen Großangriff auf die Hauptbasis der Republik. Die Flotte wird jeden Moment hier eintreffen und der Zorn des Imperators wird zum Glück morgen auch anwesend sein. Die Lage wird heiß. Die Teamverteilung bleibt die selbe. Vielleicht findet Ihr weitere Ruinen in Ilums Eiswürste, Ashara”, sagte Darth Occlus und schaufelte hungrig das Essen ins sich hinein.

......

Nachdem sich die Tischgesellschaft aufgelöst hatte ging sie in Ihr Gemach um den Refresher aufzusuchen und ihren müden Gliedern etwas Wellness zu gönnen. 

Sie machte es sich in einer bequemen Robe auf dem Bett gemütlich und stellte das tragbare Hologerät auf das Bett.

“Moff Pyron hier, was verschafft mir die Ehre, mein Sith Lord?”, meldete sich Pyron aus seinen privaten Räumen auf der Doombringer, nachdem sie ihn kontaktiert hatte.

“Wie ich sehe haben wir beide Feierabend. Aber die Pflicht für das Imperium schläft nie, wie? Nun, die Lage auf Ilum verschärft sich. Wie ist Euer aktueller Status?” fragte sie ruhig.

“Wir haben gerade eine Mission auf Loretto abgeschlossen”, sagte er müde.

“Ich möchte das Ihr nach Ilum reist. Wie es aussieht bricht der Vulkan auf Ilum bald aus. Beide Seiten verstärken Ihre Truppen. Und der Feind weiß von der Operation "dunkles Eis". Wir brauchen diese Technologie, um den Krieg zu gewinnen, wenn wir nicht nur überleben wollen”, sagte Darth Occlus.

“Übermittelt die Koordinaten, mein Sith Lord. Wir werden Kurs setzen.”

“Ich danke Euch. Und nun eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Darth Occlus Ende.”

“Euch ebenso. Pyron Ende.”


	19. Admiral Shai

“Ich habe ein deja vu. Immer werde ich in einen Tunnel geschickt. Auf Corellia musste ich durch selonianische Tunnel kriechen und hier durch republikanische Eistunnel”, beschwerte sich Niavil und verleihte ihrem Frust Ausdruck, indem sie wütend mit dem Fuß einen kleinen Stein aus dem Weg trat, während sie durch den Tunnel weiter in den Berg vordrangen. 

Selbst von hier aus, konnte man den Beschuss der Flotte wie dumpfe Donnerschläge hören.

Darth Arhos Leute hatten es nicht geschafft aus Oberbefehlshaber Rens über Nacht Informationen herauszuquetschen. Just in diesem Augenblick war ein Rettungsteam der Republik dabei ihn zu befreien. Eine Angelegenheit, um die sich Arho selber kümmern musste.  
“Ich würde auch lieber da oben in der Luft kämpfen, anstatt wie ein Fußsoldat im Dreck zu kriechen. Aber wenn Du willst das es Richtig gemacht wird...mach es selber”, seufzte Andronikos und trug nicht zur besseren Laune des Teams bei.

Die Tunnel führten schließlich weiter nach oben und Truppen von Droiden stellten sich ihnen immer wieder in den Weg.

“Droiden, Droiden, Droiden. Die Bluten nicht mal wenn man sie erschießt... wo bleibt da der Spaß”, meckerte Andronikos nachdem er die heranstürmenden Droiden zu Schrotthaufen verwandelt hatte.  
“Ihr könntet versuchen Muster in ihre Panzerung zu schießen”, schlug Darth Occlus vor.  
“Seh ich für Euch aus wie ein Künstler?” fragte er und verzog grimmig sein Gesicht.

Sie grinste musste ihm die Antwort darauf aber schuldig bleiben, denn es machte den Anschein, als hatten sie Ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie passierten eine große Lagerhalle und vor einer Ansammlung von Lagerkisten stand er. Admiral Shai, der trotz ihrer Ankunft unbeirrt Daten in sein Datenpad eingab und ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

“Ich hoffe Ihr versteht, wie sinnlos das alles ist. Ihr beansprucht die Kristalle für das Imperium. Sie bauen ihre Armada. Wir werden einen Weg finden, sie aufzuspüren, um sie zu zerstören. Und dann wird das Imperium etwas Größeres und Besseres bauen. Und so weiter und so fort. Bis wir uns gegenseitig oder die Galaxis vernichten”, sagte er und drehte sich nun endlich zu ihr um und steckte das Datenpad weg.

“Dann wird das Imperium hoffentlich lange gewonnen haben, bevor es zu einem solchen Szenario kommt”, sagte Darth Occlus.

“Die Republik wird niemals aufhören, sich Euch zu widersetzen. Das nicht zu verstehen, wird Euer Untergang sein”, sagte er und tippte erneut etwas auf sein Datenpad und plötzlich baute sich um ihn herum ein Kraftfeld auf. 

“Na schön”, sagte Niavil und ließ ihren Blick im Raum umherschweifen.

Das Kraftfeld wurde von vier Generatoren gespeist, die in den vier Ecken des Raumes standen. Aus der Ferne konnte sie mehrere Schritte hören, die schnell näher kamen. Sie warf Xalek und Andronikos einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Eingang. Zum Glück waren die beiden heute nicht sonderlich schwer von Begriff und verstanden ihre Aufgabe auf Anhieb.

Khem und sie zerstörten die Generatoren und erwehrten sich der Reparaturdroiden, die hartnäckig versuchten die Generatoren zu reparieren. Xalek und Andronikos schalteten die heranstürmenden Truppen aus.

“Ha”, schrie Andronikos und seine Augen glänzten, während er das Blut von seinen Steifeln scharrte und der letzte Gegner gefallen war.

“Ihr wärt ein wunderbarer Sith geworden. So viel Wut und Blutrausch. Und verrückt genug seid Ihr ja schon”, sagte sie und rammte ihr Lichtschwert in den letzten Generator.

Mit einem lauten Knistern senkte sich das Kraftfeld und Admiral Shai verschwand mit Hilfe eines tragbaren Tarngenerators.

“Admiral Shai, Ihr seid doch nicht etwa ein Feigling. Ihr hättet doch auch einfach aufgeben können”, schrie sie amüsiert und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, die Gegend mit den Augen absuchend.

Er tauchte hinter Andronikos auf und rammte ihm ein Messer tief in die Schulter. Vermutlich hatte er auf Andronikos Herz gezielt, der durch eine leichte Drehung aber seinen Versuch vereitelt hatte.  
Reflexartig schleuderte Darth Occlus einen Blitzschock in seine Richtung und Admiral Shai musste zuckend an seiner Position verharren. Xalek stürmte gegen ihn und schlug mit ganzer Kraft sein Lichtschwert gegen seine Schildsonde.  
Andronikos biss die Zähne zusammen und stand immer noch auf den Beinen. Zitternd hob er den Blaster in Richtung Shai konnte aber mit zittriger Hand nicht genau genug zielen, ohne dabei sicher zu stellen, nicht Xalek zu treffen.  
Niavil wühlte hektisch im Rucksack, den Khem mitschleppen musste, nach einer Koltospritze und den Sonden. Kaum hatte sie sie gefunden, war Admiral Shai erneut verschwunden.

Mit Zuhilfenahme der Macht beschleunigte sie ihre Bemühungen Andronikos vor Shai zu erreichen, aktivierte für Andronikos die Medisonde und schirmte ihn und sich durch eine Machtbarriere ab.

“Nehmt die Koltospritze, linke Robentasche”, flüsterte sie während sie darauf konzentriert war die Machtbarriere aufrecht zu erhalten. Mühsam zog er die Spritze aus Niavils Robentasche und rammte sie sich einhändig in die Brust. Die andere Hand hielt er fest gegen die Wunde gepresst.

Admiral Shai tauchte am anderen Ende der Halle auf und schoss in Xalek und Khems Richtung. Beide brauchten einen Moment, um die Distanz zu überbrücken und ihn aus nächster Nähe anzugreifen. Doch kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, war er erneut verschwunden.

“Stellt Euch gegen die Wand Nikki. Sie kann Euch stabilisieren, bis die Medisonde Euch versorgt hat und er kann Euch nicht hinterrücks überfallen. Ich gehe und bereite dem ein Ende”, flüsterte sie zu Andronikos reichte ihm eine Schildsonde und stürmte Xalek und Khem hinterher.

Sie konzentrierte sich und ließ sich von der Macht leiten. Admiral Shai tauchte ganz in ihrer Nähe wieder auf. Aus ihren Fingerspitzen schoss ein Machtblitz den sie auf Admiral Shai fokusierte, gewillt seinen verdammten Tarngenerator zu überladen. Zunächst leitete die Schildsonde ihre Blitze ab. Wütend verstärkte sie ihre Bestrebungen und die Schildsonde gab nach. Xalek fing mit seinem Lichtschwert die Blasterschüsse für seine Meisterin ab. Khem kam von der anderen Seite der Halle herüber, um Admiral Shai zu flankieren, doch der wollte abermals über den Tarngenerator verschwinden. Seine Silhouette flackerte, verschwand für eine Sekunde, doch dann tauchte er wieder auf. Überrascht und verzweifelt hämmerte er gegen seinen Tarngenerator.  
Mit der Faust schlug Khem Shai hart ins Gesicht und er fiel strauchelnd nach hinten. Ein weiterer Machtblitz und er kauerte kapitulierend auf dem Boden vor ihnen.

“Lasst mich diese Ratte töten, Meister”, sagte Khem blutrünstig.  
“Er könnte wichtige Informationen besitzen”, antwortete sie ihrem Untier in seiner Sprache.

Admiral Shai versuchte sich aufzurappeln doch Khem schlug ihn erneut nieder.

“Eure Technologie hat Euch verlassen”, sagte Darth Occlus und wanderte vor dem sich krümmenden Shai auf und ab. Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und sein Gesicht war bereits geschwollen.  
“Ihr glaubt sicher, wenn Ihr mich umbringt, hat das alles bald ein Ende. Was habe ich Euch über den Tod großer Männer gesagt? Das Imperium wird versagen, weil es darauf besteht, eine Gruppe von Einzelnen zu sein, anstatt vereinte Staatsbürger. Weil es darauf besteht, alle an ihre Grenzen zu treiben. Wir bauen die Schwachen auf und werden dadurch stärker”, stieß Admiral Shai hervor.

Sie kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und presste ihre Hand gegen seine geschwollene Wange, mit genug Druck das sie davon ausgehen konnte, dass es ihn schmerzte.

“Ihr unterschätzt das Verlangen jedes Einzelnen, sich ständig verbessern zu wollen. Ihr lebt eine Illusion, denn am Ende sind die meisten Eurer treuen Staatsbürger sich selber die Nächsten. Und Eure Politiker genau so heuchlerisch, wie man es den Sith nachsagt. Nehmt den Admiral gefangen und er soll sich seiner Kleidung entledigen. Ihr habt uns lange genug zum Narren gehalten mit Euren technologischen Spielzeugen. Wir werden ihn den imperialen Soldaten übergeben, sobald unser Auftrag hier erfüllt ist”, sagte sie und richtete sich auf, um nach Andronikos zu sehen.  
Xalek und Khem packten Admiral Shai und zerrten ihm seine Kleidung vom Leib, dieser war zu schwach sich zu wehren.  
Als sie Andronikos erreicht hatte stand dieser bereits wieder sicher auf den Füßen und seine Schulterwunde blutete nicht mehr.

“Danke Sith”, raunte er und schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Energieriegels hinunter.

“Keine Ursache Schiffsratte, los wir müssen zum Hangartor”, lächelt sie.

Weit mussten sie nicht laufen und der Hangar war nur schwach bewacht.  
Nachdem sie die Tore geöffnet hatte dauerte es nicht lange bis ein imperialer Truppentransporter landete und weitere imperiale Soldaten absetzte.  
Eine Truppe nahm Admiral Shai in Gewahrsam und keiner stellte Fragen, wieso der Admiral bis auf die Unterhose entkleidet war.  
Ein zweites Shuttle landete, um Darth Occlus und ihr Team sicher zur Basis zurück zu bringen.

“Gute Arbeit”, sagte Großmoff Regus als Niavil den Konferenzraum betrat.  
“Wir können Erfolge auf ganzer Linie verbuchen. Zwar schaffen es republikanische Versorgungsschiffe weiterhin die republikanischen Linien zu stärken, aber sie müssen sich nun neu organisieren. Ohne Admiral Shai und ihren Stützpunkt versinkt die Republik im Chaos”, sagte Darth Arho.  
“Wo ist Darth Malgus?” fragte Darth Occlus.  
“Er beaufsichtigt die Schiffe, die angekommen sind, um die Tarnflotte zu bauen. Außerdem hat er sich bereit erklärt die Landebahnen zu verteidigen”, klärte Regus sie auf.

“Der Zorn des Imperators muss jeden Augenblick eintreffen und dann werden wir die Republik vom Angesicht dieses Planeten auslöschen”, sagte Darth Arho.

“Fein, ich habe mir eine Pause verdient. Bevor Ihr den ganzen Planeten in die Luft jagt werde ich noch ein paar Artefakte sichern”, sagte sie und kehrte auf die “Revolution” zurück.

........................  
3 Stunden versunken in Aufzeichnungen  
5 Stunden Schlaf  
Eine warme Dusche.  
Ein warmes Essen.  
........................  
“Ashara und ich haben eine weitere Ruine entdeckt”, lächelte Talos.

..................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beinhaltet leicht veränderte Spielkonversation.  
> Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Kapitel wenn man für eine Weile die festen Vorgaben des Spielablaufes verlassen kann. (Naja theoretisch könnte man das ja immer ;) )


	20. Tod dem Helden von Tython Teil 1

„Darth Occlus, hört Ihr mich?“schrie Darth Arho aufgebracht über den Ohrkommunikator in ihr Ohr.

„Klar und deutlich“, erwiderte Darth Occlus. Sie verzog bei seiner lärmenden Stimme schmerzvoll das Gesicht und kniff ein Auge zu, während sie das Eis mit einem Brenner vorsichtig von einer Schrifttafel wegschmolz. 

„Mein Stützpunkt im Jedi Tempel wird angegriffen“, sagte er atemlos und im Hintergrund konnte man das Surren seines Lichtschwertes hören.

Darth Occlus unterbrach für einen Augenblick ihre Brennarbeiten. Das Ohrcom gab ein kontinuierliches Piepsen von sich, eine weitere Person war in der Leitung.

„Einen Augenblick“, gab sie an Darth Arho durch und nahm das zweite Signal an.

„Sprecht“, maulte sie dem unbekannten Anrufer entgegen.

„Hier ist General Hesker, der Jedi Tempel wird angegriffen....“, sagte er und klang gehetzt.

„Ich weiß, ich mache mich gerade auf den Weg“, sagte sie und war schon dabei die Ausrüstung einzupacken.

„Da ist noch etwas, das ist kein gewöhnlicher Angriff“, fügte General Hesker eilig hinzu.

„Die scheiß Kiste klemmt....“, fluchte sie laut und zerrte an dem Verschluss der Verpackungskiste für das Brennwerkzeug.

„Wie bitte?“fragte Hesker etwas konfus.

„Nichts..nichts. Ich hatte auch nicht... argh...angenommen das er gewöhnlich ist, wenn Ihr hier seid. Fahrt fort ...“, seufzte sie und gab der Kiste einen kräftigen Tritt.

Talos übernahm und im Nu hatten seine flinken Finger die Kiste verschlossen.  
Sie schenkte ihm ein hilfloses Lächeln und er zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu.

„Wir vermuten das der Jedi, den wir suchen im Angriffsteam ist“, sagte Hesker und das Schnarren der Triebwerke eines Jägers war zu hören.

„Darth Arho ist auf der anderen Leitung, er kämpft bereits gegen die Angreifertruppen im Tempel. Einen Moment, ich versuche Eure Vermutung zu überprüfen...“, sagte sie und ließ sich von der Macht umhüllen, breitete ihre „Flügel“ aus, ließ ihre Wahrnehmung wachsen. 

[](https://picload.org/view/rpdglrwa/____stars_speak_through_me____.png.html)

Einzelne Schneeflocken flogen vom Boden hinauf in die Luft, sammelten und verdichteten sich und zogen ihre wirbelnden Kreise um Niavil. Dann stoben sie auseinander und flogen in alle Richtungen davon. Niavils Blick war starr in die Ferne gerichtet, sie konnte das sehen was die Schneeflocken überflogen. Rasend schnell zog die Landschaft vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei.  
Eine Schneeflocke landete sanft auf der Rüstung eines Soldaten, der am Eingang des Tempels an der Seite eines Jedi kämpfte. Das gelbe Lichtschwert peitschte durch die Luft und ein imperialer Soldat fiel ihm zum Opfer. Der Jedi hielt inne, als für einen Moment Kampfpause herrschte. Er zog ein Hologenerator heraus und kontaktierte eine Person, ebenfalls dem Aussehen nach ein Jedi. Sie konnte keine Worte verstehen, aber die Lippen des Jedi formten Worte...darunter war nur eines interessant...Fluchttunnel.  
Niavils Sicht wurde schwarz, die Schneeflocke war geschmolzen. Aber sie hatte gesehen was sie sehen wollte. 

„Ich sehe Jedis...und“, hauchte sie und Ihre Stimme klang verzerrt.

Sie konzentrierte sich erneut auf die Macht und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung Jedi Tempel und den Boden darunter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie den Jedi gefunden. Die Machtpräsenz des Jedi war gewaltig, die Macht in ihm unglaublich stark. Seine Flamme brannte wie ein großes Feuer in ihm. Er war wie ein Leuchtturm der hellen Seite. Nicht zu verfehlen. Und er spürte sie. Mit einem Wimpernschlag sperrte er sie aus, verbarg seine Machtpräsenz und sie wurde in ihren Körper zurück geschleudert. Strauchelnd schaffte sie es das Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Talos zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Der Jedi ist im Fluchttunnel unterhalb des Tempels. Sie greifen in zwei Teams an. Eine Angreifertruppe vor dem Tempel als Ablenkung, die Zweite, mit unserem Jedi, geht durch einen alten Fluchttunnel. Der Jedi ist unglaublich mächtig, wir brauchen einen Plan bevor wir zur Tat schreiten“, sagte sie an Hesker gerichtet.

„Wir treffen uns in meinem Stützpunkt, ich übermittle die Koordinaten und kontaktiere den Zorn des Imperators“, sagte Hesker bestimmt.

„Darth Arho wird nicht mehr zu retten sein“, seufzte sie.  
„Der Tod des Jedi hat oberste Priorität“, sagte Hesker durch die Geräusche seines Jägers hindurch.  
„Ich weiß. Darth Occlus Ende“, sagte sie und wechselte auf den Kanal zu Darth Arho.  
„Darth Arho?“fragte Darth Occlus unsicher.

Talos hatte den Schneeschlitten schon beladen und zusammen sausten sie in Richtung des Stützpunktes. 

„Ja“, sagte er außer Atem.  
„Nun, Ihr bekommt die Gelegenheit unseren Imperator zu rächen. Sein Jediangreifer ist unterwegs zu Euch durch einen Fluchttunnel. Möge die Macht Euch gut dienen, Darth Arho“, sagte sie emotionslos, doch sie empfand Mitleid und wusste das ihre Worte eine der Letzten an ihn waren.

„Was soll das heißen? Wo bleibt Eure Unterstützung?“schrie Darth Arho zornig.

„Ich habe den Jedi durch die Macht gesehen, ich werde es von meinem Standort aus auf keinen Fall rechtzeitig schaffen, Euch vor ihm zu erreichen“, antwortete sie und verschwieg das sie nicht vor hatte an seiner Seite zu sterben.

„Es ist Zeit einen Jedi zu töten. Darth Arho Ende“, sagte er und beendete ohne ein weiteres Wort die Kommunikation. Er wusste, dass sie ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber er war Krieger genug, es mit Fassung zu ertragen. Und da sie nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie gar nicht erst kommen würde, hatte er auch nichts gegen sie in der Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid“, hauchte sie dem Fahrtwind leise entgegen, bevor sie den Schneeschlitten beschleunigte.

Der Schlitten sauste durch den Schnee zu den übermittelten Koordinaten.

„Schneeflocken als kleine Spione zu benutzen, wo habt Ihr den Trick gelernt, mein Sith Lord?“, fragte Talos neugierig, als sie die Basis erreicht.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Talos. Wenn mein Namensgedächtnis doch nur so gut wäre wie Eures. Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen vor zwei Tagen als Nachtlektüre studiert und war ganz gespannt es auszuprobieren“, antwortete sie.

Sie klopfte sich den Schnee von der Ausrüstung, bevor sie den Stützpunkt betrat und schlug die dicke Kapuze nach hinten. Ihr Gesicht war trotz der Schneeausrüstung blass und abgesehen von dem Make up farblos und weiss wie der Schnee selbst. 

General Hesker lief hinter einem großen Kampfplanungstisch auf und ab.  
Der Zorn des Imperators und Captain Malavai Quinn standen davor. Offensichtlich war der Captain gerade dabei einige taktische Vorgehensweisen zu erörtern. Als Darth Occlus eintrat richteten sich alle Augenpaare auf sie und General Hesker lief zu einem kleinen Tisch und bot ihr eine Tasse dampfenden Tee an.

„Wir planen gerade unseren Angriff auf den Jedi Tempel“, sagte General Hesker nachdem er ihr die Tasse gereicht hatte.

„Darth Occlus, schön Euch wieder zu sehen. Dies hier ist Captain Malavai Quinn, mein Taktikoffizier“, sagte der Zorn des Imperators ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn und verbeugte sich tief.

(Immer noch diese Versteckspielchen, nun gut, ich spiele mit.)

„Euch ebenso Zorn“, erwiderte Darth Occlus und beachtete den Captain nicht weiter. Wenn sie schon den hochnäsigen Sith spielen musste, würde sie es richtig machen. 

„Bei Eurer Erforschung des Jedi Tempels, konntet ihr da geheime Fluchttunnel ausmachen. Oder seid Ihr vielleicht über eine alte Karte gestolpert?“ fragte der Zorn.

„Leider nein, nur über einige Aufzeichnungen und ein paar Holocrons, deren Inhalt wir noch nicht kennen, die sich aber vermutlich um den Bau von Lichtschwertern drehen“, erwiderte Darth Occlus.

„Den Tempel frontal anzugreifen sollte schwierig werden, wenn sich der Feind darin erst einmal verbarrikadiert hat. Das Imperium hat bereits viele Soldaten verloren, beim Versuch die Tarnflotte zu verteidigen und den Angriff abzuwehren“, sagte Quinn.

„Die imperiale Garde kann den Frontangriff übernehmen. Das Imperium wird Verstärkung schicken, aber es wird eine Weile dauern bis sie eintrifft“, sagte General Hesker.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir wieder ein Ratsmitglied an diesen dreckigen Jedi verloren haben. Diese Schmach endet jetzt. Der Jedi darf uns nicht erneut entwischen“, schnaubte Darth Occlus wütend und Blitze zuckten über ihren Arm hinweg. 

Sie hatte es satt Menschen in ihrem Umfeld zu verlieren, satt diesen sinnlosen Krieg zu führen. Ohne ihr Gewissen und Pflichtgefühl hätte sie sich schon lange in eine alte Bibliothek eingeschlossen oder wäre durch die Galaxis zu fremden machtsensitiven Kulturen und ihren Kultstätten gereist, um sie zu erforschen.

„Geben wir ihm einen Grund zu bleiben. Wir müssen den Tempel weiter belagern, auch wenn es uns Truppen kostet. Ein Aufklärungsteam muss diese Tunnel und deren Eingang finden“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen, aber er ist riskant“, sagte Darth Occlus.

„Ihr habt meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit“, sprach der Zorn und fixierte Darth Occlus mit den Augen.

„Die Ausführung eines Machtrituals, um Euch zu stärken. Allerdings brauchen wir dafür weitere Sith“, erklärte Darth Occlus.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Darth Occlus damit sich in einer ruhigen Ecke mit ihrer Schwester über das Machtritual auszutauschen, während General Hesker zusammen mit Captain Quinn die Truppenbewegungen und Taktiken plante.

….

„Seid Ihr sicher das Ihr das tun möchtet, Darth Occlus?“fragte der Zorn unentschlossen.

„Ich möchte es nicht tun, aber es muss getan werden. Das Machtritual ist unsere beste Chance, vielleicht unsere Einzige. Außerdem habe ich einen starken Überlebenswillen, ich werde nicht sterben.“ Sie versuchte die Sorgenfalten ihrer Schwester wegzugrinsen.

Der Zorn musterte sie eingehend.

„Ihr dürft Euch nicht um mich sorgen. Ihr müsst Euch auf den Jedi und seine Vernichtung konzentrieren, sonst ist dieser Plan zum scheitern verurteilt. Versprecht es mir!“ flüsterte Niavil nun eindringlich.

„Wenn Ihr mir versprecht alle notwendigen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, dass Ihr das Ritual überlebt und Euch nicht selber opfert“, flüsterte der Zorn eben so eindringlich zurück.

„Ich verspreche es“, sagte Darth Occlus ohne zu zögern.

Der Zorn nickte nur, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und gesellte sich zu den Taktikern.

„Meine Herren, unser Plan steht. Für Euch spielt er keine Rolle, aber ich muss Euren kennen, um mein Vorgehen zu planen“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt.

Darth Occlus beobachtete die Drei aus der Ferne. In ihrer Magengegend machte sich ein flaues Gefühl breit. Sie würden alles auf eine Karte setzen. Ihr Blick blieb auf General Hesker ruhen, der völlig in seinem Element des Planens und Taktierens aufzugehen schien. Ein wohlwollendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Und offensichtlich hatte sie ihn zu intensiv angestarrt, denn auf einmal hob er den Kopf und blickte in ihre Richtung. Schnell schaute sie verlegen in Richtung Ausgangstür und machte sich auf den Weg, als er durch einen leichten Sprit auf einmal neben ihr stand und sie eingeholt hatte.

„Darth Occlus“, sagte er und sah sie aus kalten Augen an die nicht zu dem sanften Anschlag seiner Stimme passten.

„Ich treffe die Vorbereitungen für unser Ritual. Muss noch ein paar Sith Lords überzeugen...“, sagte sie nachdem sie sich geräuspert hatte, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Wieso nur flatterten die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch so wild, wenn er in der Nähe war, oder sie ansah....oder unwichtige und wichtige Dinge tat..oder sagte.

Er legte beide Hände auf ihre kleinen Schultern und fixierte sie mit ernstem Blick.

„Der Imperator weiß Eure Hilfe zu schätzen. Ich weiß Eure Hilfe zu schätzen“, sagte er unbeholfen.

„Ich tue es nicht für den Imperator. In erster Linie tue ich es für das Imperium, für die Leute die gefallen sind und die ich damit rächen werde. Unser Volk hat den Frieden verdient. Wenn Frieden bedeutet unsere Feinde zu zerschmettern, dann sei es so“, sagte sie ebenso ernst.

(Und ich tue es für Euch, Herr General, aber das müsst Ihr nicht wissen, dachte sie.)

„Und dafür danke ich Euch. Passt auf Euch auf“, sagte er und ließ sanft seine Hände von ihren Schultern gleiten.

Mit dieser kleinen Geste jagte er Impulse der Erregung durch ihren Körper, die sie erstickte, indem sie scharf die Luft einzog.

„Ihr auch und möge der Sieg unser sein“, sagte sie bemüht ruhig und ging raschen Schrittes davon.

…....

Talos hatte es sich mit seinem Datenpad gemütlich gemacht und wartete vor dem Konferenzraum.

„Hört Euch das an, mein Sith Lord:

„Der Kristall ist das Herz der Klinge.  
Das Herz ist der Kristall eines Jedi.  
Der Jedi ist der Kristall der Macht.  
Die Macht ist die Klinge des Herzens.  
Alles ist miteinander verflochten.  
Der Kristall, die Klinge, der Jedi.  
Ihr seid eins.

Ich habe die Schrifttafel übersetzt, die wir vorhin von Eis befreit haben. Nicht die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts, aber immerhin ein Stück Geschichte Ilums und der Jedi. Das sind die traditionellen Worte der Jedi bei ihrer Lichtschwertherstellung.  
Die Rolle die wir im Tempel gefunden haben, beschreibt die Herstellung eines Lichtschwertes, dass gegen Wasser geschützt ist, damit es nicht zu einem Kurzschluss kommt“, sprudelte Talos drauf los.

„Uff Talos, habe ich wirklich so lange gebraucht, für die Ausarbeitung unseres Schlachtplans? Ich will Eure Arbeit ja nicht schmälern, aber so wie die Sith ihre Lichtschwerter herstellen, wird es automatisch gegen Wasser geschützt, falls man sich beim Zusammenbau nicht komplett dumm anstellt“, sagte Darth Occlus. 

„Ich würde gerne mehr über die Herstellung von Sith Lichtschwertern erfahren“, gab Talos zu.

„In Ordnung, aber ich erzähle es Euch unterwegs. Wir haben ein paar Sith Lords einzusammeln und die Zeit drängt“, sagte sie, zog ihre Schneejacke wieder an und ging zusammen mit Talos zum Schlitten, um sich zum imperialen Basislager aufzumachen.

Der eisige Wind schlug ihnen mit aller Härte ins Gesicht als sie zum Lager sausten. Der laute Fahrtwind ermöglichte keine normale Kommunikation, also unterhielt sie sich über den Ohrkommunikator mit Talos.

„Die Sith benutzen synthetische Kristalle, sie sind stabiler und härter und können in seltenen Fällen sogar Jedi Lichtschwerter brechen. Lichtschwertkristalle werden zunächst in einem Ofen stark erhitzt. Aber seine hohe Qualität, Persönlichkeit und die rötliche Farbe, erhält er erst durch eine tagelange Meditation, die die Gittermatrizen des Kristalls mit der Macht verändert. Diese Meditation ist sehr kräftezehrend, aber gleichzeitig auch eine Prüfung. Es gibt verschiedene Varianten von Lichtschwertern. Welche mit mehreren Kristallen, eine Vielzahl von Griffvarianten und Griffmaterialien, unterschiedliche Klingenlängen oder sogar anpassbare Klingenlängen, einfache Klingen oder doppelte Klingen, sogar Lanzen. Und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich verlasse mich lieber auf meine Sith Magie als auf mein Lichtschwert. Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dem Lichtschwertkampftraining und einer alten unstudierten Schriftrolle habe...nun... und daaaa sind wir“, sagte Darth Occlus und stieg vom Schlitten.

„Aber wie wird das Sith Lichtschwert wasserdicht?“ fragte Talos und glitt ebenfalls vom Schlitten.

„Es liegt zum Einen an den Griffen, die die meisten Sith benutzen. Die Klingenbogenspitze im Griff ist so verarbeitet, dass sie die Energieleitungen und das Innere vor eindringendem Wasser schützt. Außerdem formt man den Kristall durch die Meditation so, dass er das Lichtschwert mit einem Energieschild gegen äußere Einflüsse abschirmt. Nur bestimmte Dinge wie Lichtschwerter können den Schild durchdringen“, erklärte sie.

„Danke, mein Sith Lord. Ich werde die Ausrüstung zurück zum Schiff bringen. Bin im Nu wieder zurück“, sagte Talos fröhlich und war schon einen Schritt gegangen als sie ihn am Arm packte und ihn zurück hielt.

Talos drehte sich überrascht um und schaute seinen Sith Lord an:

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Versammelt unsere Crew und wir treffen uns bei diesen Koordinaten. Andronikos soll sich von General Heskers Leuten einen Jäger geben lassen, ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er nicht den Fußsoldaten spielen muss,“ sagte sie.

„Aber das sind die Koordinaten für die Ruinengewölbe oberhalb des Tempels. Dort gibt es nichts mehr, außer ein paar Steintafeln“, stellte Talos verwirrt fest.

„Es ist ein Ort in der Nähe des Tempels und ein Ort an dem die Macht stark ist. Alles was wir brauchen“, sagte Darth Occlus.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Talos unsicher und sein Gesicht war ernst. Er entfernte sich und ein Unwohlsein breitete sich in ihm aus. Etwas bedrohliches lag in der Luft, und die Unwissenheit beunruhigte ihn. Die Leichtigkeit seines Sith Lords war verflogen und ihre offensichtliche Nervosität hatte auf ihn abgefärbt, ohne das er wusste worum es eigentlich ging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bildquelle:  
> http://dniseb.deviantart.com/art/Stars-speak-through-me-667808136


	21. Tod dem Helden von Tython Teil 2

„Meine Familie kämpft gegen die Jedi und die Republik schon in siebter Generation“, sagte Lord Tetsu und stählte seine Brust. Das ein Mitglied des Rates sich für ihn interessierte versetzte ihn in Aufregung.

„Ach ja wirklich? Das ist höchst beeindruckend“, sagte Darth Occlus und klimperte mit den Augen. Sie hatte schon 10 Minuten Zeit mit Lord Tetsu vergeudet, in denen er sie mit seiner Familiengeschichte gelangweilt hatte. In seinem leidenschaftlichen Versuch sie zu umgarnen, ließ er jede Vorsicht fahren.  
„Was haltet Ihr von einem kleinen Machtritual, nur wir beide und 8 weitere Sith?“fragte sie beiläufig.

„Ist das eine Art Partyspiel. Man ich war schon lange nicht mehr auf einer richtigen Sith Feier unter Gleichgesinnten“, seufzte Lord Tetsu.

„Nicht ganz. Es geht dabei eher darum, einen der stärksten Jedi zu vernichten, den die Galaxis seit langem gesehen hat. Der Jedi der unseren geliebten Imperator zum Schweigen gebracht hat. Stellt Euch nur diesen Ruhm und diese Ehre für Eure Familie vor“, fügte sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln hinzu und kam damit endlich zum Punkt.

„Mit einem...Machtritual? Ihr wollt einen Jedi mit einem Machtritual zur Strecke bringen, nun...ich meine...“, erwiderte Lord Tetsu unsicher.

„Aber, aber ...Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Angst, Lord Tetsu? Für Euch ist das völlig ungefährlich. Ich werde der Anker sein und der Zorn des Imperators die ausführende Hand. Wir bilden ein Machtgeflecht, um den Zorn zu stärken. Während sie ihre Klinge kreuzt, sitzen wir gemütlich in Sicherheit und stärken sie durch unsere Macht ein wenig“, sagte sie süßlich lächelnd.

„Was müsste ich dafür tun?“fragt Lord Tetsu immer noch eine Spur zu misstrauisch.  
„Kommt zu diesen Koordinaten. Und für unsere Verbindung brauche ich noch ein klein wenig Blut von Euch“, sagte sie und ehe sich Lord Tetsu versah, hatte sie schon einen Dolch und ein Röhrchen gezückt und ihm in den Arm geschnitten und das Blut aufgefangen.

„Bei der Macht was tut Ihr denn da, ich habe noch nicht ja gesagt“, sagte er und roter Zorn flackerte in seinen Augen auf.  
„Oh, ich ging nicht davon aus, dass Ihr die Bitte eines Mitgliedes vom Rat der Sith ablehnen wolltet“, sagte sie bedrohlich, ruhig und ließ das Röhrchen in ihre Robe gleiten.  
„Ich... nein natürlich nicht. Ich werde da sein“, sagte Lord Tetsu kleinlaut.  
„Wunderbar“, sagte sie wieder lächelnd und ging weiter.

Verwirrt schüttelte Lord Tetsu den Kopf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer und träge an. Erst als sich Darth Occlus ein Stück entfernt hatte, spürte er, wie er langsam wieder klarer denken konnte. Zielstrebig ging er davon, um seinen Schlitten startklar zu machen.

Wie überzeugt man Sith Lords bei einem riskanten Ritual mitzumachen, das zudem noch völlig uneigennützig ist?  
Darth Occlus hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, als sie das erste Mal von dem Ritual des Machtgeflechts der Jedi aus einem Holocron erfahren hatte.   
Die Antwort lag klar auf der Hand, allerdings war die Umsetzung weit aus schwieriger. Entweder man musste sie manipulieren, was sicher bei den meisten Sith Lords keine leichte Aufgabe war. Ihnen etwas anbieten als Gegenleistung, aus dem sie ein Vorteil für sich selbst ziehen konnten. Oder aber ihnen mit der Obrigkeit oder dem Tod drohen und sie unterwerfen.   
Das in einem kleinen Zeitfenster zu vollbringen, kostete sie eine Menge Energie. Um die starrköpfigen Sith zu überzeugen, hatte sie sich Khem als Unterstützung an die Seite geholt. Sein ständig hungriger Blick hatte ihr schon oft in die Hände gespielt.  
Das Ritual war mit den Sith nicht in seiner ursprünglichen Form durchzuführen, da sie sich nicht umfangreich der hellen Seite der Macht bedienen konnten. Außerdem musste sie die nicht ganz freiwillige Anwesenheit der Lords berücksichtigen und hatte einen Weg gefunden, sie auch gegen ihren Willen während des Rituales an sich zu binden.

„Lord Prejad, Lord Shados und Lord Wenom, wie ich annehme?“ fragte Darth Occlus als sie einen kleineren Raum in einem imperialen Außenposten, nicht unweit der Hauptbasis, betreten hatte.

„Wer will das wissen?“ fauchte Lord Wenom, ein älterer, von der dunklen Seite gezeichneter, Sith Hexenmeister.

„Wenom, bist Du blind? Wie kannst Du sie nicht erkennen. Das ist Darth Occlus vom Rat der Sith“, sagte Lord Prejad, eine junge Sith, die die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Kein Wunder, wahrscheinlich sind seine Augen schon vor Kälte zugefroren. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diese verdammte Eiskugel zu verlassen“, sagte Lord Shados, ein Sith Kämpfer, mit dunkler Haut und herausstechenden roten Augen. 

„So viel ich weiß habt Ihr Darth Arho gedient. Nun da er tot ist werdet Ihr mir dienen“, sagte Darth Occlus gebieterisch.

„Darth Malgus hat uns bereits Aufgaben zugeteilt, um Ilum zu erobern und die Tarnflotte zu sichern“, sagte Lord Shados feindselig.  
„Darth Malgus ist auf Geheiß des Rates der Sith hier. Ich bin vom Rat der Sith. Ihr werdet meine Befehle ausführen. Und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern“, sagte sie und ließ ihre Wut an Raum gewinnen, um ihrer kleinen Gestalt einen bedrohlichen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Wie können wir Euch dienen, mein Sith Lord?“ fragte Lord Prejad.  
„Ihr helft mir bei der Ausführung eines Machtrituals“, sagte Darth Occlus knapp. Sie hielt es für keine gute Idee zu viele Details preiszugeben. Verschwiegenheit war in dieser Angelegenheit äußerst wichtig und diese drei Lords schienen mehr Intelligenz zu besitzen als Lord Tetsu.

„Wie soll das bei der Eroberung Ilums helfen? Das müsst Ihr schon genauer erklären“, lehnte sich Lord Wenom auf. Doch seine Augen schauten sie wissensdurstig an.  
Wie als hätte Khem ihre Gedanken gelesen trat er nach vorne und funkelte Lord Wenom bedrohlich an.

„Ihr werdet tun was mein Meister verlangt, oder ich werde Euch alle verschlingen“, drohte Khem.  
„Wir müssen Ilum von einem mächtigen Jedi befreien, der unseren Sieg verhindern möchte. Wir werden gemeinsam die Galaxis von diesem Abschaum befreien. Schwört mir Eure Treue mit Eurem Blut, und dient dem Imperium und mir“, sagte sie herrisch.

Khem wartete mit einem Dolch und Röhrchen darauf, dass die Lords für ihre Blutspende bereit waren.  
„Lord Wenom, bitte seid doch vernünftig. Dem Ruf eines Mitglieds vom Rat der Sith nicht zu folgen ist selbstmörderisch“, wendete sich Lord Prejad besorgt an ihn.

„Dummes Kind, wisst Ihr denn nicht wie viel Macht sie über uns erlangt, wenn wir Ihr unser Blut geben?“ fauchte Lord Wenom.

„Ihr, Ihr werdet uns doch nicht töten oder?“ fragte Lord Prejad unsicher.

Darth Occlus legte nur den Kopf schief und grinste sie finster an.

„Genug jetzt“, schrie Lord Shado und griff zum Dolch und schlitzte seine linke Hand auf. Blut tropfte auf den Boden, bevor Khem das Röhrchen darunter hielt.  
„Wenn ich dann endlich diesen Eisplaneten verlassen kann, nehmt es. Ich bin stark genug alles zu ertragen....“ raunte Lord Shado.  
Lord Prejad folgte Lord Shados Beispiel und nach einem kurzen Zögern und weiteren prüfenden Blicken in Darth Occlus Richtung, krempelte auch Lord Wenom seinen Ärmel hoch.

„Ihr werdet Euch in Verschwiegenheit hüllen, meine Lords. Verrat oder Nichterscheinen wird mit dem Tode bestraft“, stellte Darth Occlus klar.  
Sie übertrug die Koordinaten auf Lord Shados Datenpad und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

Lieutanant Oarr, ein Sith Lord mit einem Militärrang, tat ohne Fragen zu stellen, wie ihm befohlen wurde. Er war es gewohnt Befehle von höher gestellten Lords zu befolgen, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Das ließ ihn zweifelsohne länger leben, brachte ihn aber auch nicht vorwärts.

Lord Chiann, ein geübter Sith Hexenmeister, verlangte für seine Dienste hartnäckig eine Gegenleistung, und bestand darauf Zugang zu Darth Thanatons alter Bibliothek auf Dromund Kaas zu erhalten. 

Lord Rasche testete ihre Stärke in einem Duell und musste sich geschlagen geben. Widerwillig und kapitulierend bot er seine Dienste an.

Khem verpackte die Röhrchen alle in einer Box, die Ilums Kälte abhielt und das Blut davor bewahrte einzufrieren.

Die Crew der „Revolution“ und die Sith Lords waren auf dem Weg zu der alten Ruine und Ihren Kellergewölben.   
Darth Occlus hatte ihre Schachfiguren in Stellung gebracht. Furcht und Nervosität tobten in ihrer Brust. Normalerweise verspürte sie eine gewisse Leichtigkeit und Vorfreude dabei, neue Dinge auszuprobieren. Doch diesmal war es anders.   
Die Verantwortung war weit aus größer und sie trug sie diesmal nicht nur für sich selbst.

„Zorn, ich bin bereit, wo seid Ihr?“ fragte sie als sie einen Ohrcomkanal zu ihrer Schwester geöffnet hatte.  
„Vor dem Tempel, ich dachte ich mische sie ein wenig auf. Allerdings hat das Aufklärungsteam soeben einen Tunnel gefunden“, hörte sie ihre Schwester sagen und im Hintergrund waren Blasterschüsse zu hören.  
„Kommt zu meiner Position, bevor ihr die Tunnel betretet, ich habe alle Vorbereitungen getroffen“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Bin auf dem Weg“, sagte Darth Novar und beendete die Kommunikation.

Darth Occlus lief im Schnee auf und ab und betrachtete die Fußspuren, die sie dabei im Schnee hinterließ. Imperiale Jäger rauschten am Himmel über sie hinweg. Der Himmel war in ein dunkles leuchtendes blaues Licht getaucht. Sie hob den Kopf und unzählige Sterne glitzerten und funkelten in die kalte Nacht hinein. Unzählige Planeten und Welten. Unzählige Geschöpfe. Unzählige Schicksale. Ein Raum voller Möglichkeiten und Wege.  
Das Brummen eines Antriebes riss sie aus ihrer Träumerei. Mit einem eleganten Sprung landete ihre Schwester neben ihr.  
„Da seid Ihr ja“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Da bin ich. Mein Team ist bereits am Tunneleingang. Wir hoffen das er uns an unser Ziel führen wird. Ich kann die Machtaura des Jedi nicht spüren, aber vermutlich verbirgt er sich vor uns“, sagte der Zorn.

„Davon ist auszugehen. Er weiß das ich hier bin und hat mich ausgesperrt. Seid Ihr bereit?“ fragte Darth Occlus und hatte sich in den kalten Schnee gesetzt.

„Nur wenn Ihr es seid, Schwester“, sagte der Zorn und ließ sich ebenfalls, ihrer Schwester gegenüber, niedersinken.

Darth Occlus zog einen Dolch hervor und schlitzte sich in die Hand. In einem dünnen Rinnsal floss das Blut ihr Handgelenk hinab und tropfte in den Schnee.  
Ihre Schwester nahm den kleinen Dolch und tat es Ihr gleich.  
Darth Occlus streckte ihre Arme dem Zorn entgegen und sie hielten sich an den Händen, die blutigen Handinnenflächen gegeneinander gepresst.  
Beide schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich auf die Macht.  
Das Blut in ihren Handinnenflächen vermischte sich in einem roten Strudel durch die Macht miteinander.  
Ihre Machtpräsenzen verbanden sich und erschufen ein Band zwischen ihnen.

„Meine Stärke ist Eure Stärke.  
Eure Stärke ist meine Stärke.  
Meine Lebensessenz ist Eure Lebensessenz.  
Eure Lebensessenz ist meine Lebensessenz.  
Im Leben sind wir vereint.  
In der Macht sind wir vereint,“ flüsterte Darth Occlus.

Und dann prasselte eine Welle von Emotionen auf sie nieder, als sie ihren Geist öffnete, der mit dem ihrer Schwester eine Verbindung eingegangen war.   
Sie spürte die Präsenz ihrer Schwester tief in ihrem Inneren, willensstark, erbarmungslos und todesmutig. Diese Gefühle überlagerten ihre eigene Nervosität und Angst.  
Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie riss die Augen auf.  
Ihre Schwester hatte bereits die Augen geöffnet und lächelte sie verständnisvoll an.

„Alles wird gut werden Niavil, fürchtet Euch nicht. Ich kann Eure Stärke spüren, konzentriert Euch darauf“, sagte der Zorn und erhob sich. Die Wunde an der Hand war schon wieder verheilt. Mit ein paar Schlägen klopfte sie sich den Schnee von der Kleidung.   
Langsam stand Darth Occlus auch auf.  
„Möge die Macht mit uns sein, Schwester“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Und uns dienen“, ergänzte Darth Novar.  
Der Zorn riss ihre Schwester an sich und umarmte sie, dann stieg sie auf ihren Schlitten und sauste der Schlacht entgegen.

…...

Da wo einmal ein kleiner Meditationsschrein gewesen sein musste, standen nur noch die Außenwände. An einer der Wände lehnte eine Jedi Statue, die aus ihrem Sockel gekippt war. Im Innenhof des Schreins gab es eine Luke, die erst kürzlich von Schnee befreit worden war. Fußspuren von mehreren Fußpaaren führten direkt darauf zu.   
Darth Occlus parkte ihren Gleiter außer Sicht hinter einer Mauer und schlüpfte durch die Luke. Jemand hatte die alten Fackeln an den Wänden angezündet, die das felsige Gewölbe in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Der Luftzug, der durch die geöffnete Luke hereinströhmte ließ die Flammen an den Wänden flackern und Schatten tanzten über den Boden. Vom Ende des Ganges konnte sie Gemurmel hören und mit hallenden Schritten lief sie darauf zu. Der Gang endete in einem großen fast runden Raum.  
Die Sith Lords und ihre Crew, bis auf Andronikos, hatten sich darin versammelt.  
In der Mitte hatte Ashara auf ihre Anweisungen hin bereits ein zeremonielles Wasserbecken aufgestellt. In einem Kreis um das Wasserbecken lagen 8 flache Meditationskissen auf dem Boden.

„Meister, ich habe alle Vorbereitungen getroffen“, sagte Ashara und lief auf sie zu.  
Darth Occlus winkte Xalek und Talos zu sich.  
„Talos, Ashara und Khem Ihr werdet unser Ritual überwachen und gegen potenzielle Eindringlinge von außen schützen. Aber wenn alles nach Plan läuft, weiss keiner, dass wir hier sind“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Xalek Du nimmst am Ritual teil, ich brauche jemanden dem ich vertrauen kann“, flüsterte sie nun.  
Xalek nickte nur kurz.  
Aus Asharas und Talos Mine konnte sie ablesen, dass beide besorgt und unsicher waren. Doch sie ließ nicht zu, dass ihre Besorgnis sie einnahm.  
Langsam ging sie auf die Mitte zu und platzierte sich hinter dem Wasserbecken.

„Meine Sith Lords, nehmt Eure Plätze ein“, sagte sie laut und wartete bis sich alle in einem Kreis um sie herum auf ihre Kissen gesetzt hatten.

„Darth Occlus wollt Ihr uns nun endlich verraten, um was es hier eigentlich geht?“ fragte Lord Chiann wütend.

„Gewiss. Der Jedi, der in der Republik der Held von Tython genannt wird, ist auf Ilum gelandet und hat unser treues Ratsmitglied Darth Arho ermordet. Allein dafür, würde er schon den Tod verdienen. Aber darüber hinaus, ist er für das Schweigen unseres Imperators verantwortlich und für den Angriff auf den Tempel der Dunkelheit auf Dromund Kaas.   
Dieser Dreistigkeit werden wir heute ein für alle Mal einen Riegel vorschieben und diesen Abschaum endgültig beseitigen. Die Imperiale Garde und der Zorn des Imperators wurden vom Imperator persönlich dazu berufen, den Jedi zu vernichten. Wir werden unseren Beitrag leisten, ihre Bemühungen Früchte tragen zu lassen.   
Die Republik wird vor uns erzittern, wenn ihr stärkster Streiter gefallen ist. Heute ist der Tag, an dem wir die Herzen unserer Feinde mit Furcht und Schrecken füllen werden“, sagte Darth Occlus und ballte die Hand zur Faust.  
Die Augen der Sith Lords bohrten sich hungrig in sie.   
Sie öffnete die Box und ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Blutphiolen in der Luft schweben und ihre Kreise um das Wasserbecken ziehen. 

„Die Macht wird heute unser Verbündeter und unser Diener sein. Wir sind die unbesiegbare Klinge, mit der unser Zorn des Imperators den Jedi in Stücke schneiden wird...ihn vom Angesicht dieser Galaxis auslöschen wird“, schrie sie.

Dann griff sie eine Blutphiole nach der anderen und füllte das Blut in das Wasserbecken. Klirrend fielen die leeren Phiolen auf den Steinboden zu ihren Füßen.

Das Blut der Sith Lords färbte das Wasser rot. Sie hob eine Hand über das Wasserbecken und ließ Blitze in das Becken niederfahren. Tropfen erhoben sich nacheinander aus dem Becken und flogen in ihre ausgestreckte Hand, um mit dieser zu verschmelzen, während sie unverständliche Worte murmelte.

Plötzlich streckte sie eine Hand in Richtung Xalek aus und ein roter leuchtender Machtfaden schoss aus ihrer Hand und schlang sich um Xaleks Handgelenk. Xalek packte die Hand von Lord Chiann, der neben ihm saß und ein Faden spannte sich von Lord Chiann zu Darth Occlus zurück, während er auch mit Xalek verbunden blieb. Lord Chiann packte die Hand von Lord Prejad, bis alle Sith Lords untereinander und mit Darth Occlus verbunden waren.  
Gemeinsam schlossen sie die Augen und versanken in meditativer Trance.  
Die Energie der Lords pulsierte durch Darth Occlus und das Machtgefühl das sie dabei empfand war unbeschreiblich berauschend. Jeder Anflug von Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung mit ihrer Schwester und plötzlich konnte sie fühlen was sie fühlte. Die Griffe ihrer Lichtschwerter in ihren Händen, die Bewegungen ihrer Muskeln, ihre beschleunigte Atmung.

…........

„Und Kabumm, dass war das letzte Versorgungslager der Republik in der Nähe des Tempels“, schnatterte Vette durch den Ohrkommunikationskanal.

„Sehr gut. Frag Quinn, ob er eine Aufgabe für Dich hat, ich halte jetzt Funkstille“, sagte der Zorn und schloss den Kanal.

Der Zorn, Jaesa Willsam und Broonmark liefen durch den dunklen Tunnel, nur das Flackern ihrer Lichtschwerter erleuchtete den Weg vor ihnen.  
„Laut meinem Datenpad und den Koordinaten müssten wir uns direkt unter dem Tempel befinden. Nur leider kann ich noch keinen Ausgang sehen“, sagte Jaesa ratlos.  
Der Zorn hob das Lichtschwert etwas höher und es warf sein Licht gegen die Felswand.  
„Hmm, das liegt wohl daran das dieser Tunnel zugeschüttet wurde“, zischte der Zorn verärgert.  
Als sie näher kamen türmte sich Geröll vor ihnen auf, dass den Durchgang versperrte.  
„Wie ich das sehe haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir nutzen die Macht, und laufen Gefahr von dem Jedi vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden. Oder wir müssen uns der Felsen per Hand entledigen“, sagte Jaesa und setzte einen analysierenden Blick auf.

„Glaubt Ihr Ihr schafft das alleine, Jaesa? Denn dann gibt es noch einen dritten Weg. Eure Machtaura ist so hell, sie wird vielleicht Aufmerksamkeit erregen, aber keine bedrohliche“, sagte der Zorn nachdenklich. 

„Nun ich kann es versuchen, zieht besser Eure Köpfe ein“, sagte sie und richtete angestrengt ihren Blick auf die Felsbrocken vor sich.   
Die Felsbrocken wackelten unruhig und dann löste sich die oberste Reihe. Mit einer ausladenden, schwungvollen Bewegung zog Jaesa die ersten 3 Blöcke aus dem Geröllhaufen. Der Zorn und Broonmark mussten wirklich ihre Köpfe einziehen, als Jaesa sie über ihre Köpfe hinweg steuerte und sie vorsichtig an der Seite ablegte. Sie klatschte ihre Hände gegeneinander, als wolle sie den Staub abklopfen und konzentrierte sich auf die nächste Felsbrockenreihe.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der Durchgang freigelegt.

Kaum waren sie durch den Tunnel in einen kleinen Vorraum im Tempel getreten hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme aus einer Ecke zu ihnen herüberrufen.

„Habt Ihr es also endlich geschafft. ZORN des Imperators“. Die Stimme betonte Darth Novars Titel ausgiebig und zog ihn höhnisch in die Länge.

Eine dunkle Präsenz stob Ihr entgegen und dann hörte sie Fußschritte die näher kamen. Als die Gestalt hinter einer Säule hervorkam, erkannte sie einen reinblütigen Sith, der direkt auf sie zulief.  
Der Zorn kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Und Ihr seid?“ fragte sie gereizt.  
„Früher einmal war ich der erste Zorn des Imperators. Nun bin ich Lord Scourge“, sagte er als er vor ihr stehen geblieben war.  
„Nun...da ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ich der Zorn des Imperators bin, müsst Ihr entweder eine Fälschung oder ein Verräter sein“, sagte sie gehässig.  
„Eine Fälschung...“, sagte Lord Scourge und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Wenn ich so etwas wie Humor noch besitzen würde, hätte ich jetzt gelacht.“  
Seine Augen bohrten sich in die des Zorns und er musterte sie eingehend.

„Ihr versucht es zu verstecken, aber Ihr seid unglaublich mächtig. Dennoch dient Ihr der falschen Sache und müsst sterben“, fuhr Lord Scourge fort.

„Also ein Verräter“, sagte der Zorn abfällig.

„Euer Imperator ist der Verräter. Er wollte die Galaxis verschlingen, alles Leben vernichten, in seiner Bestrebung mächtiger zu werden. Die Sith und das Imperium sind ihm völlig egal. Ich habe mich der einzigsten Macht angeschlossen, die in der Lage war ihn wirklich aufzuhalten“, erwiderte Lord Scourge und legte eine Hand an den Griff seines Lichtschwertes. 

„Ich bin kein blindes Werkzeug, Lord Scourge. Diese Ketten habe ich zerstört, als ich meinen alten Meister vernichtet habe. Wenn der Imperator wirklich der Weltenverschlinger ist, für den Ihr ihn haltet, werde ich sein Leben beenden. Aber wie es aussieht habt Ihr Euch bereits schon einmal geirrt. Der Imperator ist nicht tot, Euer Jedifreund hat lediglich einer seiner Stimmen, seiner Hüllen, getötet. Seine Essenz ruht bereits in einem anderen Körper. Er wird wieder auferstehen und das Imperium zum Sieg führen“, sagte der Zorn und ergriff ebenfalls die Griffe ihrer Lichtschwerter. 

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Macht und in dem Augenblick konnte sie die Energie fühlen, die die Verbindung zu ihrer Schwester ihr lieferte.  
Still lächelte sie in sich hinein, umarmte den Energiefluss und öffnete sich ihm.  
Eines ihrer Augen flackerte hellblau auf das andere rot und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem finsteren Grinsen.

Lord Scourge starrte sie an und zog dann sein Lichtschwert. Sofort schleuderte er ihr eine Druckwelle der Macht entgegen, noch bevor sie ihre Lichtschwerter gezogen hatte. Er schaffte es nicht sie damit umzuwerfen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch der Zorn wurde schlitternd auf ihren Füßen 3 Meter nach hinten geschoben.  
Mit einem zornigen Zischen aktivierte sie dabei ihre rotglühenden Lichtschwerter und nahm, als sie zum Stehen gekommen war, eine abwartende Verteidigungshaltung an. Lange musste sie nicht auf ihn warten, denn im selben Moment kam Lord Scourge mit ausgestrecktem Lichtschwert auf sie zugesprungen und sie blockierte seinen Angriff mit beiden Lichtschwertern.  
Mit seiner ganzen Kraft drückte er gegen ihre Schwerter und funkelte sie zornig an. Sie hielt dagegen und verstärkte den Druck gegen sein Schwert. Dann ließ sie plötzlich los, während sie einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten machte, so dass er aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet.  
Lord Scourge strauchelte, worauf sie gehofft hatte, und mit einer Machtwelle ihrerseits fegte sie ihn von den Beinen. Die Druckwelle war, durch ihre gesteigerte Macht, so stark, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen einer der Tempelinnenwände knallte.

Der Zorn hätte die Gelegenheit für ihren nächsten Angriff nutzen können, doch sie blickte sich suchend nach Jaesa und Broonmark um. Beide Gefährten hatten damit begonnen gegen republikanische Soldaten zu kämpfen, die aus einer der Gänge im Tempel auf sie zugerannt kamen.   
Mist, dachte der Zorn, nun haben wir das Überraschungsmoment definitiv verloren. Die Lage einschätzend wusste sie, dass Jaesa und Broonmark alleine zurecht kamen. Sie richtete Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lord Scourge, der es längst geschafft hatte sich aufzurappeln.

„Zeigt mir Eure Wut, Zorn. Beleidigt mich nicht mit Eurer Zurückhaltung“, schrie er bevor er gegen sie stürmte.

Erneut kreuzten sie die Lichtschwerter und lieferten sich lange Zeit einen heftigen Schlagabtausch ihrer Klingen. Der Zorn musste ihre ganze Konzentration darauf verwenden, die Schläge genau abzustimmen, um ihrem mächtigen Gegner keine Lücke zu bieten. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, aber Lord Scourge wirkte so als könne er dieses Tempo noch viele Stunden so fortführen.   
Mit einem Anfall von Wut schmetterte sie ihre Schwerter gegen ihn und dann bot sich ihr die ersehnte Lücke. Sie streifte mit der rechten Klinge über Lord Scourges Arm.  
Ein lautes tiefes Grollen entfuhr seiner Kehle und er musste das Gesicht schmerzhaft verziehen, kämpfte aber um so zorniger weiter. Seine Schläge wurden schneller und unkoordinierter. Da sie seine Schläge abwehren musste, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinem Tempo anzupassen.   
Er schlug ihr das Nebenhandlichtschwert aus der Hand und holte zum Schlag aus. Mit zitternder Klinge blockierte sie seinen finalen Schlag mit der Haupthandklinge. Sie streckte blitzschnell die Hand nach einem kleinen Felsbrocken aus und steuerte ihn seitlich gegen Lord Scourges Schwertarmschulter. Er musste seine Bemühungen unterbrechen, um den herannahenden Felsbrocken mit seinem Lichtschwert zu zerschlagen.   
Mit einem grazilen Sprung nach hinten, nutzte der Zorn ihre Chance, um sich von ihm zu entfernen. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ sie das Nebenhandlichtschwert auf sich zusausen und fing es auf, sobald sie auf den Füßen gelandet war.

Lord Scourge schaute sich suchend nach ihr um. Sie huschte hinter eine Säule und beobachtete ihn aus wachsamen Augen. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. 

„Lasst es uns beenden und hört auf Euch zu verstecken.“   
Er fixierte Jaesa, die gerade einen weiteren Soldaten getötet hatte und Griff mit der Macht nach ihrer Kehle. Nach Luft schnapppend baumelte sie hilflos in der Luft.  
Darth Novar warf aus ihrem Versteck eines der Lichtschwerter nach Lord Scourge, um seinen Zugriff auf Jaesa zu lösen.  
Jaesa fiel unsanft auf den Boden, während Lord Scourge das herannahende Lichtschwert mit seinem eigenen abwehrte. Broonmark pflügte sich alleine durch die nächste Welle an Soldaten, bis Jaesa sich endlich aufgerichtet hatte und erneut in den Kampf stürzte.   
Als das Lichtschwert wieder in der Hand des Zorns angekommen war trat sie hinter der Säule hervor.

„Ihr schert Euch um andere wie ein Jedi“, lästerte Lord Scourge.

„Sagt mir Lord Scourge, erfüllt Euch Euer neuer Meister mit Zufriedenheit? Hat er die Ziele erreicht, die Ihr Euch erhofft habt?“ fragte sie im Gegenzug.

„Kein Jedi ist jemals mein Meister. Ich werde immer ein Sith sein, dass bedeutet nicht das man von den Jedi nichts lernen kann. Der Jedi hat meine Vision erfüllt. Er hat den Imperator aufgehalten und bewiesen, dass er dazu in der Lage ist. Selbst wenn der Imperator durch einer seiner Tricks überlebt haben sollte, ist der Held Tythons die besten Option ihn endgültig zu vernichten“, antwortete Lord Scourge und ließ sein Lichtschwert aus dem Handgelenk rotierende Kreise ziehen. 

„So viel falsche Hoffnung“, sagte sie und wirbelte mit ausgestreckten Klingen auf ihn zu.   
Seine Augen verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen und im passenden Moment blockierte er ihren Angriff.  
Wieder knallten Lichtschwerter gegeneinander und ihr Kampf zog sich in die Länge.

„Genug jetzt, Ihr verschwendet Zeit“, schrie sie und kanalisierte ihre ganze Wut und schleuderte Lord Scourge von sich. Die Druckwelle erfasste ihn und schlug ihm sein Lichtschwert aus der Hand, bevor er gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen wurde.

Der Zorn sprang in die Luft auf das am Boden liegende Lichtschwert zu und ließ die Spitzen ihrer Lichtschwerter sich in den Griff von Lord Scourges Lichtschwert bohren. Der Griff zerbrach in seine Einzelteile und blitzschnell löste sie den offen gelegten roten Kristall aus der Kristallhalterung des Schwertes und nahm ihn an sich.

Entsetzt riss Lord Scourge die Augen auf, der schon seine Hand nach seinem Schwert ausgestreckt hatte. Die Einzelteile sausten wie Geschosskugeln auf ihn zu und er musste sich selber mit einer Machtbarriere davor schützen.

„Nein“, schrie er als hätte man ihm bei lebendigem Leib sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen.

Der Zorn suchte Lord Scourges wütenden Blick, hob eine Hand in die Luft, die den roten Lichtschwertkristall umschlossen hielt, und zerquetschte den Kristall mit der Macht zu Staub. Wie ein Glitzerregen rieselte der Staub zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch auf den Boden.  
Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.  
„Und da geht es dahin, was für ein passendes Ende, wenn man bedenkt das wir auf Ilum sind“, sagte sie ruhig. Abwartend schwang sie ihre Lichtschwerter und lief dabei auf und ab.

„Es hat mich Jahrhunderte treu begleitet.....“, seufzte Lord Scourge.   
Das war der erste Moment, in dem der Zorn andere Emotionen außer Wut in Lord Scourge spüren konnte. 

„Ich erkenne Eure Stärke an. Ich werde mich Euch nicht mehr in den Weg stellen. Vielleicht habe ich mich erneut geirrt. Euer bevorstehender Kampf wird zeigen, wie stark Ihr wirklich seid. Der Jedi, den Ihr sucht, befindet sich in der Haupthalle des Tempels“, sagt er und fiel kapitulierend auf seine Knie.

„So sei es“, erwiderte der Zorn knapp und huschte an die Seite Jaesas, um weiter in den Tempel vorzudringen.


	22. Tod dem Helden von Tython Teil 3

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Ashara die Lords und ihre Meisterin, wie sie die Augen geschlossen hielten und eine Aura der dunklen Seite der Macht jeden Einzelnen von ihnen umgab.  
Abgesehen von dem kontinuierlichen Knistern des Machtstromes, herrschte völlige Stille in dem runden Raum des Kellergewölbes.  
Schüchtern schaute sie zu Talos hinüber, der gebannt auf das Machtgeflecht schaute, dass wie eine Art Spinnennetz zwischen den Lords gespannt war. Das schwache rote Leuchten des Netzes war kaum auszumachen, nur wen man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man die Energieströme erkennen.  
Aufmunternd lächelte er Ashara zu, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.  
Er zog sein Datenpad heraus und begann eine Nachricht an sie zu schreiben.  
Auf diese Weise konnten sie miteinander kommunizieren, ohne das Ritual zu stören. Ashara war glücklich über diese Übereinkunft, so fühlte sich die ganze Szenerie weitaus weniger bedrohlich an und sie konnte ihre Besorgnis mit jemandem teilen.  
Khem hatte eine abwartende Position neben Darth Occlus eingenommen und verzog keine Mine. Wie eine Statue stand er felsenfest neben ihr, doch seine Augen huschten wachsam umher.

[](http://www.swtorstrategies.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Battle-meditation-607x410.jpg)  


…....................

Der Zorn, Jaesa und Broonmark eilten die Gänge des Tempels entlang. Immer wenn ein oder mehrere Soldaten ihnen entgegen kamen, machten sie kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Broonmarks Krallen waren mit republikanischem Blut getränkt und er schien das erste Mal seit langem vollkommen zufrieden zu sein. 

Endlich hatten sie die Haupthalle erreicht.  
Als der Zorn zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu lief erkannte sie zwei Jedi, einen Mann und eine Frau, die in der Mitte der großen Halle meditierten.  
Erst als sie unmittelbar vor den Beiden standen, erhoben sich die Jedi und schauten sie an.

Der Zorn lief vor ihnen auf und ab und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Boden hinter den Jedi. Kerben von Lichtschwertern deuteten auf einen vorangegangenen Kampf hin. Vermutlich war das der selbe Ort, an dem Darth Arho kurz zuvor ermordet wurde. Feuchte Wischspuren von Reinigungsdroiden waren immer noch auf dem Steinboden zu erkennen.

„Darth Arhos Mörder“, sagte der Zorn, als sie ihre Augen wieder auf die Jedi gerichtet hatte.

„Das ist witzig, dass ein Sith uns als die Mörder bezeichnet. Ihr seid auf unseren Planeten eingefallen, habt außerdem Meister Kaedan ermordet und ...“, sagte die junge rotbraun haarige Frau aufgebracht.

„Beruhigt Euch Kira“, sagte der andere Jedi und legte seine Hand besänftigend auf ihre Schulter, bevor diese sich weiter in Rage reden konnte.

„Für Euch gibt es hier nichts, Sith. Geht in Frieden. Die Republik wird Euren Versuch diese Tarnflotte zu bauen und Ilum zu erobern vereiteln. Wir müssen nicht kämpfen, wenn Ihr einfach kehrt macht und den Tempel verlasst“, sagte der Held von Tython freundlich.

Der Zorn blieb stehen und starrte ihn fassungslos an:  
„Es geht nicht nur um Ilum, auch nicht um Euren Jedi Tempel, die Stätte Eurer Lichtschwertherstellung. Es geht um Euch. Der Imperator hat entschieden, dass Ihr sterben müsst. Ihr seid eine Gefahr für das Überleben des Imperiums. Dachtet Ihr, Euer Angriff auf den Imperator, den Tempel und auf Dromund Kaas bleiben unbeantwortet. So naiv könnt selbst Ihr nicht sein.“

Der Jedi faltete seine Hände vor der Brust, bevor er mit sanfter Stimme antwortete:

„Wir haben ein zerstörerisches Ritual unterbunden, dass zu einer Massenvernichtung geführt hätte. Euer geliebter Imperator ist die größte Gefahr für Euer Imperium, nicht die Jedi, nicht die Republik und erst Recht nicht ich.“

Der Zorn spürte wie Broonmark unruhiger wurde und sich bereits nach dem nächsten Blutbad sehnte. Konversation gehörte nicht zu den Stärken ihrer Bestie.  
Jaesa war die Ruhe selbst und fast noch ruhiger als die Jedi, die ihnen gegenüber standen.

„Ihr wollt also allen Ernstes behaupten, dass die Republik keine Gefahr für das Imperium wäre, wenn wir einfach friedlich kapitulieren? Habt Ihr Eure Forderung, getrieben von Euren ach so reinen friedlichen Absichten, jemals zu Ende gedacht?  
Die Geschichte hat eine andere Vorgehensweise Eurer friedlichen Republik gezeigt. Es gab eine Zeit, da stellten die Sith keine Bedrohung mehr dar für Eure Galaktische Republik. Trotzdem war Euer kriegstreiberischer Oberster Kanzler Pultimo unzufrieden. Unmittelbar nach dem Großen Hyperraum Krieg hat er angeordnet, auf brutale Weise die Reste des Sith Imperiums zu zerschmettern. Die Spezies der Sith wurde dadurch fast an den Rand des Aussterbens getrieben, wären ein paar von ihnen nicht geflohen. Die Republik hat durch ihren Holocaust an den Sith, Rache und Hass in ihren Köpfen gesät. Und sich somit ihre rachsüchtigen Feinde selbst geschaffen“, sagte der Zorn und spie die Worte „friedlich“ und „kriegstreiberisch“ aus, als sei es Gift. 

Kira zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch, offensichtlich hatte sie die Dinge noch nie aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet. Sie kannte nur das auf Rache sinnende, elitäre Imperium, wie sie es, nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Versenkung, erlebt hatte. 

„Die dunkle Seite sät Hass und Rache. Sie wird immer danach streben. Mit Ihr im Herzen ist kein Frieden möglich. Die Gier nach immer mehr Macht ist zerstörerisch“, erwiderte der Held Tythons mit unbeweglicher Mine. 

„Redet Euch das nur weiter ein. Suhlt Euch in der Verleumdung. Die Jedi brauchen schließlich Ihre Daseinsberechtigung, indem sie die dunkle Seite bekämpfen. Keiner streitet ab, dass einige Anwender der dunklen Seite dem Wahnsinn verfallen, doch genau so gibt es wahnsinnige Anhänger der hellen Seite, codexverliebte Fanatiker. Ihr seht, Jedi, Eure Argumente sind nicht stichhaltig. Ihr werdet mich nicht von Euren friedlichen Absichten überzeugen können. Selbst Euer rothäutiger Freund, ist sich Eurer Sache nicht mehr so sicher.“ 

Sie war des Diskutierens müde geworden. Das Alles konnte nur in einen Kampf münden. Während sie Zeit mit Reden vergeudete, starben imperiale Soldaten direkt vor den Toren des Tempels. Ein Umstand den sie nicht überstrapazieren wollte.

„Lord Scourge hat Euch also geprüft und Euch als würdig erachtet. Andernfalls wärt Ihr niemals zu mir vorgedrungen. Wisst Ihr, er ist unsterblich, er hätte nicht kapitulieren müssen. Und trotz seiner Hilfe bleibt er ein pragmatischer Sith“, sagte der Held von Tython.

„Vielleicht kämpft es sich ohne Lichtschwert auch einfach nur zu unbequem“, sagte der Zorn und schenkte dem Jedi ein fieses Grinsen.

„Wir wissen beide, dass unsere Differenzen nur durch einen Kampf um Leben und Tod beigelegt werden können. Zögern wir das Unvermeidliche nicht weiter hinaus..... Wir müssen unsere Begleiter nicht mit in die Sache hineinziehen, dass ist ein Kampf zwischen uns beiden“, fügte der Zorn hinzu.

„Ganz recht. Kira Liebes schau nach, ob es verletzte Soldaten zu versorgen gibt“, wandte sich der Meister an seine Schülerin.

„Ich lasse Euch nicht alleine, Meister“, sagte die Jedi Ritterin mit Sturheit in der Stimme und griff nach den Händen ihres Meisters.

„Nein. Das ist nicht Euer Kampf, Kira. Geht“, sagte der Jedi entschlossen.

Widerwillig und mit langsamen Schritten entfernte sich die Frau, die er Kira genannt hatte, aus der Halle.

Liebe? Interessant, dachte der Zorn, die die offensichtlichen Gefühle der Beiden zueinander sofort gespürt hatte. Sie hätte dieses Wissen gegen die Jedi einsetzen können, doch empfand sie das als unehrenhaft. Andere Sith hatten da weniger Bedenken. Leider wusste sie aber nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Liebende gegeneinander ausgespielt wurden. Sie würde sich niemals auf das Niveau Darth Baras hinablassen, der Malavai Quinn so geschickt gegen sie eingesetzt hatte. 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Jaesas und Broonmarks Richtung, gab der Zorn den selben Befehl an ihre Begleitungen weiter.  
Dann aktivierte sie mit einem lauten Surren ihre beiden Lichtschwerter und nahm ihre Verteidigungshaltung an.

„Möge die Macht mit mir sein“ sagte der Jedi und zog sein blaues Lichtschwert. 

Dadurch das er nun seine Machtaura wieder lesbar gemacht hatte, konnte der Zorn das erste Mal spüren, welchen übermächtigen Gegner sie vor sich hatte.  
Überwältigt von seiner Macht, nutze der Jedi das für sich aus, indem er ihr eine Welle der Macht entgegenschleuderte.

Mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall wurde der Zorn gegen die Wand geschleudert. Die Luft wurde aus ihrer Lunge gepresst. Mit einem hörbaren Krachen schlug sie mit ihren Kniescheiben auf den Boden auf.  
Atemlos zwang sie sich sofort aufzustehen, damit der Jedi keine Zeit hatte, seinen nächsten Zug zu machen. Als sie sich mit den Füßen vom Boden abstieß, um dem Jedi mit gezückten Lichtschwertern entgegen zu springen, versuchte sie ihre Knieschmerzen beiseite zu schieben.  
Ihre Lichtschwerter stieben gegeneinander und wie zuvor gegen Lord Scourge, lieferten sie sich einen langen Schlagabtausch. Jeder wartete auf seine Chance, eine Lücke in der Verteidigung des Anderen zu erwischen. Der Jedi führte seine Schläge mit größter Präzision aus und war dabei völlig emotionslos. Auch wenn die Ruhe, die der Jedi ausstrahlte, schon fast auf sie abgefärbt hatte, schaffte es ihre Furcht vor dem Versagen, der Ehrgeiz mit dem sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen wollte, dies zu verhindern. Leidenschaftlich und mit aller Härte, die sie aufbringen konnte, peitschte sie ihm ihre Lichtschwerter entgegen.  
Nach einer Weile hatte er es geschafft, sie in die Defensive zu drängen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu versuchen, ihn mit dem Machtgriff zu würgen. Für eine kurze Zeit verschaffte sie sich eine Atempause, aber mit der unglaublichen Willenskraft, die ihr Gegner besaß, befreite er sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus ihrem Griff. Überrascht, verpasste sie es, sich rechtzeitig zu verteidigen. Mit der Klinge seines Lichtschwertes versenkte er den Ärmel ihrer Rüstung und die Haut darunter.  
Ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr dem Zorn, den sie am liebsten unterdrückt hätte. Jaesa biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe und schaute verzweifelt zu ihrer Meisterin herüber.

[](http://www.directupload.net)

Der Jedi holte mit seinem Lichtschwert aus und wollte es gegen seine, von Schmerzen gebeutelte, Gegnerin treiben. Doch der Zorn erhob schützend die Hand mit dem gesunden Arm, kanalisierte die Wut über ihren Schmerz und ihre Schwäche und hüllte sich so in eine schützende Barriere. Die Klinge des Jedi schmetterte immer und immer wieder gegen ihre Schutzhülle. Zwar schaffte der Jedi es nicht, sie zu durchdringen, aber sie musste ihre ganze Energie dazu verwenden, die Barriere aufrecht zu erhalten. Unfähig sich aus der Situation zu befreien, wusste sie, dass ihre Kräfte schwinden würden. Die Zeit war auf der Seite des Jedi. Er würde sie zermürben, bis ihre Barriere fiel.  
Sie öffnete ihren Geist und suchte die Verbindung zu ihrer Schwester. Dann fühlte sie den Schmerz ihrer Schwester, der ihr eigener war und dann die Energie, die sie an sie übertrug. Dankbar ließ sie sich von ihrer Macht durchfluten und schaffte es, mit ihrer Schutzhülle einen Impuls der Macht auszusenden, der den Jedi von ihr weg schleuderte.  
Sie richtete sich auf und ihre Knieschmerzen und Armschmerzen waren so weit zurück gedrängt worden, dass sie sie nicht mehr bewusst wahrnahm. Blitzschnell wirbelte sie auf den abgerückten Jedi zu, der größte Mühe hatte ihren wirbelnden Schlägen auszuweichen.  
Das Tempo wurde schneller, und selbst Jaesas geübtes Machtauge konnte bald schon nur noch ein Meer aus wirbelnden gegeneinander stiebenden Klingen ausmachen. 

Um das hohe Tempo aufrecht zu erhalten, zog der Zorn hungrig an der Machtverbindung zu ihrer Schwester.

….................................................................

Niavils Gesichtszüge zuckten und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.  
Immer noch saß sie auf ihrem Meditationskissen mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Die Machtfäden, die von den Lords zu ihr führten, waren nun deutlicher zu erkennen.

Misstrauisch hatte Ashara die Veränderungen an ihrer Meisterin wahrgenommen und beobachtete Niavil mit wachsender Aufmerksamkeit.

AN: Talon Drellik

„Spätestens jetzt hat der Kampf gegen den Jedi begonnen. Meint Ihr nicht auch?“

AN: Ashara Zavros

„Es sieht ganz danach aus. Das Ganze ist so aufregend. Und wir sind hautnah dabei. Seid unbesorgt und habt Vertrauen in unseren Sith Lord.“

AN: Talon Drellik

„Wenn wir den Jedi nur von unserer gerechten Sache hätten überzeugen können, dass Imperium von Innen heraus zu verändern. Mit ihm auf unserer Seite hätten wir wirklich etwas wundervolles vollbringen können.“

AN: Ashara Zavros

„Machtanwender dieses Kalibers sind wie zwei Acklays in einer Arena. In der Galaxis ist nur Platz für einer der Beiden.“  
….........................................................................

Nun war es der Jedi der sich durch einen Sprung nach hinten, eine Verschnaufpause gönnen musste.  
Doch sie wollte ihm keine Pause gönnen. Sie schmiss eines ihrer Schwerter nach ihm, und mit einem müden Wink seiner Hand, lenkte er nur knapp ihr Lichtschwert von sich ab.  
Abschätzend verengte der Zorn die Augen. Der Jedi wirkte erschöpft. Vielleicht war das ihre Chance die Sache zu beenden.  
Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, da stieß er sein Lichtschwert in den Boden vor sich und löste damit eine Druckwelle der Macht aus, die sie noch im Anstürmen von den Beinen riss.  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog der Jedi sein Lichtschwert aus dem Boden und schoss damit auf den am Boden liegenden Zorn zu. Knapp verfehlte er ihr linkes Bein, schaffte es aber, ihre Wade so zu versenken, dass er verbranntes Fleisch zurück ließ.  
Der Zorn haute mit der Fast auf den Boden, um sich der Welle des Schmerzes nicht hingeben zu müssen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, wohl wissend, dass die Klinge des Jedi jeden Moment ihrem Leben ein Ende bereiten würde. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie das blaue Flackern seiner Klinge auf sich zu sausen und hörte Jaesa entsetzt aufschreien. In letzter Sekunde baute sich eine schützende Kugel um sie herum auf.  
…...............................................................................

Darth Occlus riss schreiend die Augen auf, um sich dann keuchend vornüber zu beugen. Die anderen Lords wurden unruhig hielten ihre Augen aber geschlossen und verweilten in ihrem Trancezustand. 

Gebannt starrten Ashara und Talos hinüber und ließen ihre Datenpads sinken.  
Ashara konnte sich nicht zurück halten und war schon ein paar Schritte gegangen, bevor Talos sie energisch am Arm packte und zurück zog.

So sehr Darth Occlus auch an dem Machtgeflecht zerrte, um ihre Schwester mit der nötigen Energie zu versorgen, spürte sie tief in ihrem Inneren, wie sie ihre Kapazität erreicht hatte und sehr bald vor der Schwelle des Todes stehen würde. Das war keine Option. Sie hatte es ihrer Schwester versprochen und es gab noch eine Möglichkeit.  
Ihre Augen flammten rot auf, als sie durch die Macht sah und nach den Flammen der Sith Lords um sie herum suchte. Die Macht in Lord Chiann und Xalek war stark, aber Xalek zu opfern, ihren treuen Begleiter, brachte sie nicht übers Herz. Die schwächsten Glieder waren Lord Prejad und Lord Tetsu, aber sie waren sympathisch und auch einfach zu manipulieren. Lord Wenom war so alt, dass er sein Leben schon ausreichend ausgekostet hatte. Ihn zu opfern, erschien ihr moralisch am Vertretbarsten.  
Sie hatte ihre Wahl getroffen. Wenn Lord Wenom erst einmal tot war, würde das Machtgeflecht zusammen brechen. Ihre Schwester musste es schaffen, durch den letzten gewaltigen Machtschub, den Jedi zu besiegen. Sonst war alles verloren. Tief in sich spürte Darth Occlus ein widerspenstiges Zögern, doch sie wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als Lord Wenom zu opfern.  
Kurzerhand begann Darth Occlus die Lebensenergie und die Machtflamme von Lord Wenom anzuzapfen, der immer noch in Trance verweilte, aber zunehmend lebhafter wurde, als würde er gerade einen schlimmen Alptraum durchmachen.  
Dieses wunderbare, unbeschreibliche Machtgefühl, dass sie schon einmal durch die Lehren Darth Nihilus erfahren hatte, durchfloss ihren Körper und sie musste sich zwingen, es an ihre Schwester weiter zu reichen. Alles schrie in Ihr es für sich zu behalten. Nur der Gedanke an den bevorstehenden Tod Lord Wenoms bewahrte sie davor, die Macht für sich alleine zu beanspruchen. Nach wenigen Minuten war Lord Wenom ausgesaugt und fiel leblos zu Boden. 

….................................................................................  
„Was ist das?“ schrie der Jedi fassungslos während er sein Lichtschwert gegen die Machtkugel schlug.  
Langsam öffnete der Zorn die Augen und schaute ihn ebenso fassungslos an. Sie wusste das sie die Machtkugel nicht selbst erzeugt haben konnte. Die Macht hatte sie für den Augenblick vor dem Tod bewahrt. Die Macht ihrer Schwester. Die Erkenntnis sickerte nach und nach in ihr Bewusstsein und die Erleichterung darüber, dem Tod entronnen zu sein, ließ das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht immer breiter werden.  
Humpelnd richtete sie sich unter der Machtkugel auf, wagte es aber nicht das linke Bein zu belasten. Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein mächtiger Energiestoß, der sie fast aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und ihre Bemühungen, der einseitigen Gewichtsverlagerung, zunichte gemacht hätte.  
Instinktiv griff sie mit der Macht nach dem Jedi und machtwürgte ihn mit eisernem Griff, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
Die andere Hand hatte den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes fest umschlossen und durchbrach die Machtkugel, die sie immer noch schwach umgab, um die Lichtschwertspitze in den Brustkorb, des noch in der Luft baumelnden Jedis, zu stoßen.  
Ihre Augen waren auf den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck des Jedi geheftet.  
Dann löste sie ihren Machtgriff und der Jedi fiel zu Boden. Erschöpft sank sie auf allen Vieren gestützt neben ihn und ihr langer schwarzer Zopf fiel nach vorne. Das Leben sickerte aus dem Helden von Tython, doch in einem letzten Kraftakt hob er sein Lichtschwert und stieß es durch die Schulter des Zorns. Sie heulte auf und bohrte wütend einer ihrer Klingeln in das Herz des Jedi und brach bewusstlos neben ihm zusammen, als dieser seinen letzten Atemzug ausstieß. 

….................................................................

Darth Occlus konnte den Tod des Jedi in der Macht spüren.  
Müde aber siegestrunken flüsterte sie:  
„Wir haben es geschafft. Bei den Sternen.....“  
Dann wurde alles schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

Khem packte seine Meisterin und trug sie nach draußen.  
„Schnell Ashara, wir müssen Xalek mitnehmen, die Lords erwachen jeden Augenblick. Schwer zu sagen, was sie machen werden, wenn sie Lord Wenom entdecken“, flüsterte Talos.  
Hastig packte Talos Xalek bei den Schultern und Ashara nahm seine Beine. Gemeinsam folgten sie Khem aus dem Kellergewölbe und schleppten sich zu den versteckten Gleitern ins Freie.  
Kaum hatten sie die Gleiter gestartet und waren 20 Meter gefahren, entstieg Lord Chiann als erster der Luke, die aus dem Kellergewölbe führte.

In der Eile hatte Talos vergessen seine Schneebrille aufzusetzen, und die Schneeflocken peitschten ihm qualvoll ins Gesicht. Er und Ashara waren mittlerweile jedoch ein eingespieltes Team, so dass es nicht lange dauerte bis sie aus seiner Jackentasche die Brille herausgezogen hatte und sie ihm aufsetzte. Es gestaltete sich zwar etwas schwierig, an Xalek vorbei zu greifen, der in ihrer Mitte saß, doch dieser war mittlerweile erwacht und bemerkte Asharas Bemühungen und lehnte sich zur Seite.

„Ich hoffe R2-V8 hält eine schöne warme Tasse Tee bereit“, sagte Talos über das Ohrcom.  
„Und ein energiereiches Mahl“, fügte Xalek hinzu.

Khem hatte seine Meisterin angegurtet, damit er den Schlitten lenken konnte. Darth Occlus war immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein und schwankte auf dem Schlitten leicht hin und her. 

Die Crew der Revolution machte sich geradewegs zum Orbitalshuttle auf, um das Schiff schnellstmöglich zu erreichen.  
Auf Talos Anweisungen hin, wurde Darth Occlus in die Medistation auf dem Schiff getragen. Nach ein paar Vitalchecks beschloss Talos, sie sicherheitshalber in den Koltotank zu stecken.

R2-V8 brachte Xalek gerade das fünfte Mal eine Hauptmahlzeit, als Andronikos sie kontaktierte.

„Hey Leute, wie ist Euer Status, es wird allmählich ungemütlich“, raunte er.  
„Der Jedi ist tot. Tut uns leid Andronikos, wir mussten erst einmal auf die Revolution zurück. Darth Occlus ist immer noch bewusstlos und Xalek isst wie ein Hutte“, sagte Ashara kauend.

„Verstanden. Dann werde ich auch die Biege machen und General Heskers Team unseren Status übermitteln“, erwiderte Andronikos und zog das Steuer seines Jägers herum.

„Revolution Ende“, schmatzte Ashara und beendete die Verbindung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für alle Jedi Ritter Fans ;)  
> Aber es kann nur Einen geben.


	23. Bewusstlos

„Dies ist eine Dringlichkeitsnachricht an Darth Occlus vom Rat der Sith“, kontaktierte Darth Marr die „Revolution“.

„Hier spricht Talos Drellik vom Imperialen Bergungsdienst im Dienste von Darth Occlus. Darth Occlus steht zur Zeit nicht für ein Gespräch zur Verfügung.“

Talos stand vor dem großen Hologrammgenerator auf der Revolution und blickte in das maskenverhangene Gesicht Darth Marrs. Nervös fuhrt er sich durch sein streng nach hinten frisiertes Haar und wusste, dass dieses Gespräch äußerst unangenehm werden konnte.

„Was soll das heißen nicht zur Verfügung, Lieutenant?“ zischte Darth Marr. Seine sonst so ruhige, kalte Art haftete ihm heute nicht an. Er schien gereizter denn je und unter großem Druck zu stehen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich befugt dazu bin, Euch darüber Auskunft zu erteilen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Talos immer noch freundlich, aber ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn zunehmend.

„Ich habe keine Zeit dafür...“, fauchte Darth Marr und machtwürgte Talos kurzerhand über die Hologrammverbindung.

Nach Luft schnappend baumelte Talos in der Luft und griff sich erschrocken mit beiden Händen an die Kehle.  
Xalek, der sich außerhalb des Sichtfeldes der Holokamera gehalten hatte, sprang von dem Sofa in der Lounge auf und platzierte sich neben dem zappelnden Talos.

„Darth Marr! Hier spricht ein Schüler von Darth Occlus. Unser Lord befindet sich derzeit in einem Koltotank und ist nicht bei Bewusstsein“, sagte Xalek hastig und fügte noch eine leichte Verbeugung an.

Talos landete unsanft auf dem Boden, als Darth Marr von ihm abgelassen hatte. Schnaufend rang er nach Luft und wiegte seinen Kopf leicht hin und her um seine Nackenverspannungen zu lösen.

„Es ist also doch jemand da der Auskunft erteilen kann. Wunderbar! Dann weckt sie auf“, befahl Darth Marr und hob seinen Arm und deutete mit einem Finger auf Xalek.

„Sie soll sich umgehend bei mir melden, wenn sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein.....“ Und mit diesen Worten beendete er seine Übertragung.

„Ihr habt Darth Marr gehört Talos, wir sollten versuchen sie zu wecken“, sagte Xalek und starrte Talos an, der sich langsam wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

Das Wasser wurde aus dem Koltotank abgelassen. Talos führte erneut einige Vitalchecks durch und überprüfte Darth Occlus körperlichen Zustand. Laut seinen Anzeigen war sie wieder in einer guten körperlichen Verfassung. Doch schaffte er es nicht, sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen. Besorgt legte er sie in ihr Bett und wachte über sie, während er in seinem Datenpad nach Erklärungen für ihren Zustand suchte.

„Es muss etwas mit dem Ritual und der Machtverbindung zu tun haben“, schaltete sich Ashara ein, die gerade das Gemach betreten hatte.

„Da könntet Ihr Recht haben. Vielleicht sollten wir das Team des Zorns kontaktieren“, schlug Talos vor und seine Augen fingen, ob dieser neuen Erkenntnis, an zu leuchten. 

…........................................................

„Hier spricht Jaesa Willsam, Quinn könnt Ihr mich hören?“, fragte Jaesa über das Ohrcom. Sie hatte sich über den bewusstlosen Körper des Zorns gebeugt und Ihr eine Koltospritze in ihr linkes Bein gejagt, in der Hoffnung, eine Infizierung des offenen Wadenfleisches zu verhindern. 

Das Ohrcom raschelte unangenehm und Jaesa verzog das Gesicht, doch dann hörte sie endlich Malavai Quinns Stimme.

„Hier spricht Captain Malavai Quinn, sprecht Jaesa“, meldete er sich.

„Wir müssen evakuiert werden. Der Zorn des Imperators lebt, aber ich weiss nicht wie lange noch. Sie ist bewusstlos. Unsere Mission ist erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Allerdings ist unser Fluchtweg versperrt. Momentan befinden wir uns direkt in der Haupthalle bei den übermittelten Koordinaten“, sagte Jaesa hastig.

„In Ordnung, haltet Euch bereit. Wir werden Euch da rausholen“, sagte Quinn und beendete sofort die Kommunikation.

Mit einem Seuftzer der Erleichterung, aber auch einer Spur von Besorgnis, beugte er sich erneut über den Schlachtplan, bevor er General Hesker kontaktierte.

Er rief sich einen Lageplan des Tempels auf den Bildschirm und suchte die Haupthalle.  
Dann murmelte er zu sich selbst:  
„Über die Luft, das ist der schnellste Weg.“

Dann baute er eine Verbindung zu dem General auf:  
„General Hesker, hier spricht Captain Malavai Quinn aus der Koordinationsbasis. Das Team hat die Mission „dunkler Zorn“ erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Allerdings müssen sie evakuiert werden. Ich schlage einen Luftangriff auf den Tempel vor, um das Team über die Luft rauszuholen. Derzeit befindet es sich in der Haupthalle,“ sagte Quinn nervös.

Schüsse von einem Jäger waren zu hören, bevor Quinn General Heskers Stimme wahrnahm:  
„Ich weise die Staffel an, Eurem Luftevakuierungsteam Geleitschutz zu geben. Wir holen den Zorn da raus. Danach werden wir unsere Truppen vom Tempel zurück ziehen. Eure Meisterin soll sich umgehend bei Großmoff Regus melden, wenn sie dazu bereit ist. Es bahnen sich bereits neue Schwierigkeiten an“, sagte General Hesker und schaltete sich mit einem lauten „Klick“ ab.

Quinns Finger huschten über die Konsole des Kommunikators:

„Lieutenant Zortek stellt ein Luftevakuierungsteam zusammen und hört mir genau zu...“ sagte Quinn und stellte einen Rettungsplan auf.

….....................

Jaesa hatte den Zorn mit Hilfe von Broonmark an die Seite gezogen.  
Das Rettungsteam der imperialen Einheit, die Quinn geschickt hatte, seilte sich gerade aus dem Shuttle ab, dass noch über dem Dach des Tempels in der Luft schwebte. Staub, Putz und Gesteinsbrocken regneten wie übergroße Schneeflocken von der Decke herab.

Ein kräftig gebauter Soldat kam auf Jaesa zu und als er das Visier seines Helmes hochschob, erkannte Jaesa Pierce.  
„Pierce“, seufzte sie erleichtert und wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

Doch dann hörte sie hinter sich jemand entsetzt aufschreien.

„Neiiiin. Meister.“

Erschrocken blickten sich Pierce und Jaesa nach der Quelle des Geräusches um und Jaesa erkannte die Jedi Ritterin, die schluchzend auf ihren toten Meister zugerannt war.

„Schnell Pierce, nehmt Broonmark und den Zorn und schafft sie ins Shuttle, ich komme gleich nach“, flüsterte Jaesa zu Pierce und drehte sich weg.

Kira hatte ihren Kopf auf die Brust des toten Jedi gelegt und Tränen verfärbten die Robe ihres Meisters dunkel. Sie kralle ihre Hände in den Stoff und ihr Oberkörper bebte.

Jaesa erschauderte, bei der Flut an Trauer, die Kira über die Macht abgab. Sie wollte so gerne den Schmerz von dem armen Mädchen nehmen, wusste aber, dass nur die Zeit diese Wunden heilen konnte.

Behutsam kam Jaesa näher, doch die Jedi Ritterin hob ihren Kopf reflexartig und hatte im nächsten Augenblick ihr Lichtschwert auf Jaesa gerichtet. Beschwichtigend hob Jaesa die Hände.

„Mörderin. Kommt keinen Schritt näher oder ich werde Euch zerschmettern. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr das Andenken an meinen Meister beschmutzt. Er wird Eins mit der Macht werden. Ihr habt gar nichts erreicht“, schrie sie und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen erinnerte Jaesa an Jemanden, der kurz davor war, dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. 

„Es gibt keine Gefühle,  
nur Frieden.  
Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, nur Wissen.  
Es gibt keine Leidenschaft,  
nur Gelassenheit.  
Es gibt keinen Tod,  
nur die Macht,“ sagte Jaesa ruhig.  
„Sagt es Kira. Es gibt keine Gefühle nur Frieden. Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht“, forderte sie sie auf und schaute Kira direkt in die Augen.  
Jaesa bemühte sich, Kira zu vermitteln, dass sie keine Gefahr von ihr zu erwarten hatte.  
Nach einigen unschlüssigen Blicken schloss Kira schließlich die Augen und begann den Jedi Kodex zu rezitieren. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger und Tränen liefen nur noch lautlos über ihre Wangen.  
Als sie die Augen erneut öffnete, fragte sie:  
„Wie könnt Ihr das nur ertragen. Die Sith...die dunkle Seite. Und Ihr selber seid so hell und rein?“  
„Ich glaube an eine bessere, friedvollere Zukunft. Ich habe Hoffnung. Und die Welt ist nicht schwarz oder weiss sondern bunt“, sagte Jaesa und lächelte.  
„Jaesa...kommt endlich“, rief Pierce von oben zu ihr hinunter.  
„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Kira“, sagte Jaesa. Und noch bevor Kira etwas erwidern konnte war Jaesa schon an dem Seil und wurde nach oben gezogen.  
Beide Mädchen hielten Blickkontakt bis Jaesa gänzlich im Shuttle verschwunden war.  


….................................................................

 

[](https://picload.org/view/rpopppci/1405151961_ktc.png.html)

 

Quinn presste seine Hand gegen den Koltotank und starrte mit besorgtem Gesicht auf den auf- und ab schwimmenden Körper des Zorns. Ihre schwarzen langen Haare hatten sich wie ein Mantel um ihren Körper geschlungen, der nur von ihrer Unterwäsche bedeckt wurde.  
Ihre Wadenverletzung war fast vollständig verheilt und auch der Durchstoß an der Schulter hatte sich bereits geschlossen. Quinn war sich jedoch sicher, dass eine kleine Narbe zurück bleiben würde.

Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Glas und schloss erschöpft seine Augen.

„Wacht auf Geliebte, das Imperium braucht Euch. Vielmehr noch, ich brauche Euch“, flüsterte er gegen das Glas des Tankes.

…................................................

7 Stunden später schlugen Darth Occlus und der Zorn des Imperators die Augen auf.


	24. Wieder wach

Weich....und so warm....so vertraut...die Raumdecke...die Revolution...

Mit einem Satz hatte sich Darth Occlus im Bett aufgerichtet. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihre Gedanken sortiert hatte und begriffen hatte wo sie war.  
Das Vitalarmband um ihr Handgelenk begann zu blinken und ein Signal zu senden.  
Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt.  
Ilum hatte sie aufgerieben, aufgezehrt. Als sie aufstand und in ihren Refresherraum ging, blickte sie in den großen Spiegel. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass ihre Haut sich blass verfärbt hatte und ihre Augen einen leicht gelblich roten Schimmer angenommen hatten. Sie konnte die dunkle Seite fühlen, wie sie in ihren Adern pulsierte. Ein Schatten lag auf ihrer Seele. In Frustration darüber schlug sie mit der Hand gegen den Spiegel, der in tausend kleine Scherben zerbröselte.  
Von ihrer Hand tropfte das Blut auf den Boden und sie schaute den Tropfen beim Fallen zu. Gefallen. Gefallen. Gefallen.  


[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Sie war gefallen, die dunkle Seite in Ihr hatte die Oberhand gewonnen. Diese Erkenntnis trieb ihr die Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen und ein hysterisches Lachen folgte den Tränen.  
Das Blut, dass auf dem Boden breit gelaufen war, formte sich wieder zu Tropfen, die verstreuten Scherben wurden zusammen mit den Blutstropfen in die Luft gehoben und wirbelten in einem Strudel durch den kleinen Raum.  
Ihr Lachen erstarb und ihre Augen folgten dem kleinen Strudel wie er vor und zurück tanzte. Sein Luftzug drückte sie gegen die Wand. Der Anblick des kleinen Tornados beruhigte sie und ihr Blick verlor sich in ihm.  
„Darth Occlus?“  
„Darth Occlus!! Ihr müsst das beenden“, schrie jemand.  
Talos Drellik hatte sich nach vorne gekämpft und stemmte sich gegen den Windzug, um sie zu erreichen.  
„Beeilt Euch“, schrie Ashara. Sie hatte große Mühe ihre Schutzbarriere aufrecht zu erhalten, die sie erschaffen hatte, um das Schiff vor dem Luftwirbel zu schützen und Darth Occlus Machtausbruch in Zaum zu halten.  
Als Darth Occlus Talos verzweifelten Versuch bemerkte, löste der Wirbel sich auf und die Scherben schwebten still in der Luft, Dann schossen sie pfeilschnell auf Talos zu und durchsiebten ihn. Mit entsetztem Blick konnte Darth Occlus Talos in Zeitlupe fallen sehen.

„Nein“, schrie sie aus einem tiefsitzenden Impuls heraus, rannte auf Talos zu und fing ihn auf, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ashara konnte durch die offene Tür alles mitverfolgen und fassungslos ließ sie ihre Barriere sinken.  
Darth Occlus packte Talos und war im nächsten Moment schon in der Krankenstation, um ihn in den Koltotank zu legen. Hektisch drehte sie den Tank auf und die Flüssigkeit umspülte Talos blutüberströmten Körper.  
Nervös blickte sie auf die Vitalanzeige des Tankes.  
Seine Lebenszeichen waren schwach, aber vorhanden. Ashara kam in die Krankenstation gerannt.  
„Was habt Ihr nur getan, Meister“, sagte sie aufgebracht und außer Atem.  
„Stellt mich nicht in Frage“, zischte Darth Occlus und holte aus, um Ashara machtzuwürgen. Doch ihr verängstigter Blick ließ sie sich besinnen.  
„Euch geht es nicht gut Meister, ich verstehe das. Das Ritual hat uns allen unglaublich viel abverlangt“, stammelte Ashara.

Darth Occlus griff sich an die Schläfen, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und in ihrem Kopf pochte es laut.  
Die Sorge um Talos fraß sich in ihr Herz. Doch die zügellose Wut über Asharas vorwurfsvolle Blicke war größer. Ashara war wie ein Spiegelbild ihres eigenen Versagens, sich der dunklen Seite zu bedienen ohne ihr zu verfallen.  
„Ashara geht, Ihr reizt mich. Ich will Euch nicht weh tun“, zischte sie.  
„Aber Meister...“ sagte Ashara nur.  
„Geht“, schrie Darth Occlus, schleuderte sie mit einer Machtdruckwelle aus dem kleinen Raum und mit einem lauten Krachen fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu.

„Ich muss mich beruhigen.....“

Sie presste eine Hand gegen das Koltotankglas und schaute Talos an.  
Die Blutungen waren gestillt und er war wach. In diesem Augenblick war sie so dankbar das es Kolto gab. 

„Schau Dir genau an was Du getan hast, Versagerin,“ schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, als sie die vielen kleinen Wunden durch Talos zerlöcherte Uniform sah.

Talos atmete gleichmäßig in sein Beatmungsgerät und die Fältchen um seine Augen herum verrieten ihr, dass er sie anlächelte.

Wie kann er nur lächeln. Naiver Idiot, er hätte wissen müssen das es so für ihn enden würde. Sie wollte sich angewidert abwenden, zwang sich aber ihn weiter anzuschauen.

Sie würde die dunkle Seite in ihr wieder zurück drängen. Sie würde ihr Gleichgewicht wieder finden. Und der erste Schritt war der, Talos Lächeln zu ertragen, wozu auch immer es gut war. Aber es quälte sie, und vielleicht war genau diese Qual notwendig. Jetzt bei ihm zu bleiben und ihm die Fürsorge und Nähe zu schenken, die er verdient hatte, die sie ihm schuldig war.

Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor den Koltotank und öffnete ihren Geist für die Macht. Bald schon war sie in ihrer Meditation versunken auf der Suche nach ihrem inneren Gleichgewicht.  
Plötzlich riss sie ein wildes Klopfen aus ihrer Trance und als sie aufschaute sah sie, wie Talos wild gegen die Scheibe hämmerte. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und schaute ihn fragend an. Mit der Hand bildete er ein Zeichen, dass aussah wie ein Ohrkommunikator. Dann deutete er mit dem Finger nach draußen.

Langsam formte sie mit den Lippen das Wort „Kommunikator“ und er nickte heftig.

Zögerlich wandte sie sich ab, öffnete die Tür und lief zur Brücke. Ashara schreckte hoch. Sie hatte auf dem Sofa abgewartet und als Darth Occlus außer Sicht war huschte sie in die Krankenstation zu Talos.

„Andronikos, Status?“ fragte Niavil.  
Andronikos legte sein Datenpad weg und nahm die Füße vom Brett der Steuerkonsole. Schwungvoll drehte er den Sessel zu ihr um.

„Das Schiff ist noch in dem selben Zustand, in dem Ihr es verlassen habt. 2R-V8 beseitigt bereits das Chaos, das Ihr in Eurem Gemach angerichtet habt. Man Sith, seid Ihr jetzt noch verrückter geworden?“ fragte er mit seiner rauchigen Stimme.

„Talos gab mir einen Hinweis. Hat jemand versucht dieses Schiff zu kontaktieren?“ fragte sie eilig.

„Ja. Darth Marr. Am besten Ihr fragt Xalek“, sagte er.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort suchte sie Xalek auf.  
Der Kaleesh war gerade dabei seine Knochenmaske zu reinigen.

„Schüler, was wollte Darth Marr?“fragte sie herrisch.

Xalek blickte von seiner Maske auf. Ohne sie sah er sehr befremdlich aus. So als würde ein wesentlicher Teil in seinem Gesicht fehlen. Sie spürte Unbehagen in ihm, als er seinen Blick auf sie richtete. Es war schwer einzuschätzen, ob es wegen ihres Aussehens war oder wegen seinem. 

„Mein Lord, schön das Ihr erwacht seid. Darth Marr hatte eine Dringlichkeitsnachricht für Euch. Er hat nicht gesagt worum es ging. Allerdings war er nicht der Einzige der uns während Eures 7 stündigen Schlafes kontaktiert hat. Großmoff Regus hat auch nach Euch gefragt. Ich schätze es hat etwas mit der kürzlichen Übertragung von Darth Malgus über das imperiale Holonetz zu tun“, sagte Xalek.

„Ich werde auf die Oberfläche reisen. Überwache Talos Heilung und erstattet mir umgehend Bericht, wenn sein Zustand sich ändert“, befahl sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Als sie ihre Schneeausrüstung angelegt hatte ging sie noch einmal in die Krankenstation.  
Ashara saß auf eine der Liegen und las in ihrem Datenpad. Talos hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen.

„Schülerin, wir reisen auf die Planetenoberfläche und Ihr werdet mich begleiten“, sagte Darth Occlus.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister“, sagte sie.

Indem sie Ashara mitnahm hatte sie die stille Hoffnung, dass der Anblick ihrer Schülerin, sie wieder auf die richtige Spur bringen würde, wenn sie erst einmal diese unbändige Wut in den Griff bekommen hatte. 

….................

Das kleine Shuttle landete auf Ilum.  
Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel herab und bedeckte die Schneedecke mit Neuschnee.

Bei der Landung vor der imperialen Basis fiel Ihr auf, dass mehr neue Shuttles vor der Basis gelandet waren.

Sie liefen direkt zum Konferenzraum. Großmoff Regus war damit beschäftigt, seinen Untergebenen Anweisungen zu geben. Erleichtert unterbrach er seine Korrespondenzen und drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Darth Occlus, endlich“, sagte er und ging zum Hologenerator hinüber.

„Großmoff, Ihr habt mein Schiff kontaktiert. Hier bin ich, was wollt Ihr?“, fragte sie kühl.

„Darth Malgus hat unsere Kristallflotte gestohlen. Vor drei Stunden erhielten wir diese Holonetzübertragung“, antwortete Großmoff Regus und drückte den Knopf, um die aufgezeichnete Nachricht abzuspielen.

Darth Malgus Gestalt flackerte auf.

„Verehrte Sith. Bürger des Imperiums. Die internen Fehden des Rats der Sith und die Abwesenheit eines geradezu apathischen Imperators haben das Imperium jetzt schon zu lange geschwächt. Sith, Kinder der Sith und Krieger in der ganzen Galaxis....ich rufe ein neues Imperium aus, das offen für alle ist, die nach Eroberung, Entfesselung und Leidenschaft streben!  
Der Rat der Sith wurde aufgelöst. An alle die mich, wie Darth Serevin, unterstützen wollen: Vergesst Eure Titel und lasst mich Euch zum Sieg führen. Jene, die sich weigern, werden sich unserer Tarnflotte stellen müssen. Der Imperator ist Vergangenheit. Seine Station und seine Macht sind in meiner Hand. Wir werden die Galaxis erobern, während er schläft.“

Darth Occlus lief auf und ab und ein Grinsen huschte über ihr blasses Gesicht.

„Darth Malgus bringt ein paar gute Argumente. In allen Punkten behält er Recht. Aber die Art und Weise der Machtergreifung ist nicht tolerierbar. Die Auflösung des Rates ist nicht tolerierbar“, sagte sie schließlich.

„Seid Ihr verrückt? (Dieses Wort hatte sie heute schon zu oft gehört...verrückt..) Das Letzte was das Imperium jetzt braucht, ist ein Bürgerkrieg. Wenn es Malgus gelingt die Tarnflotte zu bauen, ist er so gut wie unaufhaltbar. Ich weiß, ich habe Euch schon um zu viel gebeten, aber dieses „neue Imperium“ darf niemals siegen. Ich brauche Eure Hilfe, um Darth Malgus aufzuhalten“, sagte Großmoff Regus und rieb sich besorgt die Stirn.

„Ich habe es nicht bis in den Rat der Sith geschafft, damit mir dieser Narr jetzt den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht“, sagte Darth Occlus gedehnt. 

„Er ist eine Beleidigung für die Sith und das Imperium. Ich habe bereits einen Notfall-Kriegsrat einberufen. Sie werden in Kürze auf Ilum eintreffen. Trefft mich in meinem Bunker, wenn Ihr Euer Team zusammengerufen habt“, sagte Regus.

Als sie den Konferenzraum verlassen hatte wurde Ihr klar, wieso bereits einige neue Shuttle auf dem Landeplatz waren. Einige Teilnehmer des Notfall- Kriegsrates mussten bereits auf dem Planeten sein.

Gerade hatte sie Ashara angewiesen die Crew zusammen zu rufen, da kam eine Holoübertragung rein.

„Darth Occlus, schön Euch zu sehen. Ich bin sehr beruhigt Euch wohlauf zu wissen. Wir müssen unsere Vereinbarung lösen. Ich nehme an, Ihr werdet mit mir gemeinsam in den Kampf ziehen, um Malgus den Verräter zur Strecke zu bringen?“ fragte der Zorn des Imperators.

„Zorn. Gewiss, ich habe erst gerade davon erfahren. Nun weiss ich, warum mir die ganze Zeit etwas komisch vorkam auf Ilum. Ich nehme an Ihr seid auch zu dem Notfall- Kriegsratstreffen eingeladen. Trefft mich vor dem Bunker“, sagte sie beendete die Übertragung und schwang sich auf ihren Schlittengleiter.

Der Zorn stand oberhalb des Felsens, in dem sich der unterirdische Bunker befand. Das Fell an ihrer Schneejacke flatterte ihm eisigen Wind.  
Darth Occlus brachte ihren Gleiter direkt neben Ihr zum Stehen.

„Es ist also wahr“, sagte der Zorn und schaute ihrer Schwester direkt in die Augen als diese abgestiegen war.  
„Was ist wahr?“fragte Niavil und blickte scheu zurück.

„Über unsere Verbindung konnte ich etwas Dunkles spüren. Nun ist mir klar warum. Was habt Ihr getan?“fragte der Zorn ohne vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

„Nur das was ich Euch versprochen habe, Schwester. Ich habe überlebt“, sagte Niavil und sie spürte wieder diese Wut in sich, die ihren Geist umnebelte.

„Und das hatte einen Preis wie ich annehme. Wieviel musstet Ihr bezahlen?“ fragte der Zorn und legte ihre Hände auf Niavils Schultern.

„Ich musste nur mit der dunklen Seite bezahlen...das einfachste Zahlungsmittel. Lord Wenom musste mit seinem Leben... seiner Lebensessenz und seiner Machtessenz bezahlen“, sagte sie emotionslos. Sie fühlte keine Reue, keine Schuld wegen dieser Entscheidung. 

„Ihr wisst das er nicht umsonst gestorben ist. Wir haben unsere Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Einer der größten Widersacher des Imperiums wurde beseitigt,“ bestärkte der Zorn ihre Schwester.

„Ich weiß...“, seufzte Darth Occlus. Sie dachte an Talos. Solange sie noch in irgendeiner Hinsicht so etwas wie Schuld fühlte, war der Rückweg noch nicht versperrt. 

„Lasst uns die Verbindung lösen Schwester. Die Kriegsratsmitglieder warten bereits“, sagte der Zorn. Langsam setze sie sich in den Schnee und streckte ihre Arme nach vorne.  
Niavil setzte sich dem Zorn gegenüber und nahm mit ihren handschuhbedeckten Händen die Hände ihrer Schwester.

„Ihr habt nur Angst wegen meiner Schwächen zu sterben“, witzelte Niavil.  
„Nein. Ich habe Angst das ihr wegen meinen sterbt“, zwinkerte ihr der Zorn zu.

Niavil schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich von der Macht einhüllen.  
Sie spürte wie die Präsenz ihrer Schwester sie umarmte.

„In der Macht sind wir vereint, im Leben sind wir entzweit.  
Meine Lebensessenz ist meine Lebensessenz.  
Eure Lebensessenz ist Eure Lebensessenz.  
Das was sich einst verband ist nun gelöst, “ hauchte Darth Occlus.

Ein Rauschen und ein Sturm der Macht durchzuckte beide Körper und die Umarmung ihrer Schwester wurde fortgerissen. Lediglich ihre Machtaura blieb bestehen, die sie über die Macht wahrnehmen konnte. Und sie nahm zwei weitere Präsenzen wahr. Eine war die Darth Marrs, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Die andere Präsenz war ihr vertraut, aber sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen. 

Hörbar seufzte der Zorn auf, bevor sie sich aufrichtete.  
„Darth Marr ist bereits im Bunker“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Zusammen mit Darth Ravage“, ergänzte der Zorn und stieg auf ihren Gleiter.  
„Darth Ravage, aber natürlich...,“ sagte Niavil und zusammen sausten sie durch den Schnee in Richtung Bunker davon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bildquelle:  
> http://wlop.deviantart.com/


	25. Der Kriegsrat

Darth Asarih Novar, Zorn des Imperators und Darth Occlus, Mitglied des Rats der Sith fuhren mit dem Aufzug, im Bunker des Großmoffs, tief hinunter zum Versammlungsraum.  
Dort wollten sich einige der wichtigsten Moffs und Sith Lords versammeln, um einen Kriegsrat abzuhalten.  
Scheinbar fehlten immer noch ein paar Teilnehmer, denn die Sitzung hatte noch nicht angefangen.  
Darth Ravage und Darth Marr unterhielten sich mit wild gestikulierenden Handbewegungen in einer Ecke des Raumes. Moff Pyron stand abgewandt vor einer großen Anzeigetafel mit langer Steuerkonsole und verfolgte die aktuellen Statusmeldungen. 

Großmoff Regus und Moff Phennir hatten bereits ihre Plätze an dem Tisch eingenommen, dessen Mitte ein Hologenerator zierte.  
Während der Zorn auf direktem Weg zu dem Großmoff und Moff Phennir lief, hörte Darth Occlus hastige Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich instinktiv um, noch bevor sie den Raum betreten hatte.

Mit einem lauten Klacken seiner Stiefel blieb General Hesker vor Darth Occlus stehen. Seine Augen analysierten ihr blasses Gesicht dann schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen und zog eine Braue hoch.  
„Darth Occlus, schön das Ihr es in einem Stück zurück geschafft habt“, sagte er kühl.  
Er wirkte gereizt und weniger förmlich als sonst. Irgendetwas hatte ihm am heutigen Tag gewaltig die Laune verdorben.  
„Gestern der Tod eines großen Jedi Meisters, morgen der Tod eines großen Verräters. Es wird nie langweilig, nicht wahr?“ sagte sie finster.  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem spitzen Lächeln.  
„Wenn man es so betrachtet, dann wird es in der Tat nie langweilig. Manchmal ist es frustrierend. Gerade erscheint einem der Erfolg zum Greifen nahe und dann....“, er ballte die Hand zur Faust und zog scharf die Luft ein um sie im nächsten Moment mit einem zornigen Zischen auszustoßen.

„Kommt Darth Malgus“, beendete sie seinen Satz für ihn, unterstrichen von einem verständnisvollen Lächeln.

„Der Verräter wird sterben! Seine Beleidigungen werden wir nicht dulden. Er hat sich mit dem ganzen Imperium und dem Imperator persönlich angelegt..... Dennoch möchte ich dem Zorn und Euch meinen Dank und tiefsten Respekt aussprechen, für die Beseitigung einer großen Bedrohung durch den Jedi. Mögen wir gemeinsam ebenso erfolgreich gegen den Verräter sein“, fügte er hinzu. 

Mit einer Handgeste lud er sie dazu ein, den Versammlungsraum vor ihm zu betreten.  
„Kommt, Mandalor der Gerechte sollte bald eintreffen und dann kann unser Kriegsrat endlich tagen“, sagte er.

Erfreut stellte Darth Occlus Moff Pyrons Anwesenheit fest, lief zur Anzeigetafel um ihn zu begrüßen und ließ Hesker hinter sich.

„Moff Pyron. Ich hoffe Ihr habt unsere Flotte mitgebracht, wir haben einen Verräter zu pulverisieren“, sagte sie als er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte.

„Darth Occlus, es ist mir eine Ehre. Wie vorausschauend von Euch mich nach Ilum zu rufen. Genau zur rechten Zeit, wie es scheint“, sagte er.

„Wollt Ihr irgendetwas damit andeuten, Moff?“fragte sie misstrauisch. 

Warf er ihr gerade vor, womöglich etwas von Darth Malgus Plänen gewusst zu haben, oder war das nur ihre gereizte Grundstimmung, dass Misstrauen das ihr die dunkle Seite zuflüsterte. Ihr eigenes Misstrauen, angestachelt von dieser Wut in ihr, wuchs, doch ihr Verstand gewann die Oberhand. Zu lange hatte sie während ihrer Zeit auf Ilum Darth Malgus unbeabsichtigt in die Hände gespielt. Es würde nicht damit weiter gehen, in dem sie nun ihren eigenen Leuten misstraute.  
Darth Malgus hatte meisterlich beide Seiten, die Republik und das Imperium, gegeneinander ausgespielt. Wie ein echter Sith Lord erntete er jetzt die Früchte seiner fein gesponnenen Intrige. Er hatte Zwietracht im Imperium gesät, und Misstrauen in den eigenen Reihen traf im Imperium nur zu oft auf sehr fruchtbaren Boden. 

„Nur das es mich stolz macht, einem so weisen Sith Lord zu dienen. Malgus Verrat kam natürlich unerwartet für alle. Was die Bedrohung nur noch wachsen lässt. Er hat das Imperium und sich in einen Zweifrontenkrieg gestürzt. Es ist ratsam alle verfügbaren Truppen zusammen zu ziehen und diese Bedrohung im Keim zu ersticken. Die ganze Arbeit auf Ilum...alles umsonst...“, seufzte der Moff.  
Als er sprach beobachtete sie ihn genau und erforschte jede seiner Gefühlslagen und Gesichtsausdrücke über die Macht. Er war ernsthaft besorgt, aber ihr gegenüber schien er wie immer. 

Ein Gemurmel an der Tür zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die letzten Teilnehmer waren soeben eingetroffen. Mandalor der Gerechte zusammen mit dem Champion der Großen Jagd begrüßten den Großmoff.

„Wie es aussieht sind die letzten Teilnehmer eingetroffen, Moff“, sagte Darth Occlus.

Sie stellte sich neben ihre Schwester, die den Champion der Großen Jagd begrüßte.

„Asjade, es ist eine Freude Euch nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen“, sagte der Zorn.  
Die schwarzen Augen des Champions huschten von Darth Occlus zum Zorn und wieder zurück. Ihre schwarzen kinnlangen Haare rahmten ihr Gesicht ein und das Implantate an ihrer Schläfe schimmerte im Licht der Bunkerbeleuchtung. Sie trug eine klassische mandalorianische Rüstung aus weißem Beskar. Nur ein paar kleine Fältchen um die Augen erinnerten daran, dass sie schon über 30 sein musste.  
Zur Erleichterung Darth Occlus sprach der Champion nicht aus, dass sie Darth Occlus als die verschollene Schwester des Zorns erkannt hatte:

„Als ich Euch das letzte mal sah, wart Ihr noch ein Kind. Seht Euch jetzt an...Zorn des Imperators“, sagte die Kopfgeldjägerin und lächelte.  
„Wegen Euch wäre ich um ein Haar Söldnerin geworden, aber die Macht hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht“, sagte der Zorn und knuffte kumpelhaft gegen die harte Rüstung Asjades.  
Damals hatten der Zorn und Niavil oft mit Asjade gespielt, wenn ihre Eltern sich auf Dromund Kaas trafen. Zwar war Asjade fast 10 Jahre älter, doch dafür wurde sie von den Schwestern nur noch mehr bewundert. Während Niavil und der Zorn noch mit Steinen nach aufgestellten Dosen warfen, nannte Asjade bereits einen kleinen Blaster ihr Eigen, mit dem sie auf die Dosen schoss. Auch war es Asjade, die sich um die Nachlassangelegenheiten und das Anwesen gekümmert hatte, als der Zorn und Niavil in der Akademie auf Korriban ihre Ausbildung absolvieren mussten. 

„Und Ihr seid..?“ fragte der Champion an Darth Occlus gerichtet.  
„Jate'urcye gar (Schön Euch kennenzulernen) Champion der Großen Jagd. Ner Gai (Mein Name ist) Darth Occlus, Mitglied vom Rat der Sith, Sphäre für altes Wissen“, sagte Niavil.  
„Su cuy'gar (Hallo bzw. Du lebst noch), Darth Occlus“, sagte Asjade und lächelte.  
Der Zorn zog beeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
Allerdings kamen sie nicht mehr dazu, das Gespräch weiter zu führen, denn Darth Marr und Darth Ravage hatten nun auch endlich ihre Plätze am Kriegstisch eingenommen.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Der Großmoff eröffnete die Sitzung und richtete seine Worte an die Teilnehmerrunde:

„Wie ich sehe, sind nun alle geladenen Teilnehmer der Notfallkrisensitzung anwesend. Sicher ist jeder darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden warum wir dieses Treffen einberufen haben. Darth Malgus hat das Imperium verraten, die Station des Imperators eingenommen und unsere Flotte, die mit der Tarntechnologie ausgestattet wurde gestohlen. Und er ist nicht alleine. Er hat bereits Leute und Anhänger um sich geschart, die seine Idee von einem neuen Imperium unterstützen. Einer dieser Anhänger wurde in seiner Holonetzübertragung konkret benannt, Darth Serevin.....“

„Wir ermitteln immer noch den Umfang seines Verrates“, warf Darth Marr ein.

„Wir hätten den Verräter töten sollen, als wir die Gelegenheit dazu hatten!“ fauchte Darth Ravage und sein Blick bohrte sich in Niavils.

Darth Occlus richtete sich auf, um gegen seinen Vorwurf gestählt zu sein, den er sicherlich gleich konkret aussprechen würde. Sie kannte Ravages temperamentvolle Art mittlerweile zu Genüge aus den Ratssitzungen und wusste, dass er ein Meister der unterschwelligen Beleidigungen war.

Zu Ihrer Überraschung ergriff der Großmoff wieder das Wort:

„Darth Occlus, Ihr habt mit dem Verräter zusammengearbeitet. Habt Ihr irgendwelche Anzeichen von Schwäche bemerkt?“  
Auch wenn sie seine Wortwahl höchst unglücklich fand, erwiderte sie nur:  
„Malgus ist blind gegenüber den Realitäten der Galaxis. Wenn wir ihm seine Ideale nehmen, wird sein neues Imperium zerbrechen. Sein Steckenpferd ist seine ablehnende Haltung gegenüber der xenophoben Einstellung des Imperiums.“

„Ihr habt Recht, mein Sith Lord“, klinkte sich Moff Phennir, der Kommandant des Schlachtschiffes White Nova, in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich habe Jahre damit verschwendet, Darth Malgus zu dienen. Er hat mich sogar gefragt, ob ich an seinem Verrat teilhaben möchte. Natürlich habe ich mich geweigert, aber ich hätte ihm ins Gesicht spucken sollen!“

Niavil kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wieso der Moff dann noch am Leben war. Vermutlich hatte er seine Ablehnung so lange für sich behalten können, bis er seinen eigenen Hals retten konnte. Nun schlug er sich rückgratlos wie er war auf die von ihm vermutete Gewinnerseite.

General Hesker sprach mit seiner Wortwahl aus, was Darth Occlus dachte:  
„Ein wahrer Imperialer hätte den Verräter an Ort und Stelle niedergestreckt.“

Ein Lächeln zuckte über Niavils Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, wie wohl ein Mann gegen Mann Kampf ausgesehen hätte. Moff Phennir hätte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen Darth Malgus gehabt, auch wenn seine Waffe, die er bei sich trug, so lang war wie sein halbes Bein. Ob er wohl etwas zu kompensieren hatte?

Eine gedrückte Pause entstand, in der die meisten der Teilnehmer Moff Phennir fixierten, in Erwartung einer Reaktion. Doch die kam nicht.

„Wie hat er in so kurzer Zeit eine so große Armee aufbauen können?“ fragte Moff Pyron nachdenklich in die Runde.

„Vermutlich hatte es seine Vorteile, der Kommandant der Expansionsflotte zu sein“, sagte der Zorn.

„Darth Malgus konnte einige kleinere Siege in den unbekannten Regionen verbuchen. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass er dort bereits Allianzen mit vielversprechenden Fremdlingen geschlossen hat, die seine Rebellion unterstützen“, antwortete Darth Marr.

„Ich habe Darth Malgus als eine Art Kriegsheld empfunden, der sich für die Belange des Imperiums einzusetzen schien“, sagte die Kopfgeldjägerin.

„Er hat nie eine Position im Rat der Sith angestrebt und offen die Unterzeichnung des Vertrages von Coruscant kritisiert“, warf Ravage ein.

„Darth Malgus strebt nach Eroberung, ein Friedensvertrag passt nicht zu seiner Kriegerseele. Und vielleicht hat er eine Abneigung gegen Politik und Intrigenspielchen....“, funkelte Darth Occlus ihn an.  
Ihr war bewusst das sie gerade auf schmalem Grad wanderte und die Vorgehensweisen des Rates indirekt kritisierte.  
Auch wenn sie Darth Malgus für seinen Eroberungsfeldzug verabscheute, für seinen Spaltungsversuch zu einem Zeitpunkt, in dem das Imperium ums Überleben kämpfte, musste sie ihn für seine Toleranz gegenüber Fremdlingen einfach bewundern. 

Darth Ravage öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch erneut war der Großmoff schneller.

„Was auch immer seine Motive waren, konzentrieren wir uns auf das Hier und Jetzt. Der verräterische Hund hat die getarnte Raumstation unseres Imperators gestohlen und ist in den Weltraum geflohen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er uns angreifen wird“, sagte Regus.

„Wie sollen wir die Station finden? Sie besitzt die beste Tarnung die es gibt“, sagte Moff Phennir.

Der Hologenerator piepste und zog alle Augen auf sich. Kurze Zeit später flackerte das Holobild eines Chiss auf. Major Dogran hatte eine Dringlichkeitsmeldung für den Großmoff :

„Großmoff! Darth Malgus Truppen fallen auf dem Planeten ein! Seine Schiffe kamen praktisch aus dem Nichts und Truppen stürmen heraus!“

„Alarmiert die Armee, fordert Verstärkung an! Dieser Abschaum wird das Imperium nicht noch einmal in Verlegenheit bringen!“, schrie ihm der Großmoff entgegen.

Der Chiss handelte umgehend und schaltete sich ab.

„Er möchte Ilum sichern um die Kristallminen zu kontrollieren. Aber die Republik und ein großer Teil der imperialen Flotte sind hier. Das wird eine große Schlacht“, führte der Zorn an.

„Und eine hervorragende Gelegenheit. Wenn Malgus Tarnjäger hergebracht hat, wird das Imperium sich eines der Schiffe holen“, sagte Darth Occlus. Ein hämisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Ihr habt Recht. Ein Kommandojäger aus Malgus Flotte sollte die Koordinaten der Station auf seinem Navigationscomputer haben“, sagte Moff Phennir und strich mit den Fingerspitzen grübelnd über sein Kinn.

„Endlich unterläuft dem Verräter ein Fehler. Stehlt eines seiner Schiffe, und Ihr könnt direkt zu Malgus verborgener Raumstation fliegen“, triumphierte Großmoff Regus und sah Darth Occlus direkt an.

Darth Occlus trat leicht nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.  
Ein Schiff zu sichern war schon schwierig genug. Eines zu einer verborgenen Raumstation zu fliegen, womöglich durch ein hart umkämpftes Kriegsgebiet...das traute sie sich nicht zu. Andronikos war der bessere Pilot, also würde er wohl die ganze Verantwortung schultern müssen. 

„Ich habe noch nie ein Flottenschiff geflogen. Aber ich..“, wollte sie sagen und Andronikos als Piloten vorschlagen, jedoch wurde sie von General Hesker abgewürgt.  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch in den Kampf gegen den Verräter zu fliegen“, sagte er und unterstrich sein Angebot mit einer leichten Verbeugung in ihre Richtung.  
Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Aber sie gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Er wollte bestimmt sicher gehen, dass seine Mission den Verräter zu töten auch erfolgreich verlief.

„Die Ehre ist meinerseits, General“, sagte sie höflich, bemerkte aber den stechenden, belustigten Seitenblick ihrer Schwester.

„Die Mandalorianer stehen dem Imperium zur Seite, wird sind bereit für die Schlacht um Ilum. Oya!“, rief Mandalor. 

„Ich werde Darth Occlus begleiten. Meine Lichtschwerter brennen darauf den Thronräuber niederzustrecken“, sagte der Zorn.

„Dann ist es entschieden. General Hesker und der Zorn des Imperators werden Euch helfen, einen Tarnjäger zu übernehmen und Euch zu Malgus Station fliegen“, entschied Großmoff Regus.

„Ich werde mein Schiff sofort bereitmachen“, sagte General Hesker und setzte seine Worte in die Tat um.

„Hesker wird Euch an die Front bringen. Bahnt Euch dann einen Weg durch die Armee des Verräters, um ein Schiff aus Malgus Fort zu stehlen. Führt die Verteidigung des Imperiums an meine Sith Lords. Und wenn Ihr den Anführer der Invasion findet, vernichtet ihn!“, befahl Großmoff Regus. 

„Das ist selbstverständlich“, sagte der Zorn siegessicher.

„Dann ist alles gesagt, die Sitzung ist beendet“, sagte der Großmoff und nickte in die Runde.

„Darth Occlus auf ein Wort“, sagte Darth Marr und gestikulierte zu einer Ecke des Raumes noch ehe Niavil einen Schritt gegangen war.

Die restlichen Teilnehmer zerstreuten sich.

Darth Ravage und Darth Marr warteten bis Darth Occlus sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Dann ergriff Ravage endlich das Wort:

„Ein Scheitern kommt nicht in Frage, dass ist Euch sicherlich klar. Wenn Ihr versagt, ist das nicht nur Euer Untergang sondern auch ein herber Schlag für den Rat der Sith. Unsere Stellung im Imperium würde katastrophalen Schaden nehmen und uns alle mit runterziehen“, sagte Darth Ravage aggressiv. 

„Das kann ich Euch doch nicht antun, während Ihr hier sitzt und wartet, dass ich das Imperium rette“, säuselte Darth Occlus lieblich aber verrollte die Augen dabei.

„Darth Ravage hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Aber ich bin voller Zuversicht, dass Ihr zusammen mit dem Zorn erfolgreich sein werdet. Derweil konzentrieren wir uns auf die Verteidigung des Imperiums und das Ausmachen weiterer Sympathisanten Darth Malgus,“ sagte Darth Marr.

„Und danach sollten wir unsere diplomatischen Vorgehensweisen gegenüber Fremdlingen überdenken und Darth Malgus Verrat als Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, Dinge zu ändern“, merkte sie mit einem berechnenden Seitenblick auf Darth Ravage an.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und der Zorn kommt als alleiniger Sieger zurück“, sagte Darth Ravage mehr zu sich selbst als zu Darth Occlus.

„Viel Erfolg. Möge die Macht Euch dienen, Darth Occlus“, sagte Darth Marr und überhörte Darth Ravage absichtlich.  
Sie nickte nur kurz in Darth Marrs Richtung und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Sie nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, ihr Schiff zu kontaktieren als der Aufzug nach oben fuhr.  
Andronikos gab ungewohnt gehorsam einen Statusbericht ab:  
„Xalek, Khem und Ashara warten schon im imperialen Hauptstützpunkt.“  
„Hervorragend, passt auf mein Schiff auf, ich melde mich wenn die Mission abgeschlossen ist“, sagte sie und wollte die Verbindung gerade beenden, als sie Andronikos Stimme sagen hörte:  
„Wollt Ihr denn gar nicht wissen wie es Talos geht?“

Talos....fast hätte sie ihn vergessen. Ihr Gemütszustand war um einiges erträglicher, wenn sie sich nicht bewusst machte, welche Schuld sie auf sich geladen hatte. Das sie ihn durch den Verlust an Kontrolle fast umgebracht hätte. Zum Glück hatte sie einige Leute um sich, die sie stets an ihre Schwächen erinnerten. Ob sie dafür irgendwann mit dem Leben bezahlen mussten, blieb abzuwarten.  
Mehr aus einem Pflichtgefühl heraus, aber ohne ihr Versäumnis direkt zuzugeben, sagte sie:

„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn sich an seinem Zustand etwas geändert hättte, hättet Ihr mich informiert, so wie ich es befohlen habe.“

„Hmpf. Stimmt. Sith. Ich dachte nur das es Euch interessieren würde. Viel Glück da unten. Andronikos Ende.“

Sie brannte darauf sich in die Schlacht zu stürzten und ihren ganzen Frust endlich zu entladen. Also machte sie eilig einen Gleiter startklar und sauste durch den Schnee zum imperialen Hauptstützpunkt. 

….

„Mein Team ist bereit, wie sieht es mit Eurem aus?“, fragte der Zorn, die neben ihrer Schülerin Jaesa Willsam, die Niavil bereits kennengelernt hatte, und einem Talz stand.  
Darth Occlus hatte beschlossen ihre beiden Schüler und Khem in die Schlacht mitzunehmen.  
„Bereit“, sagte Darth Occlus und schritt voran in Richtung Hangar.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Bildquelle:  
http://agent-hill.deviantart.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich tue mich gerade etwas schwer mit dem Kreativprozess. Habe deswegen bereits einige spätere Kapitel geschrieben, die wirklich Spass gemacht haben, der Chronologie halber aber erst später veröffentlicht werden. 
> 
> Immerhin habe ich schon ein Oneshot "Theron wird Vater" auf den Weg gebracht, dass unglaublich viel Spass gemacht hat und einfach so aus meinem Kopf über die Finger auf die Tasten floß.
> 
> Nun hänge ich wieder hier, und muss eine Schlachtbeschreibung schreiben, die wichtig für die Entwicklung der Charaktere und den Prozess der Geschichte ist. Und dabei liegt mir das Beschreiben von Schlachten bekanntermaßen nicht :/


	26. Schlacht um Ilum

Im Hangar lag ein modifiziertes CIG Transportschiff und wartete auf Pilot und Passagiere.

„Hmm...ich kenne diese Art von Raumschiff“, sagte Ashara, als sie das Schiff in Augenschein genommen hatte, das sie in die Schlacht fliegen sollte.

„Ich auch. Ein republikanisches Modell der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft“, erwiderte Jaesa. Beide Mädchen schauten sich an und lächelten sich wissend an.

„Das passiert wohl, wenn die Sith es mal wieder geschafft haben junge Jedi auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, um sie in ihren Reihen zu begrüßen“, grinste der Zorn und stolzierte augenzwinkernd an ihnen vorbei zu einer kleinen Steuerkonsole.

Damit streute sie, wie beabsichtigt, Salz in eine noch nicht verheilte Wunde.  
Asharas Mine verfinsterte sich, aber sie traute sich nicht, dem Zorn etwas entgegen zu bringen. Jaesa kannte ihre Meisterin und ihren seltsamen Sinn für Humor und legte Ashara nur besänftigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter.  
Jaesa war mit sich selbst im Reinen, deswegen kümmerte sie die Aussage ihrer Meisterin wenig. Durch ihren alten Jedi Meister hatte sie erfahren, dass die Jedi nicht viel besser waren als die Sith. Sich von den Jedi abzuwenden war eine Befreiung und gleichzeitig eine Chance, dass Imperium von Innen heraus zu verändern. An dieser Vorstellung hielt sie fest.  
Ashara hingegen war immer noch verbittert darüber, dass die Jedi sie nie ganz akzeptiert hatten. Die Art der Sith und das Imperium lehnte sie allerdings ebenso ab. Das starke Streben nach Gemeinschaft und Zusammengehörigkeit, das Ihrer Rasse, den Togruta anhaftete, war nur schwer mit den Vorstellungen des Imperium zu vereinbaren. Sie klammerte sich an den Jedi Kodex, dem sie nicht gerecht werden konnte. Selbst Darth Occlus begegnete sie mit einer so großen Sturheit und Selbstverleugnung, dass ihre neue Meisterin es aufgegeben hatte, ihr zu helfen. Ashara musste ihren Weg selbst finden. So trieb sie dahin, wie ein Schiff in einem Sturm, auf der Suche nach dem Leuchtturm. 

„Habt Ihr an den Proviant und die Medipacks gedacht?“, fragte Darth Occlus Xalek, der einen Rucksack dabei hatte.  
„Aber natürlich Göttin, wir haben alle Vorkehrungen für die kommende Schlacht getroffen, wie üblich“, sagte Xalek hinter seiner Knochenmaske. 

Xalek konnte die Nervosität, gemischt mit freudiger Erregung seiner Meisterin spüren, die wartend auf und ablief. Natürlich hatte er ihre Veränderungen wahrgenommen, er stellte sie aber nicht in Frage. Ihr seelischer Zustand mochte wanken, aber Ihre Stärke schien es nicht, und das war alles was für ihn wichtig war. Auch die unkonventionelle Art und den unüblichen Hang zur hellen Seite hatte er bislang nie kritisiert. Er war sogar dankbar und froh darüber, war sie doch dadurch gegenüber seiner Kaleesh-Bräuche äußerst tolerant und offen. Dennoch blieb er auf der Hut. Zu oft hatte er in seiner Ausbildungszeit Anwärter getroffen, die ihre falschen Spielchen spielten und sich ihrer dunklen Seite mit all ihrer Grausamkeit hingaben.  
Auf Korriban war er fast ausschließlich auf exzentrische Sith getroffen. Er hatte gelernt das Unausgeglichenheit, Leidenschaft und Unberechenbarkeit zu den Wegen der Sith und der dunklen Seite gehörten. Aber das war es nicht was er an den Sith bewunderte, sondern er bewunderte ihre Stärke, das Streben nach Herausforderungen und Verbesserungen, die Leidenschaft für den Kampf. 

„Gut“, sagte sie nur gereizt.

Die breite Laderampe des Transportschiffes öffnete sich mit einem lauten Zischen, welches von den Steinwänden des Hangars widerhallte.  
General Hesker schritt die Laderampe hinunter. Sein roter Umhang breitete sich auf der Laderampe wie ein roter Teppich hinter ihm aus.

„Das Imperium ist ein Symbol für Stärke, Respekt und Reinheit. Darth Malgus darf dieses Symbol nicht in den Schmutz ziehen. Gebt den Befehl und wir lassen Feuer auf die Invasionsarmee herabregnen“, sagte General Hesker, als er den Zorn und Darth Occlus erreicht hatte.

Das war ja schon fast poetisch, dachte Darth Occlus.

„Malgus Emporkömlinge werden fallen, genau wie die Rebellen in Coronet City“, erwiderte der Zorn. Sie ließ den Griff ihres einen Lichtschwertes mit der Macht lässig neben sich wie ein Propeller in der Luft kreisen.  
General Hesker wiegelte mit der Hand ab:  
„Corellia war rein geschäftlich. Das hier... ist etwas persönliches. Wenn wir über dem Schlachtfeld sind, setzte ich Euch bei den Schützengräben ab. Danach werde ich Euch Luftunterstützung liefern.“  
„Es gibt nur zwei Wege zurück. Im Tarnjäger oder im Leichensack“, sagte der Zorn nachdrücklich.  
Hesker stemmte seine Hände in die Seiten und gewann dadurch an Entschlossenheit und Größe.  
„Ein General der Imperialen Garde schreckt vor keiner Herausforderung zurück.“

„Ich möchte ganz genau wissen wie unser Plan zur Sicherung des Tarnjägers lautet“, sagte Darth Occlus skeptisch und sah General Hesker auffordernd an.

„Die Schiffe befinden sich in Forte Barrow, Malgus abgeschirmter Basis. Der einzige Weg hinein führt durch die Armee des Verräters...Und nun auf in den Kampf! Malgus wird lernen das Imperium wieder zu fürchten!“  
„Gehen wir Schrecken verbreiten“, sagte Darth Occlus schließlich und winkte ihre Schüler und Khem zu sich, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatten.

„Die Vorstellung gefällt mir“, sagte Hesker und ein schauderhaftes Lächeln streifte seine Gesichtszüge.  
…..

Es dauerte keine weiteren 5 Minuten, da schoss der corellianische Transporter mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit aus dem Hangar hinaus in den Sternenhimmel Ilums.  
Darth Occlus hatte schon so manche wilde Fahrt erlebt. Diese Fahrt jedoch war die wendigste, schnellste und beängstigendste von allen bisherigen. Sie war überrascht davon, dass ein Transporter zu solchen Flugkünsten überhaupt fähig war. Schlagartig begriff sie, warum Hesker darauf bestanden hatte, dass alle Passagiere sich anzuschnallen hatten. Mit mehreren 360 Grad Drehungen wirbelten sie durch die Luftabwehr hindurch und landeten innerhalb kürzester Zeit in der imperialen Belagerungsbasis.  
Kaum hatte das Schiff auf dem Boden aufgesetzt, erhob sich ihre Schwester ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus ihrem Sessel und lief Richtung Ausgang. Die anderen verließen auch das Schiff leicht wankend. Darth Occlus riss sich zusammen, doch in ihrem Kopf und Magen drehte sich alles und sie nahm sich einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln.  
Ashara stürmte aus dem Schiff und übergab sich in unmittelbarer Nähe.  
„Mit DEM fliegen wir nie wieder“, fauchte sie Jaesa entgegen, die ihr liebevoll über den Rücken streichelte.  
„Könnte Eure Meisterin ähnlich sehen“, flüsterte sie ihr zu.

General Hesker nahm die restlichen „Parkeinstellungen“ vor und wollte gerade das Schiff verlassen, als sein Blick den von Darth Occlus kreuzte.  
Niavil stand hektisch auf, strich ihre Robe glatt und atmete tief durch.

„Ist..ist alles in Ordnung, mein Sith Lord?“, fragte er etwas überrascht und verwirrt zugleich.  
„Ja ich.. ähm... bin mir sicher das Ihr uns hervorragend per Luft unterstützen werdet“, sagte sie ausweichend und schob sich langsam Richtung Tür.

An seinem Gesicht konnte sie ablesen, dass er begriffen hatte was sie eigentlich für ein Problem hatte. Aber um Nichts in der Galaxis würde sie ihre Schwäche preisgeben. 

„Ich werde einen Ein-Mann-Jäger fliegen und mein Bestes geben“, sagte er und versuchte seine Belustigung zu unterdrücken.  
„Ausgezeichnete Idee“, sagte sie angespannt und schaffte es vor ihm aus dem Schiff.  
Als sie ihn im Schiff zurück gelassen hatte, verstand er nicht, wieso er ihre seltsame schwache Art so sympathisch fand. Immer wenn er in ihrer Nähe war fühlte er sich noch stärker und seine Beschützerinstinkte wurden zu Tage gefördert. Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf und schob jeden weiteren Gedanken an sie beiseite.  
„Kommt endlich, die Gleiter bringen uns zu den Schützengräben“, fauchte der Zorn als Darth Occlus sich als Letzte der Gruppe anschloss.

„Ich habe einen Ohrcomkanal für General Hesker, Euch und mich geöffnet“, fuhr der Zorn fort, während sie sich auf einen Gleiter setzte.  
„Gut“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
Das Feuer der Luftabwehrgeschütze donnerte über sie hinweg.  
„Die Republik hat zwar den selben Feind wie wir, dass heißt aber nicht das Ihr ihnen vertrauen solltet“, hörte sie Heskers Stimme in ihrem Ohr.  
Das Team flitzte mit den Gleitern die kurze Strecke durch den Schnee zu den Schützengräben.  
Am Horizont konnte man PX74 Artilleriedroiden und feindliche Soldaten erkennen.  
„Zerstört die Armee des Verräters. Ich gebe Euch aus der Luft Deckung“, befahl General Hesker seinem Bodenteam. Er hatte seinen Jäger gestartet und führte seine Fliegerstaffel an.

„Verstanden...dann los“, erwiderte der Zorn mit einem lüsternen Grinsen, zückte ihre Lichtschwerter und warf sich einem Kampfdroiden entgegen.  
Ashara, Khem, Xalek, Broonmark und Jaesa stürmten an Darth Occlus vorbei der Front entgegen. Doch Darth Occlus blickte in den Himmel und versuchte Heskers Jäger auszumachen. Aber der schwarze Nachthimmel hatte ihn verschluckt.  
Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Front gerichtet hatte, schlug ihr ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit entgegen. Der Macht folgend wurde ihr Blick auf einen republikanischen Offizier gelenkt, der sich hinter einer Deckungsmauer verborgen hielt.  
Langsam umrundete sie die Mauer und starrte ihn aus roten Augen an.  
Sein Team von republikanischen Soldaten feuerte auf die neuen imperialen Soldaten von Malgus und den Kampfdroiden, den ihre Schwester zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams bekämpfte.  
Für den Moment stellte der Republikaner keine Gefahr dar. Sie verfolgten das selbe Ziel. Eine finstere Stimme in ihrem Kopf mahnte sie zur Vorsicht.  
(Was passiert, wenn der gemeinsame Feind vor ihnen besiegt war, und sie den Republikanern den Rücken zugedreht hatten?)  
Der Mann hatte sich nun aufgerichtet und schaute sie mit wachem aber freundlichem Blick an. Seine freundliche Erscheinung konnte sie nicht beirren. Die Furcht, die er in ihrer Nähe verspürte, sprang sie förmlich an. Sie liebte diesen Moment, der dramatisch zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing, und saugte ihn in sich auf.  
Sie räusperte sich und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er zusammen gezuckt war.  
Mit einem lauten Krachen ging der Kampfdroide zu Boden und ihre Augen huschten kurz zu ihrer Schwester und dann wieder zurück zu dem republikanischen Offizier.  
Der gemeinsame Feind in unmittelbarer Nähe war besiegt.  
Der Republikaner setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch sie jagte ihm einen Blitzschock entgegen und er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.  
„Ach.....nicht ganz nach meinem Geschmack...nicht zufriedenstellend genug“, seufzte sie, als sie den am Boden liegenden Offizier betrachtete.  
Dabei hatte sie vergessen, dass ihr Ohrcom offen war.  
„Was meint Ihr?“fragte ihre Schwester über den Kanal und dann schrie sie:  
„Was bei der Macht tut Ihr da hinten?“

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

 

Das Team des republikanischen Offiziers hatte beschlossen, sich gegen Darth Occlus zu stellen. Auf die Entfernung hin hatten sie nicht begriffen, dass ihr Offizier nur bewusstlos war.  
(Sehr schön...genau den Vorwand den ich brauche) dachte Niavil, überhörte ihre Schwester und wich den Blasterschüssen durch die Macht aus. Im nächsten Moment entfesselte sie begeistert einen Machtsturm über den republikanischen Soldaten und löschte die gesamte Einheit aus.  
„Sie wollten uns in den Rücken fallen“,sagte sie ruhig und stieg über die Leichen hinweg, um zum restlichen Team aufzuschließen.  
Droide um Droide und Verrätersoldat um Verrätersoldat fielen vor ihnen.  
Xalek und Ashara sabotierten die Turbolasergeschosse und halfen damit den Angreifern aus der Luft.  
„Von hier oben sehen die Schützengräben wie ein Schießstand für Fremdlinge aus. Wie dumm von ihnen, Malgus zu unterstützen“, sagte Hesker.

„Bedauerlich, sie hätten sich uns anschließen sollen“, seufzte Darth Occlus.

Die nächsten Gegner machten Darth Occlus noch zorniger.  
Es waren die Kaleesh Kämpfer, die sie so umsichtig auf die Seite des Imperiums gezogen hatte. In bester Absicht hatte sie lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass Malgus Armee nur noch größer wurde.  
Sie bedachte Xalek mit einem leidlichen Blick, aber er starrte seine Kaleesh Brüder nur mit kalten, hasserfüllten Augen an.  
„Die Minen werden Euch direkt zu Fort Barrow führen“, unterrichtete sie General Hesker über den Kanal.

Wie ein wütender Kilikschwarm fielen sie über die abtrünnigen Kaleesh her, bis sie schließlich ihren Anführer erreichten.  
Velasu Graege, Kommandant der Kaleesh und Drinda-Zel, Anführerin der Ongree versperrten ihnen den Weg zum Eingang in die Minen.  
„Schlagt zu Drinda-Zel! Für Imperator Malgus!“, schrie der Kaleesh.  
„Ihr werdet uns niemals erobern“, gurgelte Drinda-Zel.

Darth Occlus war fasziniert von dem Anblick, den Drinda bot. Wie konnte man nur seinen Kopf verkehrt herum auf dem Hals tragen.  
„Ich bin Häuptling Velasu Graege, Vereiniger der Kaleesh Stämme und Ruin des alten Imperiums“, baute sich Velasu vor ihnen auf.  
„Welche Trophäe werde ich mir von Euch holen? Ein Ohr? Eure Waffen? Malgus wird mich für Euren Tod ehren“, sagte der Kaleesh in perfektem Basic und versuchte sie einzuschüchtern.  
„Ihr...“, sagte Xalek in der Sprache der Kaleesh“ ..seid ein fehlgeleiteter Irrer, der sich von einem Sith hat einwickeln lassen. Mehr seid Ihr nicht.“  
Er aktivierte seine Doppelklinge und landete noch vor dem Zorn des Imperators den ersten Schlag.  
Darth Occlus genoss den wabernden Zorn und die brennende Wut, die ihr Schüler über die Macht abgab.  
…...

„Malgus ich bin eine Schande für Euch,“ krächzte Velasu bevor ihm Xalek nach einem langen Kampf den Kopf abschlug.  
Drinda- Zel blickte bestürzt auf ihren toten Kampfgefährten und spie zwischen spitzen Zähnen hervor:  
„Das Imperium wird für die Misshandlung von Fremdlingen bezahlen.“  
„Ja..ja das böse Imperium“, sagte Darth Occlus mit gelangweilter Stimme und schickte einen Lichtblitz in ihre Richtung.  
„Dank mir schließen sich täglich mehr Ongree Malgus an“, sagte Drinda-Zel weiter als sie Darth Occlus Angriff abgewehrt hatte.  
Doch es war lächerlich von ihr zu glauben, dass sie auch nur die kleinste Chance gegen 7 erfahrene Gegner hatte, deren ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit sie nun hatte.  
„Das ändert gar nichts,“hauchte die Ongree, bevor das Leben aus ihr wich, nachdem die Sieben sie unschädlich gemacht hatten.  
„Genau, Ihr hättet auch einfach beiseite gehen können“, sagte Ashara.  
„Wo bliebe da der Spaß“, erwiderte der Zorn und deaktivierte ihre Klingen.  
Das war natürlich nicht die Antwort, die Ashara hören wollte.  
„7 gegen 1 soll spassig sein?“ runzelte sie skeptisch die Stirn.  
„Da habt Ihr Recht. Lehnt Euch doch einfach zurück und genießt die Show“, sagte der Zorn. Asharas Art begann dem Zorn auf die Nerven zu gehen. Sie war nie ein Fan von nörgelnden Personen gewesen. 

….......

Der Weg zum Eingang der Mine war nun frei. Ohne weiter Zeit verlieren zu wollen, drangen sie in die Mine vor.  
Die Mine wurden von den Kristallen an den Wänden in ein grünliches, bläuliches Licht getaucht.  
Eine Sache hatte sich auch unter Darth Malgus Herrschaft nicht geändert, dachte Darth Occlus, als sie die Minensklaven sah, die weiter Kristalle abbauten. Einige von ihnen sahen sehr mitgenommen aus. Offensichtlich waren sie durch den tobenden Kampf vor ihrer Haustür zu einem eiligeren Abbau getrieben worden.  
Die Blicke der Minensklaven huschten verängstigt zu den Neuankömmlingen, aber schnell richteten sie ihre Augen wieder mit leerem Blick auf die Kristalle.  
Den Blick einer sehr jungen menschlichen Sklavin fing Darth Occlus über eine Spiegelreflektion des Kristalls ein, den die Sklavin gerade abbaute.  
Geradewegs lief sie zu ihr hinüber und stellte sich neben sie. Das Mädchen hielt den Blick gesenkt, schaute aber Darth Occlus über ihr Spiegelbild im Kristall aufmerksam an.  
Der Zorn war mit großer Zielstrebigkeit schon weiter gelaufen, nur Jaesa ließ sich zurück fallen und beobachtete Darth Occlus neugierig. Vielleicht hatte Jaesa auch nur Angst, dass Darth Occlus wieder etwas anzetteln könnte.

„Was starrt Ihr denn so?“, fragte das Mädchen auf einmal mit einem übellaunigen Unterton in der Stimme, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen.  
Darth Occlus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Kleine hatte Nerven und sie fühlte keinerlei Furcht in ihr.  
„Das ist eine gute Frage, wie mutig von Dir sie zu stellen“, sagte Darth Occlus. Als sie länger darüber nachdachte, stellte sie fest, dass die macht es war, die sie zu dem Mädchen geführt hatte.  
„Pff.. ich habe schon so viel Bantha Mist in meinem Leben erlebt, glaubt Ihr da spielt es noch eine Rolle...“, sagte die Kleine angriffslustig.  
„Dann möchtest Du also sterben?“ fragte Darth Occlus und ihre Augen flammten rot auf.  
„Darth Occlus“, mahnte Jaesa.  
Mit einer Handbewegung presste Darth Occlus die Kleine mit der Macht gegen die kalte Eiswand.  
Jaesa seufzte, griff aber nicht ein.  
„Wenn alles so egal ist, wieso hat es Euch gestört das ich Euch anstarre“, fauchte Darth Occlus mit ausgestrecktem Arm und fokussiertem Blick.  
„Immer... immer... wenn jemand Interesse zeigte, hat das nur Ärger bedeutet“, presste das Mädchen hervor, die durch den Druck wenig Luft zum Sprechen hatte.  
Das Mädchen wurde losgelassen und ihre schwarzen verfilzten Haare fielen nach vorne, als sie auf ihre Knie sank. Dann hob das Sklavenmädchen ihren Kopf und fixierte Darth Occlus mit wütendem Blick.  
„Ich kenne das Gefühl zu gut. Hoffnung auf eine Chance … dann die Enttäuschung. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt zu Letzt. Du hast noch Hoffnung....Willensstärke, mach was draus. Ich biete Dir eine Chance“, sagte Darth Occlus, zog das Mädchen auf die Beine und gab ihr einen Energieriegel aus ihrer Robentasche.

„Ich schätze Du bist kein Fan von Darth Malgus?“fragte Darth Occlus schließlich, während das Sklavenmädchen hungrig den Riegel aß.  
„Wer bitte ist Darth Malgus?“ schmatzte sie.  
„Schon bald ein toter Mann“, erwiderte Darth Occlus mit einer lässigen Handgeste.  
„Ist er der Grund für das Feuerwerk da draußen?“fragte das Mädchen.  
„Ja.. ja so ziemlich“, lächelte Darth Occlus und haute der Sklavin ohne Vorwarnung eine Koltospritze in den Arm.  
„Hey“, sagte das Mädchen und haute mit der Hand nach Darth Occlus, die ihre kleine Hand auffing und sie mit sich zerrte.  
„Hast Du auch einen Namen, ich würde Dich wirklich nur sehr ungern Sklavin nennen“, sagte Darth Occlus, während sie mit der Kleinen im Schlepptau eiligen Schrittes in die Richtung lief, in die der Zorn gegangen war.  
„Livani“, sagte sie atemlos, weil sie rennen musste, um mit Darth Occlus Schritt zu halten.  
In Schlangenlinien umkurvten sie die Leichen auf ihrem Weg.  
„Gut Livani. Erste Lektion: Halte den Kopf unten, bleib wachsam..falle nicht zurück“, sagte Niavil und ließ ihre Hand los, um ihr Lichtschwert zu aktivieren und an der Seite der restlichen Gruppe zu kämpfen.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

…...........

Sie hatten die Mine hinter sich gelassen und kämpften wieder unter freiem Himmel.  
„Die feindlichen Kom-Kanäle sind aktiv. Offenbar ist Darth Malgus rechte Hand auf dem Weg nach Ilum“, sagte Hesker über das Ohrcom.  
„Ja. Darth Serevin. Ich kenne seine widerliche Präsenz von Voss“, sagte der Zorn und das Surren ihrer Schwerter konnte man über das Ohrcom hören.  
„Achtung, Meister, ein Nachschubschiff ist durchgekommen“, sagte Khem.  
Ashara, Jaesa und Darth Occlus wirbelten herum und bekämpften die herausstürmenden neuen imperialen Soldaten. Sie trugen imperiale Uniformen, die aber nicht mehr die schwarzgraue Färbung des Imperiums hatten, sondern nun weinrot waren.

Der Zorn war mit Xalek und den Bestien weiter vorgedrungen und sie passierten erneut eine Mine.

„Wieso habt Ihr vorhin nichts unternommen, obwohl Ihr mich so überdeutlich ermahnt habt, Jaesa?“ fragte Darth Occlus neugierig. Im Laufschritt versuchten sie mit dem Zorn mit zu halten.  
„Weil es nicht nötig war. Ich kenne Eure wahre Natur“, erwiderte Jaesa.  
„Meine wahre Natur? Vermutlich kenne ich die nicht einmal selber“, amüsierte sich Darth Occlus.  
„Für den Moment vielleicht nicht, aber Ihr solltet Euch mehr Zeit nehmen, sie zu erforschen. Dann würdet Ihr feststellen, dass Ihr nicht so dunkel seid, wie Ihr Euch vielleicht gerade fühlt“, sagte Jaesa mit ihrer Jedistimme.  
„Seltsam das von Euch zu hören“, antwortete Darth Occlus nachdenklich.  
„Versteht mich nicht falsch, Ihr seid sicher kein Jedi“, stellte Jaesa klar.  
„Das hoffe ich doch sehr“, kicherte Darth Occlus.  
Sie mochte Jaesa. Ihre zuversichtliche, ruhige Art erinnerte sie an Talos.  
Und als sie diese Verbindung zu den beiden in ihrem Kopf hergestellt hatte, spürte sie wieder die große Last auf ihrem Herzen, die der Gedanke an Talos mit sich brachte.  
…...  
Krel Thak, ein Weequay, versperrte ihnen den Weg.  
Mit einem Schlachtruf stürzte er sich gegen die Eindringlinge in die Schacht:  
„Für den Clan! Für das neue Imperium!“  
„Das Huttenkartell hat meinen Clan versklavt. Malgus hat uns befreit!“  
„Euch vielleicht, aber Malgus ist kein Sklavenbefreier, naiver Idiot,“ zischte Darth Occlus und entfesselte ihre Lichtblitze.  
„Mein Clan wird Euer Imperium ins Eis rammen,“ drohte Krel und aktivierte seine Schutzschildsonde.

Die Doppelklingen von Jaesa und Xalek wirbelten durch die Luft, als sie sich der Verstärkung stellten, die Krel herbeigerufen hatte.  
„Jetzt bin ich wütend!“, schrie der Weequay.  
„Und wir erst!“, schrie Broonmark zurück und versenkte seine Klauen in Krel.  
„Ihr werdet diese Minen niemals verlassen!“(Krel Thak)  
„Immer diese falschen Versprechungen“, lachte der Zorn und durchbohrte Krel Thak endlich mit ihren Schwertern.  
„Mein Meister nähert sich Ilum. Er wird Euch zerstören“, stöhnte der sterbende Krel.  
…....  
„Livani?“ rief Darth Occlus.  
„Wer ist Livani?“fragte der Zorn und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die ihr Xalek angereicht hatte. Sie stand immer noch neben der Leiche Krels.

Livani kroch hinter einer Kiste hervor und lief zu Jaesa.

„Das ist Livani“, präsentierte Darth Occlus die Kleine.  
„Ein Kind?“ hakte der Zorn skeptisch nach.  
„Noch ein Lichtschwertfuchtler...und ich bin schon 12,“ verrollte die Kleine ihre Augen.  
„Man nennt uns Sith Lords“, verbesserte der Zorn sie.  
„Meister, dieses schwache Geschöpf ist ein Hindernis“, sagte Khem.  
„Nein. Wenn sie nicht mithalten kann stirbt sie. Bislang sehe ich aber keine Spur von Müdigkeit in ihr. Die Chance auf Freiheit kann sehr beflügelnd sein. Davon verstehst Du nichts“, sagte Darth Occlus zynisch in Khems Sprache.  
„Ich bin mit diesem Kompromiss einverstanden,“ sagte der Zorn, die die Worte ihrer Schwester verstanden hatte.  
„Dann weiter,“ sagte Darth Occlus und warf Livani ihre Flasche zu, nachdem sie selbst einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte.

Abermals traten sie hinaus ins Freie, nachdem sie die zweite Mine hinter sich gelassen hatten. Vor ihnen lag der Vorhof von Fort Barrow. Ein großer PX74 Artilleriedroide patrouillierte auf dem Weg.

„Wir können die Schilde nicht durchbrechen. Schaltet die Generatoren aus, dann können wir loslegen“, sagte Hesker.

Das Bodenteam schwärmte aus und kämpfte sich zu den Generatoren durch. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Darth Occlus Livani, die große Geschicklichkeit an den Tag legte, Deckung zu suchen.  
„Gute Arbeit die Schilde sind unten. Bombenangriff auf mein Zeichen“, sagte Hesker, sowohl zu den beiden Sith Lords am Boden als auch zu seiner Angriffsstaffel.  
Heskers Bomberstaffel sausten über ihre Köpfe hinweg und zerstörten die Gebäude auf dem Vorhof.

Darth Occlus, Jaesa, Livani und Khem liefen über eine Brücke, die geradewegs zum Eingang des Forts führte.  
Der Zorn und der Rest waren zurück gefallen, weil weitere Soldaten aus den einstürzenden Gebäuden auf sie zu stürmten.  
Schicksal oder Zufall, doch gerade als Darth Occlus mit den Dreien sich ein paar Meter von der Brücke Richtung Fort entfernt hatte, stürzte die Brücke mit einem ohrenbetäubend Knall hinter ihnen ein. 

„Hesker was habt Ihr getan?“, schrie der Zorn in das Ohrcom.  
„Wir waren das nicht. Die Brücke muss absichtlich gesprengt worden sein“, sagte Hesker gehetzt.  
„Unser Bodenteam wurde getrennt“, sagte der Zorn.  
„Ich werde weiter vordringen, wir holen Euch mit dem Jäger später ab“, sagte Niavil über den Kanal.  
„Möge die Macht Euch dienen, Darth Occlus“, sagte der Zorn bemüht ruhig aber frustriert.  
„Euch auch“, sagte Darth Occlus und passierte den Eingang.  
…..........

„Nah.... hat Euch meine Sprengung gefallen, Darth Occlus?“ fragte ein Chiss, den sie nicht kannte, aber der die Uniform eines Commanders trug. Er lief vor der S´Hauptsteuerkonsole auf und ab.

„Wer seid Ihr? Warum habt Ihr die Brücke gesprengt?“funkelte ihn Darth Occlus an.

„Ich weiß alles über Euch und Ihr tappt unwissend im Dunkeln. Wie amüsant. Ich bin Commander Folex. Fort Barrow untersteht meinem Kommando und wir dienen dem neuen Imperator Malgus. Malgus wird nicht so töricht sein, den Geheimdienst aufzulösen. Er etabliert gerade einen Neuen“, sagte Commander Folex und verschränkte die Arme stolz vor der Brust.

„Dann hoffe ich für Euch, dass Ihr meine Akte gründlich genug gelesen habt, Agent“, schmunzelte sie und griff an.

Seine Leute und er mochten gute Arbeit leisten, wenn sie an ihren Schreibtischen saßen oder etwas infiltrieren mussten. Im Kampf stellten sie jedoch kaum eine Herausforderung dar.

„Schön und tödlich....zu schade..“, setzte der Chiss an, der am Boden kauerte, doch das Blut, dass aus seinem Mund hervorquoll erstickte seine weiteren Worte.

„Schhhh“, sagte Darth Occlus, die sich neben ihn gekniet hatte und ihm eine Hand an die kühle blaue Wange gelegt hatte.  
Sie konnte fühlen wie das Leben qualvoll langsam aus seinem Körper sickerte und er sich krampfhaft daran fest klammerte. Hinter ihrem Rücken merkte sie den stechenden Blick Livanis. Die Kleine starrte auf den blutenden Chiss. Abscheu und Mitleid standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Er quält sich, beendet es“, schrie sie schließlich.  
„Warum sollen wir ihn nicht retten?“ fragte Niavil.  
„Er würde uns nur wieder hintergehen. Ich habe seine versteckte Bombe gerade entschärft, die er zünden wollte, während er Euch hingehalten hat. Aber diese Qual hat er nicht verdient“, antwortete Livani.  
Der Körper des Chiss begann unkontrolliert zu zucken.  
Mit einer Drehung ihrer Hand brach Darth Occlus ihm das Genick.  
„Das sehe ich auch so. Gute Arbeit mit der Bombe...“, sagte Darth Occlus und stand auf, um die Sicherheitskonsole zu überbrücken.

„Ziel anvisiert. Raketen los!“ befahl Hesker.

Gerade hatten sie einen weiteren Gang hinter sich gelassen, als sie wieder Heskers Stimme durch das Ohrcom hörte. Sie liebte den Klang seiner Stimme, aber diesmal lag etwas Beunruhigendes darin.

„Ein Tarnjäger verfolgt mich. Nein. Moment. Das ist ein Kommandoschiff!“ sagte er überrascht.  
„Er ist gut. Jemand muss mir diesen Mistkerl vom..argh!“fluchte er.  
„Schilde ausgefallen!“  
„Triebwerke....verdammt ich stürze ab!“, schrie er.

„Hesker?“ fragte Darth Occlus.

Stille.

…............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschafft ...naja fast :)
> 
>  
> 
> Bildquellen:  
> http://claparo-sans.deviantart.com/gallery/
> 
> Augenfarbe geändert doch Vorlage von:
> 
> http://kyrie0201.deviantart.com/gallery/


	27. Darth Serevin

…......

„Hesker!“ schrie Darth Occlus nun in das Ohrcom.  
„Der Kanal ist tot“, sagte der Zorn fassungslos.  
„Hesker!“, rief Niavil noch einmal, wusste jedoch das es zwecklos war.

Niavils Welt hörte schlagartig auf sich zu drehen. Wie angewurzelt war sie stehen geblieben und hielt ihre Finger an ihr Ohrkommunikator gedrückt.

Khem und Jaesas Lippen formten Worte, die Niavil nicht hörte. Jaesa legte beruhigend ihre Hand an Darth Occlus Oberarm, die Niavil nicht fühlte. Dann liefen ihre Gefährten weiter, den herannahenden Feinden entgegen, die Niavil nicht registriert hatte.  
Gefangen in ihrer Verzweiflung, Fassungslosigkeit und Panik nahm sie nichts mehr um sich herum wahr.  
_Wie konnte das sein, sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal sagen können wie sie für ihn empfand. Jetzt war er abgeschossen und aus ihrem Leben gerissen worden. Sein Tod hatte sie jeder Chance beraubt._  
_Unmöglich._  
_Hesker konnte nicht tot sein.._  
_Vor einigen Stunden hatte sie selbst erlebt was für ein hervorragender Pilot er war. Nur ein Machtanwender hätte ihn abschießen können._  
_Nur ein Machtanwender......Nur ein Machtanwender...._  
_Darth Serevin!_  
_Dieser verräterische Abschaum. Sie würde die Galaxis von seiner widerlichen Existenz befreien. Ihr Vergeltungswunsch wuchs in ihr durch den Samen ihres Verlustschmerzes zu einem rachelüsternen Baum heran. Die Wut, die sie bislang immer wieder _mehr oder weniger erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte, hüllte sie ein, begann ihren Geist für sich einzunehmen.__  
_STOPP!_  
_Lass Dich nicht von der Dunkelheit verschlingen. Willst Du das die Verräter auch noch darüber triumphieren können...sagte der Verstand._  
_Nur noch ihn...du willst ihn ….tot sehen.....sagte die Leidenschaft._  
_Strecke ihn qualvoll nieder für das was er Dir genommen hat...sagte die Wut.  
_Er wird dafür büßen...er und alle die ihm folgen....alle die ihm nahe stehen...ALLE...sagte die Rache.__

_____ _

Folge einfach deinem Gefühl...entscheide wenn Du vor ihm stehst. Rache und Wut bringen Hesker nicht wieder zurück....wenn es Dich besser fühlen lässt töte Darth Serevin....aber es ändert nichts an Deinem Verlustschmerz....sagte eine Stimme in ihr.

__

Darth Serevin ist die rechte Hand Darth Malgus.....er muss zusammen mit dem Verräter sterben...für das Imperium.....ganz egal was Du fühlst....Du hast eine Aufgabe...sagte das Pflichtgefühl.

__

Die Gegenwart und Realität schoben langsam ihre Gedanken beiseite, ließen die Isolationsmauer um sie herum einstürzten. Sie spürte ihren Körper wieder...nahm ihr Umfeld wieder bewusst wahr.  
Livani kauerte hinter einer Kiste in ihrer Nähe. Khem und Jaesa hatten gerade die letzten Soldaten niedergestreckt.

Darth Occlus mobilisierte sich und lief zügigen Schrittes weiter den Weg entlang bis sie vor einem großen Tor standen.  
„Das muss das Tor sein, hinter dem sich das Schiffshangar befindet,“ sagte Jaesa nachdem sie die Karte auf ihrem Datenpad studiert hatte.  
„Könnt Ihr das auch spüren? Eine starke Präsenz in der Macht. Ich habe das Gefühl wir sind an der richtigen Stelle. Vermutlich befindet sich Darth Serevin in diesem Hangar und wartet auf uns. Wir werden die rechte Hand Darth Malgus niederstrecken und uns seinen Tarnjäger holen“, wies Darth Occlus ihre Begleiter an.  
Dann gab sie den Überbrückungscode in die Steuerkonsole der Hangartür ein und das große Tor schob sich zur Seite auf.  
Eine Voss- Mystikerin saß in der Mitte des Hangars und meditierte. Als Jaesa, Khem, Livani und Darth Occlus näher kamen öffnete sie ihre Augen.  
„Ich habe Eure Ankunft vorhergesehen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Talsa-Ko.  
„Willkommen“, fügte sie hinzu, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und zu Darth Occlus umdrehte.  
„Eine Voss....nicht ganz was ich erwartet hatte... aber auch nicht völlig unerwartet“, sagte Darth Occlus und ihre Augen huschten zum Tarnjäger, der hinter ihr im Hangar lag. Auf dessen Laderampe hatte sich just in diesem Augenblick etwas bewegt.  
Mit raschelnder Robe kam der reinblütige Sith Lord Darth Serevin die Rampe herunter geschritten.  
Noch während er den Hangar durchquerte, sagte er:

„Ilum ist mit imperialem Blut befleckt. In diesem Moment unterliegt Eure Armee der überlegenen Stärke von Malgus Truppen.“

Demonstrativ stellte er sich neben Talsa-Ko und starrte Darth Occlus aus roten umschatteten Augen an. Für einen reinblütigen Sith gab Darth Serevin eine attraktive Figur ab. Sein streng nach hinten frisiertes schwarzes schulterlanges Haar ließ ihn eitel erscheinen. Er trug eine traditionelle Hexer-Robe mit ausladenden Schulterstücken. Darth Occlus selbst hatte sich eine Weile lang auf diese Art gekleidet, bis sie beschlossen hatte, dass für ihre Unternehmungen eine stärkere Panzerung von Vorteil war.  
Doch seine ganze Attraktivität verflog, als er erneut zu sprechen begann:  
„Ich fürchte, ich war gezwungen, Eure Angriffsstaffel zu vernichten. Sie waren so dreist und haben meinen Stützpunkt angegriffen. Ich hoffe es waren keine Freunde von Euch“, sagte er freundlich, untermalt von einem fiesen Grinsen, welches seine strahlend weißen Zähne aufblitzen ließ.

Darth Occlus musste ihre ganze Willenskraft abrufen, um ihm nicht geradewegs in seine selbstgefällige Visage zu schlagen. Ein innerer Kampf in ihr tobte, in dem Rache und Wut gegen Verstand und Selbstbeherrschung kämpften. Um so länger er sie jedoch anstarrte, desto selbstsicherer und sturer wurde sie. Auf keinen Fall würde sie seiner Genugtuung Fahrwasser liefern. 

„General Hesker war ein ausgezeichneter Pilot. Den konntet ihr im Leben nicht abschießen“, sagte sie mit aller Gelassenheit und Härte, die sie aufbringen konnte.  
„Ich versichere Euch, das brennende Wrack seines Schiffs liegt auf dem Grund einer Schlucht“, sagte er emotionslos.

Auch wenn sie das Gefühl das sie durch die Macht empfing am liebsten erstickt hätte, wusste Darth Occlus, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ihre Gedanken begannen erneut in ihrem Kopf zu rasen.  
Konnte Hesker so etwas überlebt haben? Lag seine Leiche zusammen mit dem Wrack in dieser Schlucht? Sie würde es herausfinden, wenn sie erst einmal den verdammten Tarnjäger hatte.  
„Sie will Euren Tarnjäger“, sagte die Voss an Darth Serevin gerichtet, die die Chance ausgenutzt hatte, um in Darth Occlus Gedanken einzudringen.  
„Danke, meine Liebe“, sagte er lieblich.  
„Talsa-Ko ist eine Voss-Mystikerin. Bald wird sie eine Vision empfangen, in der die Voss unter Imperator Malgus in Wohlstand leben. Dann werden sich uns alle Voss anschließen.“  
Um sein Gesprochenes zu untermauern breitete er die Arme aus.

„Ihr habt es also endlich geschafft, eine Voss Mystikerin auf Eure Seite zu ziehen und sie korrumpiert, damit die Voss Malgus dienen. Wenn es nicht so verabscheuungswürdig wäre, würde ich Eure Hartnäckigkeit bewundern, die es braucht um die Voss zu überzeugen“, sagte Jaesa Willsaam und lenkte damit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Sie sprach mit solch einer Klarheit, dass selbst die Voss, die wie es für ihr Volk üblich war, bislang nie eine Emotionsregung gezeigt hatte, die Stirn runzelte.

Mit einem stechenden, abschätzenden Blick sah Darth Serevin Jaesa an. Offenbar war ihm die zweite feindliche Machtanwenderin eben erst aufgefallen.  
„Ich spüre Unsicherheit in Eurer Mystikerin“, ergänzte Jaesa und schaute Darth Serevin ernst an.  
Genussvoll stellte Darth Occlus fest, dass Darth Serevins selbstsichere Fassade zu bröckeln begann. Argwöhnisch schaute er Talsa-Ko an, die das Wort ergriffen hatte:  
[](http://www.directupload.net) „Nur eine Vision ist gewiss. Ihr habt gekämpft. Ich habe zugesehen und mich vor dem Sieger verbeugt.“  
Ohne eine weitere Regung ließ sie Darth Serevin stehen und nahm aus sicherer Entfernung ihren Posten als Beobachterin ein.

„Wenn das so ist werde ich deine Vision erfüllen, für den Ruhm des neuen Imperiums!“rief Darth Serevin.  
Zorn flammte in ihm auf und schürte das Feuer der dunklen Seite in ihm. Talsa-Ko drohte ihm zu entgleiten...er musste diesen Kampf um jeden Preis gewinnen.

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall“, amüsierte sich Darth Occlus und aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert um Darth Serevins Machtblitz abzulenken.

Khem stürzte sich hungrig auf Serevin, der nun von Voss- Kommandosoldaten unterstützt wurde, die aus dem Tarnjäger angelaufen kamen.  
„Ihr kämpft ohne Ehre“, schrie Darth Serevin, der seinen Hass in der Macht kanalisierte, seinen Feinden entgegen..  
„Meine Verbündeten stehen mir im Kampf treu zur Seite. Und Eure?“, lachte Darth Occlus ihn aus, während sie ein Blitz nach dem anderen auf ihn jagte.  
Khem hatte gerade den letzten Kommandosoldaten vernichtet.  
„Nur so lange ….bis ich sie abschieße. General Hesker war doch ein Freund von Euch?“, setzte Darth Serevin seinen Stachel in ihr Fleisch.  
Darth Occlus Inneres schrie, er konnte es über die Macht spüren und genoss es.  
Dem nächsten Lichtblitz konnte sie nicht ausweichen und die entfesselte Energie Darth Serevins versenkte ihren Schwertarm. Ihr Lichtschwert fiel mit einem stumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden.

Darth Serevin fegte die anstürmende Jaesa mit einer Handbewegung, die eine Druckwelle entlud, davon. Mit der Macht griff Darth Serevin nach Darth Occlus Kehle und schnürte ihr die Luftzufuhr ab.  
Khem war noch außer Reichweite, doch auf dem Weg zu seiner Herrin.  
Der schwindende Sauerstoff reduzierte ihre Gedanken auf das wesentliche. Überleben. Sie spürte die herannahende Schwärze und Ohnmacht.  
Dann fiel sie plötzlich zu Boden und schnappte dankbar nach Luft.  
Ein Blasterschuss hatte Darth Serevin in den Arm getroffen.  
Fluchend hielt er die blutende Wunde mit der anderen Hand umschlossen und suchte mit seinen Blicken nach dem Verursacher.  
Darth Occlus hatte einen günstigeren Blickwinkel und bemerkte Livani mit einem gestohlenen Blaster zuerst. Blitzschnell entfesselte sie ihre Macht gegen Darth Serevin, dessen Augen soeben die Kleine ausgemacht hatten.

Du wirst dem Mädchen kein Haar krümmen, dachte sie und kanalisierte ihre ganze Energie in den Lichtblitz, der Darth Serevin niederstreckte.

Mit der Macht griff sie nach ihrem Lichtschwert. Als der Griff auf sie zu geflogen war und sie ihn mit der Hand umschlossen hatte, bohrte sie die rote Klinge tief in Darth Serevins Herz.  
So fühlte es sich an, wenn einem das Herz gebrochen wird, Mistkerl, dachte sie.  
Zischend verbrannte das Lichtschwert Darth Serevins Inneres.  
„Talsa- Ko ….ich habe Euch enttäuscht...“, flüsterte Serevin, bevor sein Herz entgültig versagte.

Darth Occlus beugte sich über die Leiche und schaute lange in die kalten, leblosen Augen. Ihr Vergeltungswunsch war verflogen. Nun empfand sie...nichts. Nichts?.....Außer die pragmatische Erleichterung sich nun der Suche nach Hesker widmen zu können und dem Tarnjäger. Und einen ganz realen Schmerz, den ihr der verbrannte Lichtschwertarm bescherte.  
Sie richtete sich auf und drehte sich in Livanis Richtung, die immer noch hinter ihrer Deckung kauerte. Niavil streckte ihren gesunden Arm in ihre Richtung aus, kniff die Augen zusammen und zog mit der Macht die Kleine zu sich heran. Das Mädchen hatte ihre Hände um den unsichtbaren Machtgriff gelegt und versuchte sich zappelnd zu befreien.  
„Hey...was machst Du denn da.... lass mich los“, wehrte sie sich, während sie immer näher gezogen wurde.  
Kaum hatte sie Darth Occlus erreicht, ließ diese sie los und sie plumpste vor Niavils Füße. Flinke Finger nahmen dem Mädchen den Blaster ab.  
„Das hier ist kein Spielzeug junge Frau. Woher hast Du den überhaupt?“ maßregelte Darth Occlus das Sklavenmädchen.  
„Der tote Chiss brauchte ihn doch nicht mehr...“, protestierte Livani.  
„Ach... und Du brauchst ihn?“blitzte Darth Occlus sie wütend an.  
„Ja! Hast Du doch gesehen....“, sagte sie uneinsichtig.  
„Wo hast Du so gut schießen gelernt? Bomben entschärfen gelernt?“ fragte Niavil weiter.  
„Gut? Du fandest es wirklich gut?“ fragte das Mädchen stolz und ignorierte die Fragen.  
„Beantworte meine Fragen!“  
„Ich hab es nicht gelernt, okay? Ich hab es einfach ausprobiert ...“, sagte Livani genervt.  
Darth Occlus rotbraune Augen bohrten sich in die kleinen eisblauen Augen Livanis.  
„Na schön...ich musste bevor ich auf Ilum gelandet bin ….eine Weile lang mal Kriegsdienst auf Balmorra leisten und Landminen entschärfen. Minen...Bomben....ist doch alles dasselbe. Aber ich hatte wirklich noch nie einen Blaster!“, gestand Livani schließlich.  
„Hmm...“, erwiderte Darth Occlus nachdenklich und betrachtete den Blaster in ihrer Hand. Dann übergab sie den Blaster an Khem.  
„Pass darauf auf...pass darauf GUT auf“, sagte sie eindringlich zu ihrem Monster.  
„So ein Bantha Mist... ich will den wieder zurück haben..“, meckerte Livani.  
„Du bekommst ihn zurück, wenn Du von jemandem schießen gelernt hast. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass Du Serevin getroffen hast und nicht mich“, sagte Darth Occlus und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort in Talsa- Kos Richtung davon.  
Trotzig schaute Livani zu Khem hinauf, der düster auf sie herab blickte. Augenverrollend trottete sie hinter Darth Occlus her.  
„Darth Serevin war ein Freund der Voss. Ich wünschte Ihr wärt an seiner Stelle von uns gegangen“, sagte Talsa-Ko mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit. Erneut saß sie meditativ auf dem Boden.

Gerade wollte sich Darth Occlus eine passende Antwort für Talsa-Ko überlegen, als sie ein Rauschen über das Ohrcom hörte, gefolgt von einem mehrmaligen Knacken.

„Hesker hier. Wiederhole, hier spricht General Hesker. Hört Ihr mich?“fragte Hesker mit aufgewühlter Stimme und einem Anflug von Verzweiflung über das Ohrcom.

Darth Occlus versteifte sich. Das Blut schoss ihr in die Ohren und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen.  
„Hesker? Bei den Sternen......Ihr lebt!“  
Ihre Stimme klang zunächst ungläubig, stiegt dann aber um ein paar Oktaven freudig erregt an.  
Eilig drehte sie sich von Talsa-Ko und ihren Gefährten weg, um die Tränen, die ihre Augen füllten, weg zublinzeln. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie den Stein, der von ihrem Herzen abgefallen war, gehört hatte.  
Doch dann realisierte sie, dass das Geräusch von ihrem Ohrcom kam. Durch ihr nervöses Herumspielen an dem Ohrstück, hatte sie es versehentlich gelöst und es war auf den Boden gefallen. Fluchend bückte sie sich um es schnell aufzusammeln.  
Nach einem kurzen Räuspern und um Haltung zu bewahren, sagte sie:  
„Ich konnte auch nicht glauben, dass Serevin den besten Piloten der Imperialen Garde vernichtet hat.“  
„Danke für das Vertrauen. Ich bin in letztem Moment abgesprungen. Meine Verletzungen sind nicht der Rede wert, aber mein Schiff ist Geschichte“, sagte er.  
„Informiert den Großmoff, dass Darth Serevin tot ist und sein Tarnjäger jetzt dem Imperium gehört“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Hervorragend. Imperiale Truppen sichern gerade das Fort“, sagte Hesker.  
„Der Zorn und der Rest des Bodenteams müssen evakuiert werden, die Brücke zum Fort wurde gesprengt“, informierte sie ihn.  
„Schon geschehen. Die Truppen melden mir gerade, dass wir Überlebende gefunden haben. Soll ich sie erledigen lassen?“fragte Hesker und aus seiner Stimme konnte sie eine Spur von Rachelust hören.  
„Was wir mit den Überlebenden machen...hmm“, wiederholte Darth Occlus nachdenklich.  
„Verschont uns und mein Volk wird sich dem Imperium anschließen“, bettelte Talsa-Ko.  
Darth Occlus drehte sich um und fixierte sie mit den Augen.  
„Für wie dumm haltet Ihr mich. Als ob Ihr das alleine zu entscheiden hättet. Ich kenne den Rat der Drei in Voss Ka. Euer geliebter Darth Serevin ist nicht der einzige Sith, der sich für Eure Kultur interessiert hat. Ich war auf Voss, habe die Prüfungen eines Mystikers durchlaufen“, fauchte Niavil.  
Auf Talsa-Kos Gesicht zeichnete sich Verzweiflung ab.  
Darth Occlus ergriff eine Gelegenheit, die sich ihr soeben offenbart hatte.  
Wenn Darth Serevin Talsa-Ko für seine Zwecke manipulieren konnte, dann würde sie das auch schaffen. Denn offenbar war Talsa-Ko anfällig für Beeinflussungen.  
„Aber Ihr habt mir trotzdem etwas zu bieten. Ihr lehrt mich alles was Ihr über die Voss Heilungsrituale und Euren Weg der Macht wisst und Eure Schuld ist beglichen“, forderte Darth Occlus.  
„Ich akzeptiere“, sagte Talsa Ko.  
„Wunderbar. Hesker ...tötet die Überlebenden....“, wies sie Hesker an.  
Nach einer wohlplazierten, dramatischen Pause und einem entsetzen Blick Talsas, fügte sie rasch hinzu:  
„.....außer die Voss Streitkräfte. Überstellt sie meinem Schiff.“  
„Wie Ihr wünscht“, sagte Hesker ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Großmoff Regus plant bereits unseren nächsten Angriff. Sichert den Tarnjäger und bereitet Euch darauf vor, den falschen Imperator zu vernichten. Hesker Ende“, sagte er.  
„Nun....wie es aussieht muss jemand diesen Tarnjäger fliegen“, sagte Darth Occlus und schaute sich um.  
„Die erwähnten Truppen, sind noch nicht zu uns vorgestoßen. Aber ich schätze, ich kann den Tarnjäger bis zum imperialen Stützpunkt fliegen. Endlich zahlt sich Quinns Flugunterricht aus“, bot Jaesa an und machte ein paar athletisch anmutende Dehnübungen.  
„Einverstanden. Los alle einsteigen. Khem Du passt auf Talsa- Ko auf. Livani geh mit Jaesa in den Jäger ich deaktiviere das Kraftfeld und komme nach“, befahl Darth Occlus.  
„Dann wollen wir mal“, sagte Jaesa die im Pilotensessel platz genommen hatte.  
Zielgerichtet huschten ihre Finger über die Steuerkonsole des Schiffes.  
Die Schilde des Tores wurden nach unten gefahren und als Darth Occlus an Bord war, hob der Jäger vom Boden ab und flog langsam aus dem Hangartor hinaus.  
„Vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil, die Tarnung zu aktivieren“, sagte Darth Occlus kleinlaut.  
Ich muss wirklich einmal ein paar Flugstunden bei Andronikos nehmen, dachte sie.  
„Jaaa.. da habt Ihr Recht.. wo ist der... ah da...Tarnung aktiviert in 3...2...1.“, sagte Jaesa.  
„Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl“, sagte Livani die aus dem großen Frontfenster starrte.  
Das Schiff vibrierte und verschmolz dann mit seiner Umgebung. Langsam aber ohne Zwischenfälle verlief die restliche Reise.  
…............  
„Imperialer Jäger der Kennung: C5607D Ihnen wurde Hangar 4 zugewiesen. Willkommen zurück beim Imperium“, sagte die Bodenkontrolle, als das Schiff vor dem imperialen Hauptstützpunkt wieder auftauchte.  
„Jaesa, denkt daran den Repulsorlift- Antrieb zu aktivieren“, sagte Quinn über einen Comkanal.  
„Oh ja, natürlich, das vergesse ich immer“, sagte Jaesa eifrig.

Sanft landete sie den wertvollen Tarnjäger in Hangar 4.

„Puh“, seufzte sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
„Gut gemacht“, frohlockte Niavil und gab ihr einen Klaps gegen die Schulter.

Imperiale Ingenieure erwarteten sie bereits und stürzten sich sofort auf den Jäger.  
„Wir warten auf Euch in der Cantina“, hörte Darth Occlus den Zorn über das Ohrcom sagen.

Eigentlich war die Cantina der imperialen Basis auf Ilum klein und meistens schwach besucht. Doch als Darth Occlus, Khem, Jaesa und Livani eintrafen, war kaum noch ein freier Tisch auszumachen. Vier Tischgruppen waren rechts und links von dem Mittelgang als Sitzgruppen abgeteilt worden.  
Die Besatzungen der Kriegsschiffe, die nun nach Ilum gekommen waren, brachten Leben in die Basis.  
Aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, winkte ihr der Zorn entgegen und forderte sie mit einer Handgeste auf, sich zu ihnen zu setzen.  
Gerade als Darth Occlus jedoch ihrer Aufforderung nachkommen wollte, stellte sich ihr Lord Chiann demonstrativ in den Weg.  
„Darth Occlussss...“, säuselte er mit einem gierigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Lord Chiann, wie schön Euch zu sehen“, klimperte sie ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, meine Liebe“, hauchte er süßlich und legte seine knochige Hand an ihren Oberarm, um sie in einen ruhigen Winkel des Raumes zu schieben.  
Seine kleinen Augen huschten in der Cantina umher und er senkte seine Stimme auf ein Lautstärke ab, so dass nur Darth Occlus im Stande war ihn zu verstehen:  
„Wie mir zu Ohren kam, waren wir erfolgreich. Der Held Tythons ist Geschichte. Ein wirklich beeindruckendes Ritual.... Nur der Tod Lord Wenoms wirft einige Fragen auf. Es könnte Darth Ravage gar nicht gefallen, wenn er wüsste, dass Ihr einer seiner Untergebenen getötet habt.“

Darth Occlus ließ ihre obere Zahnreihe über ihre Unterlippe gleiten, die sie dazu eingezogen hatte. Normalerweise versuchte sie sich von Darth Ravages Leuten fern zu halten. Alle anderen Lords, die an dem Ritual teilgenommen hatten, da war sie sich vollkommen sicher, gehörten nicht zu der Sphäre für Diplomatie, die Darth Ravage unterstellt war. Die Tatsache, dass Lord Wenom zu Darth Ravages Leuten gehört hatte, war ihr ärgerlicherweise völlig entgangen.  
Nun kam die kleine intrigante Schlange von einem Sith Lords also angekrochen und versuchte ihren Preis zu erhöhen.  
Lord Chiann war wie sie selbst ein Sith Hexer, der versuchte wie sie, sein Wissen über die Macht ständig zu erweitern. Als Herrscherin über die Sphäre für altes Wissen, verfügte sie über eine unerschöpfliche Quelle an Wissen, nach dem er sich verzehrte. Er selber diente Darth Mortis, was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machte.  
„Manchmal müssen Opfer erbracht werden, um eine Bedrohung auszuschalten. Wie ich es Euch versprochen habe, gewähre ich Euch Zugang zu Thanatons alter Bibliothek, als Dank für Eure Mithilfe“, sagte sie und zog ihr Datenpad heraus, um seine Freigabe zu bestätigen. Über seine Kennung würde sie in Zukunft genau wissen, welcher Quellen er sich in ihrer Bibliothek bediente.  
Er beobachtete sie genau und atmete ein, um etwas zu sagen.  
Rasch löste sie ihren Blick von ihrem Datenpad und fixierte ihn ernst mit den Augen.  
„Und natürlich habt Ihr völlig Recht. Ich werde mit Darth Ravage sprechen, wegen dem tragischen Verlust Lord Wenoms“, sagte sie selbstsicher und ließ es ein wenig beiläufig klingen.  
Auf keinen Fall würde sie sich vor dem Wurm beugen. Sie verspürte die große Lust ihn wie eine lästige Fliege zu zerquetschen, unterdrückte diesen Drang aber. Zwangsläufig musste sie sich fragen, ob die anderen Sith Lords wohl auch ihre Chance nutzen würden. Mit Darth Ravage zu sprechen, war der einzige Weg, um sich nicht auf Machtspielchen einzulassen. Bei dem Gedanken an ein Gespräches mit ihm, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter. Vielleicht war es ratsam, ein weiteres Ratsmitglied in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen, um ihm nicht völlig ausgeliefert zu sein. Das Gespräch durfte nicht zu lange aufgeschoben werden, denn Lord Chiann würde sicherlich versuchen, seine kleine Intrige weiter auszubauen.

Lord Chiann konnte seine Überraschung nur schwer verbergen. Er hatte sich durch ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild täuschen lassen und sie für jung, unerfahren und leicht beeinflussbar gehalten....Für eines der schwächeren Glieder im Rat der Sith. Mit ihrer grässlichen Aufrichtigkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Waren seine Quellen etwa fehlerhaft gewesen, die ihm zugeflüstert hatten, dass Darth Ravage und Darth Occlus nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren? So leicht würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Dieses Ritual wie..“, setzte er an.  
„Bleibt mein Geheimnis. Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen möchtet. Der Zorn des Imperators erwartet meine Anwesenheit bei Tisch“, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab.  
Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung aber einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck, entließ er sie.  
…...........

„Na endlich, wieso habt Ihr diesem Wurm so viel Beachtung zukommen lassen. Er könnte Euer Großvater sein. Nun bin ich schon bei meinem Nachtisch angelangt“, maulte der Zorn als Darth Occlus sich endlich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Andronikos lachte mit seiner rauchigen rauen Stimme sein Piratenlachen und knuffte den Zorn in die Seite. Sein Lachen erstarb sofort, als sie ihn finster ansah.  
„Wen meint Ihr? Etwa Lord Chiann? Das erkläre ich Euch vielleicht später, wir haben Wichtigeres vor uns“, sagte Darth Occlus und nahm ihren Teller mit gepfeffertem Bantha Steak entgegen.  
„Das habe ich doch gar nicht bestellt“, beschwerte sie sich bei dem Servicedroiden.  
Und im Chor sagte die restliche Tischgesellschaft:  
„Es gibt nur das...“  
„Oh..nun spielt keine Rolle...ich habe Hunger.“  
Eilig aß sie ihr gepfeffertes Bantha Steak mit Kartoffeln auf und spülte mit gekühltem corellianischem Cocktail hinterher. Am ganzen Tisch gab es nur Livani, die schneller aufgegessen hatte als Niavil.  
Als sie das Kind beim Essen beobachtete beschloss sie, dass sie die Kleine unbedingt in den Refresher stecken musste. An Kinderkleidung zu kommen, war allerdings ein Problem. Mit ein wenig Glück würde sie nicht völlig in einer Darth Occlus Kleidungsstücke versinken, der zweit kleinsten Person der Runde.

„Der Großmoff hat ein Treffen für 0700 angesetzt. Er und sein Team arbeiten immer noch an einem Schlachtplan, um Darth Malgus Station anzugreifen. Uns rennt die Zeit davon. Darth Serevin war zwar ein Rückschlag für das neue Imperium, aber die verdammten Tarnschiffe machen uns zu schaffen“, sagte der Zorn und schob ihre Teller beiseite, die sofort von einem Servicedroiden abgeholt wurden.

„Der Tarnjäger wird gerade untersucht und ausgelesen. Die Daten aus seinem Navigationscomputer sollten uns zur Station führen“, fügte Captain Quinn hinzu.  
„Ähm...nun.. weiß jemand ob General Hesker in der Lage ist, den Tarnjäger zu fliegen?“ fragte Darth Occlus, sah dabei lieber Quinn an und mied den Blick ihrer Schwester.  
„General Hesker wird ein paar Testflüge absolvieren, nachdem die Ingenieure mit ihren Untersuchungen fertig sind“, antwortete Quinn gewissenhaft.  
Erleichtert und zufrieden nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Cocktail. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging.  
„Also dann...,“seufzte der Zorn und streckte sich gähnend.  
„Ich werde zu meinem Schiff zurück kehren, hoffentlich wird das keine Zitterpartie bis zu Ilums Orbitalstation.“  
„Die White Nova und die Doombringer patrouillieren dort, was kann da schon schief gehen“, sagte Vette, eine Twilek aus der Crew des Zorns, sorglos.  
Also der Zorn mit ihrer Crew verschwunden war, meldete sich Ashara an Darth Occlus gerichtet zu Wort:  
„Wir sollten ebenfalls auf die Revolution zurückkehren, mein Sith Lord. Talos sollte noch keine volle Dienstschicht schieben.“  
„Was dagegen wenn ich diese Nacht hier auf dem Planeten verbringe?“ fragte Andronikos und nickte kurz in Richtung Kellnerin.  
Darth Occlus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sie konnte sich noch gut an die überschminkte Kellnerin erinnern.  
„Oh bitte, bitte, tut was Ihr nicht lassen könnt. Morgen um 0700 geht der Krieg für uns alle weiter, denkt daran!“sagte sie mit einer abwiegelnden Handgeste.  
Dann stand sie auf und zog wie gewohnt ihre Robe glatt.  
„Hey Sith!“sagte Andronikos und wartete bis sie ihn ansah.  
„Hmm?“  
„Ihr wisst doch, dass Ihr die einzig wahre Schönheit in meinem Leben seid?“fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
Die Kellnerin sah immer wieder zu ihnen herüber, konnte aber nicht verstehen was gesprochen wurde. Es wäre ein Leichtes für Darth Occlus gewesen, Andronikos jetzt seine Chancen zu vermasseln, aber statt dessen sagte sie nur:  
„Aber natürlich.“  
Sie schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln zusammen mit einem Augenzwinkern und setzte sich in Richtung Shuttle in Bewegung.  
Kaum hatten sie alle im Transfershuttle Platz genommen, nickte Livani an Darth Occlus gelehnt ein. Durch das Schaukeln und Vibrieren des Antriebes wurden auch Niavils Lider immer schwerer.  
Die imperiale Versorgungslinie zwischen der imperialen Basis auf dem Planeten und der Orbitalstation wurde von einer Reihe Kampfschiffe abgesichert. Sie erreichten die Station innerhalb einer halben Stunde ohne Störungen.  
…...........  
Xalek trug die schlafende Livani zum Gästebett und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.  
Darth Occlus marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihre Crew, geradewegs zu ihrem Gemach und in ihren eigenen Refresher. Danach kleidete sie sich für die Nacht an. 2R-V8 hatte einen neuen Spiegel in dem kleinen Refresherraum angebracht. Unsicher ob es der Müdigkeit oder etwas anderem zuzuschreiben war, stellte Niavil mit einem Blick in den Spiegel fest, dass das Rot in ihren Augen blasser geworden war.

Sie kroch unter ihre Bettdecke und schmiegte ihren Kopf in das kalte Kissen. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und ihr Bewusstsein begann in das Reich der Träume abzudriften. Ein monotones Piepsen hinderte sie jedoch am Einschlafen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie realisiert hatte, dass das Geräusch vom Türmelder kam, der ihr meldete, dass Jemand vor ihrer Tür stand und um Einlass bat.  
Müde hob sie ihren Arm und ließ ihre Hand schlaff auf den Schalter am Nachttisch fallen, um die Türsperre aufzuheben.

„Ja“, murmelte sie und hob leicht den Kopf, um ihren Besucher zu identifizieren. Im Dunkeln konnten sie jedoch kaum etwas erkennen.  
Das Licht, dass durch den Flur in ihr Gemach einfiel, blendete sie.  


[](http://www.directupload.net)

„Oh, mein Sith Lord, ich wollte Euch nicht stören. Schlaft weiter, wir können das morgen besprechen, verzeiht mein Eindringen“, hörte sie Talos Stimme sagen.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung“, sagte sie hastig und setze sich im Bett auf.  
Sie wollte ohnehin mit ihm reden, doch hatte sie beschlossen die Sache morgen vor dem Frühstück anzugehen, wenn sie ausgeschlafener war.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht...“, sagte er zögerlich.  
Als die Tür sich hinter ihm automatisch geschlossen hatte, wurde der Raum komplett in Dunkelheit getaucht.  
„Seid Ihr müde Talos?“fragte sie leise in die Schwärze hinein, weil ihr kein besserer Ansatz einfiel und sie das gerade am meisten beschäftigte.  
„Ein wenig, mein Sith Lord. Khem hält Wache über das Schiff, der Rest der Crew ist bereits zu Bett gegangen“, sagte Talos.  
Er musste sich immer noch in Türnähe befinden, denn sie hatte keine weiteren Schritte gehört. Die Müdigkeit kroch immer schneller in ihren Geist. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen....schlafen...aber da war noch jemand....ach ja Talos.  
„Talos?“  
„Ja, mein Sith Lord?“  
„Ihr dürft in meinem Bett schlafen“, flüsterte sie schlaftrunken.  
„Aber …..mein Sith Lord?“fragte er irritiert und wollte ihr Angebot sofort ablehnen. Doch dann besann er sich und beschloss abzuwarten, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Selbstverständlich würde er dann in seinem Bett schlafen.  
Sie gähnte hörbar.  
„Lauft einfach geradeaus, Ihr trefft zwangsläufig auf das große Bett.“  
Sie gähnte abermals.  
„Zwingt mich nicht das Licht anzumachen, bitte“, maulte sie.  
Mit ausgestreckten Armen tastete er sich durch die Dunkelheit, bis seine Knie an den Bettrahmen anstießen. Seine Hände suchten das Bett ab, um eine geeignete Stelle zu finden, auf die er sich setzen konnte. Fremde Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und er zuckte zusammen bei ihrer Berührung.  
Sie zerrte ein wenig an ihm, bis er sich neben sie gelegt hatte.  
Zumindest vermutete er das, denn außer ein paar schwachen Umrissen konnte er nichts erkennen. An seinem Hinterkopf spürte er schließlich die Kopflehne des Bettes und etwas weiches in seinem Rücken, dass eines der Kissen sein musste. Der vertraue Blumenduft Darth Occlus hüllte ihn ein.  
Darth Occlus schmiegte sich an Talos Seite und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
„Warum ….seid Ihr zu mir gekommen?“ gähnte sie nun und er konnte die Wärme ihres Atems auf seiner Brust fühlen.  
Ob er es wollte oder nicht, aber sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Am liebsten wäre er augenblicklich aus dem Raum gestürmt, doch das käme einer Beleidigung gleich. Aber so bei ihr zu liegen, fühlte sich genau so wenig richtig an.  
Er hatte die Lage völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Normalerweise war Darth Occlus eine kleine Nachteule, die mit wenig Schlaf auskam und die Nacht für Studienlesungen nutzte. Oft hatte er gerade Nachts mit ihr die besten Diskussionen. Doch die Schlacht auf Ilum musste sie ziemlich mitgenommen haben.  
„Das hat Zeit bis morgen, ich konnte die Zeit Eurer Abwesenheit für ein paar Nachforschungen über Naga Sadow nutzen. Nichts für einen müden Geist“, flüsterte er.  
Sie drückte ihren Kopf fester gegen ihn und tastete über seinen Bauch hinweg nach seiner gegenüberliegenden Hand.  
Nachdem sie fündig geworden war, führte sie seine Hand zu ihrem Kopf und legte sie auf Höhe ihres Ohres ab.  
Auch wenn Talos Herz, mit schnellen unruhigen Schlängen gegen ihre Wange pochte, fühlte sie sich auf diese Weise geborgen.  
„Talos?“ fragte sie schon wieder.  
„Ja, mein Sith Lord?“ antwortete er, bemüht bloß nicht ihren Titel zu vergessen.  
„Es tut mir Leid was ich Euch angetan habe“, hauchte sie schläfrig.  
„Ich mache Euch keine Vorwürfe, alles ist in Ordnung. Schlaft jetzt“, erwiderte er leise und erlaubte seinen Fingerspitzen über ihr weiches Haar zu gleiten.  
Eingehüllt von Wärme, Geborgenheit und dem sanften Auf-und Abschaukeln durch Talos Atmung, dauerte es keine weitere Minute bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
Sein Plan, in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Ohne sie zu wecken sah er keine Möglichkeit, sich von ihr wegzuschieben.  
Na gut, dachte er. Es gibt schlimmere, ungemütlichere Orte zum Übernachten.

[](http://www.directupload.net)   


Bilder von Forschungsreisen und Übernachtungen in der Wildnis drängten sich seinem Geist auf. Und vermutlich gab es auch schlechtere Gesellschaft, sagte er sich.  
Die Dunkelheit und die damit einhergehende Melatoninausschüttung in seinem Körper, schaffte es schließlich ihn doch einschlafen zu lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bildquelle:  
> http://sweetsnail.deviantart.com/art/Talos-Drellik-383791435


	28. Der falsche Imperator Teil 1

Es war 0500 (5 Uhr morgens) und der 13te Tag auf Ilum seit ihrer Ankunft.

Mit einem erbarmungslosen Piepen und dem automatischen Einschalten der gedimmten Raumbeleuchtung, begann Darth Occlus Tag.  
Wie jeden morgen räkelte sie sich müde aus dem Bett, setzte sich an die Bettkante und suchte mit den Füßen nach ihren Hausschuhen.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sith Lord“, hörte sie jemanden hinter sich sagen.  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und wirbelte auf der Bettkannte herum. Talos ausgeschlafenes Gesicht lächelte ihr entgegen. Ganz langsam sortierte sich ihr Gedächtnis wieder und beantwortete für sie die Frage, was Talos in ihrem Bett machte. 

„Ich.. ähm.. hatte Eure Anwesenheit ganz vergessen“, sagte sie verwirrt.

„Das macht nichts“, sagte Talos freundlich.   
Er hatte in seiner Freizeitkleidung, einem weißen T-Shirt und einer schwarzen Leinenhose, geschlafen, die er noch vom Vortag trug. Bequeme Freizeitkleidung war in Darth Occlus Crew die bevorzuge Mode, wenn sie nicht auf einer Mission waren und ihren „Feierabend“ auf dem Schiff genossen, wobei für die meisten Feierabend ein Fremdwort war. 

Talos drehte sich zur Bettkante stand auf und streckte die Arme, zur Dehnung seines Rückens, in die Luft.

„Mein Sith Lord, mit Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich nun den Mannschaftsrefresher aufsuchen. Ich sehe Euch dann beim Frühstück“, sagte er schließlich respektvoll und ließ seine Arme wieder neben seinem Körper baumeln.

„Einverstanden“, nickte sie ihm zu.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, atmete sie erleichtert aus.  
Auch wenn Talos es niemals zugeben würde, wusste sie, dass sie ihn gestern in eine schwierige Lage gebracht hatte...schon wieder....  
Die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er ihr gestern geschenkt hatte, waren wie Balsam für sie gewesen.  
Und trotz allen gemischten Gefühlen, die er für sie hegte, die sie in seiner Nähe in ihm spürte, hatte er es mit Fassung ertragen und dafür liebte sie ihn. Er stand zu ihr, egal welche verrückten Sachen sie auch machte. Egal was für unangenehme Dinge sie ihm auch antat.   
Warum war das eigentlich so?   
Wenn sie Ilum hinter sich gelassen hatten, würde sie ihn fragen und die Sache vernünftig klären. Fürs Erste fühlte sich sich ein wenig erleichtert, dass er ihre Entschuldigung angenommen hatte.

[](http://www.directupload.net)

Heute jedenfalls wartete ein Imperator darauf getötet zu werden und diese Tatsache ließ alles andere in den Hintergrund treten.

Nach dem Frühstück reiste die Crew, abgesehen von Talos, Livani und 2R-V8 mit dem Shuttle auf den Planeten, um sich Großmoff Regus Schlachtplan anzuhören. Wie üblich wartete die Crew in der kleinen Cantina, während Darth Occlus alleine an den Kriegsbesprechungen teilnahm.

Der Zorn des Imperators, Darth Ravage, Darth Marr, Moff Phennir, Mandalor und natürlich der Großmoff warteten bereits im Konferenzraum auf sie. Die Räumlichkeiten, in denen sie ihre Treffen abhielten, war schon fast ein zweites Zuhause für sie geworden. Nicht etwa weil der Raum sonderlich gemütlich wirkte, sondern weil sie schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf Ilum war.  
Alle standen um den Kriegstisch herum, von dem sie bereits jede kleine Delle und Furche kannte. So schön Ilums Eislandschaft und Sternenhimmel auch waren, sie wurde des Planeten allmählich überdrüssig.

Sie nahm ihren Platz zwischen ihrer Schwester und Darth Ravage ein.  
Großmoff Regus, der einer der wenigen Menschen war, dem man sein Sith Blut noch ansah, richtete das Wort an sie:

„Willkommen zurück, mein Sith Lord. General Hesker hat Eure Leistungen in den höchsten Tönen gelobt.“

Ein kurzes Kopfnicken zum Dank schickte sie in Regus Richtung. Darth Ravage drehte sich zu ihr um, bevor er seine Worte an sie richtete und sie dabei eindringlich beäugte:

„Der Verräter Serevin hatte den Tod verdient. Die Voss haben ihn schwach gemacht.“ Seine Stimme klang verächtlich und hart.

Darth Occlus konnte in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe die zornige Aura fühlen, die ihn umfing.  
Wie einfach er es sich mal wieder machte, dachte Niavil. Er gab den Voss die Schuld an allem. Darth Ravage hatte allein mit dieser einen Aussage erneut seine Fremdenfeindlichkeit und ablehnende Haltung gegenüber anderen Völkern untermauert. Es musste für Darth Malgus ein Leichtes gewesen sein, Darth Serevin auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Denn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf Voss, war Darth Serevin völlig von dem Wunsch eingenommen gewesen, die Voss auf die Seite des Imperiums zu ziehen und mit ihnen ein Bündnis einzugehen.   
Im Imperium fand Darth Ravages Einstellung noch immer tosenden Applaus. Selbst Großmoff Regus war nicht weniger fremdenfeindlich eingestellt. Der Patriot und Traditionalist Regus glaubte an ein Imperium, in dem Männer mit klarer Vision und reiner Abstammung dienten. Durch sein hohes Alter kannte er die Zeit, bevor das Imperium in die Galaxis zurückgekehrt war, bevor die Imperialen die Fremdlinge ausschließlich als Sklaven benutzten, und er wuchs mit Geschichten über den alten imperialen Glanz auf. In den Legenden, war seiner Meinung nach nur Platz für Schlachten, die von edlen Sith und imperialen Soldaten aus etablierten Familien mit unzweifelhafter Loyalität geschlagen wurden. 

Der Großmoff schaute vom Zorn des Imperators zu Darth Occlus, und ergriff das Wort, nachdem Darth Ravage seinem Unmut ausreichend Luft verschafft hatte:  
„Dank Euch haben wir einen Tarnjäger in unsere Gewalt gebracht, inklusive der Koordinaten von Malgus getarnter Station. General Hesker bereitet ihn für Euren letzten Angriff vor.“

„Serevin hat den General niedergeschossen. Wird er flugtauglich sein?“ fragte Darth Occlus skeptisch und nutzte gleichzeitig die Gelegenheit, sich noch einmal seines Zustandes zu versichern.

„Hesker ist verletzt, aber unerschütterlich. Niemand wird ihn von diesem Kampf abhalten“, versicherte Mand'alor der Gerechte, der Anführer der Mandalorianer, ihr.

„Aber Ihr dürft noch nicht aufbrechen. Seht Euch zunächst noch diese Übertragung an. Kurz nachdem Serevin besiegt war, erhielten wir diese Nachricht vom Verräter“, sagte der Großmoff Regus.

Seine Finger huschten über das Kontrolpanel des Hologenerators und Darth Malgus holografische Gestalt erschien in der Mitte des Kriegstisches:

„Gratulation Regus. Eure Schergen haben mir Ilum streitig gemacht. Aber noch habt Ihr nicht gesiegt. Ich habe mir die Ressourcen der Fabrik zunutze gemacht. Sobald die Droiden meine Tarnflotte gebaut haben, werde ich mit einem Schlag zerstören, was von Eurem Imperium noch übrig ist.“

„Die Fabrik?“fragte Darth Occlus unwissend.

„Ja, die Fabrik! Er hat sich auch noch die verdammte Fabrik unter den Nagel gerissen“, sagte der Zorn des Imperators und schlug aus Frust mit der Faust auf den Kriegstisch.

„Vor einer Weile folgte Darth Malgus dem Ruf des Imperators, die Fabrik ausfindig zu machen, eine Art Sternenschmiede, mit der man, unter anderem, Armeen von Droiden erschaffen kann“, erklärte Moff Phennir, all denjenigen, die in diesem Augenblick mit Unwissenheit geschlagen wurden.

„Über 300 Jahre lang hat der Imperator versucht, dem Jedi, dem diese Fabrik der alten Rakata unterstand, den Standort zu entlocken. Erfolglos. Darum ließ der Imperator den berüchtigten Jedi und ehemaligen Sith Lord Revan schließlich frei, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser sich geradewegs zur Fabrik aufmachen würde, um die Armeen der Republik mit Hilfe der Fabrik zu unterstützen. Der Imperator ließ die Republik im Glauben, Revan befreit zu haben, damit Revan keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Der Plan des Imperators ging auf. Mit Hilfe von Moff Phennir, Darth Malgus und mir konnten wir einen republikanischen Kreuzer als Tarnung benutzen, um die republikanische Blockade zu umgehen, die die Fabrik auf einem Asteroiden beschützte. Wir konnten die Farbik in unseren Besitz bringen und Revan besiegen. Diese Fabrik war für den Imperator bestimmt, nicht für Darth Malgus!“, fuhr der Zorn fort und lief dabei auf und ab. 

Die Wut über Darth Malgus Machenschaften, zeichnete sich sowohl in ihrem Gesicht als auch in der Macht ab.

„Wie konnte sich Darth Malgus eines so mächtiges Werkzeug wie der Fabrik bemächtigen?“ wunderte sich Darth Occlus.

„Darth Malgus war, obwohl er kein Mitglied des Rates ist, in viele Dinge des Imperiums involviert und hatte umfangreiche Zugriffsrechte. Die Fabrik ist nur ein weiteres Beutestück auf seinem Feldzug, nachdem er schon die Raumstation des Imperators stehlen konnte. Der Umstand eines schweigenden Imperators spielt ihm natürlich in die Hände“, sagte Darth Marr.

„Lasst uns den Verräter endlich zerquetschen“, stieß der Zorn hervor.

„Gut. Wir können es uns auch nicht leisten noch länger zu warten“, nickte der Großmoff.  
Moff Phennir senkte die Hand, die er zuvor gegen sein Ohrstück gedrückt hatte.   
„Das Tarnschiff, das Ihr erbeutet habt, ist bereit. Wir haben es mit einem Peilsender ausgestattet“, sagte er.

„Unsere Flotte wird Euer Schiff verfolgen, während General Hesker Euch zur Station des Verräters fliegt. Sobald Ihr sicher im Inneren seid, werden wir angreifen. Vernichtet den falschen Imperator und seine Revolution wird zerfallen, meine Sith Lords“, sagte Großmoff Regus.

„Verstanden“, sagte der Zorn abgehackt und verließ in großen hastigen Schritten den Konferenzraum.   
Darth Occlus nickte in die Runde zum Abschied und folgte ihrer Schwester mit einigem Abstand in die Cantina.

Andronikos schien heute ganz besonders gut gelaunt zu sein und erfreut stellte Darth Occlus fest, dass er sogar pünktlich zur Crew-Besprechung erschienen war.  
Seine Kellnerin hatte Khem, Xalek, Ashara, ihm und der Crew des Zorns eine Runde corellianische Cocktails spendiert. Abgesehen von Quinn und Khem schienen sich alle angeregt zu unterhalten. Quinn war mit seinem Datenpad beschäftigt und Khem lehnte wartend an einer Wand und wirkte desinteressiert.

„Quinn, Ihr werdet auf die Doombringer gehen und mich über die Fortschritte der Flotte auf dem laufenden halten. Moff Pyron erwartet Euch bereits. Broonmark und Lieutenant Pierce bilden die Nachhut auf Malgus Raumstation. Vette wird die Fury zurück zum Vaiken Raumdock fliegen. Jaesa Ihr bleibt bei mir“, verfügte der Zorn.

„Mein Sith Lord, soll ich Euch nicht lieber begleiten, vielleicht benötigt Ihr meine Dienste als Feldsanitäter“, fragte Quinn. Hinter seiner emotionslosen Mine entdeckte Darth Occlus ein Unwohlsein, das den Captain beschlich. Sie kannte ihn zu wenig, um Mutmaßungen anzustellen, woran es liegen mochte.

„Umfangreiche medizinische Hilfe wird nicht nötig sein“, sagte der Zorn entschieden und drehte sich um und lief mit Jaesa, ohne ein weiteres Wort für ihn, in Richtung Hangar. Durch ihr hitziges Temperament war ihre Wut noch nicht verraucht und Darth Occlus beschlich das Gefühl, dass die Wut ihrer Schwester erst durch Malgus Tod gebändigt werden konnte. 

Quinn zögerte einen Augenblick, während der Rest der Crew die Befehle des Zorns ausführte.

„Einen Augenblick, Captain“, sagte Darth Occlus, als Quinn doch Anstalten machte, seinen Weg in Richtung Shuttle einzuschlagen. Der Captain hatte ihre Sympathie gewonnen, schon als sie ihn das erste Mal am Frühstückstisch im Anwesen kennengelernt hatte. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er sie ein wenig an Hesker erinnerte. Das selbe steife Militärgehabe, die wohl sortierten Gedanken.

„Mein Sith Lord?“, sagte Quinn und verneigte sich.  
„Ihr verbergt Eure Gefühle gut, doch irgendetwas bedrückt Euch“, sagte sie und richtete ihre gelbbraunen Augen auf ihn.

„Bei allem Respekt, mein Sith Lord, meine Bedenken sind persönlicher Natur. Sie werden die Mission aber nicht gefährden“, sagte Quinn steif und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Liegt es an Eurem Bruder oder Major Travik?“ bohrte sie nach.  
Quinn hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Ihr seid gut informiert, mein Sith Lord“, erwiderte er.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich kann gut zuhören ….ab und an kann ich auch ganz gut puzzeln. Kann ich etwas tun, damit Euch diese Mission einfacher fällt?“, fragte sie freundlich.

„Das ist überaus großzügig, mein Sith Lord. Meine persönlichen Differenzen muss ich alleine ausräumen und bestimmt nicht während so einer wichtigen Mission. Ihr kennt mich nicht, aber ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich zu jeder Zeit effizient bin. Die Pflicht und das Imperium stehen an erster Stelle“, sagte er bestimmt.

„Viel Erfolg, Captain. Seid unbesorgt, Moff Pyron ist ein guter Mann“, sagte sie und legte kurz ihre Hand auf seine rechte Schulter.   
Quinns Muskeln spannten sich unter ihrer Hand an. Er hielt nichts von körperlichen Gesten, schon gar nicht von einem höher gestellten Sith Lord. Solch ein Verhalten passte nicht zu seiner Hierarchievorstellung. 

„Danke , dunkler Lord. Vernichtet den Verräter. Sieg dem Imperium und Euch“, sagte Quinn nur und verneigte sich.

Sie wandte sich ab und ging zum Tisch, an dem ihre Crew auf sie wartete.

„Da ist ja mein Lieblings Sith endlich. Also spuckt es aus, wie wollen wir den Verräter einstampfen“, raunte Andronikos.

„Lust einen Jäger zu fliegen in der Raumschlacht?“ fragte Darth Occlus und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Unbedingt“, sagte Andronikos und stupste seine Schulter an ihre.

„Dann schließt Euch Moff Pyrons Jägerstaffel an. Glaubt Ihr, Ihr schafft es Befehle zu befolgen?“zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Heute ausnahmsweise schon, Sith“, sagte er und legte seinen Zahnstocher, den er schon die ganze Zeit kauend in seinem Mund bearbeitet hatte, auf den Tisch.

Ashara verzog angewidert das Gesicht und zog ihr Cocktailglas näher zu sich.

„Dann wäre das geklärt“, sagte Niavil.  
Schüchtern lächelnd kam die Kellnerin an den Tisch, um auch Darth Occlus ein Glas gekühlten corellianischen Cocktail zu spendieren.

„Danke, aber ich muss einen klaren Kopf behalten“, lehnte sie das Angebot ab.  
„Ich kann betrunken besser schießen“, sagte Andronikos, doch seine Prahlerei verpuffte ins Leere, weil keiner darauf einging, außer die Kellnerin, die ihm nur einen glühenden Blick zuwarf.   
Als die Kellnerin außer Hörreichweite gelaufen war, fuhr Niavil fort:

„Khem, Xalek und Ashara werden mich zu der Raumstation begleiten. Zusammen mit Ldt. Pierce und Broonmark werden Ashara und Xalek die Nachhut bilden. Khem, Deine einzigartigen Fähigkeiten brauche ich im Kampf gegen Malgus. Die Revolution, Talos und Livani sollen am Vaiken Raumdock auf unsere Rückkehr warten. Lassen wir Feuer und Vernichtung auf die Verräter niederregnen.“

„Passt auf Euch auf, Sith“, raunte Andronikos und erhob sich als Erster.  
„Ihr ebenso“, verabschiedete sie sich von ihm.  
Der Rest der Tischgesellschaft folgte Darth Occlus zum Hangar des Tarnjägers.

Die Laderampe des Tarnjägers war bereits ausgefahren worden und die Tür des Schiffes stand offen. Mit einer Handgeste gestikulierte Darth Occlus Richtung Schiffseingang und einer nach dem anderen verschwand im Inneren, außer sie selbst.

Darth Occlus atmete tief durch und umrundete noch einmal das formschöne Schiff, um ihren Geist zu beruhigen. Normalerweise war sie große Schlachten gewohnt, und auch dabei auf des Messers Schneide zu tanzen. Doch dieser Kampf gegen Darth Malgus fühlte sich anders an ….persönlicher. Es war nicht nur die bloße Eroberung eines Planeten oder das Vernichten eines unliebsamen Gegners. Diese Schlacht beinhaltete die Niederstreckung eines wahren Kriegshelden des Imperiums.  
Während sie den Rumpf des Schiffes betrachtete fiel ihr ein, dass sie vor einiger Zeit ein Schiff der selben Klasse in einem Hangar auf Dromund Kaas gesehen hatte. Wenn sie richtig informiert war, gehörte es zu der Phantom Klasse, die bevorzugt von den imperialen Agenten des Geheimdienstes geflogen wurde. Die Phantom war dafür bekannt, technologisch hoch entwickelt, unauffällig, schnell und absolut tödlich zu sein.   
Schnell...bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Hesker dieses Höllenschiff wohl fliegen würde, drehte sich ihr der Magen um.

„Ich bin erleichtert Euch wiederzusehen, mein Sith Lord“, hörte sie Heskers Stimme ganz in der Nähe, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Er hatte eine Hand an den Rumpf des Schiffes gelegt und stand gute 3 Meter von ihr entfernt, um sie zu beobachten. Sein Gesicht wies einige Blessuren auf, wie als hätte er einen Faustkampf hinter sich. Die Blässe der dunklen Seite war einem rot, violetten Ton gewichen. 

„Das selbe kann ich auch von Euch sagen“, sagte sie sanft, während sie auf ihn zulief.

Schweigend musterten sie einander. Sein Gesicht und seine Gedanken waren unlesbar, hinter der üblich dicken Mauer, die er stets um sich aufgebaut hatte.  
Schließlich durchbrach er die Stille:

„Ich habe mit dem Tarnjäger einen Testflug gemacht und einen vollen Systemtest durchgeführt. Wir können zu Malgus Station aufbrechen, sobald Ihr den Befehl gebt.“

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und Sorgenfalten schlichen sich auf ihre Stirn. Er sah genau so schlimm zugerichtet aus, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„Sieht aus, als hättet Ihr Euch ein paar Wunden zugezogen, als Serevin auf Euch geschossen hat“, sagte sie.

„Nichts Ernstes. Danke der Nachfrage“, sagte er kühl und mit einer Bestimmtheit, die jeden Zweifel vertreiben sollte.

„War es der „FT-3C Imperium"- Jäger... wie hieß er doch gleich....„Conqueror“... der zu Schaden kam?“ fragte sie zögerlich. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Besuch auf dem Schiff („Persecution“ ) der Imperialen Garde nicht vergessen. 

„Ja. Aber es war nur ein Schiff“, sagte er gezwungen beiläufig.

„Nein war es nicht, aber Darth Serevin hat dafür bezahlt. Was ist aus dem Astromech Droiden geworden?“bohrte sie weiter. 

Wenn er schon den Unberührten spielen wollte, würde sie ihm eine Herausforderung bieten. Und falls seine Mauer dadurch doch Risse bekam, um so interessanter würde es werden.

„Glücklicherweise hat MZ-12 eine härtere Schale als man annehmen mag. Er hat sich selber aus der Luke geschossen und einen kleinen Fallschirm aktiviert. Schlauer kleiner Droide. Ich werde ihn nach dieser Mission zum Lackierer schicken“, sagte er und diesmal fehlte seiner Stimme die übliche Härte und Kühle.

Sie lächelte zufrieden, mehr wegen der Erkenntnis, dass in dieser muskulösen breiten Brust doch ein Herz schlummerte und kein Stein und weniger wegen der Tatsache, dass der kleine freche Droide überlebt hatte. 

„Kommt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir einen falschen Imperator niederstrecken“, sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Sie folgte ihm.  
„Ja es wird Zeit das Darth Malgus auf überlegene Sith Lords trifft“, schmunzelte sie.

Gerade hatte sie einen Fuß auf die Laderampe gesetzt, umfasste Hesker ihre Schulter und hielt sie zurück.

Er reichte ihr wortlos einen Stim.  
Niavil betrachtete den Stim in ihrer Hand. Sie zog ihren linken Handschuh aus, krempelte den Ärmel der Robe ein Stück nach oben und stieß sich den Stim in den Arm.  
Fassungslos schaute Hesker sie an.  
„Wollt Ihr denn nicht vorher wissen was für ein...“, setzte er an.  
„Nein, ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr mich jetzt noch nicht töten wollt. Die Art und Weise wäre auch ein wenig lächerlich“, schmunzelte sie und lief weiter ins Innere des Schiffes, an ihm vorbei.


	29. Der falsche Imperator Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Occlus, Hesker, der Zorn und weitere Mitglieder der Crew reisen zu Darth Malgus verborgener Raumstation und kämpfen sich einen Weg frei, um Imperator Malgus zu vernichten.

Beide Sith Lords und General Hesker hatten in den Sesseln auf der Brücke ihre Plätze eingenommen. Hesker startete den Tarnjäger und der Boden des Schiffes vibrierte unter Niavils Füßen, als die Triebwerke sich in Gang setzten.

„Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert. Zielkoordinaten eingegeben“, sagte der Schiffscomputer.

Wenige Augenblicke später sauste das Schiff in hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Hangar. Mit mehreren senkrechten 360 Grad Drehungen schraubte es sich immer höher nach oben durch die Atmosphäre hindurch, hinein in den Orbit. 

„Ein Schiff das redet, so ein technologischer Firlefanz“, äußerte sich der Zorn und krallte ihre Finger in die Armlehnen des Sessels, als das Schiff hin und her schaukelte. Ihre Laune hatte sich immer noch nicht gebessert.

Das Weiß von Ilums Schneelandschaft wechselte zu einem Schwarz, des Weltraums.

„Ausweichmanöver eingeleitet“, sagte der Schiffscomputer.

In Schlangenlinie bewegte Hesker das unsichtbare Schiff an den großen Schlachtschiffen vorbei, die in der Umlaufbahn Ilums lauerten, auf der Suche nach einer günstigen Stelle, um unbemerkt in den Hyperraum zu springen.

„War jemand von Euch schon einmal auf der Station des Imperators?“ fragte Darth Occlus, in einem Versuch etwas Smalltalk zu betreiben. 

„Hyperraumsprung in 3 Sekunden..“, sagte die Phantom.

„Ja. Einmal“, antwortete Hesker nur knapp.  
Sein Blick war starr auf die Anzeigen des Schiffes gerichtet, dass in diesem Moment in den Hyperraum sprang.

„Einmal?“hakte der Zorn nach und entspannte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel, als das Schiff endlich ruhig dahin glitt.

„Einige der Imperialen Gardisten bewachen diese Station schon seit Jahren. Aber es ist üblich, nach den Prüfungen bei der Imperialen Garde, in einem Aufnahmeritual mit dem Willen des Imperators verbunden zu werden. Meistens geschieht dieses Aufnahmeritual auf der Raumstation des Imperators“, sagte Hesker.

„Ein Aufnahmeritual? Also seid Ihr dem Imperator persönlich begegnet? Nun, dass ist mehr als ich von mir behaupten kann“, erwiderte der Zorn und verzog beleidigt die Mundwinkel.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr an das Aufnahmeritual erinnern, wie so viele. Und auch nicht an eine persönliche Begegnung.  
Aber ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl das ich hatte, als ich auf der Station war. Nun...ich weiss einfach das er da war und auf mich herab geschaut und mir seine Ehre erwiesen hat“, sagte Hesker gedankenverloren. Die Farb-und Lichtreflextionen des Hyperraum-Wirbels tanzten über sein Gesicht und erschwerten Niavil eine klare Sicht auf seine Gesichtszüge.

Der Zorn runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ganz offensichtlich habt Ihr ein paar Gedächtnislücken. Seine Machtpräsenz muss so stark sein, dass es nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn einem Nichtmachtsensitiven der eine oder andere Gedanke abhanden kommt“, sagte sie enttäuscht und hochmütig zugleich.

 

„Es liegt wohl eher an dem Aufnahmeritual“, merkte Darth Occlus an und bemitleidete im Stillen die Imperialen Gardisten.

„Vermutlich“, erwiderte Hesker.

„Und das beängstigt Euch nicht? Nicht zu wissen was genau passiert ist auf der Station?,“fragte Darth Occlus, in der Hoffnung, ihm doch noch ein paar weitere Details zu entlocken.

„Angst ist etwas für die Schwachen“, sagte General Hesker und beendete das Gespräch, indem er sich aus seinem Sessel erhob.

„Ein weiteres Geheimnis unseres Sith Imperators“, lächelte der Zorn.

Niavil mutmaßte, dass er lediglich aus Höflichkeit auf ihre Eingangsfrage geantwortet hatte, aber nicht, weil er über diesen Abschnitt in seinem Leben wirklich reden wollte oder durfte.

„Wir erreichen unser Ziel in einer Stunde. Es wäre ratsam vorher etwas zu essen. Später wird dafür keine Zeit mehr bleiben“, sagte Hesker ernst.  
Er neigte sich im Stehen noch einmal über die Steuerkonsole und aktivierte den Autopiloten des Schiffes.

„Ach für gutes Essen bin ich immer zu haben“, sagte der Zorn, sprang auf und lief an ihnen vorbei in die Lounge zu der restlichen Crew.  
Darth Occlus stand nun auch auf, angesteckt von der allgemeinen Aufbruchstimmung, die auf der Brücke herrschte.

„Wie geht es Euch?“ fragte Hesker an Darth Occlus gewandt, als der Zorn verschwunden war.

„Wie es mir geht?...Gut, wieso?“ fragte Darth Occlus und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dann hat der Stim gewirkt. Seine Wirkung hält noch eine Weile an. Wenn Ihr Euch beeilt, hält die Wirkung vielleicht noch so lange, bis wir unsere Rückreise abgeschlossen haben“, erwiderte er.

„Ähm, okay. Vielleicht solltet Ihr mir doch sagen was für ein Stim das war,“ sagte Darth Occlus und zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe mit den Zähnen ein.

„Ein Stim gegen Reiseübelkeit“, sagte er kühl mit unbewegter Mine.

Darth Occlus ließ die Unterlippe wieder wegrutschen und blickte auf ihre Füße. Der Fußboden des Schiffes wirkte auf einmal so verlockend, dass sie am liebsten in ihm versunken wäre.  
Still hatte sie gehofft, dass er dieses unwichtige Detail ihrer menschlichen Unzulänglichkeit bei ihrem letzten Flug vergessen hatte. Doch auch wenn man es hinter seiner harten Fassade nicht vermuten würde, war er offensichtlich sehr feinfühlig. Vielleicht um die Schwächen seines Gegners auszumachen zu können, aber ganz sicher nicht, um besonders fürsorglich zu sein. Das hätte nicht zu einem Militärmann, wie er es war, gepasst.  
Jedoch hatte er Ihr den Stim gegeben, ob aus Fürsorge oder Pragmatismus, dass wusste nur er allein. 

„Ihr bringt mich in Verlegenheit“, sagte sie schließlich und schaute zu ihm, mit einem gequälten Lächeln, hoch.

„Ich versichere Euch, dass war nicht meine Absicht, mein Sith Lord“, erwiderte er und lief einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Die Stimmen aus der Lounge wurden lauter und sie schaute an Hesker vorbei in Richtung Ausgang. Die restliche Crew schien sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren.

„Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt“,sagte Darth Occlus, schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und schob sich an ihm vorbei, um sich zur restlichen Crew zu gesellen und dieser unangenehmen Situation endgültig zu entkommen.

Die farbliche Innenraumgestaltung der Phantom war völlig anders, als die der Fury-Klasse. Die Fury- Abfangjäger waren in den schwarz-roten Farben des Imperiums gestaltet worden. Auf der Phantom hingegen herrschte ein überwiegend gräulich blaues, freundlich wirkendes, Farbschema. Die Konsolen und das Mobiliar wirkten wie eine neumodischere Fassung dessen, was man normalerweise auf imperialen Schiffen vorfand. 

Die Crew saß in der Lounge, die aus einer U-förmigen Sitzgruppe aneinandergereihter Sessel und einem Tisch in der Mitte bestand.  
Der Schiffsdroide, ein imperiales Standardmodell der neuen R3-V9 Reihe, hielt ein Tablett in seinen Roboterarmen, auf dem sich Getränke und Nahrung befanden.

„Na gut ich habe auch einen:  
Was waren die letzten Worte eines jungen Padawans, der zum ersten Mal mit einem Lichtschwert trainiert hat? …..  
Meister, natürlich weiß ich, an welcher Seite beim Lichtschwert die Klinge rauskommt,“ lachte Jaesa, als Darth Occlus sich gerade auch einen Teller mit Essen von dem Tablett des Schiffsdroiden geholt hatte. 

„Wie gut das Ihr Padawan gesagt habt, Schülerin. Also war es eindeutig ein Jedi- Witz“, grinste der Zorn, die einen übervollen Teller an Essen vor sich stehen hatte und ganz am Rand der Sitzgruppe saß.

„Die Jedi sind ja auch viel witziger als die Sith“, sagte Pierce und ließ seine Schultern kreisen, bevor er sehr kraftvoll seine Gabel in eine Art Auflauf tauchte.

„Ach jaa?“ zischte Ashara und schaute ihn grimmig an.  
„Soll ich es Euch beweisen“, sagte Pierce verführerisch mit tiefer Stimme und beugte sich dicht zu Ashara herüber.

Ashara riss die Augen auf, drückte sich fester mit dem Rücken gegen ihren Sitz und suchte nach Worten.

Mit einem lauten Scheppern stellte Darth Occlus ihren Teller zwischen die beiden und rempelte Pierce an, um sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Man habe ich einen Hunger“, sagte sie und rettete damit ihre Schülerin aus einer unangenehmen Situation.

„Wir haben Darth Serevins Vorräte geplündert,“ sagte Pierce, der breit gebaute Soldat, aus der Crew des Zorns.

„Nun... ER wird sie nicht mehr brauchen“, erwiderte sie und begann zu essen.

„Hoffentlich hat Darth Serevin das Essen nicht vergiftet“, murmelte Khem.

„Das ist schon ein wenig paranoid. Außerdem hat er ganz sicher nicht mit einer Niederlage gerechnet,“ antwortete Darth Occlus ihrem Monster auf Basic.

„Was ist paranoid?“ fragte Hesker, der gerade erst Platz genommen hatte.

„Das Darth Serevin seine Vorräte vergiftet haben könnte“, übersetzte sie.

„Argh umpf ahhh“, täuschte der Zorn einen Vergiftungstod vor und ließ sich langsam vom Sitz rutschen.

„Also vergiftet war es nicht, aber vielleicht hat er der Nahrung ein wenig Spice oder eine andere Droge zugesetzt“, sagte Jaesa und beobachtete, wie jeder andere auch, den am Boden liegenden zuckenden Zorn.

„Wie soll man den Zorn des Imperators jetzt noch ernst nehmen?“ fragte Darth Occlus.

Pierce, der zuende gegessen hatte, stand auf, lieh dem Zorn seine große Hand und seinen starken Arm und zog sie wieder auf die Beine.

„Alles Teil der Tarnung und Verwirrungstaktik“, sagte der Zorn erheitert und zurrte ihre Rüstung wieder zurecht. 

„Haben wir eigentlich eine Karte von der Station?“ fragte Ashara.

„Ja. Darth Marr hat sie übermittelt“, antwortete der Zorn.

15 Minuten später waren alle um einen Hologenerator versammelt und besprachen mit Hilfe der Karte ihr taktisches Vorgehen.  
Ashara, Pierce, Broonmark und Xalek sollten dem Rest des Teams den Rücken freihalten, während der Zorn, Darth Occlus, Jaesa und Khem sich einen Weg zu Darth Malgus bahnen würden.

Das Schiff kam aus dem Hyperraum und Hesker steuerte umgehend den Hangar der Raumstation an. Abgesehen von einem großen Schlachtschiff, dass an der Raumstation angedockt war, gab es keine weiteren Schiffe in Sichtweite. Aber wenn Malgus Drohungen wahr waren, dann konnte die Raumstation in kürzester Zeit eine Flotte durch die Fabrik produzieren.

„Er ist hier“, sagte Darth Occlus, die Darth Malgus Aura der Macht fühlen konnte.

„Ja. Wunderbar, dann los“, sagte der Zorn.

Umsichtig landete General Hesker die Phantom und setzte das Angriffsteam im Hangar ab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stellten sich die ersten Verteidiger Darth Malgus ihnen in den Weg. Sie bestanden aus einem bunten Haufen von Trandoshanern, Manalorianern, Droiden und abtrünnigen Soldaten.  
Keiner von ihnen konnte es mit der schlagkräftigen Angreifertruppe aufnehmen.

„Willkommen auf meiner Station Darth Occlus. Seht Euch in Ruhe um, und bewundert mein Werk. Arkis Wode, mein leitender Wissenschaftler, wird Euch über die technologischen Wunderwerke aufklären, die das neue Imperium ihr eigen nennt. Die Trandoshaner vor Euch, sind grimmige, loyale Diener. Es war kurzsichtig vom Rat der Sith sie zu meiden“, meldete sich Darth Malgus auf Darth Occlus Ohrcom.

Sie hob die Hand und winkte.  
„Was macht Ihr denn da?“ fragte der Zorn verwundert.

„Darth Malgus hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass er unseren Fortschritt beobachtet. Sicherlich hat er Kameras in der ganzen Station verteilt“, erklärte Darth Occlus.

„Er hat sich in Euer Ohrcom gehakt?“wollte der Zorn wissen.

„Das war nicht nötig. Er hat meine Frequenz noch von unserer Zusammenarbeit auf Ilum. Nun nutzt er sie dazu, mir zu erzählen wie unfähig der Rat der Sith und wie überlegen das neue Imperium ist“, sagte Darth Occlus und schoss gefrustet einen Lichtblitz in die nächste Gegnergruppe.

„Da vorne scheint der Anführer der Trandoshaner die Brücke zu bewachen, die wir überqueren müssen, um weiter ins Innere vorzudringen“, sagte der Zorn.

„Das ist Tregg der Zerstörer. Zeigt was Ihr könnt“, raunte Darth Malgus in Darth Occlus Ohr.

Die Angreifer bauten sich vor der Brücke auf.

„Falls Ihr seinen Namen wissen wollt, bevor Ihr ihm den Kopf abschlagt, er heißt Tregg der Zerstörer“, sagte Darth Occlus zu ihrer Schwester.

Der Zorn grinste sie nur an und sprang dem Trandoshaner mit einem Machtsprung entgegen.

.......

Als Tregg tot war meldete sich Hesker:

„Großmoff Regus hat mir gerade berichtet das die imperiale Flotte in Kürze hier sein wird.“

Die Angreifer liefen weiter und stiegen über die Leichen der Trandoshaner hinweg. Wie Darth Malgus es versprochen hatte, tauchten immer wieder Hologramme von einem Anomiden auf, der die Besucher über die Station und ihre Technologie aufklärte. Arkis Wode, wie sich der Wissenschaftler selber vorstellte, gehörte zum Schisma Kollektiv, mit dem Darth Malgus ein Bündnis schmieden konnte. Die Anomiden waren dafür bekannt brillante Wissenschaftler hervor zu bringen, allerdings waren ihre Methoden und Experimente brutal und oft auch gefährlich, weswegen sie von vielen verachtet wurden. Darth Occlus fragte sich, was Malgus damit bezwecken mochte, sie wie ein Besucher in einem Museum, zu behandeln. Vermutlich sollte es der Einschüchterung dienen.

Während sie weiter eilten konnte man auf einmal dumpfe Geräusche, wie von einem Donner, vernehmen. Darth Occlus vermutete, dass die Imperiale Flotte oder die Republik soeben eingetroffen waren und die Station ihre Waffen auf die feindlichen Schiffe richtete. 

Der Zorn, Darth Occlus und die Anderen erreichten nach einem weiteren Fußmarsch schließlich die Jägerbucht der Station. Man konnte nun in den offenen Weltraum hinaus schauen, doch ein großes Energieschild schirmte den Ausgang des Jägerhangars ab. Über ihren Köpfen waren die TIE- Abfangjäger in ihren Andockvorrichtungen, die wie ein wütender Insektenschwarm darauf warteten, über die großen Schiffe herzufallen.

In jener Bucht stellte sich ihnen ein Mandalorianer, der sich als Jindo Krey vorstellte, in den Weg.  
Er alleine wäre, trotz seiner technischen Spielereien, keine Herausforderung gewesen. Allerdings wurde der gewiefte Krieger von seinem Schiff, einer D5 – Mantis, aus der Luft unterstützt, die ebenfalls in der Jägerbucht lag und das Feuer auf sie eröffnete.

„Ich registriere einen Energieanstieg in der Jägerbucht der Raumstation. Darth Occlus wie lautet Euer Status?“ fragte General Hesker über das Ohrcom.

„Wir stehen unter schwerem Beschuss und kämpfen gegen einen Mandalorianer, dessen Schiff auf uns feuert“, sagte sie angespannt und blockte einen weiteren Schuss mit dem Lichtschwert ab. Der Abprall des Schusses war so stark, dass sie große Mühe hatte auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Ein Knistern und Knarren war zu hören, bevor Hesker sagte:

„Ich kann nicht helfen! Jäger sind hinter mir her! Haltet nach Verteidigungsgeschützen Ausschau...irgendetwas gegen diesen Abschaum.“

Darth Occlus ließ ihren Blick über das Innere der Bucht schweifen und direkt am Rand zur linken und rechten Seite waren große Verteidigungsgeschütze.

„Zorn Ihr kümmert Euch um den Maladorianer, Ashara und ich kümmern uns um die Mantis“, schrie Dath Occlus in ihr Ohrcom, denn die lauten Schüsse und das Kampfgeräusch machten es unmöglich auf normalem Wege zu kommunizieren.

Ashara eilte an den linken und Darth Occlus an den rechten Geschützturm und sie nahmen die Mantis unter Beschuss.

Nachdem Jindo Krey gefallen war, zog sich die Mantis zurück und floh in den Weltraum. 

Die gefasste Stimme Darth Malgus erklang wieder:  
„Jindo Krey war einer der Ersten, die sich mir angeschlossen haben. Er wird zum Märtyrer und andere werden seinen Kampf fortsetzen.“

Darth Occlus ignorierte ihn und gemeinsam eilten sie weiter.  
Gerade noch konnten sie das zornige Surren der TIE-Jäger hören, die aktiviert wurden, um sich auf die Jagd zu begeben, bevor sich die Hangartür hinter ihnen verschloss.

Das Donnern außerhalb der Station wurde lauter und nun waren deutliche Schüsse zu hören. 

„Gute Arbeit, die imperiale Flotte ist vollständig eingetroffen. Es kommen immer mehr Tarnjäger. Ich habe schon ein Dutzend erledigt, aber sie sind immer noch überall“, meldete sich Hesker von der Phantom aus, die außerhalb der Raumstation zu Höchstleistungen auflief.

„Verstanden. Keiner ist Euren Flugkünsten gewachsen, wagt es nicht zu sterben“, befahl Darth Occlus und schloss wieder zu dem Angreifertrupp auf.  
Sie kämpften sich zu einem Aufzug vor, der sie in den Oberen Bereich des Reaktorkerns brachte.

Darth Malgus und sein Freund, Arkis Wode, starteten einen neuen Versuch, sich der Angreifer zu entledigen.  
Über einen Hologenerator konnten Darth Occlus und ihr Team mitverfolgen, wie Arkis versuchte. etwas Neues über eine Konsole zu aktivieren.

„Das wird Euch gefallen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte der schmierige Anomide.  
„Solche Kraft! Mit nur einer Bewegung werden unsere Flux Kanonen abgefeuert und das imperiale Großkampfschiff wird zerstört! Das Schisma Kollektiv hat diese Raumstation zum größten technologischen Wunderwerk der Galaxis gemacht. Nicht einmal Eure gesamte Flotte könnte uns besiegen. Wir das Schisma Kollektiv sind die wahren Technikgenies der Galaxis“, schwärmte er.

Doch ehe Darth Occlus Arkis Wode die Vorzüge der Macht erläutern konnte, wurden aus der Mitte des Raumes ein paar Schüsse in ihre Richtung abgefeuert. Eine HK Einheit materialisierte sich vor ihren Augen, hatte ihre Tarnvorrichtung gesenkt und war nun für alle sichtbar. 

„Eine HK Einheit“, wunderte sich der Zorn.  
„In der Fabrik von Revan traf ich zuletzt auf eines dieser Modelle.“

„Einwurf: Ruhe! Fleischsäcke!“, schnauzte HK-47 und hatte sein Gewehr immer noch in ihre Richtung gerichtet.

„Keine Bewegung, Sith. Ihre Macht kann meine Zielinformationen nicht beeinflussen. Der erste Schuss wird sie bewegungsunfähig machen. Der Zweite wird ihre Eingeweide auf dem Boden verteilen“, fuhr der Attentäterdroide fort.

„Ich habe Dich schon einmal besiegt, geh zurück oder ich muss Dich zerlegen HK,“ sagte der Zorn mit einer warnenden Handgeste.

„Bemerkung: Ich bin HK-47, persönlicher Exterminator von Imperator Malgus. Der Rückzug vor Gewalt stünde im Widerspruch zu meiner Programmierung. Waffen bereit. Tötungsprotokoll aktiviert. Darauf habe ich mich gefreut“, antwortete HK-47 und eröffnete das Feuer.

Der Zorn hielt was sie versprach und zusammen zerlegten sie in einem ausdauernden Kampf die HK-47 Einheit. Sie stiegen über den qualmenden Schrotthaufen, der einmal ein Droide war, hinweg und hatten nun offenen Zugang zu dem Kontrollraum, in dem sich Arkis Wode befand.

Als sie vor Anomiden standen, zeichnete sich blankes Entsetzen auf dessen Gesicht ab, dass zur Hälfte von einem Beatmungsgerät verdeckt wurde.

„Wachen...Verstärkung..Hilfe!“ stotterte er.  
„Bitte die Dinge die ich gesagt habe und HK...das war alles ein Missverständnis. Bitte lasst mich am Leben!“ flehte er und machte sich ein wenig kleiner.

Angewidert von so viel Rückgratlosigkeit und die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, erwiderte Darth Occlus:

„Sabotiert Eure Tarnflotte! Und das Imperium wird Eure Verbrechen ignorieren.“

„Aber das wird Stunden dauern“, beschwerte sich Arkis.

Der Zorn zog ihr Lichtschwert und sofort lenkte er ein:  
„Gut. Ich werde die Generatoren der Fabrik überladen. Das wird katastrophale Auswirkungen auf die Hangars haben.“

Er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und seine blassgrauen, knochigen, dünnen Finger huschten über die Steuerkonsolen. Aus kalten weiß blauen Augen starrte er für einen kleinen Moment auf den Monitor und begann erneut etwas über die Konsole einzugeben.  
„Ich werde die Flux- Kanonen so programmieren, dass sie auf die Tarnflotte zielen. Alles um unsere Rettungskapseln zu schützen...und natürlich die imperiale Flotte“, sagte er.

„Das hört sich doch gut an“, sagte der Zorn und deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert.  
Sie ließen Arkis Wode im Kontrollraum zurück und setzten ihren Weg fort.

Darth Malgus Machtaura, die wie ein wütendes Lauern in der Dunkelheit durch die Macht zu spüren war, wurde nun immer intensiver. Doch Darth Occlus nahm noch andere Machtpräsenzen wahr, eindeutig schwächerer Natur.

Heskers triumphierende Stimme war erneut über den Ohrcomkanal zu vernehmen.  
„Wunderbar. Die Station feuert auf ihre eigene Tarnflotte. Ich schätze mal, dass Ihr dafür verantwortlich seid“, sagte er.

Arkis Wode hatte sich also an das kleine Abkommen gehalten, dass sie mit ihm getroffen hatten. Wenn Darth Malgus erst einmal besiegt war, würde Darth Occlus ihm befehlen, die Republik ins Visier zu nehmen, damit die imperiale Flotte halbwegs heile aus diesem Angriff hervor gehen würde. Sie hoffte inständig das Moff Pyron und Andronikos nicht zu Schaden gekommen waren. Viel Zeit blieb jedoch nicht, intensiver darüber nachzudenken oder gar Kontakt zu den beiden aufzunehmen. Denn am Ende des nächsten Ganges musste das Angriffsteam sich abermals weiteren Gegnern stellen. 

Eine Gruppe machtsensitiver neuer Imperialer Gardisten, zusammen mit ihrem Anführer Chondrus Berani, hielten sich in dem Vorraum zum Thronsaal auf. Diese neue Imperiale Garde unterschied sich nicht nur durch ihre Machtsensitivität wesentlich von der Garde des Imperators. Denn auch ihre Bewaffnung war anders. Einige waren mit den üblichen Elektrostäben bewaffnet, doch ein paar unter ihnen führten auch Lichtschwerter mit sich. Ihre roten Rüstungen hingegen, waren die selben, die auch die wahre Imperiale Garde trug.  
Der Körperbau einiger Gardisten verriet, dass sie nicht, wie sonst üblich, der menschlichen Rasse entstammten. Durch das tragen der Helme, konnte man allerdings keine genauen Aussagen über die Rassen treffen, die sich darunter verbargen. Aber selbst ihr Anführer, Chondrus Berani, war ein Chagrian, der aufgrund seiner großen Hörner auf seinen Helm verzichtet hatte.

Pierce, Xalek, Ashara. Broonmark, Jaesa, Khem, der Zorn des Imperators und Darth Occlus griffen die Gardisten und ihren Anführer an, die den Zugang zum Thronsaal bewachten. 

Berani setzte ihnen mit seinem Wirbelschlagangriff ordentlich zu, aber schließlich musste er sich geschlagen geben. Der Zorn bohrte ihm ihr Lichtschwert durch den Brustkorb und auch die anderen Gardisten mussten sterben. Weitere Truppen mobilisierten sich gegen das Team und der Zorn befahl sich aufzuteilen und unter Pierce Kommando, sicherten Ahara, Xalek und Broonmark den Rückweg.

Schnurstracks lief der Zorn, gefolgt von Darth Occlus, Jaesa und Khem, den langen Gang entlang und erreichte die Tür zum Thronsaal. Zischend öffnete sich die große Tür und ein kreisrunder Raum offenbarte sich, mit einer großen Empore in der Mitte. Links und rechts standen neue imperiale Gardisten Spalier und 4 von ihnen traten aus der Reihe hervor und versperrten ihnen den Weg.  
Darth Occlus Blick wanderte zu dem Thron in der Mitte, der alles überragte und auf dem Darth Malgus saß und auf sie hinab starrte.


	30. Der falsche Imperator Teil 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Occlus, Khem, Jaesa und der Zorn des Imperators kämpfen gegen Darth Malgus.  
> Beinhaltet original Konversation, die leicht abgeändert und ausgeschmückt wurde.

Darth Malgus schlug langsam seine Kapuze nach hinten.

„Wir treffen uns erneut, Darth Occlus.“

Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung forderte er die Gardisten dazu auf sich zurück zu ziehen. Die neue Imperiale Garde verließ gesammelt den Thronsaal. Darth Occlus und der Zorn des Imperators nutzten diese Gelegenheit näher zu kommen.

„Willkommen in meinem Thronsaal. So viel Geschichte. So viele glorreiche Tage, die verstrichen sind. Der Imperator ist tot. Lang lebe der neue Imperator,“ sagte Malgus, stand auf und seine gelbroten Augen bohrten sich in seine Besucher.

„Ich respektiere Eure Beharrlichkeit und Eure Stärke, Malgus. Aber ich kann Euren Herrschaftsanspruch nicht akzeptieren“, sagte Darth Occlus schließlich und verschränkte widerspenstig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Der Imperator lebt, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er zurückkehrt. Ich bin sein Zorn und ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass Ihr sein Vermächtnis beschmutzt und seine Herrschaft an Euch reißt,“ erwiderte der Zorn hitzig.

„Ihr seid nicht so töricht wie Ihr ausseht, Darth Occlus. Ihr hingegen Zorn, kämpft für eine verlorene Sache. Das Imperium vergeht. Bald wird es von Dekadenz und antiquierten Idealen dahingerafft werden. Und dennoch kämpft Ihr gegen seine Heilung an. Erkennt Ihr es denn nicht? Unser Überleben erfordert ein neues Imperium, gestärkt durch Allianzen mit Fremdlingen und Toleranz.“ Darth Malgus setzte sich wieder auf seinen Thron und legte die Fingerspitzen nachdenklich gegeneinander.

„Ich habe die Schwächen des Imperiums erfahren. Wir müssen uns verändern,  
um zu überleben. Aber Ihr habt dazu den falschen Weg gewählt. Eine Spaltung des Imperiums, führt nur zu unser eigenen Schwächung. Noch könnt Ihr es nicht erkennen, weil Ihr Euch in der Überlegenheit Eurer Tarnflotte suhlt. Zusammen mit Darth Marr hätten wir das Imperium von Innen heraus verändern können. Ihr seid eine Ikone des Imperiums gewesen, fast hätte ich Euch für Eure Ideale bewundert. Aber für Euren blinden Hochmut, seid Ihr statt dessen zu bemitleiden“, sagte Darth Occlus.

„Ihr wisst, der Rat der Sith würde niemals freiwillig auf seinen Einfluss verzichten. Politik ist zu träge, um wirklich etwas zu erreichen. Nur durch den Kampf und Taten lassen sich Ziele verwirklichen. Meine Tarnflotte wird Eure Flotte zerstören, so wie ich Euch zerstören muss“, sagte Darth Malgus bevor er sich erneut erhob.

„Eine Veränderung muss in den Köpfen statt finden, sie kann nicht ausschließlich durch überlegene Waffen herbeigeführt werden“, sagte Darth Occlus. Sie wusste das es ein schwacher Versuch gewesen war, einen Krieger wie Malgus auf diesem Wege zu überzeugen. Noch ehe Darth Malgus auf ihre Worte eingehen konnte, beendete das hitzige Gemüt ihrer Schwester jegliche Bemühungen um Diplomatie. 

„Eure Tarnflotte wird von Eurer eigenen Station angegriffen. Arkis Wode mag ein brillanter Wissenschaftler sein, aber er besitzt keine Loyalität und keinen Mut“, feigste der Zorn.

Die Station erbebte und der Putz bröckelte von der Decke und ergoss sich als staubiger Regen über die Anwesenden.  
Laut hallte die Stimme des Raumstationscomputers durch den Saal und verkündete:

"Warnung: Kritische Explosion auf der Fabrikebene entdeckt. Generatoren manuell von Benutzer Arkis Wode überladen. "

Die Beben lösten einen Kurzschluss über Darth Malgus Thron aus, der sich verwirrt nach dem Knall umschaute.  
Der Zorn nutzte die Gelegenheit und schleuderte mit Zuhilfenahme der Macht einen Behälter in Malgus Richtung. Blitzschnell jedoch zog dieser sein rotes Lichtschwert und zerschmetterte den Behälter rechtzeitig. 

„Oh..oh nein..nicht nur Eure geliebte Tarnflotte geht dahin. Sondern auch Eure schöne Fabrik steht kurz vor dem Kollaps. So ein Ärger aber auch“, höhnte der Zorn bittersüß weiter.

„Genug“, raunte Malgus bedrohlich und löste mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die Selbstzerstörungssequenz der Raumstation aus. 

Die Computerstimme bestätigte:  
„Notfallwarnung. Energiekern-Überbrückung aktiviert. Selbstzerstörung initiiert. 

„Ihr müsst ja ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn Ihr die gesamte Station opfert“, sagte der Zorn grinsend.

„Dieser Palast ist ein Denkmal für die Fehler des alten Imperiums. Sein Opfer war unvermeidlich. Die Explosion wird Eure Flotte auslöschen und nur ich kann den Zerstörungskreis deaktivieren.“  
Mit einem Sprung von seinem Thronpodest landete Darth Malgus auf dem Boden vor ihnen.

„Aber Ihr werdet tausende mit in den Tod reißen! Eure Farce endet JETZT!“, schrie ihm Darth Occlus entgegen und aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert, in der falschen Hoffnung, durch ein schnelles Ende zu retten, was zu retten war.

„Sterbt oder besiegt mich. Das Imperium wird in jedem Fall neu geboren“, sagte Malgus, während er die Arme wie zu einer schwungvollen Rede ausbreitete.

Dann rannte er auf sie zu und schleuderte Darth Occlus und Khem mit einem Machtschub nach hinten. Der Zorn des Imperators und Jaesa Willsaam stürmten nach vorne und warfen sich Malgus entgegen.

Darth Malgus Augen huschten von einem Angreifer zum nächsten und über die Macht versuchte er ihre Angriffe vorher zu sehen. Doch der Dashade trübte seine Sinne, denn das Monster ließ sich nicht über die Macht erfassen. 

Die Angriffe des Zorns wehrte Malgus ohne weitere Probleme ab. Sie kämpfte wie man es in den Ausbildungslagern beigebracht bekam. So wie er es selber vor langer Zeit gelernt hatte. Darth Malgus wusste, dass wenn er seine Chancen maximieren wollte, sich ein paar Gegnern entledigen musste. Er suchte nach dem schwächsten Glied in der Angreiferkette und seine Augen blieben auf der jungen Schülerin des Zorns haften. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm schleuderte er sie gezielt gegen eine Wand und zerrte mit der Macht zwei schwere Kisten aus einem Stapel neben der Eingangstür, um Jaesa zwischen ihnen einzuklemmen. Noch benommen von dem Machtschub, den er ihr als erstes entgegen geschleudert hatte, ging sein Plan auf. Die Schülerin konnte sich, der auf sie zurasenden Kisten, nicht mehr rechtzeitig erwehren. Wie als wäre die Macht auf seiner Seite, fiel just im selben Augenblick eine weitere Metallplatte von der Decke der Station und begrub Jaesa unter sich.

„Ich habe seit der Plünderung von Coruscant nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt“, lachte Darth Malgus.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm der Zorn wahr, was mit ihrer Schülerin geschehen war. Sorge und Angst ergriffen den Zorn und boten Malgus die Gelegenheit, sie Machtzuwürgen. 

Khem hatte Malgus nun erreicht und versenkte seine spitzen Zähne in Malgus Oberarm. Malgus verlor seinen Fokus und der Zorn krachte, nach Luft ringend, auf den Boden. Dann packte der falsche Imperator sein Lichtschwert und wollte es gegen Khem einsetzen, doch Darth Occlus kam ihm zuvor und so musste er ihren Lichtblitz statt dessen mit dem Schwert abwehren. 

„Beeindruckend, aber das wird nicht reichen, kleine Sith“, raunte Malgus.  
Darth Malgus schaffte es sich von Khem loszureißen, aber der Zorn war wieder auf den Füßen. Sie stürmte erneut gegen Malgus und beide lieferten sich einen heftigen Schlagabtausch.

„Khem, kümmer dich um Jaesa“, befahl Darth Occlus ihrem Monster, dass sich daraufhin widerwillig aus dem Kampfgeschehen zurück zog.

„Dummes Mädchen, Ihr hattet den Feind fast in die Enge getrieben und jetzt zieht Ihr Euren Dashade ab, nur für eine schwache Schülerin“, flüsterte eine Stimme in Darth Occlus Kopf. 

Niavil rieb sich heftig die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, so die Stimme vertreiben zu können. Warum verlor sie ausgerechnet jetzt die Kontrolle über die dunkle Seite in Ihr, so dass sie sie wieder hören musste.

Malgus und der Zorn bewegten sich so schnell, dass Niavil Probleme hatte Malgus mit ihren Lichtblitzen zu treffen, ohne das ihre Schwester in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. 

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie seine Machtflamme und Lebensenergie angreifen sollte. Die süße verlockende Stimme der dunklen Seite erinnerte sie daran, wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte. Doch ihr Gewissen und ihr Verstand erinnerten sie an die roten Augen, die blasse Haut und all die schlechten Gefühle, die nach dem Machtrausch folgen würden. 

„Dir ist dein Aussehen wichtiger, als der süße Sieg über Malgus? Man wird dich für deine Stärke verehren, nicht für deine äußerliche Hülle,“ lästerte die dunkle Seite.

„Du weiß was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als Du die Kontrolle verloren hast. Wenn Du jetzt nachgibst, wird es immer schwerer werden in Zukunft die Kontrolle zu behalten. Denk an Talos“, mahnte die helle Seite.

„Rücksicht ist eine Schwäche! Die Schwachen werden nie obsiegen. Komm benutze deine Stärke und koste von Malgus lieblicher Lebensessenz und seiner Macht. Ich verspreche Dir seine Macht ist größer und schöner als das, was Du je gekostet hast. Nur so kannst Du deine Schwester unterstützen und sogar retten“, argumentierte die dunkle Seite.

„Nein. Ich werde auf eine Lücke warten und dann meine Chance nutzen, um ihr zu helfen Malgus zu besiegen“, sagte Niavil zu sich.

„Geht kein Risiko ein“, mahnte die helle Seite.  
„Solch eine Zeit- und Machtverschwendung“, sagte die dunkle Seite.  
„Ich habe Vertrauen in die Stärke meiner Schwester. Ich habe die Kontrolle“, antwortete Niavil ihrem Kopf.

Darth Occlus lief auf und ab und wartete, die Augen aufmerksam auf die beiden Lichtschwertkämpfer gerichtet. 

„Ich hätte Euch auf Ilum töten sollen. Eure Flotte ist dem Untergang geweiht und mit ihr das alte Imperium“, sagte Darth Malgus zwischen seinen Schwertschlägen hindurch.

Beide Schwertkämpfer kämpften auf dem breiten Steg vor der Treppe, die zu dem Thronpodest führte. Links und rechts des Stegs ging es tief hinab zu den Kühlungs- und Luftschächten, die mit großen Ventilatoren bestückt waren.  
....  
Und dann kam die Gelegenheit.

Darth Malgus schleuderte mit einer Machtdruckwelle den Zorn 20 Meter nach hinten, so dass sie mit dem Rücken gegen eine große Fensterfront hinter dem schwebenden Thron krachte.

„Jetzt“, flüsterte eine Stimme.

Darth Occlus schoss Darth Malgus einen Blitzschock entgegen, als dieser sich gerade mit den Füßen abgestoßen hatte und erst wenige Zentimeter in der Luft war, um dem Zorn mit ausgestrecktem Lichtschwert hinterher zu springen. Die Blitze, die ihn umfingen, hinderten ihn für den entscheidenden Augenblick daran, den Zorn zu erreichen und fixierten ihn an Ort und Stelle.  
Niavil reagierte instinktiv und ließ dem Blitzschock sofort eine Druckwelle folgen, die Malgus zur Seite fegte und über das Geländer des Stegs, an den Rand des Abgrundes, schleuderte.

Mit der linken Hand hielt er sich gerade noch am Geländer fest, aber der Luftsog der riesigen Ventilatoren zerrte sein Lichtschwert aus seiner rechten Hand, dass von der Schwärze des Abgrundes verschlungen wurde. Er kämpfte gegen den Sog an, der ihn mit in die Tiefe reißen wollte.

Darth Occlus umschloss den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes fester, rannte auf Darth Malgus zu und blieb einen halben Meter vor ihm stehen. Von unten schaute er zu ihr mit kaltem Blick hinauf. Er wusste was als nächstes passieren würde und er war nicht bereit Schwäche zu zeigen. Er hasste den mitleidigen Blick, den ihm Darth Occlus schenkte, bevor sie ihre glühend rote Klinge durch seinen linken Arm trieb. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und kein einziger Laut entwich ihnen, als seine Hand zuerst in die Tiefe stürzte.

[](http://www.dreamies.de/)

Der Zorn erreichte ihre Schwester noch rechtzeitig, um Malgus Sturz in den Abgrund zu verfolgen. 

Die Warnsignale der Station wurden nun lauter und ertönten in kleineren Abständen. Die Computerstimme der Raumstation dröhnte:  
„Warnung! Berechneter Explosionsradius beträgt 1,92 Kilometer! Minimale Sicherheitsdistanz beträgt 2,4 Kilometer!“.  
„Reaktorüberladung! Primärsysteme ausgefallen! Kernschmelze steht bevor!“  
Zusätzlich waren nun rote Signallichter angegangen, die den Insassen unmissverständlich auffordern sollten, das sinkende Schiff zu verlassen.

„Kann er das überleben?“ fragte Darth Occlus, die sich schließlich von dem Anblick losriss, um ihre Schwester anzuschauen.  
„Wohl kaum, er war geschwächt und schwer verletzt. Aber wenn wir nicht sofort hier verschwinden, werden wir das auch nicht überleben. Kommt!“, sagte der Zorn und wendete ihren Blick ab.

„Hesker! Malgus ist tot“, rief Darth Occlus in ihr Ohrcom, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten.

„Der falsche Imperator ist entthront? Hervorragend!“ erwiderte Hesker.

„Seht zu das Ihr verschwindet. Die Flotte soll sich zurück ziehen. Die Raumstation explodiert. Der minimale Sicherheitsabstand beträgt 2,4 Kilometer“, sagte Darth Occlus gehetzt.

Khem war mit der verletzten Jaesa schon voraus gelaufen.

„Ich lasse nicht zu das Ihr Malgus in den Tod folgt. Ich hole Euch in den Hangars ab“, sagte Hesker über den Angriffsteam- Kanal.

Sie rannten Richtung Hangar.

„Ihm das Lichtschwert durch den Brustkorb zu jagen wäre mir lieber gewesen“, sagte Darth Occlus atemlos, während sie den Gang entlang rannten.

„Mir auch. Aber ich kann seine Aura in der Macht auch nicht mehr spüren. Schickt das imperiale Bergungsteam los, nachdem die Station explodiert ist und vergewissert Euch“, antwortete der Zorn.

„Seine eigene Machtpräsenz kann man auch verschleiern, aber Ihr habt Recht. Das Bergungsteam wird für Aufklärung sorgen. Ich glaube ich werde langsam paranoid“, rief Darth Occlus. 

Sie mussten Gegenständen ausweichen doch es waren nur noch 20 Meter bis zum Schiff.

„Team. Status?“ fragte der Zorn über das Ohrcom und zerschmetterte eine Kiste die auf sie zu gerutscht kam.  
„Alle an Bord bis auf Euch Vier. Beeilt Euch,“ gab Pierce durch.

Der Zorn erreichte als Erste die Laderampe und drehte sich nach den anderen um.  
Khem war zurückgefallen, aber er kämpfte sich vorwärts, seine Arme fest um Jaesas Körper gewickelt.  
Darth Occlus blieb neben ihrer Schwester stehen und beide zogen Khem und Jaesa ins Innere, als sie in Armreichweite waren.

„Nichts wie weg“, schrie der Zorn zur Brücke hinüber und ein weiterer Wimpernschlag später schloss sich die Laderampe und das Schiff sauste dem schwarzen Weltraum entgegen.  
Ashara huschte an Khems Seite und legte eine Hand auf Jaesas Stirn.  
„Schnell Khem, bringt sie in die Medistation“, sagte Ashara hastig.  
„Ich werde Euch helfen, immerhin lässt das Imperium seinen Soldaten eine Grundausbildung in medizinischer Erst Hilfe zukommen“, sagte Pierce und folgte ihnen in die kleine Krankenstation des Schiffes.

Aus sicherer Entfernung riss Hesker das Schiff herum und aus dem großen Frontfenster der Brücke konnten Darth Occlus und der Zorn zusehen, wie die Raumstation des Imperators explodierte.  
„Da geht sie dahin....“, seufzte der Zorn.  
„Und das Imperium wird aus der Feuerbrunst neugeboren“, ergänzte Darth Occlus und das Licht der Explosion spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.  
„Oh das war poetisch“, sagte der Zorn und stupste sie mit der Schulter an.  
Darth Occlus lächelte:  
„Eigentlich waren das Darth Malgus Worte“, sagte sie.  
„Ach ja stimmt, ich habe ihm nicht richtig zugehört. War damit beschäftigt mir zu überlegen, welche Angriffskombination ich zuerst ausführen soll,“ erwiderte der Zorn und sackte erschöpft neben Hesker in einer der Sessel auf der Brücke.  
„Bringt uns nach Hause, Hesker. Ich werde nach Jaesa schauen“, sagte Darth Occlus und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um die Brücke zu verlassen.

„Hyperraumsprung in 10 Sekunden.....“, sagte die Phantom.


	31. Nach der Schlacht von Ilum

Dromund Kaas, Korriban und die Vaiken Raumstation kamen in Sichtweite, als die gestohlene Phantom von Darth Serevin aus dem Hyperraum flog.

Der Zorn hatte sich große Vorwürfe gemacht, nicht auf Quinn gehört zu haben, einen Sanitäter mit in das Angriffsteam zu nehmen, um Darth Malgus zu stürzen.  
Da keiner der Besatzungsmitglieder der Phantom nun umfangreiche medizinische Kenntnisse besaß, hatten sie beschlossen, Jaesa kurzerhand in einen Koltotank zu stecken. Diese Entscheidung hatte sich als richtig erwiesen, denn als Hesker das Schiff im Hangar parkte, konnte auch Jaesa es auf ihren eigenen Beinen verlassen.

Das Angriffsteam verabschiedete sich voneinander und ihre Wege trennten sich, als sie auf ihre eigenen Schiffe zurück kehrten.

Eilig flogen Darth Occlus und der Zorn zu der Nachbesprechung, die in einem großen Konferenzraum auf der White Nova statt finden sollte. Die Flotte war kurz vor ihnen eingetroffen.  
Alle Mitglieder des Kriegsrates warteten bereits auf sie, als sie die White Nova erreicht hatten. Das selbe Bild wie zuvor auf Ilum offenbarte sich Darth Occlus, nur der Kriegstisch war ein anderer, aber die Leute waren die selben.

„Meine Sith Lords. Es ist uns eine Ehre“, begrüßte sie Großmoff Regus.

„Wie passend, dass ein Mitglied des Rates der Sith an der direkten Ermordung des Verräters beteiligt war“, sagte Darth Revage vom Rat der Sith, als Darth Occlus sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.

„Malgus der Verräter ist tot! Ihr habt den falschen Imperator vernichtet!“ rief Großmoff Regus.  
„General Hesker und der Zorn des Imperators haben mich im Kampf gegen Malgus unterstützt“, stellte Darth Occlus klar.  
General Heskers Gesicht war immer noch blutunterlaufen und nun leicht geschwollen. Seine Erschöpfung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Er war verletzt in den Kampf gegen Malgus gezogen und hatte draußen im All genau so hart auf einen Sieg hinarbeiten müssen, wie sie im Inneren der Station. Und trotzdem hatte er es in einer halsbrecherischen Aktion geschafft, das ganze Angriffsteam zu retten.  
Hesker neigte den Kopf:  
„Ihr schmeichelt mir, mein Sith Lord“.  
„General Hesker, Eure Dienste für das Imperium sind wie immer tadellos. Was gibt es Neues vom Schlachtfeld?“lobte der Großmoff ihn.  
„Unsere Flotte hat Verluste erlitten, aber die Überlebenden konnten entkommen, als die Station explodierte. Der Bergungsdienst durchsucht bereits das Wrack“, sagte General Hesker in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall..  
„Hervorragend. Im Gegensatz zu Malgus Behauptungen, ist das Imperium stärker als je zuvor. In der Zwischenzeit verlässt die Herde des Verräters die brennenden Ruinen seiner ketzerischen Revolution“, sagte der Großmoff.  
„Vielleicht hatte Malgus mit ein paar seiner Ansätze Recht. Wir müssen unsere Reihen auffüllen und Bündnisse eingehen. Durch Fremdlinge“, sagte Darth Occlus.  
„Wir befinden uns in einer schwierigen Lage“, räumte Großmoff Regus ein und fuhr fort:  
„Der Geheimdienst wurde aufgelöst, ein Großteil des Rates der Sith niedergestreckt und die Kinder des Imperators besiegt. Aber wir stehen an der Schwelle eines neuen Zeitalters.“  
„Unsere Stärke erholt sich bereits, nach dem Sturz Darth Malgus“, versicherte Hesker, der während ihrer Rückreise sämtliche Kanäle abgehört und sich einen genauen Überblick über die Zahlen verschafft hatte.  
„Die Macht des Imperiums lebt auf, meine Sith Lords. Für die Sith und all unsere Bürger werden wir die Galaxis erneut beherrschen“, beendete Großmoff Regus die Nachbesprechung.  
Die Versammlung löste sich auf und der Besprechungsraum leerte sich. Moff Pyron kam auf Darth Occlus zu:  
„Stellt Euch nur vor wie unaufhaltsam wir gewesen wären, hätten unsere Schiffe mit dem Auslöscher sich auch noch mit der Tarnvorrichtung bestücken können.“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Darth Occlus, dass General Hesker humpelnd den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder auf den Moff richtete.  
„Wir wären unaufhaltsam gewesen. Sich von dem angerichteten Schaden durch Malgus zu erholen, wird eine Weile dauern. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass die Republik im Vorteil ist“, bedauerte Darth Occlus.

„Unser Kampfeswillen ist noch nicht gebrochen. Wir werden kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende“, sagte Moff Pyron trotzig und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.  
„Habt Ihr von der Ascendent Spears gehört, mein Sith Lord?“ fragte Pyron.  
„Nein. Was wisst Ihr darüber?“ erkundigte sich Darth Occlus.  
„Ein tödliches Schiff, das Beste das wir haben, gesteuert durch die Machtverbindung Darth Karrids, der Nachfolgerin von Darth Mekhis, über ein neurales Interface“, sagte Pyron und seine Stimme nahm dabei einen schwärmerischen Tonfall an.  
„Klingt vielversprechend. Es besteht noch Hoffnung, das Blatt zu wenden. Ich muss wieder auf mein Schiff Moff Pyron. Haltet mich weiterhin auf dem Laufenden“, verabschiedete sich Darth Occlus von ihm.  
„Möge die Macht Euch zum Sieg führen, Darth Occlus“, sagte der Moff.  


Sie ging durch die langen Gänge des riesigen Schlachtschiffes Richtung Hangar. Der Gedanke daran, Ilum und Malgus endlich zu den Akten zu legen, ließ sie schneller laufen. Fast hatte sie den Aufzug, der sie zum Shuttlehangar bringen sollte, erreicht, als sie Hesker in einer der Medistationen sichtete. Sie haderte kurz mit sich, beschloss dann aber zu ihm zu gehen und schloss die Tür zu der kleinen Krankenstation hinter sich.  
Hesker blickte zu ihr auf.  
„Darth Occlus?“sagte er knapp, mit leicht verzerrter Stimme, während er angestrengt versuchte seine Oberkörperrüstung abzulegen.  
Sie schloss wortlos die Lücke zwischen ihnen, um die Schnallen der Schulterstücke zu lösen und ihn dabei zu unterstützen, seine Oberkörperrüstung los zu werden.  
Da sie hinter ihm stand, konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Medizinische Ausrüstung lag auf einer gegenüberliegenden Anrichte, zu der sie hinüber ging und Tupfer, Pinzette, Alkohol und Koltospritzen auf ein Tablett legte.  
„Wo ist denn der Medidroide?“ fragte sie in die Stille hinein, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt.  
„Ich habe ihn weggeschickt, die imperialen Kampfsoldaten müssen versorgt werden. Momentan herrscht ein Mangel an medizinischer Versorgung. Ich kann meine Wunden selber versorgen.“  
Sie lief zu ihm, reichte ihm das Tablett an und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie respektlos erscheinen. Und er war in keiner ehrfurchtsverbreitenden Lage. Sie begann es zu bereuen, dass sie überhaupt zu ihm gelaufen war. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Hatte sie überhaupt nachgedacht. Wie hatte sie sich nur selber in diese missliche Lage bringen können.  


Sie lief aus seinem Sichtfeld und platzierte sich an der Wand hinter ihm.  
Seine Schulterblätter arbeiteten und er begann die letzten Metallsplitter aus seinem Körper zu zupfen. Seine leicht beschleunigte Atmung war der einzige Laut, den man von ihm vernehmen konnte. Was für eine hohe Schmerztoleranz.  
„Ihr seid wirklich zäh“, dachte Niavil laut.  
„Diese Metallsplitter sind nichts, im Vergleich zu der Ausbildung, bei der imperialen Garde“, zischte General Hesker, der um zu antworten, nicht mehr die Zähne zusammen beißen konnte.  
„Ich bin froh das ich Darth Serevin, der Euch das angetan hat, seiner gerechten Strafe...dem Tod...zuführen konnte“, sagte sie.  
„Darüber bin ich auch froh. Er war ein Verräter, der sich gegen den Imperator gewendet hat“, stöhnte Hesker nun. Er machte eine seltsame Verrenkung, aber konnte einen Splitter in seiner Seite nicht erreichen.  
Er ließ sich von Darth Occlus die Pinzette aus der Hand nehmen. Für die Entfernung des Splitters musste sie die umliegende Hautpartie mit den Fingern fixieren. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch ihren Körper, als sie seine Haut berührte. Wenige Augenblicke später war auch dieser Splitter entfernt. Sie drückte den Alkoholtupfer auf die entzündete Wunde und ließ ihre Blicke auf der Suche nach weiteren Splittern über seinen Oberkörper streifen. Der Anblick seines durchtrainierten Körpers brachte Ihr Blut in Wallung. In ihrem Inneren kochte das Verlangen in Ihr hoch, mit ihren Fingern über jede seiner Muskelpartien zu streichen. Hastig sich besinnend legte sie die Pinzette wieder auf das Tablett und rückte etwas von ihm ab.  
„Ich glaube sie sind alle draußen. Die meisten Wunden haben sie entzündet, Ihr hättet die Splitter nicht so lange drin lassen sollen“, sagte Darth Occlus bestrebt ihre Stimme gelassen und ruhig klingen zu lassen.  
„Ich hatte keine Zeit sie zu entfernen, aber ich danke Euch“, sagte er und gab sich eine Koltospritze.  
Unsicher lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde gelöster und entspannter, als das Kolto sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er machte kreisende Bewegungen mit seinen Schultern und suchte ihren Blick.  
Sie blinzelte, es war ihr unangenehm wie er sie musterte. Um den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, wollte sie gerade aufstehen, als er mit gedämpfter Stimme fragte:  
„Warum seid Ihr wirklich hier, Darth Occlus?“  
Sie versteifte sich blitzartig mitten in ihrer Bewegung.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, schoss sie ihm unüberlegt entgegen und hätte sich am liebsten augenblicklich in Luft aufgelöst.  
„Doch das wisst Ihr“, sagte er eindringlich und zwang sie durch ein grobes Ziehen an ihrem Handgelenk dazu, sich wieder ihm gegenüber zusetzen.  
„Ich muss zurück zu meinem Schiff“, stotterte sie ausweichend und rieb sich das Handgelenk, als er seinen Griff wieder löste.  
„Ihr weicht aus,“ funkelte er sie bedrohlich an.  
Wäre sie Herr über ihre Gefühle gewesen, hätte er diesen respektlosen Umgang bereuen müssen. Doch die Situation entglitt völlig ihrer Kontrolle. Sie beschloss kurzerhand, die Flucht nach vorne zu unternehmen. Sie war ein Sith Lord, sie nahm sich was sie wollte, sie hatte es nicht nötig ihre Gefühle zu verstecken.  
„Nein, es bedeutet lediglich, dass ich die Schmetterlinge in den Griff kriegen muss, die in meinem Bauch wild herumflattern. Euretwegen. Und mit 'in den Griff kriegen' meine ich, dass ich gehen muss, um jedes einzelne dieser kleinen Biester zerquetschen zu können, bis nicht einmal mehr das kleinste Fühlerchen zuckt...“, sagte sie ehrlich aber zorniger als beabsichtigt. Sie mochte ihre eigene Unsicherheit und Hilflosigkeit nicht.  
An ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Leidenschaft war nichts verwerfliches. Trotzdem wusste sie wie aussichtslos und unpassend diese Schwärmerei für einen General des Militärs und eines Gardisten der Imperialen Garde war.  


Das erste Mal konnte sie beobachten, wie General Hesker seine Gesichtszüge völlig entglitten. Der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes wechselte von zunächst verdutzt zu einer skeptischen, finsteren Mine.  
„Ich..diene einzig dem Imperator. Sein Wohlergehen und Willen steht vor allem anderen. Ich kann Euch nicht dienen,“ sagte Hesker entschieden, aber seine Stimme klang unsicher.  
Sie hatte es gesagt, sich vor ihm lächerlich gemacht, was hatte sie zu verlieren? Schlimmer konnte es ohnehin nicht werden. Dann konnte sie auch versuchen daraus ein Vorteil zu ziehen, und gab ihrer hungrigen Leidenschaft, ihrem Verzehren nach ihm, Raum.  
Stürmisch presste sie ihre Lippen hart gegen seine, schmiegte sich gegen ihn und krallte ihre Fingerkuppen in seine Schultern.  
Er atmete spürbar tief ein und sein Brustkorb wölbte sich gegen ihren Oberkörper. Ihren Kuss erwiderte er nicht, ließ sie gewähren, aber bewegte sich keinen einzigen Zentimeter und wartete eisern ab bis sie mit ihm fertig war.  
Enttäuscht löste sie ihre Lippen von seinen und ließ ihre Hände von seinen Schultern rutschen. Abschätzend warf sie ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. Seine Mine war ausdruckslos und er starrte an ihr vorbei an die Wand. Er atmete betont ruhig ein und aus und wirkte wie eine leere Hülle seiner selbst.  
Sie seufzte schwer, stand rasch auf und lief in Richtung Tür. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers hatte er sie abgeblockt und sie in ihre Schranken verwiesen. Natürlich hätte sie dagegen ankämpfen können, aber sie hätte auch das bisschen Würde verloren, dass sie noch im Umgang mit ihm besaß. Wie erbärmlich liebestrunken war sie doch. Sie musste weg von ihm, um ihre Verletzlichkeit zu verbergen.  


Ihre Hand hatte fast das Eingabefeld für die Türöffnung erreicht, als er plötzlich hinter ihr stand, ihre Hand von der Steuerung wegriss und Darth Occlus grob gegen die Wand neben der Tür schleuderte. Mit einer Hand gegen ihre Schulter gedrückt, hielt er sie an Ort und Stelle. Mit der anderen umfasste er ihren Hals in einer Art Würgegriff.  
Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, seine Augen fixierten sie mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck, den sie schon zu genüge von ihm kannte.  
Sie war zu weit gegangen, sie würde den Preis dafür jetzt zahlen. War er noch er selbst? Angst stieg in ihr auf und ihr Herzrasen ließ sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Noch hatte er nicht zugedrückt. Sie ergriff die Gelegenheit und spreizte die Finger ihrer Hand und spürte die Energie eines Lichtblitzes in ihrer Hand. Gut, die Macht hatte sie noch nicht verlassen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, bitte...“sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, um ihn hinzuhalten.  
Seine Hand, die er gegen ihre Schulter gedrückt hatte, glitt langsam an ihrem Arm hinunter, zerrte ihren Arm nach oben und hielt mit seiner Handfläche ihren Handrücken gegen die Wand gepresst. Sein Blick war kalt und berechnend. Die machtaufgeladene Hand knisterte leise gegen seine Handfläche. Unbeeindruckt von dem Schmerz, führte er seine Würgegriffhand über ihren Hals hinauf zu ihrer Wange, wobei sein Daumen auf ihrem Kinn und sein Zeigefinger an ihrer Wange zum Liegen kam.  
Langsam aber bestimmt drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Er liebkoste ihre weichen Lippen mit seinen und nahm dann ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Sein Kuss wurde zunehmend drängender, leidenschaftlicher und intensiver. Sie versank in seinem Kuss und ihr Oberkörper hob und senkte sich schneller gegen seine breite Brust. Eine betäubende Erregung pulsierte durch ihren Körper. Sein gieriger Kuss zog sich in die Länge, bis sie nach Luft ringen musste. Unruhig versuchte sie sich von ihm zu lösen, bis er schließlich von ihr abließ. Bevor sie Blickkontakt aufbauen konnte hatte er ihr bereits den Rücken zu gedreht. Atemlos lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand hinter ihr.  
Er ging hinüber und hob seine abgelegte Oberkörper- Rüstung auf.  
„Bei allem Respekt, Darth Occlus, ich rate Euch dringen davon ab, Machtmanipulationen gegen einen General der Imperialen Garde einzusetzen. Das ist ein Vergehen gegen den Imperator persönlich. Er hat uns seinen Schutz verliehen, um gegen Machtmanipulationen immun zu sein. Wir dienen nur seinem Willen“, sagte er in ruhigem Tonfall.

[](http://www.directupload.net)

Niavil schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, zu welchem Zeitpunkt hatte sie versucht ihn machtzumanipulieren? Das war eine unerhörte Anschuldigung. Wütend schritt sie auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. Leider hatte das keinen Effekt, da er mindestens 2 Köpfe größer und doppelt so breit war wie sie.  
„General Hesker, wie könnt Ihr es wagen. Ich habe es nicht nötig jemanden mit der Macht zu manipulieren. Entweder man gehorcht mir, oder ich vernichte ihn“, schimpfte sie.  
„Und wenn beides nicht funktioniert, was macht Ihr dann?“fragte er provokant und fixierte sie erwartungsvoll mit den Augen.  
„Ich...“, sie hielt Inne und rief sich die vergangene halbe Stunde zurück ins Gedächtnis. Auf einmal hielt sie es nicht mehr für gänzlich unmöglich, dass sich ihre lodernde Leidenschaft bei ihrem ersten Versuch ihn zu küssen, über die Macht entladen hatte. Das sie versucht haben könnte, ihn dazu zu treiben, sich ihr hinzugeben.  
Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag.  
Ein kurzes „Oh“ entwich ihren Lippen.  
Wenn sie derart aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war, durfte das nicht noch einmal passieren. Sie musste unter allen Umständen über diese mädchenhafte Schwärmerei hinweg kommen.  
„Leidenschaft kann ein starker Motivator sein. Der Treibstoff dafür was uns antreibt“, sagte General Hesker und legte seine Rüstung an.  
„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt mich zu entschuldigen, aber ….ich respektiere Euch. Vergebt mir“, sagte Darth Occlus und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Schülerin vor ihrem Meister.  
„Betrachtet die Sache als nicht passiert“, sagte er kühl und zurrte die Schnallen fest.  
„Ich danke Euch. Viel Glück bei Eurer nächsten Schlacht“, sagte Darth Occlus und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Möge die Macht Euch dienen, Darth Occlus“, erwiderte er.  
Sie stand schon an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. Eine Frage brannte Ihr auf der Seele.  
„Eine Frage noch General.“  
Er griff nach seinem Elektrostab und schulterte ihn. Dann kam er auf sie zu.  
„Seid Ihr sicher das Ihr sie stellen wollt?“sagte er mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht. Sein Versuch sie zu verunsichern schlug fehl.  
„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Euer Manipulationsschutz funktioniert hat?“fragte sie süßlich und umkurvte die eigentliche Frage.  
„Vollkommen sicher. Doch...“, und er kam noch näher und bohrte seinen Blick in sie.  
„...Ihr seid so .... Ich wollte Euch auch küssen....“, sagte er zögerlich und nach Worten suchend. Seine eigene Unsicherheit spiegelte sich auf Darth Occlus verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, sagte er mit fester Stimme und entschlossener Mine:  
„Aber seid gewarnt, dass bedeutet nicht, dass ich Euch nicht jederzeit auch umbringen würde, wenn der Imperator es wünscht oder es notwendig wird.“  
Sie grinste triumphierend.  
„Das Risiko gehe ich ein“, sagte sie und huschte durch die Tür davon zu ihrem Schiff, ehe er etwas erwidern oder sie weiter aufhalten konnte.  
Trotz diesem lang ersehnten Kuss, trotz der Befriedigung einmal hinter Heskers Fassade geschaut zu haben, war die letzte Stunde mehr als seltsam und unangenehm gewesen. Sie brauchte Zeit darüber nachzudenken.  
Die Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf. Hesker mochte sie. Mehr noch, er begehrte sie und fühlte offenbar mehr für sie, als er ihr zeigte. Das hieß, dass nicht nur sie spürte, dass ein Band zwischen ihnen entstanden war und sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Aber seine kühle und aggressive Art war mehr als erschreckend gewesen. So ausgeglichen er bei Militäraktionen auch wirken mochte, wenn es um seine Gefühlswelt ging, war er offenbar jemand völlig anderes.

Auf einmal stand sie vor der „Revolution“ und wusste nicht wie sie so schnell zu ihrem Schiff gekommen war.


	32. Zurück nach Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperator Malgus wurde besiegt. Darth Occlus hat Ilum endlich hinter sich gelassen.  
> Doch die Überreste von Darth Serevins Voss- Gefolgschaft warten immer noch im Vaiken Raumhafen auf ihr Schicksal.  
> Und Darth Occlus tut das was sie immer tut und vermutlich auch am besten kann. Sie jagt dem Wissen um die Macht hinterher.

Große Käfige mit schwarzen Gitterstäben, die von einem roten Energiekraftfeld umzogen waren, standen neben der Laderampe der „Revolution“.  
Blaue, rote, gelbe Gesichter, wie die eines Pfeilgiftfrosches, schimmerten im roten Licht durch die Gitterstäbe. Die Voss saßen zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden der Käfige. Einige von ihnen starrten mit ihren blauen oder gelben Lichtaugen auf ihre Füße, andere hatten eine Meditationsposition eingenommen.

Darth Occlus ließ ihre Augen über die Szenerie huschen, als sie in Hangar 9 angekommen war. Sie zählte 9 Voss, darunter war ihr allerdings nur Talsa Ko bekannt.   
Wie befohlen, hatten imperiale Soldaten, auf Befehl General Heskers, die Gefangenen aus Voss, die Darth Serevin unterstützt hatten, ihrem Schiff überstellt.   
Mit einem kurzen Nicken entließ Darth Occlus die Wachen von ihrem Posten und näherte sich den Gefangenen.

„Ihr habt versprochen, mein Volk und mich frei zu lassen“, sagte Talsa Ko und öffnete die Augen, um zu Darth Occlus hochzuschauen, die nun dicht an ihrem Käfig stand.  
„Und das werde ich, wenn wir Voss erreicht haben“, erwiderte Darth Occlus und verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen.  
Ohne die Voss weiter zu beachten, schritt sie die Laderampe hinauf.

„Schiffsratte?“ schrillte ihre Stimme durch die Revolution, kaum hatte sich die Eingangstür hinter ihr geschlossen.   
„Eure Ratte hat 15 Tarnjäger abgeschossen. Das riecht nach einer Gehaltserhöhung“, brummte Andronikos, der es sich mit einer Flasche Whisky in der Lounge gemütlich gemacht hatte, um auf den Abflug zu warten.

„Ja, ja ganz wie Ihr wollt. Kontaktiert die Servicekräfte des Raumdocks, damit sie die Käfige in den Frachtraum verladen“, erwiderte Darth Occlus mit einer lässigen Handgeste und nahm einen großen Schluck aus Andronikos Whiskyglas, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.  
Dann teilte sie Khem als Wächter für die Gefangenen ein.   
Still hoffte dieser, dass sie rebellieren würden, damit er sie verschlingen konnte. Doch Talsa Ko und ihre treu ergebenen Kommandosoldaten leisteten keinerlei Widerstand.  
Darth Occlus setzte einen Kurs auf Voss und schloss sich der ruhigen, schläfrigen Stimmung an, die auf dem Schiff herrschte, als es in den Hyperraum verschwand.   
Obwohl der letzte Monat voller denkwürdiger Ereignisse war, zerrte sie ihre große Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung in den Schlaf.  
Sie schaffte es keinen weiteren Gedanken an General Hesker, an Talos, an Darth Maglus, an Ilum, an die Voss, an den Rat der Sith, an Livani, den Zorn oder gar die Kopfgeldjägerin zu verschwenden und ließ einen tiefen Schlaf sie überrollen.

….....

„Ihre Gesichter schillern so eigenartig und das gelbe und blaue Leuchten ihrer Augen ist wunderschön. Ich wette sie brauchen nie eine Taschenlampe“, sagte Livani.

„Sie nennen sich die Voss“, erklärte Talos und trank einen Schluck Caf aus einer Tasse, die mit einem Logo des Imperialen Bergungsdienstes bedruckt war.

„Die Voss.. nie von denen gehört. Ich bin vielen Spezies begegnet, das Volk der imperialen Sklaven ist ein bunter Haufen“, sagte Livani nachdenklich. Sie legte ihre Arme auf den Tisch und positionierte ihren Kopf darauf, während sie beobachtete wie Talos seine Tasse erneut zu den Lippen führte.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Es muss spannend und sehr lehrreich sein unter so vielen verschiedenen Spezies aufzuwachsen“, sagte Talos gut gelaunt.

„Beides, aber weitaus unangenehmer als du es dir ausmalst. Wann machen wir endlich mit dem Blastertraining weiter“, maulte sie, mit dem Fingernagel über die Tischplatte des Loungetisches kratzend.

„Nun da Darth Occlus wieder da ist, wird sie entscheiden. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Voss....“, erklärte Talos bevor er unterbrochen wurde.

„Wie nach Voss..ich dachte Voss sei eine Spezies?“ fragte Livani verwundert.

„Voss ist der Planet von dem die Voss stammen. Er liegt im Huttenraum und gilt als...“, wollte Talos sagen.

„Wie bescheuert ist das denn...“, unterbrach Livani ihn unverfroren.

„Die Voss fühlen sich als Einheit mit ihrem Planeten, daher wohl ihr Name. Doch die Voss sind nicht die einzigen Ureinwohner des Planeten. Die Gormaks beherrschen weite Teile und befindet sich im Krieg gegen die Voss. Genau genommen sind die Voss zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen und isoliert auf einem einzigen großen Gipfel. Dank ihrer gut ausgebildeten Kommandosoldaten und den Voss Mystikern, Machtanwender mit Visionen, haben sie so lange überlebt. Die Gormaks sind ein fortschrittliches Kriegervolk, die gerade dabei sind ihren Vorstoß in das Weltall zu machen. Sie sehen die Voss als Störung der natürlichen Ordnung an und bekämpfen sie deshalb. Machtsensitivität bezeichnen sie als Verderbtheit, die sie nicht verstehen und deswegen bekämpfen“, erzählte Talos.

„Danke Herr Geschichtslehrer“, witzelte Livani, die seinem Referat aufmerksam gelauscht hatte.

„Völlig in seinem Element, wie es scheint“, sagte Darth Occlus, die ausgeruht und gerüstet die Schiffslounge betreten hatte und Talos anlächelte.

„Mein Sith Lord, setzt Euch, der Caf ist ganz frisch“, sagte Talos.

„Wenn du lieb bist bekommst du sogar eine Tasse mit einem Imperialen Bergungsdienst Logo drauf“, sagte Livani genervt und verrollte ihre Augen.

„Und was wenn ich nicht lieb bin?“ fragte Darth Occlus belustigt und starrte Livani an.

„Die mit dem Sith- Imperium Logo“, sagte Livani sofort.

Talos zog eine Tasse des Bergungsdienstes aus einem Fach und befüllte sie mit Caf.

„Schleimer“, schimpfte Livani ihn als sie dabei zu sah, wie die Tasse über den Tisch in Richtung Darth Occlus geschoben wurde.

„Offensichtlich hast du dich hier sehr gut eingelebt, Livani. Ich weiß das ist eine gewaltige Frage, so früh am morgen, aber wie stellst du dir deine Zukunft vor?“, fragte Darth Occlus und trank einen Schluck, während sie ihre Augen analysierend in die Kleine bohrte.

„Das hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt“, sagte Livani überrascht und gab ihre legere Haltung auf.

„Nun...“, sagte Darth Occlus und machte eine auffordernde Geste mit den Händen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir gefällt es hier ..“, sagte das Mädchen und verfiel ins Nachdenken.

Nach einer Weile sagte Darth Occlus schließlich:  
„Du bist eine Sklavin. Ich erhebe offiziell Anspruch auf Dich beim Imperium.“

Talos blinzelte verwirrt und Livani zog trotzig die Luft ein.

„Erst wenn Du mir gehörst habe ich auch das Recht Dich in die Freiheit zu entlassen“, fuhr Darth Occlus nach einem langgezogenen Augenblick fort, nachdem sie die angespannte Stimmung ein Weilchen ausgekostet hatte.

„Ich mag die Sith nicht, immer dieser Hang zur Dramatik“, nörgelte Livani.  
Darth Occlus grinste und stand auf um eine Nahrungsration von einem Tablett zu nehmen, die R2-V8 vorbereitet hatte.

„Livani ist eine hervorragende Schützin und sehr geschickt im Umgang mit dem Blaster. Während Eurer Abwesenheit habe ich mir erlaubt ihr ein paar Kniffe aus der Militärakademie zu zeigen. Nur ich fürchte sie hat ihren Lehrer bereits nach kürzester Zeit überflügelt“, sagte Talos, als Darth Occlus sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„10 Dosen in 9 Sekunden“, sagte Livani stolz und richtete sich auf.  
„Dosen?“ hakte Darth Occlus grübelnd nach.  
„Ja die haben wir als Ziele genommen, R2-V8 wollte sie ohnehin entsorgen“, sagte Livani hastig.  
„Ich hoffe Ihr habt keine Löcher ins Schiff geschossen“, sagte Darth Occlus ernst.  
„Natürlich nicht. Wir haben nicht auf dem Schiff geübt“, beschwichtigte Livani.  
„Sondern?“hakte Darth Occlus nach.  
„Auf Ziost“, sagte Livani.  
„Nur ein kurzer Abstecher, ein paar Manuskripte abholen“, ergänzte Talos.  
Darth Occlus zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute von einem zum anderen. Beide setzten eine Mine auf, als würden sie etwas verbergen.

„Der imperiale Bergungsdienst gehört zwar zum Militär, aber er wird stets von ihnen belächelt. Deswegen muss ich zugeben, dass mein Wissen über die Abläufe zur Aufnahme neuer Rekruten etwas eingerostet ist. Das Militär verfasst je nach Kriegslage immer neue Auswahlkriterien. Deswegen haben wir der Militärakademie selber einen Besuch auf Ziost abgestattet, nur für den Fall, dass Ihr Euch entscheiden solltet Livani in eine Militärakademie zu schicken“, sagte Talos freundlich.

„Also geht Ihr davon aus, dass dies hier nicht der richtige Ort für ein kleines Mädchen ist? An der Seite eines der stärksten Mitglieder vom Rat der Sith“, erwiderte Darth Occlus spitz und schlug ein langes Bein über das andere.

„Ich glaube, dass sie uns hier gewaltig auf die Nerven geht, weil sie hier nicht ihr Potenzial ausschöpfen kann“, seufzte Talos.

Darth Occlus fixierte die Kleine und neigte anerkennend den Kopf:  
„Du hast es wirklich geschafft Talos in so kurzer Zeit auf die Nerven zu gehen, wie? Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass das möglich ist. Nur einmal als er vor einem scheinbar unlösbaren Rätsel seines Meisters stand.....“

„Ich gehe nie jemandem auf die Nerven“, protestierte Livani ohne Darth Occlus Aussprechen zu lassen.

Darth Occlus kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sich zu Talos um:

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich das sie genügend Disziplin besitzt, um auf eine Militärakademie zu gehen?“

„Die Militärakademie durchlaufen fast 85% der imperialen bürgerlichen Bevölkerung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch in ihren Reihen ähnliche Sturköpfe gibt. Das Militär weiss wie man Leuten Gehorsam lehrt. Die Frage ist nur, ob Ihr Euch das für sie wünscht, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Talos und lächelte dabei vielsagend.

„Ehrlich gesagt kam mir vorhin eine bessere Idee. Stichwort: Dosen“, sagte Darth Occlus und stand auf um eine Nachricht über ihr Datenpad zu verschicken.

Livani lief Darth Occlus hinter her und rief:  
„Ach ja wirklich?“

Nachdem Darth Occlus ihre Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, fixierte sie Livani mit strengem Blick:

„Ja. Wenn Du Glück hast, schicke ich Dich zu einer der besten Kopfgeldjägerinnen der Galaxis. Dem Champion der Großen Jagd. Ich glaube unter den Mandalorianern wärst Du sehr gut aufgehoben.“

„Mandalorianer? Das sind doch ziemlich harte Kerle, oder?“fragte die Kleine unsicher.

„In der Tat“, grinste Darth Occlus und ließ die verunsicherte Livani stehen.


End file.
